Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing
by gadman85
Summary: What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he summoned not the shinigami, but instead Death? AU.  Pairing: Naruto/ Hinata rating may change if needed later.
1. The Unconventional Sealing and a Deal

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines." _

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

**Death, demons (or in some cases Inners) speak and think like this.**

A/N: New format hopefully will be easier to read. checkout chapter 7 for details.

I do not own the awesomeness that is Naruto or the discworld series. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the discworld series belongs to Terry Pratchett. If I owned Naruto then it would probably not have caught on as much as it did. Also there is no way I would ever dream of owning the discworld series. I haven't read all of it yet but I can't see any way it could be more perfect than it is.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The unconventional sealing and a deal<p>

There was only one option he had left. He didn't like it one bit at all. But as the Hokage he had no choice. He had to do all he could to protect Konoha. Even if it meant sacrificing himself and making his son, Naruto, Fatherless and a jinchuriki. Surely if he wished it, the village would see his son as the hero he was and not the demon itself right?

He finished up the hand seals required for the Shiki Fujin Seal. It took some time but it seems that time has stopped while the god of death was summoned into this plane of existence. The experience was horribly terrifying. Darkness bleaker and blacker than any other form of darkness surrounded the area. He was overwhelmed by it all, he may be feared among most (if not all) shinobi, but this was the God of death! There wasn't much 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' could do to the Shinigami. Finally, the darkness that surrounded him was at its blackest when a blue light formed and in front of him appeared the Shinigami!

Or at least it was supposed to bring the shingami to him. Instead Minato saw a bony fellow wearing a black cloak that covered his body. The bony fellow in front of him was well... bony and had in place of eyes two cold but bright blue fiery orbs and carried with him a blue bladed scythe.

Minato figured that maybe all the paintings and drawings just used a popular image from an artist that wanted to make a living doing what they loved the most_. "Yeah that has to be right. I mean no one would come face to face with the Shinigami and live to transpose the image on to a canvas for others to see"._ Minato thought to himself. He was confident in his thoughts then he heard the being in front of him speak.

"**I am Death**." After a brief pause the bony man in front of him continued. "**Well? What do you want? I was having a rather enjoyable time singing with some of the other gods. Until you brought me here.**" Death said all of this in a flat but powerful echoing hollow voice.

At first Minato thought that he had made a mistake somehow. Then he decided no, he hadn't made a mistake there was no way he could make a mistake this was too important! Everything counted on this! He would not let his beloved village be destroyed by a creature of anger and rage! The fourth Hokage then said," I wish to seal the Kyuubi into my son so that this demon won't destroy my village. I am willing to sacrifice myself so that Konoha will survive. Also, even though I hate doing this I have faith in my son that he won't succumb to the fox's hate and anger and become a great shinobi for Konoha! Not only is he the only option for becoming a jinchuriki but he is the best option!" Minato just knew that his son Naruto would be a better ninja than even himself one day given time.

"**What is your name?**" Death asked flatly.

"Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage." Minato answered confidently.

Death nodded then pulled out three hourglasses from his cloak. Minato saw his name along with both his wife's and son's. He also noticed that the top half of all three hour glasses had a lot of sand in them. This surprised him. He figured that Naruto would have years left. However he and his wife wouldn't have much left. Having the birthing interrupted like it was by an orange spiral masked shinobi had been really bad for his wife's health mentally and physically. However he was surprised more by what he heard next.

"**No.**" Death simply answered. Minato couldn't believe this and before he knew it asked in a rather forceful voice, to him at least. "What?" Death looked at him and responded. "**I said no... I will not take you as a sacrifice. You and your family have decades left."**

"Maybe we would if this all hadn't happened." The fourth Hokage said and then continued. "However, I have summoned you to sacrifice myself for my son's and the village's future. Kushina's health is failing her after all the trauma she experienced. The two of us, unfortunately are nearing our end. So you should do as I have requested because, I have done all that is required to bring you here and I am giving myself as compensation for this request."

Death stared at him and then answered again with a "**No.**"

Minato wasn't happy with this. He then tried to call the 'shinigami' in front of him out. "Are you really the Shinigami? I mean you aren't following the rules of this at all." Despite being usually calm and collected this 'Death' guy was really trying his patience. His village was being destroyed by this demon fox and several of his loyal and strong shinobi have already died along with many civilians. He wouldn't let some lazy sorry excuse of a death god ruin everything for him.

Death stared at Minato, causing Minato to tremble in fear. This was a very powerful being from another plane of existence after all, even if he was preventing the sealing from completing. After rolling his eyes (or well orbs really) and sighing while rubbing his forehead, since having so many different aspects changing depending on the culture was a rather 'troublesome' feature, responded to the spiky blonde haired Hokage. "**Yes I am the 'Shinigami' along with many other interpretations across several cultures of death. My answer is still no. I don't care about 'rituals' or your 'rules' I am Death. Such things mortals come up with have no meaning to me. I mean sure, I have to appear when summoned. But I can grant your request, deny it, or do something completely different.**" Minato was confused hearing all of this and he was a bit disappointed. After all so much was riding on this, everything depended on it succeeding.

Death continued. "**The only thing that matters to me is that the schedule is met and my duty. Your time is not up yet.**" Death was holding his chin as he seemed to be lost in thought. Minato was about to lose hope. "Why are you not answering my request?" Minato asked almost desperately.

Death looked at him and would have raised an eyebrow, if he had any to rise, as he answered, "**Because it would cause too much DRAMA! and I hate Drama. Think about it. You leave your only son that few know exist. Change his last name to 'protect' him. Leave him without any parents, and as a demon container. Most of the village would know that he was used for 'sealing' the 'Demon'. So even if it was to be kept a secret, they would find other ways to get back at the 'Demon Brat' for killing the ones they love and their beloved Fourth Hokage.**"

Minato stood there with his mouth open and after a few seconds said, "But surely they would follow my request of treating him like the hero he is. Every day he survives he is keeping this demon locked away from the village."

Death sighed again and then shook his head, well skull, at Minato and stated, "**When will the living learn that their will doesn't matter after they die. All that matters in the living world is what the living want. If they want to treat your son like the 'Demon' itself they will.**"

Minato couldn't comprehend this. Konoha was a wonderful place it was not only the strongest of the shinobi villages but also had some of the nicest people you could meet. The fact that they wouldn't do as he wished, in his would be dying breathe really shocked him.

Death then turned and grinned at Minato. The thing is that since he didn't have any flesh or muscle he was sort of stuck with a perpetually ginning facial expression. In this case, if Death had flesh and muscle he would actually be grinning. The grim reaper realized many things, which happens when time has no meaning to you and you can see the past, present, and future all at the same time. Even if you couldn't always know what was happening and what would happen right away. After all seeing everything all at once like Death does, makes it impossible to keep track of everything, however one gets insights often about situations.

The things that Death realized were that he could actually have a bit of a vacation and still do his job really well at the same time, a lot of powerful people that he would want to meet in person were in this universe. He was also sure that Albert, his servant, wouldn't have to worry too much since there were plenty of his 'stand ins' to take care of matters. He would still meet his appointments he had to meet as well, after all time and space meant nothing to Death.

While he was grinning at Minato he stated the following, "**Tell you what. I will be the 'sacrifice' this ritual, I mean 'sealing' requires. I can still preform my job in a punctual and professional manner while being 'sealed' along with this so called 'Fox Demon' in your son. I only have one request if you are willing to take this offer.**"

Minato wasn't sure but decided to hear this request or rather requirement but first wanted to know one thing. "If I take you up on this offer will both my wife and son survive this ordeal?"

Death looked at Minato with an emotionless expression and said. "**I am Death. I have no reason for trickery and I can assure you that neither you nor your family will die before their time. I am always punctual. It would upset my schedule if I wasn't. As for my requirement…. All I ask is that you be a good husband and father to your family. Being a father myself, I know how important children are.**"

Minato heard the requirement and would have said 'Yes!' right then and there but couldn't help himself from asking. "You have a child?" Death answered, "**Yes. I have a daughter. Well adoptive daughter. However, I have bent the 'rules' for her before so she could be happy.**"

"What do you mean? Bent the 'rules' for her?"

"**I flipped her husband's, At the time lover's, hourglass. It did lead to a rather... Embarrassing situation. However, knowing she was happy, more than made it worth the trouble.**" Death replied grinning to Minato.

To say that 'Konoha's Yellow Flash', most feared ninja in the elemental nations, and fourth Hokage of the Land of Fire's hidden ninja village was surprised would be an understatement. He had thought that he would summon the Shinigami, and then sacrifice his life to seal the nine-tailed beast into his son, to save his beloved home. While his wife unfortunately died cause of all that had happened this night, leaving their son without a family but with a future, even if it was uncertain. He had not expected to be denied his request and then given a chance to have a wonderful life with his family. He also didn't think that Death would be a family man and in all actuality not too bad of a person, even if he wasn't actually a person so to speak. So he naturally responded like so. "I would be an idiot to refuse such a deal but I have to ask why would you do all this?"

Death rubbed his chin before telling Minato. "**Like I said I have a daughter. I like seeing her happy.**" Death replied giving a grin and continued. "**Also it will be kind of fun seeing these 'Immortal' ninjas, who think they will never die and have 'beaten death' when I come to harvest their souls. It is entertaining how people think they can escape me when so many have already tried and failed before them.**"

Minato hearing Death say this smiled, before asking "What do I need to do for this to work?"

"**Nothing. By agreeing, you have done all that is needed.**" Death looked thoughtful, for a skeleton at least, at Minato and said, "**Be sure your son and his classmates get a lot of training in their career. Even though one will leave to search for more power. He will actually inadvertently help your village out some.**"

Minato then agreed to this deal not sure what to make of that last bit. Death then continued with the 'sealing' and completed it, sealing the Kyuubi and himself into Naruto. Minato looked on in amazement. Then it finally hit him, and he laughed out loud_. "To think! The reason I am gifted with such a wonderful opportunity is all because Death hates 'DRAMA', wanted a bit of a vacation, and it would upset his schedule if I were to die now_." Minato continued to laugh out loud so that the entire village heard him. The villagers figured it was a laugh of relief that his plan worked and they had scored a victory on the Demon Fox!

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first fanficiton. I was inspired to start writing this story after reading a few Naruto meets the shinigami, has all or part of a shinigami sealed in him, or summons the shinigami. Also I love the discworld series and my favorite character is Death tied with "The Luggage". Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

I do not own Naruto or the Discworld Series. If I owned Naruto, Sakura would have gotten out of her fan-girl phase sooner. I have to say that I can't think of any way to improve the Discworld series. Besides Kishimoto owns Naruto and Terry Pratchett owns the Discworld Series.

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

**Death, demons (or in some cases Inners) speak and think like this.**

A/N: New and hopefully easier to read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Enter the Ever popular and highly visible ninja Naruto.<p>

It was about 6:30 AM when a very annoying alarm clock went off on the other side of the room protected by a barrier that blocked projectiles and a seal that made it self-repair. This may seem like a lot of effort for something as simple as an alarm clock, and the truth is in most cases it was. However, in the case of the Namikaze family's son it was necessary. Their son Naruto had a nasty habit of throwing items at said clock. They weren't always pointy projectiles such has shuriken or kunai a lot of the time they were though. After he started training with said weapons it became a hassle and costly to consistently replace the clock, so his Father, a seal master, created a seal that protected the clock from airborne assaults but not from Naruto smashing it with his fist. That is the reason for the self-repair seal. Though this seal seemed to be a gift from Kami him/herself it was soon unfortunately discovered that it could only work on small appliances and clocks.

Cerulean eyes opened and glared at said clock as he went and smashed it. It felt good to shut the thing up like that. At the same time, the cerulean eyed blonde was thankful his dad made that seal for it. Naruto didn't like costing his mom and dad money, but he wasn't always a morning person. He was working on it, very slowly but he wasn't there yet. Even if his family was well off and had plenty of money the Namikaze's raised their offspring to know the value of money and not take it for granted.

He was only eight, and given a very strict allowance. This let him learn what really mattered was family and friends that cared and loved you for who you were and not for your status or money. The Uchiha's on the other hand weren't quite the same way. Naruto was always taught by his parents that real honor and respect couldn't be bought with money alone.

He also knew of the 'burden' he carried and was firmly told that he was not the demon but instead its jailor. Most of the village knew this about him and his dad explained to them in a very clear manner that Naruto, unlike other Jinchuriki was neither to be used as a weapon nor someone to fear and hate. Minato also asked the ninja and civilians alike if the loved ones they lost would want them to mistreat the boy that protected the village with his every breath and kept them alive and well. This caused almost the entire village, after thinking about it, to realize that they shouldn't think of the boy as the Kyuubi but as a human. The Fourth Hokage also stressed that they treat Naruto like any other kid regardless of his parentage. He would be damned if his kid had too much of an ego because everyone worshiped him when he hadn't done anything he remembered to deserve such treatment.

Death meanwhile was enjoying these years in a lawn chair relaxing, except for when he had to meet someone that had an appointment with him directly. Regardless, Death was glad that this boy's life was for the most part without 'DRAMA'. He then heard a deep, would be menacing to Humans, voice growl out, "**I am the Kyuubi! King of the Bijuu! I should not be locked up like this."** Death looked at the 'Fox Demon' and said, "**Stop talking. I grow tired of your complaining. You do realize I am Death right? Meaning I can actually cease your existence. You know full well the agreement all Bijuu and other 'Immortals' in this world make with me.**" Death used the term immortals loosely here. The truth was that if the Biju and other so called immortals were actually immoral he wouldn't be able to see them since they would be beyond his 'powers'. So instead the 'immortals' here and him made a deal they would be left alone and help out with some of the living's Issues in this world, and he would leave them alone. The Biju on the other hand were just large amounts of energy that had formed conscious thought. Usually they were dealt with by the inhabitants of this world and sealed away when they attacked humans on their own. Usually the humans that died in those cases were supposed to die. With the Kyuubi things hadn't happened like they were supposed to happen.

Death's comment caused the very unhappy Bijuu to frown and say. **"You know you take all the fun out of immortality right?"**

"**What are you complaining about now fox?**" inquired Death.

"**I can't even tempt or try to influence the boy. All I can do is sit here. In this cage watching you relax and hearing you sing. Not that I mind the singing bit, after all you have a very good singing voice. Anyways you get the point." **The Kyuubi stated.

Death turned and looked at the Kyuubi and grinned in the way Death grins. This really unsettled the nine-tailed fox, 'King of the Bijuu' and most powerful 'Demon' in the shinobi world. Death then said, "**I will allow you to try and tempt the boy when he first meets us. However, I already know how it will end.**"

"**Ha! I think you underestimate me 'Death'. I will make the boy give into me. Then you will give me a taste of that stuff in the green bottle that you're so fond of!" **Laughed the Kyuubi.

Death glared at Kyuubi. Which scared the Kyuubi so bad, he thought he was some helpless little mortal kit in the human world surrounded by predators trying to eat him. Death stated in a hollow and echoing voice like he always did, "**It took me long enough to befriend the green bottle. I will not let you have him even if you did somehow get the boy to do your every whim.**" This shut up the Kyuubi for the moment.

Death was serious, the green bottle was his first friend from the Mortal world and he was protective of his friend. Death then sat back and enjoyed the quite. It would be a few years before he came in contact with Naruto in his mind-scape. Things were going pretty well right now and should be 'DRAMA!' free for some time to come for the young blonde haired kid. Also to Death's satisfaction, Minato took his advice about training the would be ninjas well and without giving his son special training.

Minato hadn't trained his son to be far ahead of his class or anything like that, since he wanted Naruto to form Bonds with others on his own and develop his own style. He did however help his son out with the basics if he needed it and gave him some exercises in chakra control since he needed them to just stay on equal footing in that department with his classmates due to his high reserves. He also had Naruto do exercises daily. Nothing to intense he was still young after all, just enough to keep him strong and healthy.

Naruto while getting ready thought of some pranks he could pull off without getting caught. He loved pranks after all and the only good prank was one that you didn't get caught doing. Naruto knew that if he was actually caught he would get in trouble with the Hokage who was also his father. He didn't want to get in trouble with his father or mother.

His mother, Kushina, said he got his prankster spirit from her along with his love/obsession for ramen. To Naruto and everyone else, it was obvious that his unruly and wild hair came from his Father. Naruto cared a lot for his father, Minato, and the best thing was Minato somehow managed to keep his job and private life separate.

This being the case he would punish Naruto for getting caught pulling a prank. However, if Naruto pulled a prank and wasn't caught he would be congratulated by his dad for his planning and stealth skills, and the actual prank itself if it was done well which was often the case with Naruto.

Minato also had an uncanny ability for actually finishing all his paperwork so fast that even the council couldn't say anything bad about his abilities as Hokage unless they lied and then it would be all too obvious they were lying. So his dad spent plenty of time with his family.

While Naruto was getting ready for the day his dad was working in his office and Sarutobi, the third Hokage, was at the moment paying him a visit. The third Hokage couldn't help but ask him how he managed to always be on top of the paper work. Even though Sarutobi was now retired he was still haunted by nightmares about the piles of paperwork he had during his tenure as Hokage. When asked this Minato just smiled and said, "It is a double S ranked secret, but surely 'The Professor' could figure it out if he thought about all his jutsus especially bushins(clones)".

After thinking for a bit Sarutobi hit his forehead with his hand and cursed himself for not thinking of that. Minato just laughed and proudly said, "Naruto already has that figured out. If he becomes Hokage like he dreams of becoming, he will probably be even smarter and more creative than I am." The previous Hokage and his successor laughed at this thought. They both remembered when a six year old Naruto was spending the day with his dad and was told about the Kage Bushin (Shadow clone).

-Flashback-

Naruto with wide eyes said out loud "You mean that if I learned that technique I could do all of my chores at the same time?" The fourth nodded at this and Naruto whooped out loud and asked if he could learn this jutsu. Minato agreed to it and said, "When you are older I will teach it too you. It can also help with training in a certain way." Naruto was about to pout, but was cut off by Sarutobi who explained to him," Naruto. It isn't that your dad wants to keep you from learning it. He just doesn't want you accidentally killing yourself. The technique takes a lot of chakra and someone can exhaust their self from just learning it even to the point of death. This makes it forbidden, but due to your circumstances you have really large chakra reserves so you will be able to use it." Naruto was smiling after hearing that. He could learn a really cool jutsu. Sarutobi continued, "Even with your large reserves it would still be too dangerous for you to learn it right now."

Naruto looked at the elderly and retired third Hokage and quickly nodded. Naruto would do all he could to protect those precious to him, but also learned from his parents that being reckless would only make things worse for those he cared about, either because he ended up badly hurting himself or worried them sick causing them to lose concentration, which to a ninja could mean death. Naruto also knew once he did become a ninja and had a team he should do what he can to be there for them at all times. 'Those that don't follow their orders are trash. However, those that abandon their teammates even for the sake of the mission are worse than trash.' Was his father's teaching to him. Minato had then explained that when he took a team of genin he always taught them this and expected them to be there for their teammates, before he started teaching them anything. He wouldn't go into detail about how he found out if they could be teammates with each other or not though.

- End flashback-

Inside Naruto's mind-scape Death was getting ready to leave to meet with his daughter and her husband. They were going to celebrate their anniversary and had somehow heard of this amazing place called La Sevegas or something like that. The only problem was that their source claimed to have gotten the information he heard from a cat that had successfully gotten Schrodinger to test travel through the space-time continuum. They didn't question how the guy was able to speak with cats. Things like that just happened on the discworld where the man lived. Apparently the cat managed to go to some place in the future or past in a different plane of existence and returned after staying for a couple of weeks. The cat said it had lots of wonderful lights and amazing shows and casinos everywhere. For this to happen it required a freak accident involving a sweet potato, a wizard from the discworld that lost his three week old dirty socks covered in chocolate, and "The Luggage".

However, since time and space mean nothing to Death and he was for all intents and purposes on his vacation. His daughter and son-in-law asked if he could take them there. Death hadn't been to this La Sevegas place in a good while even by his standards so he agreed. "**Kyuubi. I am going for a bit. Do you want anything from this La Sevegas place?**" echoed Death's voice.

Kyuubi thought for a bit and after lots of hard thinking involving multiple choices. He came up with an answer. **"Get me a shot glass or two along with a postcard from one of those casinos you visit there, and if you can manage it, A single poker chip from every one you visit." **Clearly, Kyuubi choose the all of the above choice.

Death simply nodded, and called for his mount. "**Binky come to me.**" Soon a magnificent white horse was next to Death. Kyuubi blinked for a couple of seconds and then had to ask, **"Wait…. You ride a horse named Binky?"** Death responded in a flat and emotionless voice that somehow echoed from everywhere. "**Yes. Is that a problem? He is the fastest mount you could ever come across.**"

Kyuubi shook his head and placed a large fiery paw on his nose sighing before responding. **"No….. I just thought it would be something…. Different I guess."**

Death turned to the Kyuubi and said in an unconcerned hollow voice. "**Everyone always thinks I should ride a skeletal horse. I tried. But they are very ineffective. Always literally falling apart on you at the worst times. If I was one to enjoy drama I would be very upset with them. Seeing that arriving and then having to put your mount back together isn't dramatic. Instead it is rather funny, but I hate drama and like I said it isn't very efficient using a skeletal horse. Bye Kyuubi.**" With that Death and his mount Binky, disappeared.

Kyuubi was still caught off guard by the fact that Death had a mount named "Binky" before he went back to doing the only thing he could for now, watch Naruto's life play out in front of his eyes. **"Oh look. He is about to go to the Ninja Academy. HA. Big surprise there, the Fourth Hokage's son going to the Ninja Academy. Who would have thought?" **Said Kyuubi to no one in particular in a very bored and sarcastic tone.

* * *

><p>AN: Second Chapter. If you read this chapter please review and tell me what you think of it so far. As far as the crossover stuff goes Death will most likely be the only character to cross over. Other characters and aspects of the discworld may be mentioned in passing like the last bit here. Also be warned that there will be Sasuke bashing.


	3. Konoha's Rookie Crew still in School

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after_._

**Death, demons (or in some cases Inners) speak and think like this.**

I do not own either Naruto or Discworld.

A/N: new text format feel free to share feelings on it. Decided I don't need italics for flashbacks since I have breaks before and after flashbacks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Konoha's Rookie Crew still in School.<p>

Naruto, now 10 years old, was making his way to the academy after eating a great Breakfast with his Mother and saying his Goodbye to her. Naruto loved Ramen but he would have to agree with his dad, that he loved his Mom's cooking too. Naruto was getting to the academy via, what he called 'The Rooftop Express'. He always wondered why more didn't use it. Others always seemed to use the roads or sidewalks, which defied his logic. "_I mean come on roads and sidewalks are so boring. Surely any amazingly awesome ninja would use the roofs for getting around the place"_. Naruto thought to himself.

He dropped down once he got close to the academy and walked the rest of the way. For some reason the teachers didn't like him using windows for entering classrooms and he got scolded when he did. He decided that there is probably some stupid rule about it, since he never saw anyone else enter that way. He then took his seat.

Naruto was wearing his favorite trademarked orange jumpsuit. He loved the thing, some of his classmates would say that it looked horrible and screamed 'come and kill me I am right here'. Naruto on the other hand liked the color orange and the jumpsuit had lots of pockets in it for supplies. As for the Screaming 'Come and kill me' part, well that was part of its charm. Since his dad actively encouraged him to prank others and think up bigger and better pranks as long as he got away with it, his stealth skills had skyrocketed. Wearing neutral or darker colors made it too easy so when he bought this baby eight months ago his escapes and sneaking around had become more of a challenge. Once he was a ninja his mom said that she and his dad would take him to get some new gear and supplies more practical for missions so he wasn't going to wear this once he started doing missions anyway. He figured most would wear different outfits once they too became ninjas.

Entering his classroom he looked at his classmates, and went to take a seat by Shikamaru. "Good morning Shikamaru!" Naruto said very loudly which caused Shikamaru to snap awake and then grunt a "Morning Naruto." After that he went back to sleep. Shikamaru was an alright guy, but lazy, still Naruto considered him a friend. The Naras all seemed to be lazy, truth be told, but they were also very smart. Shikamaru was wearing his usual mesh shirt with grey short sleeved jacket and brown pants. The Nara wore his hair in a way that resembled a pineapple. Sometimes for fun Naruto would jokingly call him Pineapple head. Shikamaru was a bit put off by this at first but he eventually realized that other than his parents if Naruto liked someone and considered them a friend he would sometimes give them a nickname that also in a way served as a descriptive attribute. Naruto sat down beside his lazy friend and continued to look at the others in the room.

As he was looking around Choji Akimichi came in to take a seat on Shikamaru's other side. "Hey, Big Man how is it going?" Greeted Naruto. Choji wore a shirt with a symbol on it meaning food, a green short sleeved jacket and a scarf for some reason. Choji was large, when Naruto first met him he almost made the mistake of calling him fatty as a nickname but remembered that the Akimichis were all large because their clan's techniques let them make chakra from calories. "Going good Naruto" returned Choji while he ate from a bag of chips.

Choji had been Shikamaru's best friend since well probably the first time the two met when the famous Ino-Shika-Cho group got together for a barbecue. Shikamaru and Choji almost hit it off right away.

The Ino-Shika-Cho first generation was a team well known for their unparalleled teamwork. Few other teams got as good as them in the teamwork department. The first generation consisted of Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimichi. The three seemed to do everything together, and it was generally thought they had even planned to have their kids at the same time so that they could form the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. The truth of the matter was only known to a few, Minato, Sarutobi, the group themselves and of course Death. It was actually completely random. Sure when they went out and drank with each other they had joked about having their kids at the same time but they didn't know that it would actually happen and they would all have their kids within months of each other. Hey only a few people knew the truth, that didn't mean it, was spectacular. Later the two became friends with Naruto in the academy. They would cut class sometimes and go hang out in the kunai practice yard along with Kiba Inuzuka. Other times the four would make a game of testing their teacher's nerves, after all a ninja should remain calm at all times.

Kiba Inuzuka came in a bit after Choji and sat behind Choji, Naruto and Shikamaru. After greeting each in turn he looked at the front waiting for the teacher to come. Kiba like the rest of his clan had semi-animalistic characteristics. He has vertically slit-like pupils, brown messy hair, not quite on par with Naruto's but definitely second place in the messy hair department, a couple of fanglike teeth, nails that can change into claws and clan markings under each eye. He also had enhanced senses which make his clan some of the best trackers in Konoha. He was wearing his grey pants and thick coat with a fur-lined Hood like always, and on his head sat his partner, a small dog named Akamaru. Naruto and Kiba had a sort of friendly rivalry with each other. They would compete and more often than not get carried away competing with each other. However, the rest of the time they got along fairly well.

Naruto looked to the other side of the room and saw the one person that got on his nerves the most. Sasuke Uchiha, the last living loyal member of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was treated like royalty by the civilians. Sasuke and Naruto hated each other and didn't bother to hide it. Sasuke hated Naruto because he was the class clown and a 'dobe'. Naruto hated Sasuke because he was always broody and a 'teme'. The thing that truly got at Naruto's nerves though, was before the Uchiha clan massacre, the two were good friends. They learned that their Mothers were best friends when they were younger and the two talked and soon became friends. However, after that fateful night, Sasuke changed and did a complete one eighty. Sure Naruto didn't know what it was like to lose his whole family. He knew that Sasuke needed to morn his lose, and no one could really fully understand his situation. It also didn't help that the person you looked up to, your older brother, was responsible for it all. No, what Naruto hated was how Sasuke refused to talk to anyone and ended their friendship. A couple of years later he still was broody, he just didn't want to pick up his life again it seemed.

Plenty of people cared about him, like Naruto's mom. Instead of embracing a connection that was close to his mother, Sasuke just brooded about everything. Lots had tried to approach him as friends, but Sasuke ignored them. Naruto saw Sasuke for who he really was, a depressing guy that didn't want to move on from the past. Most of the guys in the class didn't really like him. Though truth be told as far as the rest of the guys were concerned, it was mostly jealousy since Sasuke was a 'genius' and had fan girls chasing after him.

Sasuke didn't care about the fan girls at all. He either gave the fan girls his ever popular 'Hn', or the deeper more profound 'Hnn…' as a response to all of their questions. On really rare occasions, he would give them the swoon inducing and 'So hot…' response of 'Hn…. Hnnn'. When this happened the mightiest of Squees could be heard all across Konoha. In fact it got so bad; Minato invented a seal that somehow blocked all sounds of fan girl squeals from being heard in his office. Eventually, Kushina 'politely' requested, Minato make the seal for their home.

Some of the other clans in Konoha paid for a similar seal for their compounds as well. Unsurprisingly, his first customer who asked for this seal once he heard about it was Sasuke Uchiha himself. It was really hard to train and sleep or do really important things like brooding when your stalker army/ fan girls kept watching you and letting out squeals of longing every time you turned your head, or the wind picked up and moved your hair, or you took a deep breath, or you pretty much did anything mundane and boring. Heck even just standing there like a statue would result in an "Oh he is soooo lost in deep thought right now!" followed by little hearts floating in the air (must be some natural genjutsu). Even if you were doing this, secretly wishing they would get bored and leave you alone so you could think about how much you need to kill Itachi, avenge your clan, and improve your brooding skill. Currently Sasuke found out he had a brooding skill level of 15. He was hoping to have that up to 20 by the end of the week. It was a mystery to all, including the Fourth Hokage, that there even was such a thing as brooding skill levels. Danzo had 'secretly' started studying if there was any actual use for such a thing on the battlefield.

Everyone in the room soon heard the sounds of two running pairs of footsteps, and then saw two girls trying to enter the room at the same time. It would be kind of funny if this didn't happen almost every day. Finally Ino this time seemed to squeeze in before Sakura. Ino was a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes, (they weren't as mesmerizing as that of the Namikazes though) with her hair in a long ponytail and bangs covering the right side of her face. She was wearing a purple short sleeveless vest thing and a matching skirt with side slits. She also had bandages wrapped around her stomach and legs with some white and purple detached sleeve things. Ino demanded that she had the number one most sought after right of all fan girls today for being first. Sitting next to 'Sasuke-kun', it didn't matter that they were ultimately ignored for the entirety of the day while he looked out the window. No getting to see him looking out the window was the main attraction of the deal.

The other girl, Sakura, had pretty pink hair with emerald green eyes and fair skin. She also had a large forehead, which she got teased for. Naruto honestly didn't think anything was wrong with her forehead. Her hair was long like most of the Sasuke fan girls had it. She was wearing a red china dress with a white circle design and zipper with very tight fitting green shorts.

Naruto was a little saddened seeing Sakura and Ino fight with each other, because they let a mutual crush recently end their friendship. Before they learned of each other's crush on 'The Last Uchiha' the two were really close. Naruto didn't like it when he saw people severe their bonds with others for stupid reasons like that. Also Naruto had a feeling that no matter what, neither would end up with Sasuke. He was too focused on other things. Even though Naruto had a wonderful family and friends his parents always stressed the power and importance of bonds with others. Naruto had a fairly good life but he never took it for granted. Naruto then continued searching the classroom.

When he looked at the back he noticed a kind of cute girl with dark blue hair, fair skin and Lavender eyes, trademark of her clan's bloodline limit. She was wearing a crème colored hooded jacket with fur lining the hem and sleeves with blue pants. "_It's almost as if she is trying her best to hide from the world sitting in the back there with a big coat. Almost looking as if she is trying to shrink and disappear" _thought Naruto to himself. He then shouted, while grinning broadly, "Good Morning Hinata-chan!" This caused the girl to of course blush and respond to his shout with a barely audible "G-G-Good Morning, N-N-Naruto-kun," before she quickly turned away from him, embarrassed at her stutter trying to shrink into her coat. She was thinking back to when she first met him six months ago.

-Flashback-

Hinata Hyuga had just finished some training with her Farther Hiashi, the clan head, and her sister. She was tried and sore from the session. She hated having to spar with her sister. Her sister was good, but Hinata wasn't weak regardless what others saw her as. She couldn't stand fighting her little sister all out.

She wanted to be strong like her Farther but nice like her mother. Hinata didn't think she could consider herself nice if she went all out on her younger sister Hanabi. Unfortunately Hanabi, being the younger sister, felt no such regret for going all out on her older sister, therefore she never held back in their spars. Hinata understood that Hanabi felt she had to prove she was better than her sister for some reason, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She decided that she would head out to her favorite spot, her mother's garden. Back when she was alive this was her mother's favorite place. Hinata would come out here and watch her mom while she relaxed looking at all the beautiful flowers. Hinata tended to the garden when time and her body allowed, it was soothing to her. She was surprised when she came around the corner and then entered the courtyard to find a boy her age with a bright orange jumpsuit and spiky blonde hair tending to the garden. She then said to him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Usually she was timid but seeing someone she didn't recognize in her 'sanctuary' caused her to speak with more confidence than she had.

The boy stood up, turned around bowed, and said to her. "My name is Naruto. I am here pulling weeds in this garden. Hiashi-sama ordered me to start working here for the day." Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, relieved that her Farther knew he was here. "Don't worry though I already learned the hard way from my mom what a weed is." He finished with a huge grin while he rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle. She then blushed and apologized by bowing and saying to him. "S-S-Sorry. I thought you weren't supposed to be here and I was s-s-startled."

"No worries. I should be the one apologizing though; you live here and I disturbed you. So I am sorry to have surprised you._" _Naruto then went back to work and Hinata decided to go lay down for a bit instead so she wouldn't distract him.

The next day after another sparring session she was relaxing and nursing some bruises to her body, that no one could thankfully see, in the garden. Her sister was especially determined today. She heard the door next to her slide open and expected to hear one of the branch house members give her a message form her dad. Instead she heard, "Ah! You're the girl from yesterday. I was told to fix up the bridge and rocks by the pond in this courtyard today. If it would disturb you, I can go ask Hiashi-sama for a different task."

Hinata looked up to him a little surprised to see him again and responded. "N-N-No worries I can l-l-leave you to your w-w-work." She was about to get up and leave but was stopped when she heard Naruto say to her. "Don't worry about it. It won't bother me at all. Heh heh. In fact, it might be less boring to have someone to talk to while I work."

Hinata was curious about Naruto. Usually when people outside of the clan spoke to her formally and apologized often treating her like the Heiress she was. She knew that is how it was supposed to be, however she wanted some people to treat her like an equal like this boy was doing. This was the first time that had ever happened to her. "O-O-Okay. M-M-My name is Hinata Hyuga. S-S-Since I didn't tell you y-y-yesterday." She stuttered out. After sighing and thinking to herself, "_Why do I always Stutter?"_ Naruto broke her form her thoughts by saying, "The clan heiress then, like I thought." Hinata was once again shocked. He knew who she was and yet he still talked to her like an equal? _"Who is he and why is he here in the first place"_ Hinata wondered.

As she watched him get ready to start working she walked over to him and asked him,_ "_I am s-s-sorry to ask… But w-w-why are you here in the first place?"

Naruto replied, "I was trying to prank one of the Hyuga elders by cutting off a large chunk of his hair. I managed to get close to him but was caught at the last minute by one of the branch members." Hinata giggled at the thought of seeing one of the elders with a large chunk of hair missing in clan meetings, as he continued. "My dad made me formerly and publicly apologize to the Offended member and then the clan head, your farther. Both of them said that the apology was accepted and then released us to go. But my dad stopped me and said to your dad, 'Nope, he will be required to help around here with anything you need every afternoon for a couple of weeks. He needs to learn his lesson.' Except the lesson my dad meant was getting caught doing what I did. After that my dad then said, 'Make sure you give him lots of work. The harder or more boring the better.' Then he left. So I am here for the next two weeks working every afternoon during my free time until supper time."

Hinata thought that was a bit harsh. Sure he had offended a member in the clan, but it was a harmless prank that didn't succeed. She voiced her opinion not really meaning to, "T-T-That doesn't seem nice. That is a pretty harsh p-p-punishment for a harmless prank. Is y-y-your dad m-m-mean? There isn't anything wrong with being n-n-nice is there? I mean nice people can be s-s-strong right?" She started to worry and ended up asking something she never asked because she was afraid of the answer.

Naruto was surprised that she hadn't recognized him like so many others right away, but unlike a broody boy constantly practicing and trying to master the copyrighted, trademarked and patented Uchiha glare, it didn't bother him not being known by others right off the bat. He actually liked it. She was talking to him as an equal despite being the Hokage's son and Heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans.

Hearing what the girl said made Naruto think that the last bit wasn't about his dad at all. Naruto thought about what to say. Then decided to answer her quick, since she seemed to be getting more and more nervous, almost as if she feared what he would say as an answer. He didn't know however, the effect his words would have on her. "My dad is really nice and very strong. Sometimes, being nice and strong requires being, not mean, but tough. He gave me a harsh punishment, but had I succeeded he would have congratulated me a lot. It was a harmless prank that failed. Even though a simple apology is all the punishment I needed for my little prank. He is tough when I am caught doing pranks. I will become a ninja and might have to steal information or assassinate a target in a compound similar to this in enemy territory. If I fail there I will be tortured, interrogated and then executed…. So he is actually being nice to me by giving me a tough punishment for a failed harmless prank. That way in the future, when getting caught could mean my eventual death. I will be more careful and keep my life."

His words had an effect on her that she hadn't expected. Maybe it was because he was the first person not in the clan that she really had contact with or maybe he just had some power to change people. Either way with just those words, Hinata thought about what he said and her goal. She then decided to be not only nice and strong but also tough.

They continued talking for a bit more until she had to go for some light training. She left for her light training with a renewed determination in her eyes that surprised the branch member retrieving her. _"Could the real Lady Hinata now be starting to surface?"_ thought her attendant as they left for the training area.

The next day Hinata hoped to run into Naruto again so she could talk to him. She used her Byakugan to search for a chakra signature she didn't recognize. Hinata had once again lost to Hanabi, but this time it was miles closer than it ever was before. Hanabi left sore and a little bit bruised this time, and Hiashi was shocked by the spar and the difference between this one and the others. He decided that he would pay more attention tomorrow when they sparred.

Hinata found Naruto fixing some of the sliding doors and talked to him for a bit. She had found out that he had been pulling various pranks for a few years now and that he got his love of pranking from his mom. She also discovered she liked talking to him and stuttered 53% less around him today. This was much cause for celebration as far as Hinata was concerned.

{-} {-} {-}

"Enough! Separate!" Shouted Hiashi as Hinata and Hanabi, both breathing hard, with their Byakugans activated jumped back from each other. Hiashi looked at each and thought to himself,_ "I wonder why Hinata hadn't shown any signs of skill like she did today, in the past."_ He looked at his younger daughter,_ "She wasn't caught off guard today by an unexpected rise in her opponent's skill. Yet she is in worse shape than she was yesterday." _As his two girls caught their breath he said, "That is enough for today I think. Good job both of you. Hanabi you may go." Hanabi left as she was instructed. Hinata was worried that she had done something wrong, and that is why her father was keeping her back.

After Hanabi left, Hinata kept her guard up thinking that she would now face her father for a "private lesson" in which he tries to get her to show skill she doesn't have by going at her using chakra to close off her tenketsu points.

Hiashi looked to his oldest daughter and was a bit hurt when he saw the look in her eyes directed at him with her Byakugan still active._ "I guess I shouldn't expect any less. Maybe I should be more of a farther to her and Hanabi and less Head of the clan."_ Hiashi then said to her,_ "_I will not be sparring with you today Hinata." Hinata relaxed and deactivated her bloodline limit_. _"Why have you suddenly improved in skill Hinata? What happened?" Her answer surprised him, "I haven't suddenly improved father. I just don't hold back like I used to in spars."

"Were you still holding back in your spar with Hanabi today?" He asked her. Hinata looked at him for a bit and then nodded and said, "Yes I did father. I-I-I f-f-figured that if I didn't fight close to her level and instead went all out… Y-Y-You would give me a 'p-p-private lesson' again, and I d-d-don't like fighting my family." She stated and nervously prepared for the worst, but was ready and would meet it face on with all of her strength. She slowly got ready and her demeanor turned a little colder as she steeled herself ready to do what she could against her father and gathered chakra in her hands while activating her Bloodline.

Hiashi heard what she said and saw his daughter get ready not for a spar but actual combat. His eyes widened a bit and his heart broke on the inside some._ "Minato and others warned me if I wasn't careful something like this would happen. My own daughter thinks I am a threat to her well-being and instinctively holds herself back. Hoping I won't get angry at her for being better than her sister." _Hiashi thought to himself._ "I need to start fixing this. Somehow."_

Hiashi then said to her, "Hinata. I am sorry if I was hard on you. When I gave you lessons myself. I guess part of me was thinking that you needed to be pushed that far and hoped your survival instincts would kick in and you could harness them to improve yourself. It is the way I was trained. Clearly I was wrong. Now would you answer my second question as to what happened?"

Hinata dropped her guard completely not sensing she would have to defend herself to keep from getting badly injured by her dad. She wanted to speak to Naruto-kun again today if she had time anyways. "I spoke to Naruto and asked him about why he was here. He told me it was punishment for a failed but harmless prank on an elder of our clan. As he said this I thought the clan was once again flaunting its power over someone."

Hiashi was surprised to hear her say that. Did she really think that the clan would do that for something small, let alone to the Fourth Hokage and his son? Sure the elder was really angry, but angrier at himself that a kid managed to get that close to him and would have succeeded in cutting his hair, if not for the branch member spotting him.

Truth was despite being a bit scary it was funny that a little kid with bright blonde hair wearing an even brighter orange colored jumpsuit not only got into their house but almost cut one of their clansmen's hair before getting spotted. The scary part was that a bright blonde haired boy wearing a brighter orange jumpsuit sneaked into their compound, past the guards, into an elder's room in the middle of said compound and within assassination distance, before being spotted by a guard that was late on his patrol. Hiashi shivered, thinking that maybe encouraging your child to prank was actually a rather ingenious way to improve their skills while allowing them to do what they enjoy.

Hinata continued, "Until he told me that all the clan required of him was an apology, and it was his father that required the further punishment. I then asked him if his dad was mean. I figured that if the clan didn't try anything that would show-off their power he must be strong and acknowledged as such. I also thought that if his dad was mean and strong then I might not be able to achieve part of my dream-"

Hiashi interrupted her here, "Wait. What do you mean by not reaching part of your dream?"

Hinata looked at her father and frowned a little before going on, "Well I want to be strong like you father, but nice like Mother." Hiashi felt a little warm hearted hearing that and then disappointed in himself for not knowing his own daughter's dream.

"Naruto told me his dad was really nice and very strong. But that being nice and strong required one to be tough sometimes. After that I decided I would fight back more in my spars with Hanabi. And if I had to get a 'private lesson' from you again I would fight like it was an actual combat situation with an enemy."

Hinata managed to not stutter just then and was proud of herself. She had gotten a lot better soon after talking to Naruto. Yet she always still stuttered around him much to her dismay.

Hiashi decided he would try to be a better father to his daughters from now on. It was heart breaking the things Hinata had said. She saw him for all intents and purposes as a potential enemy. This is not what he was wanting for her. He was trying to get her to be a strong Heiress for the clan. He knew she had the potential to be the leader, this clan has needed for a while. He would do what he could to help her, except the proper way from now on. "Thank you for sharing that with me Hinata I have many things to think about now. So you are dismissed." Hiashi told his daughter. She left to go look for Naruto and talk with him.

For Hinata, the rest of the two weeks went by with training and then spending time talking and sometimes helping Naruto. Also to Hinata's delight things started to get better with her father. After Naruto's punishment was finished and he left Hinata realized that she must have what is called a 'crush' on the blonde haired boy.

It was shortly after this she was called to see her dad. She opened the door to his office bowed and entered when told. "So Hinata did you like visiting with Naruto the two weeks he was here?" Hiashi asked his daughter who nodded and listened as he continued. "It has come to my attention that you are severely lacking in some aspects that are needed for a strong, tough and kind Heiress." Hinata tensed hearing this. Hiashi continued, "It is my fault actually, I thought that restricting you to the compound would help you get stronger in our clan's abilities. Even if that is the case, there are lots of things that you can't learn from here alone."

Hinata continued listening and was curious what her dad was talking about. Then he dropped a bomb on her. "It wouldn't look right if the Heiress didn't recognize the Fourth Hokage's son and thought the Fourth Hokage was mean."

Hinata blinked for a few minutes wondering what her father meant by this. She knew that the fourth Hokage was a nice and very strong man. What did he mean she didn't recognize his son and thought he was originally a mean man…. Hinata's mind stopped working for a few seconds and rebooted itself while Hiashi continued with his paperwork on clan business.

Finally Hinata's mind started working again and she said louder than she meant to. "Naruto-kun is the fourth's son?" Hiashi just gave a nod. Hinata blushed several shades of red, embarrassed that she hadn't recognized him right away, treated him like an intruder at first, kept stuttering around him and never once followed the right protocols for meeting such a person. She swayed a bit. It was all too much and she passed out.

Hiashi panicked when his daughter turned red and started to sway. He got to her in time to catch her as she passed out. After calling a branch member to help put her on a futon in his office, he continued his work. After all she was out, not much he could do about that.

Hinata came back to the world of the living surprised to be alive. She figured that she would have died from embarrassment after what her father told her about Naruto-kun… No Naruto-sama. However, while she felt like she was dying form embarrassment she had some vision of a tall bony man in a black cloak with a blue bladed scythe and cold blue fiery orbs for eyes. The bony fellow said to her in a hollow voice._ "_**You are not scheduled to die for at least fifty years. I dislike humans not following the schedule. So go back and wake up.**"

After groaning, she woke up and her dad looked relieved. "Maybe I should have told you that in a better way. Sorry Hinata. I like to think that I am a fairly good clan head but when it comes to being a father, it would appear I need practice. Anyways before you passed out form the shock I gave you. I was going to tell you that in three weeks you will start attending the ninja academy and hopefully learn things that we can't teach you here."

Hiashi paused for a bit before continuing, "Now be ready for the shock of seeing a large variety of people for most of your days from now on. Believe it or not other people don't all look exactly the same like we do here." Hiashi told her in a very serious voice it was his 'council voice' as Hinata called it. Hinata blinked a few times soaked in this information and passed out again. She knew that not everyone looked the same but she figured that there had to be like maybe four or five different combinations of people, not a huge variety. It was too much to take in so soon after the last shock... She saw that figure again_… "_**Really? I just told you that you have at least fifty years before your time is up.**"

Hinata once again woke up. This time her stomach growled which caused her to blush and then she heard her sister giggle. Hiashi looked up from his plate, "Ah! Good you're awake. Supper was just prepared. I had a couple of the branch members help me move you here so you could eat once you came to."

"Dad why did Onee-chan faint?" asked Hanabi wanting to know what happened.

"She had some really big shocks today right after each other. Are you okay Hinata?" Hiashi asked looking at his eldest. Hinata nodded and then asked, "What does the Shinigami look like dad?"

Hiashi was caught off guard by this question, but answered, "Well everyone knows what it looks like. A ghostly figure wearing all white, with the face of a demon, clenching a knife in its teeth, a huge mane of white hair and ghostly fire surrounding it. Why do you ask?" Hiashi was a little concerned for his eldest daughter at the moment.

Hinata rubbed her forehead and sighed. "No reason. Just some strange vision of a black cloaked figure telling me that I can't die yet because it would upset his schedule and I had at least fifty years to go. Clearly he wasn't the Shinigami." Hiashi sweat dropped. While comforting to know that his daughter wasn't seeing the Shinigami. It was strange hearing her having visions about beings that didn't like humans dying early because it would upset their schedule.

-Flashback End-

Hinata joined the academy soon after and apologized to Naruto for not recognizing him when she first saw him. She then started to call him Naruto-sama, when Naruto said to her, "Don't worry about the –sama part. Honestly, I am like my dad in that I don't like that formal stuff unless it is at formal events or meetings".

They became friends somehow even though she still always stuttered, blushed and sometimes passed out around him, while other times she usually didn't do any of this. Needless to say people picked up on her crush for the 'Fourth's son'. She hated it when they called him that. She wasn't some obsessive fan girl. She saw him as Naruto-kun, the person that changed her life with a few words, not Namikaze-sama or some other variation of that name.

Soon their teacher walked into the classroom and started the first lesson of the day after using the big head jutsu to settle down the energetic kids.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the flashback's length and not having as much humor this chapter. Kind of hard when introducing everyone and then setting up some back story. Next chapter should have more comedy. I felt the flashback was needed though. I wanted to show that Naruto has the power to change people for the better even with his parents alive and that Hinata will be less shy than her cannon self in this AU fic. Also since Naruto will still be on canon Team 7 he won't have as many day to day interactions with Hinata. That being the case I needed to lay out some ground work earlier in the story.

I know these first three chapters came out in rather quick succession, but I will not have a set release date or anything like that. I will try to improve my writing and make the story very entertaining and funny; it is a comedy after all. However, don't worry I won't be one of those people that has several stories to work on at once or only updates every few months. I have an outline and ideas for the story all the way into post time skip and to the end of my tale. I will write when I can and finish this story. There shouldn't be any long Hiatuses or breaks unless something completely unexpected and big happens. Thanks for the reviews even if there aren't that many. I kind of think it is because crossovers are listed separately and last I checked there was only one other Naruto x Discworld story out there. Bit of a shame, guess not many have experienced both. I figure if more had, there would be several other stories here. It may not be the best for one of those epically over the top, ubber powered, and intensely dramatic romance stories, but as far as comedy goes I think it works. Besides Death doesn't like 'DRAMA!' Please continue reading, reviewing and hopefully enjoying the story.


	4. That Academy Thing

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus obviously no breaks for them if they are mentioned. If they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear this same way._

**Death, demons and in some cases inners speak and think like this.**

Funny how this still has to be said even though it is obvious; I do not own either Naruto or the Discworld. If I did. When Hinata started to practice Naruto's nindo, Naruto would realize the girl likes him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: That Academy Thing<p>

Naruto tried to stay awake through the teacher's lecture. Really he honestly did. It wasn't his fault Iruka-sensei's lectures were just as boring as every other teacher's. Naruto tried extra hard to listen to Iruka-sensei. The dark haired chunin with a scar across the bridge of his nose was one of Naruto's favorite people. Especially after the two talked one time and Iruka told him that he used to prank when he was little. Nope no matter what he did Naruto couldn't pay attention. It was partly because one time Naruto got upset at his dad for not teaching him any special jutsus. _"How else am I to be Hokage if I don't know tons great jutsus?" _Naruto thought to himself back then.

-Flashback-

_"_Dad? How come you never teach me anything really awesome? I won't be Hokage at this rate_" _said a young blonde haired boy sitting behind the Hokage desk wearing the coolest hat in all of Konoha, while his dad and some clones were standing around doing paperwork. "I want you to learn with your friends at the academy and develop your own style for doing things. Also you are still a little young to be learning a lot of jutsus."

Naruto frowned at this. "Besides it takes more than just really awesome and powerful jutsus to lead the village son." Finished Minato while looking over a request for starting Konoha's first Ladder Golf league. Minato was a bit surprised that there were enough people interested in Ladder Golf seriously enough for a league.

"Like what dad?" asked a confused Naruto.

"A Hokage needs to know lots about the other nations such has there alliances and their village symbols. They also need to know about the history of Konoha, such as its founding and tactics used in previous wars. Being able to command ninjas and lead them in battles on missions is a must for anyone that wishes to even reach Chunin. Before being Hokage, you need to prove yourself valuable to this village and its forces many times. Knowledge about Jutsu is needed but not all that matters. It wouldn't do good to have a Hokage that was powerful but couldn't lead worth a damn, in charge of the strongest hidden ninja village in the Elemental Countries. No, a truly awesome and amazing Hokage, like me, needs to be smart, strong and cable of dealing with others even in non-violent ways." The fourth finished while grinning at his son.

Naruto suddenly thought that being Hokage would be too much work. But then he became more determined to achieve his dream. So he asked, "Can you teach me some of that stuff then dad?"

His dad laughed then said, "Sorry Naruto but even with the clones helping me I am still busy with paperwork." He then gave his approval for the founding of Konoha's first Ladder Golf League. He looked up and saw his son's sad face. Minato's resolve crumbled some when he saw that face. _"How is that he has my face but matches Kushina's hopelessly sad expression right on?"_ He thought to himself.

Minato sighed then said to his son, "I am sorry son but I can't do anything about it, however…" Naruto's face brightened up and now he had his dad's face with his mom's 'I am really happy' expression_. "I swear he has the best of both me and Kushina in him." _Thought the fourth while, he wrote some titles on a spare piece of parchment and handed it to Naruto_. "_These are some books you can find in our library at your reading level that should help you out. Books can always be a big help when it comes to information needed to be a Hokage. They can't give you everything but you can learn from others." Naruto grabbed the list and happily went home, accidentally taking the hat with him. "Good thing I don't need that today and if I did, I have a spare just in case." Minato said to himself as he continued with his Hokage duties.

-End of Flashback-

Naruto absorbed all he could from those books and others. So yah having read most of the stuff before made, 'The Many Boring Lectures Series' at Konoha's ninja academy even less exciting than it was. Part of the reason, he was always acting out in class was from shear boredom overflowing his brain. Also because it was kind of fun fooling everyone into thinking he was an idiot. Well in a way he was, but that was beside the point. It wasn't his fault that few others understood the finer intricacies of a whoopee cushion being sounded at the proper time during the school day, or transforming yourself to have a large hunchback, crooked nose, buck teeth and crossed eyes before getting a physical. Naruto had decided that he would pull the biggest prank by being the 'deadlast' of his class only to then show everyone that he was really a true genius. Of course, even though Naruto thought he had everyone fooled it only worked on a couple of teachers and most of his classmates.

Naruto looked around the classroom. Sasuke was practicing glaring at his reflection. This allowed him to see what could be tweaked for the copyrighted, trademarked, and patented Uchiha glare.

Ino was using some kind of secret fan girl transformation on her eyes so they looked like pink hearts. Naruto considered this to be mostly useless but once his personal pervert killer jutsu was complete he thought about figuring a way to incorporate it. He thought that would make it a B-rank jutsu and good for getting information from anyone with a brooding skill level of 7 or below which was most people. Even though he and Sasuke weren't on the best of terms Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was very good at his family's jutsus including the Uchiha glare.

Kiba was having a quite conversation with Akamaru, but seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

Shikamaru figured he would go ahead and get a head start over the rest of the class and started sleeping immediately after his name was called on the role.

Choji was once again determining the delicate differences between name brand BBQ chips, store bought BBQ chips and the Akimichi classic BBQ chips. Choji told Naruto how his family had figured out how to make a total of six different BBQ flavored chips all of which were distinctly different from each other, but usually only those with 'refined taste buds' could tell the difference.

It turned out Naruto had these 'refined taste buds' which instantly increased his approval among all of the Akimichi clan. Not that he needed it. Naruto was one of the few that saw the amazing potential 'Awesomeness factor' to Choji's clan jutsus. Choji was encouraged by Naruto and trained hard in his clan's jutsus. Naruto gave Choji a drive that he had never experienced before. He not only wanted to master his family's techniques but also improve and add to them now.

Sakura was glaring daggers at Ino for getting to sit next to 'Sasuke-Kun'. Naruto could have sworn that if she had the training, her glares could actually kill enemy ninja.

In the back the orange jumpsuit wearing ninja in training saw Shino Aburame, with his sweet fro, awesome dark sun glasses and jacket with a large upturned collar that covered the lower half of his face. The Aburame clan where insect users and hosts for their hive(s). This may sound creepy to the girls but they could actually do some cool stuff with their hives. Also with wearing all of that clothing, he never got in trouble from sleeping in class; since he found a way to sleep sitting up straight. That was rather genius of him really.

Next to him, Hinata was sleeping. She also knew a good bit of this lecture stuff form her tutors at the compound, which made it as equaling challenging for her to pay attention in class. The main reason she was here was to get different points of views about things and learn of the others she would possibly be dealing with on a day to day basis as head of clan when her time came. Right now however, she was having a nice yet strange dream.

In Hinata's dream, she saw a slightly older shirtless Naruto talking to her; he was very drool worthy to her. She was enjoying this dream and would have enjoyed it more if it wasn't for the singing black cloak choir and dancing troupe of orange jumpsuits in the background. She didn't hate them they were just distracting. The singing cloaks suddenly hit a high note that snapped her awake.

Once waking, she immediately went to phase three embarrassment for falling asleep in class. Then seeing the drool on her desk and remembering why she was drooling, she rose to phase five embarrassment (caution: close to dying of embarrassment). Then she saw that Naruto had been looking in her direction and might have seen her both sleeping and drooling in class. Upon this realization she passed out once again sure to die of embarrassment.

Hinata saw the familiar black cloaked figure. This time he had a notepad and looked like he was placing a tally mark on it. "**Thirty-seven. That Fox owes me. He was foolish to bet against me. I told him it wouldn't even take you ten months for you to visit this plane so many times... Seriously though girl, I keep telling you that your time isn't anywhere near up. bye-bye.**" Then the figured raised a bony hand and waved at her as she came back to the living world, only to once again fall asleep.

Shikamaru was truly a genius even by his clan's standards. He had reached a level that few even among the masters have reached, and he hasn't even graduated yet. The clan indeed had high hopes for him. Not even the greatest of their ancestors achieved what he has. It wasn't his ability to see 10 moves ahead with over a hundred brilliant and ready for use strategies, and then picking out the best one to use no matter the situation, that had the Nara clan excited. Even though Death is probably the only being that could beat him in a strategy game and that's only because no one ever defeats death.

Well one guy seems to always run away and somehow keep avoiding or being late for his appointments with Death, and then there was that one time a hero managed to beat the god Fate by rolling a 7 on a six sided die in the way only a barbarian could (slicing the die in half while in the air so the 6 side and 1 side land face up). However, Death didn't count those two because neither actually challenged him.

This is beside the point. None, of this was the reason the Nara clan was so proud of Shikamaru. No, the reason why Shikamaru was exceptional among his clan was that he had done what all Nara's have wished to achieve. He found a way to watch the clouds, even in his dreams. Cloud watching is something the Nara's take seriously and young Shikamaru did what was thought to be impossible, actual cloud watching in his sleep. Currently the lazy genius was doing this in class. This was the only reason why his 'troublesome' mother didn't out right kill him when she heard he was sleeping in class. After all, cloud watching was serious business in the Nara clan and killing such a promising member would be a waste.

After trying, with all his might Naruto finally had surrendered to sleep. Even coming up with pranks wasn't enough to keep him awake and he had some good ideas. One that he dismissed right away involved a cat, that was as far into planning it went before being discarded. Naruto wasn't sure why he immediately discarded that one. He believed that anything and everything should be used in pranking after all, yet when it came to cats he never went any further before thinking up something new. Unbeknownst to Naruto, the reason why he quickly discarded pranks with cats was because of Death.

Death was many things, the Grim Reaper, Harvester of souls, punctual, a great singer, wonderful chef (if he had seen the dish before he could make it), and adamant cat lover. Being a cat lover and staying in Naruto's mind-scape allowed him to get rid of any ideas of using cats for part of a prank even though the cats wouldn't get hurt. Death just didn't allow it and that was that. After tapping out all his ideas for the moment Naruto fell asleep.

Naruto was having a dream, a very good dream, nearly orgasmic; all dreams involving eating ramen were such. In this dream, he was now a ninja and his team was known as the best team in Konoha! They had the Ino-shika-cho first and second generations filled with jealousy and admiration. His team was feared and known throughout the Elemental Countries. His dad called for them to meet him in his office. Minato was looking over Naruto and his team with that proud and appraising look that he had whenever Naruto did something really well. He then said to them in a powerful and inspiring voice, "I have a triple S-ranked mission for you three." They stood at attention as he continued. "As you all know Ichiraku's is known worldwide for its glorious ramen."

The fourth paused for a moment then said, "You three are to escort Teuchi and his daughter Ayame as they travel the world, and go to all their ramen restaurants and others they have been thinking about giving a chance to join their illustrious chain." The team stood proudly knowing that they were receiving an honor unlike any other and were about to accept, when Minato added to the deal. "You also will serve as experts in their tasting to check for consistent quality among their chain and be judges on the worth of their potential partners."

Naruto and his team shouted with joy after hearing this. This truly was the mission everyone would be jealous they didn't receive. Minato let them cheer while beaming at them, a tear in the corner of his right eye, he was so proud of his son and his team. "Your team was selected specifically for this mission. Only you have the skills, talent, and experience for such a high profile and important mission." They stopped and then the team along with Minato shared a group hug and patted each other on the back.

Minato finished, "You have two hours before you need to meet up with your clients for this mission. Dismissed!" The team then all shunshined away to get ready for the mission. It was without a doubt the most important mission any Ninja could ever receive.

While Iruka kept going on with his lecture a certain fox was once again admiring the new decorations in his room/cage inside Naruto's mind-scape. Kyuubi was honestly very surprised when Death returned from his trip a couple of weeks after leaving for it.

-Flashback-

Death had more than lived up to his promise of bringing back souvenirs for the nine tailed fox. Not only had he managed to get a poker chip from over 20 casinos but one of each type of poker chip, in La Sevegas, which it turned out was actually called 'Las Vegas'. "**Simple confusion in the translation. Happens sometimes, even to those that have mastered cat speak.**" Death told the fox 'Demon'.

**"How did you get so many?" **asked Kyuubi.

Death looked as if he was raising an eyebrow. "**I am Death. After several games that would have bankrupted them. The owners at each casino were glad when I told them; all I wanted was one of each type of poker chip and a deck of their House cards….. No one can beat me**_**.**__"_

In all honesty Kyuubi wasn't sure what to make of that. It completely boggled his conscious thought processes, since he didn't really have a brain, being a mass of energy and all. Kyuubi had to ask_,_ **"Why didn't you take the money, if you were doing that well?"**

Death let out a hollow echoing laugh. "**What need do I have for little bits of paper with Dead men's faces on them?**" The skeleton then thought for a bit and unnecessarily added, "**I don't think they could survive travel through space and time. I mean the small papers were already very well worn.**" Death then scratched his chin and said,_ "_**Next time I go there I might have to try and bring some back just to see.**"

Death then held out three post cards and tapped them. Next thing Kyuubi knew the sidewalls and back wall had been replaced with large versions of the post cards as wallpaper. The right side wall had a scenery picture of 'The Mirage' lighted up at night. The left side wall had a lit up Night scene of 'The Bellagio'. The back wall had a picturesque view with the "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign. Needless to say the Kyuubi thought his room/cage was a little bit more bearable.

-End of Flashback-

Kyuubi had to say that being locked up like this wasn't nearly as bad of a deal as he thought it would be. Death was oddly enough, pleasant company. Even if he still gave off a rather ominous aura at times. Kyuubi was admiring the poker chip collages in their frames, Death made one for each of the casinos he visited. Death enlarged them so that the designs and such could be seen by a huge bijuu like the Kyuubi, even if he was only in his three tailed form. After all it got uncomfortable having to always be laying down or squatting and staying still so you didn't keep hitting your head on something. This was the case if he used a higher tail form.

Soon the fox demon heard or thought he heard a hollow but not as echoing "**Squeak**." The fox didn't make much of it until he felt a slight chill and heard a more forceful "**Squeak.**" The tone sounded similar to Death but not exactly like him. Next he heard an "**Eek-eek**", and asked, **"Death... Why are you squeaking at me?" **boomed the kyuubi's voice.

Death stepped out of the kitchen area, he made in Naruto's mind wearing a bright yellow apron around his cloak, and holding a big spoon in his left hand. "**I was not the one who squeaked. It was him.**" Death echoed while pointing at a small creature near the cage. The small creature was a skeletal rat wearing a black cloak with a small scythe on its back

Once Kyuubi looked right at this thing he started to feel uneasy… "_**This is downright pathetic that thing is literally the size of a rat, yet it makes me, The King of Bijuu, feel uneasy and a bit intimidated...What has the world come to?" **_Pondered the giant fox as he eyed the thing in front of him wearily.

"**Squeak.**" The small undead animal in front of him echoed far too unearthly for something the size of a rat. "**He is the death of rats. He apologized for startling you and not having Quoth here to help.**" Death stated dryly from the kitchen. Kyuubi was starting to get a headache from being around Death. Kyuubi liked Death as much as anyone holding an arrangement with him could, yet somehow 'troublesome' things seemed to follow the reaper around. Before thinking the fox asked rhetorically, **"Relative of yours?"** Death thought for a moment while bringing his meal to the table he just summoned, and responded. "**In a manner of speaking, yes, he is. I guess you could say."**

"**How so" **asked the curious fox.

"**There was this incident where my ability to perform my job was questioned. After a ' Truly objective' root cause analysis was performed. It was deemed that my 'Humanity Infatuation' and development of a 'Personality' were the root causes for my supposed 'Drop in efficiency'. It was decided I was 'unable to adequately preform the station's duties and therefore a risk to the order and proper running of the Universe'. A corrective action report was submitted requesting I be given 'Indefinite leave'. My powers stripped from me, and a new employee be summoned and interviewed by a board of 'trusted and objective entities, that do not suffer the handicap of a personality. Also as a precaution, it is recommended that this former employee be given a life span no longer than two seasons. This way he will not be required to endure more time than he already has. Attached is a 41387X request form. The attached form asks for a momentary stoppage of time so that we, the trusted and objective entities, can catch up on the paperwork buildup this disruption has caused.**'" Death said all of that as if he was reading a very proper and legal document.

He then continued, "**After that I was sent away and several new forms, that only contained part of my powers, were created for each species, since 'all forms of life require equal and precise rights.' The Death of rats here was one of these forms. Unlike the others he believed in punctuality and keeping to the schedule... In case you are wondering how I am still here...**" Kyuubi nodded to this, a bit lost but somehow following, while his headache grew. "**I defeated the 'New Death' that cared more about 'DRAMA!' than being professional with his job. He arrived hours late to my appointment because a sunny and cool afternoon isn't as dramatic as arriving at midnight on a dark and stormy night. It was then decided by the higher ups that my 'Humanity Infatuation' and 'Personality' actually made me more understanding of my charges, and the drop in efficiency was due to the charges not wanting to kill each other. After I cleaned up the mess caused by the 'trusted and objective entities' decision, my jurisdiction was increased, and I was granted powers to hire employees to help with my new responsibilities. That is what all of the 'immortals', spirits or gods on planets such as this one are considered.**"

Kyuubi simply nodded while thinking, _**"Yep…. Troublesome things always follow Death around." **_Kyuubi then asked, hoping it wouldn't require so much an explanation, "**So who is this Quoth, the Death of rats spoke of?"**

Death took a few bites of his chicken cordon bleu while thinking how to best answer Kyuubi, savoring the taste but deciding that he would copy that other restaurant's style next time instead. The thing about Death is that he can't actually create anything, he can copy everything and modify it some but he can't create anything from scratch. He tried this several times, but everything came out dead like. He could only copy things but he could actually make his copies better than the original. This is why he is well known in some circles for not just his amazing singing voice but also his uncanny copy cooking skills.

He eventually found out for some reason, he couldn't make ramen better or exactly the same as Ichiraku's. He decided he would have a nice chat about cooking with the master of ramen, Teuchi, and offer him immortality in a fashion if he would allow Death and some of the gods to have a ramen dinner prepared by him. This was truly a testament to his other worldly and glorious ramen cooking skills. Death rarely if ever offered immortality to people. The even rarer thing was that he couldn't copy the dish exactly nor improve it.

Kyuubi waited while Death took a few bites of his dinner.

Death finally answered Kyuubi's question, "**Quoth the Raven, is Death of rats' magical speaking bird that serves as transportation and interrupter for those that can't understand him.**" Death answered that question so nonchalantly it seemed that he thought this was common sense.

Kyuubi blinked several times, before it sunk in then he asked in very skeptical voice, "**Wait? You mean to tell me that not only is Death of rats Formerly a part of you, that you understand, but has a magical bird that can translate for him?... That's impossible!"**

Death looked at the usually building sized fox-like mass of energy that formed conscious thought, and would have arched an eyebrow if he had any, and said in his hollow voice, "**Really? This coming from a fox the size of a large building that is actually a mass of energy? Said fox has been around for hundreds if not thousands of years. Also he is now locked away with a talking and walking skeleton and a small rat skeleton, both to which time and space have no meaning? Not to mention this group is staying or sealed inside a ten year old blonde haired boy, whose father can easily defeat whole armies of ninjas in the blink of an eye by himself?**"

Kyuubi's headache got bigger. When hearing it put like that, he had to agree that nothing is impossible. _**"Next thing you know, they will be telling me there is something such as brooding skill levels and a professional sports league for Ladder Golf... Oh... That's right they already have those things." **_Thought the giant fox to himself.

"**By the way, where is Quoth?**" the bony man asked the equally bony rat who responded "**Squeak. Squeak. Eek-eek. Squeak.**" Death responded with a simple, "**Interesting.**" Before the bijuu, could even think about what he was going to ask he asked it. "**What did he say?**"

Death responded as if translating for a skeletal rat was just an average occurrence that happened any day of the week. "**Quoth is currently on strike with the rest of O.M.I.A.I. Also it is nearly impossible to find a decent replacement. He even tried a banshee, but it was so shy it would only write notes consisting of O's and E's in groups of three or four. In addition to all of that, O.M.I.A.I is pushing for a floating holiday and lowered restrictions on space/time travel when concerning their occupation. They mostly are hoping for the floating holiday, but the group's founder, one C.M.O.T Dibbler (Cut Me Own Throat Dibbler), who claims he understands their plight, said they should make higher demands in addition to what they really want. These demands should be more extreme, yet still believable. This way at the minimum their true goals will be accomplished, and if the other demands are met the more power to them… It's amazing how Dibbler gets involved in everything and actually has amazing ideas! Even if his steady job is selling people trademarked, patented and copyrighted 'Sausage Inna Bun' at local events.**"

Kyuubi simply replied to this with a sarcastic, **"Really? All of that from 'Squeak. Squeak. Eek-eek. Squeak'?"** Death stared at the fox 'Demon' as if he was offended by his words. "**Well yes. I mean I did paraphrase. Also I didn't use as sophisticated Language as the Death of rats did. But hey! My job isn't translating. That is what the Organization of Magically Imbued Animal Interpreters or O.M.I.A.I does**."

Kyuubi shook head, sighed and thought to himself, **"**_**Seriously, Death is followed, or more like hunted by everything troublesome."**_ The giant nine-tailed, currently three tailed, fox bijuu, most fearsome of all demons in the elemental countries, king of all Bijuu, went to stare blankly at the back wall with its 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign. The sign was simple easy to understand and most of all shiny… "_**Kyuubi likey simple." **_the demon thought to himself ignoring the fact that half way through Death's translation, the Death of Rats was given a small plate and portion of chicken cordon bleu, and now eating it with impeccable table manners, that would make even the most formal of Hyugas jealous, while having an enlightening and sophisticated conversation with Death about the socioeconomic state of the five main elemental nations and how the civil war in Kirigakure was affecting each of these nations in turn.

{-} {-} {-}

Outside in the ninja academy, Naruto was still having his dream about a worldwide ramen eating tour. While Kiba, had finally given into sleep's seduction, and was now having a nonsensical dream about him and Akamaru chewing on bones together, before going off to a secret place to bury them. For some reason Akamaru's bone was a least five times bigger than the small dog, yet he had no trouble hauling it and then burying it. As they buried their respective bones, Kiba could have sworn he saw a pair of huge bouncing bright yellow aprons in the background.

Unfortunately for everyone sleeping, their peaceful escapes from a boring lecture would soon be interrupted. At that moment, the fan girl that goes by the name Ino Yamanaka asked Sasuke a question. Sasuke who was close to coming across a huge breakthrough in his glare training wasn't as attentive as usual and had answered her question with "Hnnn…Hn…. Hnnn?"

Three hn's was never heard of nor dreamed, about before this moment in time. This of course caused a squeal unlike any other to be unleashed by a single fan girl and then anguished squeals in turn to be released form the other fan girls as well. The combined force was so loud, that there were a total of three avalanches, two earthquakes, and several tidal waves occurring at undisclosed locations across the globe. This also caused several windows to break and at least two 'Immortal' ninjas to get a glimpse of their own deaths. Yes, fan girls are indeed powerful and terrifying people. Needless to say everyone, including the unparalleled sleeping genius Shikamaru, woke up.

Minato grinned to himself when he noticed the seal he designed glow blue before returning to normal black and didn't hear anything. He also had a feeling; he would get several requests for the seal tomorrow, since there was at least two more years left for 'The Last Uchiha' before graduating the academy.

Sasuke experienced an odd sensation when this happened, and he somehow saw what happened at the undisclosed locations in their full, uncensored, and destructive glory. The worst part of this to him was he lost his train of thought. "_And I was so close to figuring something out….. I hate pocky. Me likey Tomatoes!" _Being at the epicenter of "The Squeal that Disrupted Nature" seemed to have raddled his brain a bit.

Unbeknownst to him at the time, there would be a natural disaster movie directed by the ninja world's version of Michael Bay, based on this event that would become a huge hit followed by many not as successful sequels directed by less known directors. For at least three years, this would go down in the 'Sasuke-kun' history volumes as the most unexpected and epitome of 'Sasuke-kun's unrivaled hotness factor'. Eventually these sacred fan girl tomes would be discarded and fade into obscurity after some unfortunate events, but that is a tale for a later date.

After everything, was disrupted and a few heart eyed fan girls were sent to hold pails of water in the hallway for not stopping there squealing. Class resumed, this time no one fell asleep which turned out to be a good thing in the long run as Iruka was going over ways to recognize and dispel genjutsu. He honestly had some creative and profound ways of dealing with genjutsu. "If all else fails then just keep in mind that you are in a genjutsu and let you brain make it more realistic, funny, or terrifying; whichever you think is better for the situation. If you know you are in a genjutsu and keep your mind about you and awareness, it is possible to lead your enemy into a false sense of security and then when he thinks he has the upper hand and makes his move…. The tables are turned and he finds himself face to face with a kunai, or some other kind of blade, or he is the one trapped. The last option unfortunately is only for those of you with a knack for genjutsu." All of the Konoha Rookie Crew kept this in mind.

Soon after the bell, sounded and class was dismissed. Naruto and several other ninja in training gladly went home.

Naruto was happy because today was the day, his dad and mom had decided they would each teach him something new. He had done well in his plans. Both of his parents knew about his 'fool everyone so they hopefully learn to never underestimate someone' plan. They also knew that most of the teachers knew of his true intelligence and a few of the students as well. However, this didn't reflect badly on Naruto at all, it merely showed that his year's class was very promising.

This didn't matter much to Naruto at the moment. To him all that mattered was his parents' acknowledgement of his worth. His dad decided that he was more than ready to learn the _Kage-bushin no jutsu._ His mom had decided to teach him about chakra chains as well. Since, they knew most others would also be learning jutsus from their families at this point.

Naruto was very excited about both new techniques. The Kage-bushin because it would help with training, scouting, and opened up plenty of opportunities, and his mother's chakra chains too since she told him they were strong enough to confine a bijuu of any power. She also mentioned that because of his seal he didn't have to use them that way, which left many open doors that few would think of using. Naruto liked having open doors for creativity, he loved coming up and making use of stuff in interesting ways. This was yet another benefit from his parents encouraging his pranking habits. It would indeed be a memorable day for him.

* * *

><p>AN: First of all I want to thank those that have reviewed and have favorited and/or alerted my story. I enjoy writing this story and only hope that more will find it. I have to say I am excited about the many things I have planned for this story. In fact, regardless of how many people actually see it I plan on finishing it. It is the reason I finally decided to join. Instead of just reading all of the stories I want. Also I wanted to review and let the authors know that I enjoyed their work. I also want to thank Whatisee and god of all for their reviews.

Whatisee: Thanks for the complement though I have to say, most of the story and its comedy comes from Kishimoto's characterization, that in my view leaves many aspects to explore and the comedic genius that is Terry Pratchett.

God of all: I plan to do so and hope it keeps providing you with entertainment.

In this chapter I introduced a new character from the discworld series, the Death of Rats and talked about his translator 'Quoth the Raven'. I figured what the hell, Death of Rats is entertaining and was part of Death at one time, he should be allowed to crossover. I have done what I can to stick to some of the cannon events in discworld and Naruto with my own twist on them.

If anyone has a better idea about the actual timeline of kiri's civil war in relation to Naruto's timeline please tell me in a review or PM me. I will make the changes necessary to accommodate the actual timeline and be thankful to you.

I want to also apologize for saying there will be Sasuke bashing in this story. I realized while writing this chapter that it won't bash him, so much as make him a part of the humor. But do not fear Sasuke fans, he won't be the only one that is used for humor for a period. This is a comedy after all. My main beef with Sasuke, in canon, is it seems he doesn't have to actually earn his increased powers. He just does what he wants and gets them. If he had to do a little bit of actual work to get his powers, I would think of him as the perfect foil for Naruto, which he is supposed to be.

Anyways, sorry for the rant and all. In case anyone hasn't realized it, Naruto will be more mature and a more professional ninja form the get go. I mean come on; his dad is the freaking Fourth Hokage, who has been raising him along with his mom, Kushina all these years. I will try my best to make sure that he still has some of the attributes that makes him everyone's favorite highly visible ninja. It is just that his comedy and tactics will be more thought out, but he will still play pranks for a time. I just hope I can come up with good ones. I have one, I think is good and I bet it has been used in a fashion before, but I don't really remember reading such a case.

I intend to have a balance between Death and Naruto in the amount of spot light they get. I just find it hard right now since the main story of Naruto hasn't started yet and he is rather serious about being a ninja and one day becoming Hokage. I want Naruto to be what he is; a man on a mission, and willing to do what has to be done to reach his goal.

I hope everyone enjoys reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to review, I do appreciate it. One last thing, if you have any suggestions PM them to me. I may or may not use them, but if I do, or they inspire me to do something with the story, I will give credit where credit is due. After all one can find inspiration in unlikely places. The details in Death's splitting came from thinking about the things my company's internal Auditor puts us through to remain ISO compliant. Also the 'trusted and objective entities' are an interpretation of the Auditors from discworld. What better source for their actions, than the limited knowledge I have about internal audits for a company?


	5. After School Training

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus if they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear as so: _name no jutsu, or the English names.

**Death, demons and in some cases inners speak and think like this.**

A/N: "Pairing Finally Decided! Are Lemons to Come in the Distant Future?" Death gives his no 'DRAMA!' Approval.

Other headlines: Sakura admits she wishes she was the lucky one but decided she will get her turn at another time, and thus will support her friends. Exclusive interview with Hiashi Hyuga: "Why wouldn't I want my daughter Hinata, to get with the one she admires and loves? I am being a good father this time around. Plus they will make a powerful and charismatic family in the future I am sure."

Sasuke's response, "About time the dobe hooks up with the lavender eyed beauty without having a harem getting involved."

Gadman85 says, "I don't own any of the characters in this story. Mashashi Kishimoto and Terry Pratchett do. I am just writing a story, I hope will be entertaining for readers, while riding the coat tails of their genius."

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: After School Training<p>

Naruto would always remember what Iruka-sensei taught them at the end of class. After all what better prank to pull in the real ninja world than getting a Genjutsu user to think they are in control only to later discover they were being had all along? Yes, the lesson today was not only very important, but also appealed to his prankster nature. As Naruto, went home thinking over the class and then getting excited about learning new techniques from his parents, he never suspected what was awaiting him once he arrived at his house.

At the Namikaze residence, a beautiful red haired woman, with beautiful blue eyes, sat at the dining room table talking happily to her beloved husband's Sensei. "Naruto's skills have really improved in some parts thanks to us supporting his pranking nature. I was a bit skeptical at first, but once Minato explained to me in his ever appealing voice that drives me crazy with prolonged exposure. Well I couldn't resist agreeing with him."

An older man that was still very much fit and clearly a force to be reckoned with in any situation gave a hearty laugh wishing he could write that down in his ever present notebook. "_So much inspiration with my former student and his lovely and beautiful wife. If only Minato didn't make it painfully clear they weren't to be inspiration for my books. Even though they both enjoy them."_ Thought the man to himself as he sighed longingly in his head wishing for the permission to use the inspiration this married couple always gave him.

He then said to Kushina, "Thanks for telling me all you have. I wish I could see the kid more often, but as you know unfortunately my duties to the village keep me fairly busy." In a moment of true honesty he added, "Also I have to keep up my 'research' to provide me the funds for living expenses and bribes when needed. Not that I'm complaining." He finished with a very perverted grin; there just was no other way to describe it. Kushina had to control herself. She didn't like that the man in front of her was worthy of the nickname her son gave him. Even if she and Minato enjoyed certain things from his writings he was still very perverted.

"Minato plans on teaching him the kage-bushin today once he gets off work. I plan on teaching him about chakra chains, if he can use them. We figured most other kids in his class, would start learning their family's jutsus at about this time." Kushina said this as she smiled her bright smile that Minato would do anything to see as often as he could. He did see this smile a lot but he still wouldn't mind seeing it more often. Her smile then turned devilish. This too Minato enjoyed seeing; it meant one of two things depending on the situation. Her devilish smile meant she was thinking about something funny as hell and might also excite her or…. Well you can guess what other meaning it could have. In this case, it meant the former not the latter. She said, "He already has pulled off some masterful pranks, and I am sure he has at least two or three good ones planned to implement once he learns the kage-bushin." The man across the table form her returned her smile and said, "I bet things will get very lively here in Konoha in a month or two." They both laughed aloud knowing all too well he was correct.

Naruto was almost home, he knew he would first be learning from his mom, when he got there. Even though his dad's efficiency at paperwork was the envy of all Kage's and would be for certain 'Trusted and Objective Entities' if they learned of it. He still was the Hokage and had to do a lot of stuff to keep the village running properly, so he didn't usually get home until later in the day. Naruto was a little disappointed by this since, it meant he couldn't use the shadow clones to help him learn his mother's chakra chain techniques, and anything else he did. He was in for a good surprise though once he got back.

"Mom I'm home!" Shouted the blonde haired ninja in training. "Welcome back, how was school today?" His mom asked while the older man hid so that he could surprise his student's son. "Pretty good actually, we learned some useful things about genjutsus." As Naruto walked into the kitchen the large man sneaked up on the unsuspecting blonde crouched down and when he got close enough he said softly from behind, "Boo." This did not have the reaction he expected. He thought the boy would yelp and jump from being scared. Instead the blonde academy student turned around quickly and placed a kunai to the man's throat. _"I warned him that would happen"_ sighed Kushina to herself.

"Easy… Naruto… No need to be jumpy." Said the man nervously to him. In front of him, a tall man stood with a mane of white hair wearing a green kimono shirt over mesh armor with matching pants. He sported a red cloak vest thing on top of it all. On his head, he wore a horned forehead protector with the Kanji for 'oil' and his face had red lines running down it starting from his eyes.

Naruto took a second to register who was in front of him and then said. "Ero-sannin? What are you doing here?" All tension was quickly dissolved between the two. "I just thought I would check up on my favorite Godson." Said a voice a little bit away as the man Naruto was holding the kunai to vanished in a puff of smoke. "Not bad brat." Said Jiraiya with a pleased half smile. "One day you will be a great ninja I am sure. Already keeping your cool even when surprised by an unknown person." Naruto gave a small chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck, "Well a ninja has to calm and collected at all times." He smiled while truthfully he was scared to death at that instant. He just didn't want to die without fighting in some way.

His godfather Jiraiya, also known as 'Ero-sannin' was probably his favorite person outside of his mom and dad. Even with his 'eccentric' behavior, he was strong and fun to be around whenever he could spare the time. Naruto knew his godfather did important and necessary work for Konoha which kept him away from the village. "Yah, I am sure you never get scarred of anything." Said the toad sage to his godson half-jokingly. "So I hear you are going to learn some new things today. I got your father's permission to start you on some training of my own. I should be around more often for a while to observe. Once you learn the kage-bushin your training can really start to take off. The thing I am going to teach you requires three parts of training. You already know how to gather chakra so that means you can start the first phase after your mom is finished training you for the day." Jiraiya concluded.

"I'll start off your training in a few minutes Naruto go and wash up or do whatever else you need to take care of and meet me in the living room." His mom told him. Naruto quickly obeyed, he was eager to learn new things even if it wasn't in the order he first wished. He was also eager to see what his god father had in store for him. He liked the idea of learning his mom's signature technique, but she warned him that she wasn't sure if he could use her technique or not.

Kushina was hoping she could teach Naruto to use her chakra chains. However, she knew it was a gamble. He didn't have her special chakra which was very rare even in her clan back in whirlpool. Naruto seemed to have a mutated form of chakra. He could still use it the same way as normal chakra, but it was kind of similar to hers while not exactly the same. This made her and Minato kind of excited. They wanted him to be able to use her chakra chains, knowing he would come up with some creative ways to use them.

They also thought if the mutation transferred to his kids, it could become a Namikaze family technique if not a bloodline limit. She also hoped this worked, because if not she would feel left out, while Minato and Jiraiya got to teach her son new and exciting things but she couldn't. She had of course offered to teach about seals but as of yet he hadn't shown interest to her. She helped with his chakra control training but Minato did that as well. She kind of wanted to teach him something alone. She missed out on several things her son and his dad got to do. She sometimes wished they had a daughter as well, but she and Minato agreed having Naruto and Minato's duties as Hokage were enough of a handful. She smiled but shuddered at the thought of having a mini female version of her and/or Minato running around with their son. They would probably make the whole village paranoid fearing who would be the next pranking target.

Naruto had been busy with his pranks these past few years. In fact, she and Minato started collecting a file on his pranks one day. They now had three filing cabinets full of them. Some were harmless like how he managed to temporarily change the hair on the Inuzuka dogs to match the colors of a rainbow. This only lasted for two days and only affected the ones that weren't yet being used for missions by the clan. Naruto knew well enough not to do something that would endanger the lives of the ninjas that protected the village.

Some were more grandiose, like the doctored magazine pictures of 'Sasuke-kun' that every fan girl managed to get a copy of and then opened at the same time all over Konoha. These magazines contained such gems as Sasuke at age 75 sporting many liver spots and suffering from a bad back that caused him to be hunched over and using a cane. Another gem was Sasuke discovering the Akimichi's trick and deciding to use it since Itachi didn't know how to use it. This showed a Sasuke that weighed 250 pounds and wearing his current outfit. This prank caused wide spread panic among the fan girls and they redoubled their 'observing' of the boy before being satisfied and then returning to their normal stalking activities.

Shortly after that a tabloid called, _Sasuke Fan Girl Quarterly_ was found in all fan girl lairs. The main headline was, "Sasuke actually a girl? Satsuki spills all". The article contained pictures of a dark and troubled beautiful girl brooding. This instead of causing panic, led to several fan girls trying to trick the ever brooding boy into cross dressing, since they decided 'Satsuki-chan' was just as wonderful 'Sasuke-kun'. Kushina was proud of Naruto for his execution of this prank and only wished it had caused Sasuke to open up in some fashion. Instead the last Uchiha decided to increase his efforts in glare training.

It broke Kushina's heart a bit that her best friend's son, didn't want to have a thing to do with her or anyone after that horrible night. Since she was her son's mother though, Kushina got over it and became a little resentful of the "Uchiha-baka" as she sometimes called him now. _"Really? Why doesn't the baka realize his mom would want him to get on with his life?"_ the red-haired beauty wondered not for the first time, nor would it be the last.

Naruto came into the living room ready to train. His mom stood up and looked at her son with a serious face. "Naruto I am going to train you in using chakra chains. Now your father and I aren't sure if you will be able to use them or not, since it requires a special and rare chakra usually. You don't have my special chakra, but you have a mutation in your chakra that makes it similar but not exactly the same as mine. Don't worry about your chakra's difference it won't interfere with your using of jutsus. After a couple of days at the most, we will know if you can use it or not." Naruto was a bit worried at first hearing he had some kind of mutation but relieved when his mom said it wouldn't keep him from using jutsus. He was really hoping he could use his mother's chakra chains, because he heard plenty of stories about how awesome and useful they were. Hell anything that could restrain the strongest of the bijuu had to be amazing.

She then beckoned him to follow her out into the training portion of their yard. Naruto followed her and his godfather went to lean on a nearby tree to wait and see if Naruto could use the famous technique. "This training will be difficult Naruto, even if you can use them. That won't be an issue I am sure though. You have Uzimaki blood in you after all, and we Uzimakis love a challenge. Add that to your father's determination you inherited and I am sure you will get the best out of this training." Kushina told her son. Naruto didn't mind, like she said he likes a challenge. She then went through the details with him about how to mold chakra the right way for producing the chains. She told him to also picture a chain link while he did this. Naruto tried with all of his might to mold the chakra while envisioning a chain link several times without much success. He once more tried again and this time when he released it, to everyone's surprise and delight he formed a single chain link in his hand. It didn't shoot out like his mom's and it looked rather weak but it was proof enough, that with time he could do it. Smiling at this Jiraiya decided he would check back in a couple of hours and left to go do some 'research'.

Naruto thought he had failed and was about to frown in disappointment when his mom grabbed him in a tight hug and did what she could to keep back tears of joy. It really had worried her that she wouldn't be able to help her son in his ninja career in some way other than giving him some advice and keep him eating properly. While hugging him she said, "Good job Naruto. This means you can do it. I was worried for a bit that all I would be able to do to help you as a ninja was give some advice occasionally and keep you fed. It will take time, but once you can form a more solid and stronger chain link you can add on to it and eventually learn to shoot them from your body. Once you can do that I will teach you how to guide and move them."

"Why would you be worried about that mom?" Asked Naruto a bit concerned. She laughed and then said, "I was probably just being a bit silly is all. I sometimes feel left out, when you and your father get to go and do 'guy' things. I thought maybe I could train you in seals but you haven't really shown much interest in that field from what I have seen." "What? You know about sealing?" Naruto asked rather loudly. Kushina blinked and then said, "Well yes I am a seal master after all." Naruto was still confused, "Wait isn't dad the seal master in our family? I mean everyone always says he and Jiraiya are the best in the village"

Kushina giggled a bit at this before going on, "Well yes those two are, but Minato only became a seal master after we started going out and I taught him all I knew. Whirlpool was well known and unfortunately destroyed because of how great we were at the sealing arts, and the Uzumaki clan were easily the strongest of sealing masters in the village. I won't down play your father's genius, he did take it to new heights and has done some amazing and wonderful things in sealing after he became a master. I would have probably gone further but having a rambunctious baby boy on the way and dealing with the Kyuubi at the same time does keep one busy. Not to mention once said baby boy is born and turns out to be quite the handful" She said while ruffling his hair and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom…." Naruto whined. He loved his mother and liked her affections but still it was embarrassing nonetheless. She laughed as she stepped back from him about to continue his training when she heard him ask her. "Could you teach me about sealing? I'm interested in it, but I thought only Dad and Ero-sannin were seal masters. Dad is always busy and Ero-sannin is usually gathering intel or doing his 'research', so I figured I wouldn't be able to learn much about it." She was beaming to herself as she responded, "Sure Honey. First you should continue with your chakra chain training. Also at supper tell me what you want to do with sealing for now. This will allow me to figure out the best place to start your training." She then left her son to continue his training in peace.

For the next two hours Naruto continued training with the chakra chains. He was making slow progress but this wouldn't deter him one bit. "Oh ho? Seems you are making some progress kid." Said the toad sage as he returned from his 'research' that had provided him with many wonderful ideas about young beautiful Kunoichi comparing breasts with each other only for things to then become much more entertaining for his audience's exquisite tastes.

"Yah but it's coming along slowly and is tougher than I thought it would be. When did you leave?" Naruto asked. "After your first successful attempt I figured you would want some time to train a bit more before moving on to my training. Even if it is coming along slowly it will be damn useful in your career." Naruto nodded then asked his Godfather, "Ero-sannin, did you know my mother was a seal master?"

Jiraiya laughed out loud hearing this, "You mean to tell me you just now figured that out? Didn't Minato ever tell you how amazing a Kunoichi she is?" Naruto gave his little half frown and then turned from him before responding, "Yah all the time, but usually he gets side tracked describing how beautiful she is and how much he enjoys her home cooking." Jiriaya laughed a bit more before it subsided, "Figures he would focus on that the most. Your mother isn't as good as me or your father, but she is still a master she just had things like you and well, you to keep her busy. She will be good at teaching you sealing though she taught your dad and is more available than the Hokage and Konoha's best spy master and super pervert!." He said that last part as if he was proud of being a so called 'super pervert'. Naruto shook his head and thought of a prank for his godfather once he finished his pervert killing technique and the chakra chains. While thinking about this he could have sworn he heard a hollow echoing voice from somewhere state "**Yes. I give that prank my no 'DRAMA!' approval.**"

Naruto stopped his training to rest for a bit and let his godfather tell him more about this training he had spoken of earlier. He figured that was why Jiraiya returned and starting talking to him. Jiraiya then spoke, "I have gotten permission form your father to teach you a couple of things. The first is his signature jutsu. He is busy and was impressed with how I told him I will teach it to you. He taught it to me after he created it. The second thing, I plan on teaching you after you graduate, is how to summon toads. That is for a different time though; first I think a demonstration is required of your father's jutsu." Jiraiya then extended his hand and formed a swirling ball of chakra. Naruto was amazed and could tell it was powerful.

Jiraiya then said, "Once you get to the third part of the training I will show it to you again and actually use it on something so you can see just how powerful it is. I don't think Kushina would appreciate me destroying anything in her yard. Now for the first part of this training you will explode a water balloon using only your chakra to move the water really fast in multiple directions. Like so." He then pulled out a water balloon placed it in his hand and after several spikes appeared all other warping it in different ways the balloon exploded. "Cool!" Was Naruto's well thought out statement. Jiraiya smiled at him and said, "This part is about rotation. It might be difficult at first but once you can make a few shadow clones it won't be as bad training to do this part. Once you have finished it, I will tell you about the second part of the training." He then handed Naruto a water balloon and watched him while he trained.

After many failed attempts which resulted in Naruto getting soaked from exploding water balloons the wrong way. He was brought out of his concentration when his dad approached and said, "Looks like I am not the only one to have had a busy day."

"Hey Dad! How was work today?" Asked Naruto while smiling broadly at his father. Minato gave him a smile before saying "Why don't we go inside first I am sure Kushina will want to hear about it as well. And I'm also really hungry for some of her food." Naruto's stomach growled loudly after his dad mentioned food causing both the toad sage and fourth Hokage to laugh. "Sounds like I am not the only one. Sensei, are you staying for supper?" Jiraiya nodded, "Kushina invited me when I first spoke to her earlier." The three went inside.

"Hey mom! Guess what? Dad is home" Naruto shouted form the back door, as he went over to his mom and was excitedly telling her about getting to learn the _Rasengan_ from his godfather. "Good for you Naruto, now go wash up for dinner and put on something dry." Naruto then went to do just so. Minato gave Kushina a hug and kiss before saying, "In case you didn't know I am home." She smiled and giggled at her husband. "You seem happy. I guess this means Naruto can use chakra chains?" "Yes he can. Also he asked me to teach him about sealing" said Kushina while beaming at her husband. Minato was happy to hear that, it saddened him that Kushina felt left out thinking she wouldn't get to teach their son anything. "That is wonderful to hear. Heh heh. Who knows maybe it will become a family tradition to use chakra chains and become sealing masters." Minato said while grinning at his wife. Jiraiya sat down in the unofficial guest spot at the table while Minato helped Kushina quickly finish setting the table. Naruto came back down and the Namikaze's took their spots at the table.

Supper was a pleasant affair. They talked about several things. Minato mentioned that today was a busy day at the Hokage's office because the K.L.G.L, (Konoha's Ladder Gold League), was going to be soon hosting a regional tournament. It turned out that Ladder Golf(1) was actually getting popular in the surrounding area. This information caused many contemplative looks for a few seconds. Kushina was the first to break them from their thoughts. "So Naruto did you decide what you want to learn about sealing first?" The blonde spiky haired boy answered, "Yes I want to learn about storage seals and hopefully ways to put them on clothing. I figured that would make it easier to carry around things like extra kunai and shrunken." Kushina merely nodded as she thought of the right way to start teaching him.

"Hey Naruto after supper I think we can start working on shadow clones. Also I think it is time that you start learning Namikaze style Taijutsu. Probably be best for your ultimate prank if you didn't show that you were learning this while in the academy though. It would quickly give away that you aren't the 'dead last' everyone sees you as." Minato said to his son.

Naruto had to contain himself from bouncing up and down in his chair at the table. He was hoping his dad would teach his style to him. Kushina hearing that decided that she would also teach her son about weight seals to help with his training. After all the Namikaze style requires great strength and speed. _"Yep seems like Minato is going to go all out in training Naruto when he can, especially since the other families are doing the same with their kids. No one will know what hit them. None of the others have a child with a huge goal already in mind and the determination needed to achieve that goal like Naruto." _Kushina thought to herself as she showed her foxy grin.

After supper, Jiraiya left giving his goodbyes while Naruto and Minato went into the back yard where Minato handed his son a scroll. "This here is the forbidden scroll, Naruto. All Hokage's have access to it. Sometimes ninjas or others that have a rare circumstance or have done the village a great service are allowed to look at it. You will be allowed to see it just tonight for right now and just for the _Kage-Bushin no Jutsu_. I might actually be stretching my authority a bit allowing this. But I decided you a have circumstance that requires its use. Since regardless of how much your chakra control has improved, you still can't properly form a normal bushin."

Naruto frowned as his dad continued, "The reason why this jutsu is listed here is because it can kill the user if they aren't careful with it. Even when just learning it. I know you heard this before back when you first asked about it, but you need to know the danger it possesses, especially if you ever want to train someone to use it. Shadow clones have actual physical bodies but they can be easily defeated. You can train to have them last longer before they dispel though. Also they can do anything you can, even use jutsus their selves. They are mostly used for information gathering and to some extent training." Minato said in a serious tone.

Naruto then asked, "What do you mean 'and to some extent training' dad?" The fourth answered his son, "Nothing physical will transfer, you have to do that the old fashioned way. All experiences and anything else mental will transfer. This means your brain hears, to some extent feels, and sees everything the shadow clone did once it disperses. The longer and more complex the things a clone does, the more it takes for the brain to absorb the information. Also, if you have multiple clones out and you disperse only one, all the other clones get that clone's experiences as well." Naruto kept a straight face because he knew this was important, but inside he grinned his mischievous foxy grin. _"Oh yes… training as well as pranking will be much more flexible after I learn this."_ Naruto thought evilly to himself, and could have sworn he heard a voice from somewhere growl, **"I give that a six tail approval. If that thought was aimed at causing real destruction it would have gotten an eight tail approval."**

Naruto started looking over the scroll he then tried a couple of times and asked his dad for some clarification on the intent behind the jutsu. Minato answered "Intend to make a real copy of yourself. Not a projected copy of yourself." With that Naruto tried a bit more before successfully creating a clone. Naruto and his clone both cheered before high-fiving each other. After dismissing the clone Naruto tried again and created a few more. Then he dismissed them and for the last try that night created even more. This exhausted Naruto. Minato picked his son up and took him upstairs and placed him in his bed. After he tucked him in and his mom came up and gave her son a goodnight kiss they let the boy sleep. "You know we are unleashing mayhem on this unsuspecting village right?" Kushina teased her husband. Minato gave a little chuckle and teased her back, "How so my little red-hot habanero?" Kushina gave him a playful swat on the arm he had placed around her waist before answering. "You taught a very smart and gifted pranker to make shadow clones and I will be teaching him all I know about seals. Not to mention chakra chains as well." Minato kissed her before they retired to the living room to enjoy the night and later headed to bed.

{-} {-} {-}

All across Konoha that day several of the more serious minded, even if just slightly more serious, had started to train and in some cases were learning their family jutsus. Even the lazy genius and master cloud watcher Shikamaru Nara was training. It would be just too 'troublesome' by his standards if his mom caught him not actually training too often with just two years left at the academy.

Choji was learning his clan's techniques he wanted to make his clan proud. As an unintended consequence of Naruto's Sasuke magazine prank, many had once again remembered that while being large and eating a lot the Akimichi's had a damn good reason for doing so and had done great things for the village. Choji felt that it was his job to make sure this continued, by showing he was a great ninja once he graduated.

Hinata was more driven than ever before. She still had trouble talking to Naruto but she would become the strong and kind clan leader she wants to be. Her sister Hanabi, she found out went all out in their spars because she knew her 'Hinata-neechan' was strong, but held back for some reason. Hanabi thought that if she went all out soon her sister would as well. Things had gotten better for Hinata these past few months which made her realize that there were several in both the main and branch houses that wanted her to succeed and bring about new things for the Hyuga clan when her time came. Her dad told her he hoped she would become clan head and her sister had the same expectations for the young heiress. Hinata was determined to reach her goal and would do what it took to get there. She also planned to start thinking of ways to improve on her clan's jutsus once she was more proficient in them.

Kiba was busy going through the survival training that his mom and sister called 'light joint sparring', while enduring the insults they called 'Focus training'. He and his partner Akamaru were both panting heavily as their session of living hell came to an end. Tsume and Hana Inuzuka looked at a very ragged and scratched Kiba and his partner before Tsume said, "Not great but better Kiba. You do realize that you only have two years left in the kiddy pen known as the ninja academy right?" Kiba nodded as Hana checked over Akamaru to see if he needed any attention or not. After she finished she said. "Well Kiba. You did a good job minimizing the damage your partner took. That is an improvement." After hearing this Tsume smiled at her son and told him, "Good job, I think we have done enough for today, you can go to bed." Kiba was grateful to hear that and made his way to bed before collapsing on to it.

Near the Uchiha district, there was one overly determined avenger pushing himself too far as usual hoping to improve his skills, while doing his best to not be distracted by the many sighs from poorly hidden fan girls in the surrounding area. _"If only I had mastery of the fifth level Uchiha glare, then they would at the very least be quitter, and not keep trying to get me to cross-dress. Who the hell is this 'Satsuki-chan' anyway?"_ The level 15 brooding skilled Uchiha thought to himself. He would have asked someone but that would have required interaction, something an Uchiha avenger like himself wouldn't do, especially with fan girls. Sasuke shivered to that thought slightly, knowing the squeals, that would unleash on the world. "_They might cause the monument to crumble_". He then heard a few longing sighs that he couldn't place. _"Oh crap… I can't place those sighs… they're getting better at remaining unnoticed…."_ This thought would give him nightmares for a week. Yes, truly fan girls are scary individuals.

Even though there were still two years left at the academy, training was heating up for several would be ninjas. That night a few would have a strange vision of a dark cloaked figure and a smaller dark cloaked figure walking around. Inside Naruto's mindscape, the smaller of these figures said in a hollow voice, **"Squeak."**

**"Yes my friend it seems 'Training yourself almost to death' is the new hip thing here in this world. Things will be getting more exciting."** Responded Death.

**"Eeek-eek."**

**"Yes I too hope that there won't be too much drama. We just have to do what we can to prevent that."**

* * *

><p>(1): Ladder golf is a popular tailgating sport that uses two small three step ladders (usually made of PVC pipe) and pairs of golf balls attached by a nylon rope. Each pair of attached golf balls are painted different colors for the teams. There are two teams consisting of two people each with one member from each team standing behind a ladder. They take turns tossing the roped golf balls at the ladder opposite them hoping to get the balls to stay on one of the ladders. The top is worth three points, the middle is worth two points, and the bottom is worth one point. Usually scoring goes with a cancelation method.<p>

A/N: I decided to focus on training in this chapter. Also if you didn't see the top author's note I will be making this a Naruto/Hinata pairing. Romance won't be the focus of this story, though I will have some since this story does take place over many years and I like a story where the hero finds love with someone. Sakura won't be treated badly or tossed aside or anything like that. I don't hate her or anything and though I don't like her fan girling it is understandable. I mean she is a young girl after all. I just won't let it be as crippling to her character hopefully, and have her grow out of it sooner. I hope people are enjoying this story. I want to know what those reading the story think of it so far. Things will hopefully get better, the background stuff is finally ending and the actual story timeline will begin next chapter. Along with Naruto meeting Death and crew inside his head.


	6. Plots and the Unexpectedly Useful Jutsu

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with Discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus obviously no breaks for them if they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear as so: _name no jutsu, or the English names.

**Death and demons or in some cases Inners speak and think like this.**

I do not own Naruto or Discworld. If I did I would be living the life probably.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope everyone keeps enjoying the story. I have now added the newer hopefully better format. I am still trying to figure this out. So sorry but try to bear with me, and suggestions on format are welcomed.

In response to Deadzepplin: I hadn't thought about that much. Now however thanks to your suggestions I have a few ideas. I will start to implement them in the next chapter, anyways on to the story.

* * *

><p>Ch.6: Plots and the Unexpectedly Useful Jutsu<p>

After much training Naruto had finally gotten the hang of his new abilities. Surprisingly, the chakra chains training had really helped out with the Rasengan training. Once he got the hang of the first part of the Rasengan the second part that was about power, which required bursting a rubber ball and took less time. Then when he got to final part about shape and combining the first two lessons, it seemed to take no time at all, since the chakra chains required much concentration on shaping. After seeing the destruction caused by Naruto's Rasengan, Jiraiya whistled, "Well kid I have to say I am very impressed." Naruto grinned at his godfather and replied, "Honestly I am too. I think my chakra chain training helped out a lot with this last part." Jiraiya nodded his agreement and said, "Well in congratulations for finishing my training why don't we go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto was already close to drooling after hearing mention of Ichiraku's.

Ichiraku's Ramen had actually grown in popularity lately; people heard it was one of the Namikaze family's favorite restaurants. Later, when it was discovered to have the Akimichi clan approval. More people decided to keep an eye on the place and visit it. Even with its grown popularity the once small ramen stand was still a family run business and the quality of service and food hadn't diminished.

A blonde boy and a man with a long mane of white hair walked through the curtains into the restaurant. Teuchi looked up to see one of his favorite customers walk in. "Hey Naruto! What will you have?" Naruto smiling broadly answered him, "Ossan! The usual! You better believe it!" Teuchi chuckled and then turned to the toad sannin and asked, "And you Jiraiya-sama?"

"I'll take the pork ramen today." Said Jiraiya. Teuchi then went to start working in the kitchen.

Teuchi's daughter, a beautiful brunette in her late teens named Ayame, came to say hello to her favorite blonde haired kid. "Hey Naruto!" She greeted him warmly, and then turned to Jiraiya with a frown and said flatly, "Ero-sannin." Jiraiya would have been offended if he wasn't too busy drooling while looking at the ramen cooking goddess in front of him. Ayame then smiled again and spoke to Naruto once more. "How are things going with you? Still working on your 'ultimate' prank?" Naruto still grinning said to her, "Things are going really good! I finished learning my father's Rasengan today! That's why we're celebrating."

"Wow! That's amazing Naruto!" Ayame said with astonishment. She may be a civilian but even she knew how powerful the Rasengan was. They continued to talk a bit before Teuchi came back with their orders and Ayame decided she needed to get back to work. After a wonderful meal of 7 bowls of ramen for Naruto (he didn't want to spoil supper after all) and 2 for Jiraiya. They left after Jiraiya paid, "Well Brat I have some 'research' to do, so see you around." With that Jiraiya left and Naruto made his way home for more training, after creating three shadow clones and sending them off to make preparations for his next big prank.

That night his three shadow clones dispersed, with a few minutes in-between each other, so he could receive all the memories without any interference. Once the third dispersed he then promptly made three more and gave them their instructions for observing the Night patrols at his target's compound. Naruto had decided that part of the reason why the Hyugas usually seemed excessively stuck up was because they either wore all black traditional clothing or all White traditional clothing, depending on the day of the week. He was going to change that. However, after his failed prank last time he laid low, since he knew they would be more attentive than usual. He was going to take more time for preparation as well. He would need a window of time where their laundry room would be accessible to a group of blonde haired Academy students.

His plan was going to take some time executing. Right now his clones were making a more through map of the compound and recording the guards' patrol routes, schedules, and patterns. He did this the first time but he wasn't as alert and careful of their habitual patterns, had he noticed these more he would have realized the guard that caught him was always late on that day every second week. Naruto thought this was actually very smart of him. Having some variation even if it is only slight can be beneficial. Heck he was already very good at stealth and would be assassinations yet he was caught by that guard. His father sometimes joked about raising the worlds' scariest ninja.

After a couple of months involving mapping and observing the compound using shadow clones, while he trained with other shadow clones Naruto was now ready for his return to the Hyuga compound. He gathered his supplies and went over the drying jutsu he learned while helping his mom with chores and the small time release Henge seal, as he made his way out.

Naruto thought to himself, while traveling to the compound, about how his training had gone really well over the last months. He still had a lot of work to do but things were really taking off, especially in sealing. It seemed having two parents and a god father as seal masters really rubbed off on him, so he took to sealing like a fish to water. He credited his family's talents for this success, while his mom and dad had other ideas. These ideas were regarding a certain black robed figure that had taken up temporary residence in his brain. After all Death managed to seal the Kyuubi without the required sacrifice.

Naruto was now close to his destination. He stopped a few yards out of the guard's Byakugan range. Here he made six clones to observe from the outside for any unexpected events. The look-outs took up strategic locations and henged their selves as regular night time wildlife. Naruto was a master at the _Henge no Jutsu_, it came with being a prankster since it was the best way to get in position for pranks without being noticed by others. He silently made his way to the laundry room window, which he knew was easily accessible at night. Apparently the Hyuga clan didn't know the dangers of panty thieves, so they didn't take precautions from perverts.

Jiraiya actually had a decent collection of Hyuga women's panties, and ended up with some rather risqué female underwear so he reached the conclusion that all Hyugas were perverts to some extent. The perverted sage then realized that he had plenty of Hyuga fans of his works. Hiashi was an exception, when his wife was alive the two kept each other very satisfied and had fulfilled their deepest and most erotic desires with each other. After she died he had two growing daughters and his clan head duties to keep him busy. With two growing daughters Hiashi had started to dislike perverted thoughts and used his training to ignore them.

Once inside Naruto posted two sentries by the entrance to the large room disguised as flies. Naruto then made enough clones to form two teams and they quickly got to business. The two teams worked quickly while he performed the drying jutsu and placed the seals on the garments. Their task was finished fairly quickly. Once complete he left while his helpers slowly dispersed. As he returned home and the sentries and look outs had all dispersed he was smiling. He knew his prank would work. The Hyugas were strict about their customs. They wouldn't dare wear the black outfits until the council met and decided what to do. This was why Naruto made the seal on the garments so that when they were delivered to their owners the branch members wouldn't see anything but the normal all white traditional clothing. Naruto then made a couple more clones and sent them so they could witness the results in the morning.

{-}{-}{-}

The Next morning a sleepy Hinata yawned as she woke up from a wonderful dream about Naruto taking her to a waterfall for training and then taking off his shirt. This time there weren't any dancing orange jumpsuits or singing black cloaks. She got to hear a Naruto, with a slightly deeper voice, say words of encouragement and love to her. After fumbling around for a couple of seconds and wiping the sleep form her Lavender eyes, she went to get her clothes for the day. When she opened her closet and placed her freshly laundered traditional clothing on her bed, she blinked a few times, walked to her bathroom splashed some water on her face and returned to her room, and stared at her clothes once more.

After this she tried to slap herself awake, once the stinging sensation subsided she stared at her bed in wonder. Before her laid a set of traditional white Hyuga clan robes that were now tie-dyed, she kind of thought they looked cute. She was still wondering if she was dreaming when her sister ran in to her room and eagerly looked at Hinata's clothes and said, "Yours too Hinata-neechan?" Hinata merely nodded and replied, "Yours are like this too Hanabi-chan?" Hanabi smiled and said, "Yes I think they look cool!" Hinata then starting laughing as an idea came to her and ran into one of the compound's main halls and waited while trying to contain herself.

Hanabi caught up to her sister and asked, "What's up Onee-chan? What are we doing here?" Hinata smiled to herself before saying, "Just watch Hanabi-chan and you'll see." As she said that one of the elders ran by in a panic wearing a bright and oddly patterned tie-died traditional outfit. The two sisters were laughing quietly to each other. It wasn't uncommon for them to be in their night clothes at this time, but none of the elders would stay in night clothes, regardless of the condition their robes for the day were in. It wasn't proper. They wouldn't stay locked in their rooms either, because then it looked like they were cowards. Soon, many other clan members started to run about in a bit of a panic. The Hyuga sisters started to laugh some more. Then two of the most strict clan council members almost ran into each other in the hall way. They started to bicker before realizing who the other was and then apologized at the same time.

Hanabi couldn't contain it any longer and started laughing out loud. Hinata trying to remain composed laughed while saying, "Hanabi-chan. Ha ha. You shouldn't. heh heh Laugh out loud like that." Hanabi snorted and then said, "But they are like the strictest hippies I've ever seen." The younger sister then lost all control and laughed even louder. Hinata gave in to her laughs as well. Soon, the two furious elders looked around and then at each other and joined the sisters.

That day was by far the oddest day around the compound; many Hyuga did something they hadn't done in ages it felt like. They laughed out loud and filled with humor. After all, they couldn't be mad with so many bright colors on their clothing and sporting long hair. Passing by civilians and ninjas just kept walking, figuring the guards wearing tie-dyed robes was some kind of trick of the eyes or something. Some were terrified at this sight and then hearing the laughter from the compound, thought _"That doesn't happen, Hyugas don't laugh out loud_." These people feared the clan had finally cracked under all their strict rules at the same time.

{-} {-} {-}

Minato knew it would be a long day at work when one Hiashi Hyuga with two elders flanking him, came to his office with multi-colored robes on. The fourth tried to dispel any genjutsu with a chakra pulse. When nothing happened, he was ready for a headache. Hiashi did not look amused. Suddenly Hiashi smiled... That was something he hadn't done since his wife died all that time ago. Then Hiashi spoke, "I have to say you are creating the scariest infiltration and assassination ninja in the village." Hiashi then gave a little chuckle.

Minato felt relieved and replied, "All I did was let him do what he wanted, but made it clear if he was caught he would suffer severe punishment. So was he caught?" Hiashi smiled and said, "Oh we all know he did it without a doubt." After a short pause Hiashi continued, "But we have no proof he did. No witnesses, no signs of entry or exit, no proof at all. Hell, he didn't even return to the crime scene as far as we can tell." Minato chuckled, "Well then I will have to give him proper congratulations tonight." Minato shortly continued, "So do you have any business, my old friend?"

"Yes I do. As you know all massive delivery orders placed by ninja clans with foreign merchants must go through you. As much as some of us welcome the added color we do need replacement traditional robes for ceremonies if nothing else. So I am here to place the order with the necessary representatives from my clan." Minato just nodded as they got to business.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsewhere a blonde ninja in training was busy in one of his favorite training grounds. He didn't always train in his family's training ground, after all that got boring and he hated having to fix anything that resulted from him getting too excited while training. A cute girl with short dark blue hair, lavender eyes and, wearing a tie-dyed outfit approached him silently and then placed a kunai to his neck. Before, the blonde haired boy could say anything she said to him, "How could you do that to my clan?" Naruto was a little nervous he didn't think Hinata would take it badly. "Without telling me, that is. I would have liked to help you." She finished as she withdrew her kunai and jumped back from him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh before responding to her. "I didn't know you wanted to help me with pranks, and anyways I wanted it to be a surprise for you." She nodded before sighing, "In all honesty, I probably would have passed out or something if you asked me to help out suddenly." Naruto then smiled before saying, "You are getting better at being less shy. Last week you only passed out 6 times. That's an improvement Hinata-chan." She blushed as he complimented her and called her 'Hinata-chan'.

She kind of lied a bit to Naruto and said that she kept blushing and passing out around him cause she was really shy. This was partly true but she omitted the part about her having a huge crush on him. That would have been too embarrassing to say, and despite that bony man saying to her. "**No one can die of embarrassment. Though you seem to be trying very hard at being the first. You have already broken the record of most 'near death experience in all time' these last 8 months alone.**" She still doubted him about the not dying of embarrassment. Even though what she said to Naruto was a half-truth, it had done wonders as far as she was concerned for their relationship…. Well friendship… well maybe more like acquaintanceship. She didn't know where they stood really.

Naruto smiled a bit more after seeing her blush. He kind of liked how Hinata looked when she blushed. He hoped she would get over her shyness but still blush easily when not in a formal setting. "Tell you what Hinata. If I ever do a prank, I think you can help me with I will come and ask you. Just promise me you won't pass out when I do." He told her as he gave her a foxy grin. Hinata had to try very hard not to be overwhelmed by one of her favorite Naruto expressions then and there as she nodded. "How did you do it anyways Naruto-kun? If you don't mind telling me." She asked him.

Naruto said "I don't mind Hinata-chan." He told her all about the preparation he took and such. He knew that Hinata was an exception to his 'ultimate' prank, because she had called him out on it many times when they were alone, so he didn't mind telling her everything, since she proved to be supporting him and knew he wasn't an idiot.

To say Hinata was impressed would be an understatement. He was definitely a true genius unlike certain glaring Uchiha's. Sasuke was skilled indeed, but he also had unlimited access to all of his family's scrolls and techniques along with their clan's library. Besides he didn't do anything but train outside of class, it was no wonder he was a 'genius' by school standards. Unfortunately, few understood this and the entire 'Sasuke-kun' fan girl mob saw less of the truth than a blind person being led by a blind sight-seeing eye dog would. Both Hinata and Naruto agreed that the fan girls didn't even like Sasuke. They only cared about 'Sasuke-kun the Last Uchiha', not the boy himself at all.

Naruto on the other hand really was a genius. He didn't go around showing it off or anything but true geniuses don't do that. Like Shikamaru for instance has never shown any signs of his true genius, though that was probably because such things are too 'troublesome' and require effort. Naruto took credit for his genius and the things he did that were amazing when confronted, but he did them because it was fun and he didn't care if others noticed or not.

"So training, huh?" She asked. He responded with a nod. Hinata then asked, "What are you working on today?" The blonde looked at her and said, "Well meditation, a little chakra control and general physical training for now. Later I will go home and work on family stuff."

"Can I join you since I'm already here?" Naruto grinned at Hinata and gave his affirmative. The two then trained together for a bit, before they left for their family training later that afternoon.

{-} {-} {-}

Several months after the 'Hyuga Incident' as his prank later became known as, Naruto had progressed a lot in his training and completed his pervert killing jutsu that he dubbed "_Sexy no Jutsu_". He even managed to figure out that fan girl eye genjutsu and could use it in conjunction with the sexy jutsu. After a demonstration in front of his parents, his dad was impressed, he saw the potential for such a technique, and he also just knew that if Naruto was born Naruko he would look like his new technique.

Kushina, on the other hand did not approve of her son's 'pervert killing jutsu'. She voiced her opinion, "I doubt there is any use for such a perverted technique Naruto. I am a bit disappointed that the first jutsu you create on your own would be this." Naruto was mad and responded, "What? You can't see how awesome and useful it is?" Kushina frowned and then challenged him, "Prove it to me. Show me how useful this 'Sexy Jutsu' of yours is. I dare you son." Naruto got angry and shouted "Fine! I will show you." Before storming off to places unknown.

Minato frowned; he loved his family very much and didn't like this at all. "Are you sure about this Kushina? He seemed very angry." Kushina was actually a little hurt by her son's actions, she really loved him. "I love Naruto and would do anything I could for him even if I had to die protecting him. I just don't like that technique and don't see any use for it."

Naruto wasn't far off and heard this. His mother felt just like he did. He would do anything for her, he just didn't like her dismissing his first original jutsu so quickly. That night at supper he apologized to his mom, "I'm sorry Mom. I just didn't like how you said you were disappointed in me when I had done a lot of work for this jutsu." Kushina sighed and replied, "I am sorry Naruto. I am proud of you. I just don't like that jutsu nor do I see any use for it. I am sorry to say" Naruto took this as a challenge but wasn't angry anymore he just needed to show his mom how good it is and he knew just how.

{-}{-}{-}

Jiraiya was enjoying some free time at one of his favorite bars in Konoha when he saw the most beautiful blonde haired girl walk in looking like she could use some company as she sat down at the end of the bar and ordered a nonalcoholic drink. The Toad sage looked her over for a long time. She had really long twin tailed hair and blue eyes. She was slightly shorter than the average woman but her lovely curves made her short height a moot point. In fact Jiraiya liked shorter girls, he found them irresistible. He made his way over to her and introduced himself, "Well hello there I am Jiraiya, the toad sage of the sannin. May I sit with you for a bit?" She eyed him wearily before giving a slight nod.

He gave a cheerful smile that was only slightly lecherous as he sat down next to her and asked, "What is your name beautiful? I don't think I've ever seen you here before, though I'm usually away doing important work for the village." He chuckled to himself. The blonde woman looked at him before replying, "Kurumi. I am only visiting here with my father. We are traveling merchants that were helping out with a large order. Last time we were here was a few months ago for a similar reason. We helped bring in some large orders of traditional clothing for the Hyuga clan."

Naruto really did know what he was doing. He used the name Kurumi, because he knew the name for this form, 'Naruko' would give him away. The Hyuga clan's new robe delivery was a huge ordeal that required many traveling merchants and escorts to fulfill and deliver in a timely manner. Hyugas were serious about the safety of their clothes after the incident, and many new business connections were made. This added authenticity to Kurumi's character and reason for being in Konoha while not recognized by others. Jiraiya laughed before saying, "Yah that was a pretty big deal. Ha Ha. My god son was actually the cause for that shipment. He found a way to tie-dye their white clothing without being caught." He then finished his drink and ordered another.

The two talked a bit longer as Jiraiya ordered a couple of more drinks. He was actually getting excited usually things didn't go this well for him with women especially beautiful ones like Kurumi. Jiraiya was starting to get a bit weary until he noticed that poor Kurumi was about to spill out of her robe. His imagination was getting the better of him, so he didn't notice her slip a little something into his drink. The toad sannin snapped out of it and then decided this was going all too well and something was up, so he drained the rest of his drink paid his bill and left. Not noticing Kurumi's pleased smile. Soon he started to feel a bit dizzy and figured he drank too much and sat down on a bench before shortly passing out.

{-}{-}{-}

The first thing Jiraiya noticed, when he woke up was that he seemed to be in a hot spring. _"Funny I don't remember going to a hot spring last night."_ Then the sannin noticed that he was suspended a few inches above the surface and was supported by what looked like chakra chains. _"Damn brat, I will get him for this."_ It was at this time that he noticed there was a sign hanging around him that said "I am Konoha's one and only proud Super Pervert!"

"That is strange why would I be wearing a sign for the title I'm most proud of?" He said aloud to himself. It was then he heard a shriek. Followed by a "Why you? I know you are gutsy, and I have seen you here before, but never have you been this bold? Did you honestly think we wouldn't notice you Jiraiya-sama?" He looked up to see a gorgeous woman with violet hair done in a short spiky ponytail with light brown pupil-less eyes. She usually was flaunting with her body, which was damn nice Jiraiya would say, but even she didn't let anyone see what she was hiding under her teasing outfit, unless it was on her terms. "H-h-h-hello A-a-anko-chan. I s-s-swear I can explain." Said a very nervous Jiraiya after all he was being held there by chakra chains. Not even the Kyuubi, King of the Bijuu could escape these babies, there was no way even a sage could escape them. Anko grinned in an annoyed and angry fashion. "Sure you can. In fact, I will listen to your explanation after we…" she then pointed out two other Kunoichi standing beside her. "Have dealt with you!" Jiraiya gulped he knew this would be unpleasant.

After a vicious beating that left him bruised but not fatally wounded, he could walk just fine, it just might hurt for a while. He was sitting down next to a now dressed Anko who was laughing so hard it was amazing she wasn't falling over. Jiraiya managed to figure out all that had happened and who was responsible for his current predicament and told her everything without giving away too much. Anko finished laughing at his explanation before saying, "That kid is good. I hope to meet him someday. He really does have your personality pegged though."

Jiraiya only nodded as he then gave a smile. After all he may have been beaten badly by three half naked and attractive Kunoichi but that wasn't so bad as far as he was concerned. Oh and his god son really was good at what he did. That was easily an upper Chunin infiltration and abduction if not lower Jonin. He then said, "Yah he is. Minato and Kushina have brought into this world what could possibly be one of the strongest ninja yet. I am sure you will meet him some day. After all, his goal is to surpass his father as Hokage."

Anko looked at him before asking seriously, "In your opinion Jiraiya-sama. Can he do it?" Jiraiya nodded before saying, "He got the best of me, and I'm a master spy. I figured out something was up towards then end but by then it was too late. He has Kushina's personality and Minato's determination. Add to that the talent from both of his parents and you have one scary ninja that hasn't even graduated from the academy." With that they both went their separate ways. Anko was even more eager to one day meet Naruto now.

{-}{-}{-}

Back at the Namikaze residence, it was late afternoon and Naruto was just telling his mom what he had done earlier. His story matched with what she had heard happened at the hot springs. She knew he wasn't lying, and the way he went about it was more than believable. _"So his jutsu does have some use after all but I want to see what else he can prove to me."_ Kushina thought to herself. She then turned to her son and said, "So there is some use to your 'Sexy Jutsu'. But Jiraiya is a pervert and can easily get carried away. I think it is only useful in that kind of a circumstance. Show me what else you can do with it." She finished and gave her son a small smile that said 'You are right but I think you can do more and I dare you to do that'. Naruto saw this and agreed saying, "Give me one week. I know you will be surprised with the results." She agreed. After that Naruto went to make a special visit to a friend he promised to include in his pranks some time.

Hinata was relaxing after an intense workout. She was getting stronger but it required her to push herself, but she knew that you need to relax almost as much as you need to train to get stronger, which she was doing at present. She was surprised when a blonde haired boy from her class that also walked her dreams many times, which she didn't mind, came to her. Naruto said, "Can we meet some where more private. I would like your help with something, Hinata." She could tell it was not just a social call by his tone alone. She then led him to her room where she then activated her privacy seals, they weren't any near on par to the Hokage's office seals but they would suffice for anything she would be dealing with in her home.

Once it was secure Naruto told the heiress his plan to answer his mom's challenge and why he needed her help. Naruto found out that he could actually wear clothes in female form and could even change Naruko's appearance with some tweaking before his trick on Jiraiya. But he wasn't very good at mannerisms and female fashions. While Hinata had a strict upbringing and was sort of shy, and well high class as far as the others were concerned, she did pay attention to how other girls acted when they weren't all heart-eyed for 'Sasuke-kun'. "Well first" she said, "I need to see this form of yours without any clothing so I can get Naruko's measurements, this will be key for finding clothes. Am I right to assume that even when you change how she looks you still keep the same base body?"

Naruto nodded before warning her, what to expect then he said "_Sexy no Jutsu_!" The bombshell blonde now stood in front of her with a figure most girls would envy, with all the details of her body right. Hinata blushed despite herself. "_I can't believe I am even attracted to Naruko as well as Naruto. I must really have fallen for him hard. I mean more than I even thought. I will make sure I start dating him. Well sometime, I mean when he wants to date me, if he does. No! I will get him to notice my feelings."_ Hinata thought to herself as she got Naruko's sizes. After a shopping trip, getting cheap yet attractive clothing for 'Naruko', Naruto and Hinata sat and talked a bit about training and such. Finally the two parted for their homes.

The next day after waking up he enacted his plan. He sent three Sexy jutsu clones dressed with different appearances to some targets, their mission was to gather information without being uncovered. They would stick to just Genin and Chunin, Naruto decided Jonin were out of the question and even to try avoiding highly skilled Chunin.

After breakfast he went to the academy for class. Once school was over he went home transformed and got dressed. His mom let him off any intensive training for their little challenge she really didn't know what to expect from this at all, and didn't want anything she could control interfering with his plan.

During the next week Naruto really surprised her when he first left a detailed map of Konoha including several entrances that he wouldn't have been able to figure out by himself. The day after the map, he left her some files on the table that listed the current abilities of his classmates and all current Genin. She was amazed as her son left while whistling to himself for class. The biggest surprise came at the end of the week when he gave her another bunch of files. Her jaw hit the floor when saw very detailed information on all of the Chunin and half decent intel on some of the Jonin. Sure he was on the inside but still it was amazing to get this much information about Konoha's forces and rather scary. She would have to speak with Minato.

Naruto's voice broke her from her thoughts. "I plan on telling father this. Sure they should relax and I was on the inside with my original jutsu but still…. If I could find this out then we have some security risks. It also seems that Konoha hasn't changed much over the years. I can't believe that. I mean we had one of the Sannin turn traitor and most of the secret entrances from that time period are around. I hope that they are at least being monitored. I know there have been other 'Internal Affairs' that had to be dealt with but still you know. Not to mention Itachi, if he wanted to he could easily infiltrate the village, being an ex-ANBU Captain." He had the most serious facial expression she had ever seen in his life at this moment.

After a few seconds, he grinned and said, "Or maybe I am just that awesome of a ninja already." Kushina laughed a bit and said, "I will admit that you are very talented and your jutsu is very dangerous. Being a boy you know what guys in general like about girls. This allows you to get your targets to lower their guard around 'Naruko' and say things they usually wouldn't." Naruto beamed at his mother as she continued, "I still don't like that perverted jutsu of yours, but you proved it was indeed useful." She then gave him a hug as they made copies for Konoha's archives and then destroyed the original files together, leaving that much info around was dangerous after all. The blonde haired Shinobi then went to get ready for supper.

After supper he taught back to one incident that really needed to be addressed but he knew in this case despite how critical it was, acting too quickly in an unusual way would only draw attention. He thought about it a good bit into the night.

-Flashback-

A pretty girl with deep brown eyes and black hair that reached her shoulders was walking around late in the evening when a 'Genin' with white hair spotted her and decided this would be another great opportunity to keep up appearances. The Genin with a friendly and pleasant smile on his face that fools everyone approached her slowly and said in a warm tone, "Isn't it a bit late for a beautiful girl like yourself to be walking around alone? Some bad people might try to pick you up or worse." The girl looked up at him and gave a smile that even the white haired boy almost fell for as she said, "I will admit that I was getting a little nervous, but I had to walk about for a bit. I will be careful though. Thanks for the warning."

The white haired ninja couldn't help but look her over before saying, "Since I am a ninja of this village and it is our duty to protect, maybe I should accompany you? My name is Kabuto Yakushi, My father is a chief medical officer with Konoha. What is your name by the way?" The brown-eyed girl looked at him and responded, "Kotomi. Thanks for the offer I will try not to take up too much of your time. I would return right away but I need to get away from everything for a bit. I am sure you understand, Kabuto-kun." She gave him a small smile as they continued to walk and headed to a small park.

"So do you have a family or anything Kotomi, if you don't mind my asking?" Kabuto was trying to figure out if she was a Kunoichi or something. She didn't seem scared but then again he was a Konoha ninja with the headband to prove it, and this place really respected and trusted the ninja. They were all fools as far as he was concerned, though he still did his best to avoid the stronger Jonin and the Fourth Hokage, since they might realize he was too talented to be a mere 'Genin'.

"Not really. It doesn't usually bother me though; I lost my parents during the attack, years ago." The beautiful girl answered him a little sadly but without much hesitation. He decided that she wasn't a Kunoichi or another spy, she was relaxed just like all civilians in the presence of a ninja from their village. He decided he might as well enjoy the pretty girl's company for a bit and relaxed some. "I am sorry to hear that." He said with very convincing fake concern, and then he asked,_ "_How do you get by then?" The girl looked into the distance and responded, "It isn't always easy. My parents left me with some money that I started using once I got too old for the orphanage. It doesn't always make ends meet so I usually do odd jobs around the village from time to time. Never really stayed with one job for too long, I still manage though. Thanks for your concern Kabuto-kun."

The two continued to talk for a bit and despite himself he was actually dropping his guard more around her. They sat on a bench and kept talking until Kotomi asked Kabuto, "You know you are probably one of the nicest guys I have met. You also seem strong. Are many ninja like you?"

"Not really usually they are very cold and paranoid but the ones here are much more lax." Replied the white haired Teen. She gave a little giggle that was very entrancing before saying, "Well I have heard that we are the strongest so I guess our ninja can afford to relax more. I doubt any others will attack us or anything, and we have our Hokage if they do." Kabuto without really thinking since he was enjoying her company so much said, "Not really, that makes Konoha a target. Also with someone like Orochimaru out there they really are way too lax. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a village in hiding somewhere like. Oh I don't know. The Land of Sound waiting to make a move. They could even pull it off, being from some place small and not seen as a threat to the Land of Fire." Kabuto cursed himself for his mistake as soon as he made it. Orochimaru-sama would kill him if he learned of it. Looking over and seeing the horrified face on the girl told him all he needed know before deciding his next action.

Before this information took full effect on Kotomi, the 'Genin' used a special jutsu and a tag meant for just such an occasion. After all no one would miss an orphan that didn't really have many friends or a steady job. She was one of those that fell through the cracks of society. Too bad she wasn't a Kunoichi or he could use her for something_ "oh well"_ He thought as he used the flame technique that burned her body into ash and then the tag with wind chakra ready to release and scatter the ash. He would keep an eye out for a couple of days to see if anyone needed to be dealt with for noticing her disappearance and asked around."I will have to be a bit more careful in the future it seems"he said to himself, far too happily for someone that just killed an unarmed civilian, for a mistake he made. He left as the tag released a puff of smoke and ash as the tag vanished as well.

A blonde boy that was on his way home to show how he met his mother's challenge after a week stopped for a bit on a tree branch as one of his last clones was killed with a weird jutsu and then the remaining ash scattered by some tag with a seal on it. He was glad that he found a way for his clones to last a little bit after their 'death' in that instant.

-End of Flashback-

Before finally getting to sleep Naruto decided he would tell his father, when he visited him at his usual time before school in the morning. When he woke up and left in his usual fashion, he headed towards his dad's office at his usual eager pace. He then reached the tower and used the stairs and asked the secretary in his normal cheerful voice. "Is dad busy? I want to tell him about the results of my mom's challenge." He grinned broadly at the secretary as she just smiled and said, "Well Jiraiya-sama and Sarutobi-sama are talking to him right now. Wait… They knew about this didn't they?" Naruto nodded while thinking to himself, "_Perfect. I know dad would want them to hear this as well."_ Naruto then walked into his dad's office. Once the door closed and the seals were activated, after all others shouldn't hear about the best infiltration jutsu in many years. Naruto then said with a serious expression, "Hokage-sama. I came across some vital information about a threat to our village's security." The men were shocked by his seriousness and Minato knew something big happened.

After explaining what happened and his discussion along with all the details of Kabuto's demeanor while they spoke, Sarutobi was cursing himself for not taking care of his wayward student when he had the chance. Jiraiya frowned, angry and a bit hurt that his former teammate would dare such a thing, except the toad sage knew it was something he would try eventually. The Fourth Hokage then told Naruto, "Son, I am glad that you told us about this. You are not to tell anyone until I give you permission. Don't even think about it. This is classified as an S-Ranked secret Special approval needed, for the time being. Don't worry Naruto, when the time comes to make our move I will give you instructions, and I expect you to follow them the best you can to the letter. You are dismissed to go for school. We will handle things here. Oh and I'll tell Kushina. Also congratulations for completing your mother's challenge." Naruto then left acting as if he was really pleased with himself. He really was proud of himself he could have really helped the village out even if it wasn't intentional. However, one of his fears was realized that night. He fully understood how dangerous an inside man was.

After his son left the Fourth Hokage, turned to his former Sensei and commanded, "Jiraiya I want you to focus your spy network near the land of sound. See what you can find out. But do not make a move that will draw attention. Learn as much as you can about the happenings in the Land of Sound and a possible hidden ninja village. Not Orochimaru. Do you understand?" The toad sage nodded and said, "Why not Orochimaru Hokage-sama?" Konoha's leader replied, "There is no way that spy of his will tell him this happened. As far as he is concerned he took care of the only lose end. Orochimaru will hide his tracks good from you as he has always done. But I doubt he will expect you to search for a hidden ninja village in the Land of Sound. Also wait a few days before starting. No doubt Kabuto will be weary for a couple of days regardless of 'Kotomi' being a civilian."

Jiraiya nodded as he left to do some 'research' after all it's what he's known for doing. The fourth was right; best do the usual until the time comes for him to leave. Besides, Kotomi had given him some good ideas for a new book except he might leave out the whole uncovering a plot to destroy her village. That was too much drama for his audience's taste. Well too much drama without equal benefit.

The fourth turned towards the third and said, "Sarutobi-sama, Do not do anything rash when he comes. I will take care of him. You can help me by telling me everything you know about him and his ways. Don't leave anything out." Sarutobi nodded. He then asked, "What will we do about Kabuto Hokage-sama?" Minato nodded before smiling and replied, "Nothing. He will be watched, but we will do nothing. After all, the second a spy is known they are no longer an asset to their leader but instead a liability. I am going to take a page out of my son's book here. Just like his 'Ultimate' prank we will make it seem like we don't know anything about this. However, unlike my son, I have the skills and experience to actually pull it off without anyone figuring it out, apart from those I wish to include." He smiled as he looked out over his village that he would once again protect from a worst kind of danger.

{-} {-} {-}

That night after a busy week Naruto lay down in his bed feeling pretty good. He had proved to his mom that his new technique could be very useful and he uncovered a plot against his home and handled the information the best he could. The Blonde boy soon fell asleep and started to dream a strange dream.

In his dream, Naruto was standing in a picturesque meadow with some trees, a pond, an open house, and a table under one of the trees. Sitting at the table was a Black cloaked figure with what looked like a tea set. Naruto walked over to the table and the figure looked at him and said in a hollow voice, "**Would you like some tea?**" Death had originally set the extra tea set out in case the Death of rats wanted to join him, so he quickly made another cup and saucer just in case the small animal still wished to join them. Death after all was a rather decent host to his visitors.

Naruto sat down, this figure made him feel a bit uneasy but not really threatened. As he sat down he noticed the extra cup and saucer and asked, "What are those for?"

"**In case anyone else joins us. Since visitors seem to be dropping by unexpectedly.**" The figure answered. Naruto thought this was a strange looking tea set it more resembled a western style he had heard about, but had art designs that resembled what he had seen many artists in the village create. Naruto broke from his musings and asked another question, "Where am I?" "**Isn't it obvious?**" Death said simply. Naruto nodded he knew he was in a dream after all. Death was of course referring to his mind-scape and figured that the blonde owner figured it out since he didn't ask further about this place.

Naruto was once again broken from his thoughts by hearing a small hollow "**Squeak. Squeak.**" Naruto looked to the empty side of the table and saw a small black cloaked figure with a tiny blue bladed Scythe on his back. Naruto stared for bit before questioning, "Who is he?"

"**A guest I was hoping would join us.**" The figure said. The small animal then displayed perfect table manners. Naruto tried his best which was actually pretty good, his dad and mom taught him proper etiquette. The small black cloak then said, "**Squeak.**"

"**Yes I agree.**" Responded the larger cloak.

Naruto full of questions, it seemed, asked, "You can understand him? I mean I can tell he is saying something other than just a simple squeak. But that is all." The tall dark figure nodded then translated, "**He said 'The tea is very exquisite today'. Then he said 'It is Darjeeling tea, I can tell because of its distinctive flavor. It is indeed worthy of its title, The Champagne of Teas. Personally I think it has a pleasant scent to it, though not as fragrant as Jasmine tea." **After a slight pause the bony man said, "**Of course I had to paraphrase a bit since I am not as articulate as he is.**"

Naruto just nodded and thought to himself, _"I am in some strange dream with a bony figure wearing a black cloak that is scary yet not threatening at all; in fact he is rather likeable. Might be the fact he is having tea with a rat that has some of the best manners I've seen. This being a dream, why not let the rat be very articulate and sophisticated? But still I have to know this at least…." _The bony fellow in front of him then asked, "**Would you like a Crumpet?**"

Naruto declined saying, "No, but thanks for asking. If it was Ramen then I would gladly take you up on that offer." The grim reaper nodded before saying, "**Yes ramen. A truly wonderful dish that has so many options, each as good as the last. Still that place Ichiraku's is the best of all and unparalleled**_**. **_**It can't be copied exactly, even with the most skilled of hands.**" Naruto was starting to like the guy more.

The blonde student smiled a huge and bright smile and stated, "Yes! Ramen is indeed amazing. And Ichiraku's is the best of all ramen. I swear Teuchi-san must get it directly from the gods themselves."

At this death shook his head and said in his emotionless voice, "**No, He does not.**" Naruto was about to growl and was starting to dislike this guy for dissing the greatest ramen cook ever, when the dark figure continued, "**Even the gods would be impressed with his skills and could spend forever trying to figure out how he had surpassed them, but to no avail.**" With that Naruto thought to himself, _"Despite the vibe he gives off, I really could like this fellow."_

He took a sip of tea which did have a wonderful taste and decided this had to be the strangest Tea party ever. "_Actually the ones in those books about that Alice girl are stranger."_ He thought to himself. After enjoying the cup of tea, Naruto asked about something that had been bothering him. "Ok last question, what is with the cats lounging over there?" Naruto then pointed to a tree near the pond where about six cats were laying down or doing other cat things around the base.

"**Because cats are nice.**" Answered the tall black cloaked figure, as if that answered all of the universe's mysteries.

Before all this could fully sink in his brain, Naruto was awoken from his 'Dream' by that accursed invention called an alarm clock. As he sat up he said to himself, "I wonder why I had such a strange dream. I don't think I ate something that didn't agree with me." After a brief pause he finished speaking his thoughts, "Oh well, time to get ready." As Naruto got ready for the day, Death and the Death of Rats kept enjoying their wonderful tea party in his mind-scape.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this chapter ran longer than I thought it would. Next chapter really will be where the series' actually starts. Thanks for those that are reading and as always feel free to review and/or PM me with suggestions or your thoughts about the story so far, and constructive criticism is welcomed. Also the next chapter should be up soon it is mostly finished, since I was trying to include it in this chapter before it started getting too long. I do enjoy long stories and decent length chapters, but I would like to take a break from reading sometimes. Also this is the perfect ending and starting point.

So I hope y'all liked the prank Naruto did here. I am not the best at Naruto pranks unfortunately. I did try and hopefully even if it was lame it was at least different or not the norm for pranks. Hopefully it is original as well. I don't recall seeing this prank done before in the fan fictions I have read anyways. I also wanted to use the prank to show that in this story the Hyuga clan won't be horrible or anything. They are good people just very strict. I also hope readers like my portrayal of Hinata. It may seem a bit out of character for her but this is a Hinata that doesn't settle for sitting and watching Naruto from the sidelines, but at the same time she isn't overly aggressive or made out to be slutty. This is what Hinata would be like if she was the Heroin instead of Sakura I think. I like Hinata and Naruto together but I get tired of her always being in a harem or just used as a replacement, since Sakura is too focused on Sasuke to realize that Naruto is the man and deserves the girl of his choice in the show/manga. But then again it is a shonen series, which don't really focus on relationships much.


	7. The Unconventional Graduation and Teams

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus obviously no breaks for them if they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear as so: _name no jutsu, or the English names.

**Death, Death of rats and other 'higher beings' along with inners talk and think like this.**

I wish I owned either Naruto or Discworld.

A/N: I think everyone that has followed the story knows by now that I changed the text format.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Unconventional Graduation and Teams.<p>

Naruto woke up ready for the day he had been waiting for since he first decided to become a ninja, graduation. The sun was shining outside as the blonde yawned, it had been two years since he first started training with his family and godfather. He was now fairly good at the Chakra chains, he could shoot them out of his hand, and control them with some success. He could also shoot them form his back but he wasn't good at controlling them underground. Also he was in need of lots of practice before he could make a very effective chakra chain barrier.

He had also been using weight seals for a while. He had a central control seal that he inserted the chakra into that would increase the weight, which was distributed from smaller seals located at key points on his body to evenly and effectively make use of the new weight. Minato had been training him a lot in the Namikaze style Taijutsu, he still had a long way to go there as well, but most Genin and Chunin wouldn't be too much of a problem. Naruto kept his confidence in check however, one thing about the ninja world it always has surprises.

After breakfast, he headed to the academy on the 'Rooftop Express' as always, except now half way there he usually met up with Hinata. "Morning Hinata-chan." He greeted in a sing song voice. She giggled as she replied, "Good morning Naruto-kun." She had started joining him on his route in the mornings shortly after 'The Uzumaki Challenge' as the two called it. She had gotten much better about her stuttering, it was almost gone, but much to Naruto's secret delight her blushing remained.

Hinata was definitely growing up, and to her horror it was noticeable. Naruto was also growing as well, he was still a bit on the short side compared to the class but his dad had told him one day "Sorry son you got your shortness form me. You will grow to be tall but for now you are short. So get used to it." Hinata wore a similar outfit to the one from two years ago, that looks nice on her. Naruto still wore his trademarked bright orange jumpsuit. In fact, the only style difference from anyone in their class was Shikamaru's earrings. He didn't say it but Naruto and a few others knew it was a clan tradition, once they have learned one of their family's more powerful jutsus the member got earrings.

Hinata and Naruto continued their way to the academy ready for their graduation exams. Hinata was more than ready for them and would give it her best. Naruto on the other hand decided that he would have fun with the written part and follow his whims for the rest of the exam. As they got close to the academy, Hinata wished him good luck. To which he responded jokingly, "I know right. I will need all the help I can get not to lose my 'Dead Last' status, after all that is the goal! And my mad skills might give my plan away." He gave her his foxy grin to which she blushed while saying, "That is what I meant Naruto-kun." Mentally she stuck her tongue out at him in a cute way, but she was still not ready for that kind of stuff in reality. Hinata went in the normal way and Naruto decided that he would for the last time as an academy student use the window.

As he entered the room smiling at the brooding boy sitting at the desk he landed on Naruto shouted, "Alright! Finally going to be a Ninja!"

"hnnn… like you could 'Dead Last'." Sasuke said. This caused many squeals but not enough to be earth shattering, fortunately a good chunk of the 'Sasuke-kun' fan girls dropped out realizing they were unable to cut it, and decided to just be stalkers for their beloved 'Last Uchiha'. Sasuke now spoke more but he was even more arrogant and annoying than ever.

Naruto hmphed and quickly moved away from the Uchiha. Once the two main Sasuke fan girls came in it was dangerous to be near him something might happen, like being knocked into him and accidentally kissing him. Naruto shuddered at that thought wondering where it came from. Just as he was in the clear the two thunderous sets of footsteps were heard from the hall, as the two once again tried to enter at the same time. Sakura managed to win this time and ran over to claim her prize. The up close look at 'Sasuke-kun' lost in 'deep thought'.

Naruto sighed at the sight of the pink haired girl. He liked Sakura and even had a crush on her for a bit, but he realized he wouldn't want someone who demeaned herself by constantly chasing after someone who only cared about his copyrighted, trademarked and patented Uchiha Glare, and killing Itachi. He had finally seen her for what she was, for right now at least, a fan-girl. She was barely a ninja. She had lots of potential but she mostly ignored it. He liked someone determined like Hinata-chan.

He still had some shreds of a friendship with Sakura at least. As she sat down by Sasuke, he walked over and said, "Hey Sakura. Are you ready for the test?" Sakura looked over at Naruto. She almost wanted to hit him for interrupting her time with 'Sasuke-kun', but ever since he stopped asking her out and just talked to her from time to time she saw him as a friend and so replied, "Yah I think I am Naruto. How about yourself? Do you think the 'Dead last' will pass?" She said the dead last part half-jokingly. _"He may be the dead last but he seems to always pull through."_ She thought to herself as inner Sakura added, much to Sakura's dismay, **"And his pranks are funny as hell!"** She had mixed feelings about this inner-self she had. Her inner always voiced things she didn't want it to, because she knew what inner said was always partly true. However, Inner also helped her pull through when things got tough for her.

Naruto couldn't help but give her a foxy grin as he replied to her, "Of course! I have an ace or two up my sleeve, as well if needed." Sakura was surprised and the grin made her even more curious about how he always pulled through everything. **"Not to mention it is kind of cute… *sigh* But we only have eyes for Brooding-san, I mean 'Sasuke-Kun'"** inner stated as Sakura thought, _"What do you have against Sasuke-kun? He is a genius and the last Uchiha."_ Inner Sakura just rolled her eyes as Sakura stopped talking to herself and looked at Naruto. "Like what?" She asked him barely containing her curiosity.

Naruto's grin just grew wider as he said to her, "If I told you that would be telling. Sakura-chan." Hinata gave a little giggle from overhearing Naruto and the pinkette. Sakura turned to face her and said, "Do you know Hinata?" Before Hinata might have given something away Naruto said to her with mock hurt, "Ahhhh…. Hinata-chan do you not think I can pull it off?" He then faked a tear and said, "And you even wished me good luck earlier on the way here." Hinata blushed at this as Sakura giggled at their antics before going back to staring at Sasuke.

Naruto made his way up to Hinata and said only half seriously, "You almost gave me a way. Hinata." Hinata looked sad and a little worried as she said, "S-s-sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't m-m-mean to." Naruto then placed a hand on her shoulder and told her in a firm voice, "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan I was kidding. Sorry, I didn't think it would bother you that much." Hinata let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and said, "It's ok. I was just afraid I might have upset my first friend is all." Naruto looked her in her beautiful Lavender eyes before saying, "You would have to try very hard to upset me Hinata. Anyways good luck, the teachers should be in soon." Hinata nodded as he turned around to go to his seat. As Naruto, made his way back Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei quieted the class and handed out the first part of the exam, the written portion.

Naruto looked at the written portion and smiled, this was going to be so much fun. He knew he could bomb the written test and still graduate, even without using his aces. Naruto started his work, and had a blast with this part. When it asked about how ninjas are graded skill wise instead of the right answer he went into a dissertation about the importance of Brooding skill levels. How advanced you were in them determined your worth as a ninja. 'I am currently the dead last because I have brooding skill level of 5. Sasuke is the rookie of the year, because he has unlimited access to his clans scrolls, and does nothing but practice brooding and is currently at a skill level of 27. He would be higher but he had to spend lots of time on the other important part of being a ninja. The copyrighted, trademarked, and patented Uchiha glare, unfortunately only Uchihas can use this, therefore everyone else must bow down and kiss the stick shoved up any Uchihas' ass.'

Another question asked how to properly use a kunai, to this he wrote, 'enemy = pointy end'. When he got to the question about what ninjas do he was actually serious and went into detail explaining the different functions for each type of team setup, the rules and regulations dealing with clients, and the importance of teamwork for all Konoha ninja. He then went in to detail about the roles each rank of ninja played in the community and how these roles changed when engaged in open warfare with an enemy force.

When he got to the part about technique rankings he had fun again. 'E-rank: these are skills that teachers torture academy students with claiming, "These vital skills are needed to win when fighting an enemy." D-rank: What Jonin sensei torture their assigned team with so they can later crack jokes at the bar with their friends, about how their students can't even shushin properly and haven't learned to use that god of a move, the replacement jutsu the correct way. In some cases, they use these moves to keep their team busy while they do something like read porn or dream of youth and green spandex. C-rank: Are moves one 'must learn to become a Chunin' when in reality Jonin-sensei use these once their team somehow makes it through D-rank jutsus. B-rank: Beginning to make up for your lack of brooding skill level. A-Rank: Now you are getting to be a truly awesome ninja and have learned to use the 'Rooftop Express' when getting around town. S-rank… "Run for your lives!" That is what people say if you have these kinds of skills.'

Finally, Naruto finished the last part of the written test, which was writing anything else you think proves your value as a ninja. Naruto decided to write about how much he liked cats and how awesome they are. After this, he decided to follow Shikamaru's lead and sleep until this portion was over.

When the teachers first handed out the paper test Shikamaru, knew he didn't need to pass the written part, so he let the teacher place it on his desk before he started watching clouds in his sleep. After a few more minutes, the teachers called time and picked up everyone's test. Then they led the class in to one of the training yards to test their Taijutsu.

This portion of the exam was much more bearable for Naruto. Naruto did better than the others thought he could, but not enough to lose his hard won title 'The Dead Last'. 'Sasuke-kun' did amazing, but only because he used his family's style instead of the Academy style. _"Seriously what is his deal? He hates fan-girls yet his showing off at any chance he gets only encourages them."_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched Shikamaru actually do well. _"Guess he is banking on everything else more than making up for the written part as well."_

Hinata went next; she started off with the academy style and then eventually moved into her clan's style when Mizuki commented, "Even the shyest of the girls is better at Taijutsu than the idiot Naruto." Hinata got serious on him after that for two reasons. One he insulted every true Kunoichi by implying they are weak, and the second because "_No one! Makes fun of Naruto-kun like that in front of me!"_

Iruka was shaking his head thinking "_He is a Chunin and he can't see through Naruto's 'Ultimate' prank. How he even got the rank of Chunin is a mystery."_ Fortunately Hinata didn't focus chakra into her hands or Mizuki would have been sent to the hospital with most of his tenketsu closed.

Next was a test in Genjutsu and how well they could fight it. Many had a hard time with this part. Sakura did very well as did Sasuke and Hinata. The last thanks to her Byakugan which made seeing through Genjutsus rather easy. Next came Shikamaru's turn, after the Genjutsu was placed on him it eventually finished taking hold of him but had no effect on Shikamaru. When he was asked about this the lazy genius replied, "It was too 'troublesome' to give a reaction." Before then going and leaning against the school wall. The other students and the teachers were gaping with mouths open. No one had ever beaten Genjutsu out of sheer laziness, well until now that is.

Finally, Naruto got to go, he was excited about this; he wanted to test that theory Iruka told them about two years ago in field like conditions. Iruka placed a mild nightmare Genjutsu on the blonde haired kid, which also allowed him to witness its effects on the student. It was actually tougher than what the others had to deal with but he wanted to see how the prankster handled it.

Inside the Genjutsu, Naruto found himself next to his dad who turned to him and said, "I am disappointed in you, son. Do you know why?" Naruto knowing he was under the Genjutsu said with a mock look of hurt, "Awwww. Come on dad… It's hard to eat more than 24 bowls of Ramen in half an hour while standing on your head and singing an opera song." His dad paused for a bit before saying, "No excuses! Ramen is sacred and the Ramen eating Monks on Mount Takejin, can eat 30 bowls while standing on their head singing Opera in fifteen minutes. If you ever wish to become the Sage of Ramen, you must do this as well. If not, then I will have you watch over a house full of cats for several weeks!" Minato pointed in a random direction where a house stood on a hill surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of cats that all looked similar to the infamous 'Tora'.

Even the Academy students had heard the many horror stories of this 'S-Ranked escape artist' of a cat. Naruto's jaw was hanging open. Just when Iruka thought he had gotten the best of his student, though it was tough keeping his concentration and not laughing, he saw Naruto's eyes glow. Next Naruto shouted with glee, "Kitty cats!" Before running over to them, and he started to play with them. As Naruto was happily playing with the bane of all Genin and his many copies, Iruka lost control and started laughing out loud. The students watching were puzzled that Iruka-sensei was laughing so loud in the middle of a test. Once the Genjutsu fell, they all looked at the blonde haired boy and to their surprise he seemed to be depressed he broke the Genjutsu.

Next, the students were asked to perform the _Henge no Jutsu_. This part of the test most seemed to do fairly well. Including Naruto, who didn't even bother to half-ass it, managed to get a pass. After this Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, had the students come across the hall for their final part of the exam the _Bushin no Jutsu_. A few still managed to make it all the way. Sasuke came over and smirked at Naruto and said, "So Dobe. Seems all that is keeping you from graduating is the only Jutsu you still have a problem doing. You should have known that you, a failure of the Namikaze, couldn't become a ninja." Naruto just stared at him, which actually made the last Uchiha a bit uneasy though he would never admit it, and said evenly, "You shouldn't dismiss others so quickly as failures Sasuke Uchiha. In the world of Shinobi, the second you start to underestimate your opponent, the tables turn in their favor." Naruto then walked off as he was called for his final test as Sasuke inwardly gulped.

Naruto had a plan for this final test. He had learned the Bushin jutsu awhile back, but for appearances sake pretended to still have trouble with it. However, he had one last prank as an academy student he wanted to do, so Naruto would purposely make the worst regular bushins of his life.

Iruka was eager to see what Naruto would do about the bushin, He knew the boy had trouble with it because of his extremely large reserves. Still he wasn't going to make any exceptions for the students, not even the Fourth Hokage's son. Mizuki was busy making a plan B just in case, the 'Demon brat' managed to once again get through. _"I'll promise to teach him a really cool jutsu if he gets it for me. The idiot will do anything for more jutsus." _Mizuki thought to himself as said 'idiot' made his way into the room. "Well Naruto you have done well so far unfortunately you need to do one last thing before graduating the ninja academy." Said Iruka with a friendly smile. "You need to produce three clones to pass." Mizuki finished for his fellow instructor. Naruto smiled brightly, which led both to wonder if he had managed to learn it finally. "_Bushin__ no Jutsu_!" Shouted Naruto as a three very disgusting looking…. Puddle Narutos appeared, there was no other way to describe them. The puddles looked like something a dog left behind after a severe stomach ache. It was not a pleasant sight.

Just when Iruka was about to fail Naruto, the blonde said, "Awww…. Looks like I still can't do the _Bushin no jutsu_ correctly. The curse of having massively large chakra reserves." Naruto sighed in a clearly exaggerated manner before continuing, "I need something to cheer me up… I know! That will do just fine." He then gave the two senseis his best imitation of Jiraiya's 'super pervert' grin as he called out. "_Naruko Triplet no Jutsu_" As three puffs of smoke cleared, to reveal three very pretty bombshell blondes wearing only their underwear. The three girls looked, if possible, more attractive with whisker marks on each cheek matching Naruto's own set.

"Aww is our favorite boy sad, he didn't do the normal cloning jutsu correct?" cooed the middle one as she gave him a hug.

"It is too bad Naruto. I mean you know and can put in the right amount of chakra for this simple technique." Said the one on the left in a critical voice.

"Hmph! He messed it up on purpose 'cause he wanted to see his favorite group of sisters." Said the one on the right sounding slightly annoyed, before blushing and looking away while finishing, "Not that we mind seeing our favorite guy whenever we can. But it isn't like we actually love that prankster side of yours Naruto-kun or anything."

Iruka was confused but noted there were three different personalities: a very sweet Naruko, an analytical Naruko and a Tsundere Naruko, standing before his eyes. All three were hanging onto Naruto in some fashion. After finally managing to get control of himself, Iruka-sensei asked, "What in the world is going on here Naruto? What is all of this?" Naruto looked over to him and said, "It's a jutsu I made myself. It combines my own creation the Sexy jutsu and the shadow clone jutsu. Speaking of which…" Naruto then turned to the three lovely girls behind him and asked, "Girls care to help me demonstrate?"

The middle one smiled brightly and said in a singsong voice, "Sure thing Naruto-kun." She then made three shadow clones. The one on the left simply nodded before making three shadow clones herself. Then the last one said while blushing, "okay I will. But don't think I like you or anything like that understand?" She then made three shadow clones herself. Finally Naruto let out a "Yosh!" followed by a "_Kage-Bushin no Jutsu_!" and then three perfect shadow clones appeared next to him as well.

Mizuki saw this all and was starting to wonder if his plan would work… _"Of course it will work. He may know that move but he will want to learn all the jutsus he can."_ Mizuki reassured himself. Iruka beamed at Naruto before saying, "That is amazing Naruto! You definitely pass, even if you are still ranked as 'Dead Last'. Also, I wanted to add that your written test was both insightful at times and entertaining. Here" Iruka then tossed him one of the Konoha forehead protectors. Naruto gladly caught it and went back to the classroom.

{-} {-} {-}

Back in the classroom, all of those who passed were eagerly talking to each other. Those that didn't make it left and were told what their options were. Despite all of the excitement and noise in the room Shikamaru managed to fall asleep, while Choji, sitting next to him was eating some chips. Kiba was busy trying to show off in some fashion to the others, very proud of himself for graduating. Sasuke was staring out his favorite window thinking of how to improve his glare. Sakura was basking in his 'stoic and strong' presence, though she was disappointed that he hadn't said a word to her in congratulations for passing or anything. Inner Sakura raged at this, "**Damn Uchiha. Not even telling me good job or anything, even if his cold distant personality supposedly adds to his 'Sasuke-kun' charm"**.

Hinata was sitting in the back happy that she passed, but a bit concerned for Naruto. She had no doubt he would pass the test. She was just a bit worried that he wouldn't get to keep his proud title of 'The Dead Last'. At that moment, Naruto walked in the room all smiles and said, "Looks like The Dead Last managed to once again get through." He then sent a satisfied smirk at Sasuke who saw it but tried his best to ignore it. He then gave Sakura a thumb up and said "Congratulations on passing Sakura." She smiled and congratulated him in return. Naruto went and talked with some of the others before making his way to Hinata and saying to her in a whisper only she could hear. "Congratulations Hinata-chan. Step one of your goal has been reached. Also in case you are wondering. I am still 'Dead Last'." She was glad that he managed to keep his title and without thinking gave him a quick hug before sitting back down and almost passed out from embarrassment. Fortunately, for her the excitement around them kept her from passing out and the two talked for a bit before they went and talked to others.

After a few more minutes, Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei entered the classroom and told them to report back in two days for team assignments. As the students started to leave, Mizuki pulled Naruto to the side for a few words. "First off I want to personally congratulate you for managing to pass. However, life as a shinobi will be difficult and while the ace you showed today will be helpful I want to teach you a special jutsu or two, on one condition if you accept."

Naruto was excited but thought something might be up. Mizuki wasn't usually nice to any of the students, he tolerated them at best. Naruto decided to play along and act his part. "Really Mizuki-sensei? That's awesome! What do I have to do?" Mizuki smirked to himself on the inside before saying, "I need you to steal the scroll of seals from your dad. I know this doesn't seem right, but ninja have to do things that are very shady. Doing this will only prove your worth as a ninja more. I want you to bring it to the edge of the forest by training ground 6 at nine tonight. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded before slowly making his way to visit his dad. _"Stupid idiot kid thinks he is a ninja when it is only because of luck he graduated."_ Mizuki thought to himself.

As Naruto, made his way to his dad's office he had one thing on his mind at that moment. _"How in the world did Mizuki get to be a Chunin? I mean really…. He thought I would betray my father, the village and steal the forbidden scroll just to supposedly be taught a couple of jutsus?"_ Naruto just shook his head as he waited to enter his dad's office. Once he entered he told his dad all about Mizuki's offer and condition. In response to this Minato, shook his head and thought, _"How did that man make Chunin in the first place? Oh yah…. That's right I appointed him that position because we really needed one for a mission he was sent on, and unfortunately he was the best available option on such short notice."_ This happened from time to time.

Minato turned to his son and said in his business voice, "Naruto Namikaze. I want you to take this decoy scroll with you and meet with Mizuki. As of now he is suspected of being a traitor to the village and a complete idiot who only got his rank due to circumstance. I know you can handle him, but I will have a squad of ANBU follow you to officially take him into custody, after we get the evidence needed, which probably won't take long for this guy. Son this is your first C ranked mission even though you aren't on a team yet. Completing this mission will do the village and the world a favor. The village benefits because a traitor will be caught and dealt with as necessary. The world benefits because there will be one less idiot ninja running around unchecked. Any questions?"

Naruto was excited. His first official mission as a ninja, but he couldn't help himself from asking, "Why only a C ranked mission dad? Isn't this usually a B ranked kind of a thing?" Minato chuckled a bit and said, "Yes but an idiot of his caliber isn't worthy of being officially seen as a B ranked threat." With that Naruto made preparations and when the time came for him to start going, he met up with the ANBU squad and they made their way to the meeting spot.

At the forest near the edge of training ground 6, a white haired traitor met up with a blonde haired shinobi. After Naruto showed him he had the requested item, Mizuki started to let his mouth run, "Such a weak village this place is. Glad that once I deal with you I'm leaving and selling my knowledge of it to the highest bidder. This place really is losing its edge. Heck even Iruka is nothing more than a dried up has been ninja that can't properly control a bunch of brats."

Naruto stood there getting ready to make his move. As Mizuki continued running his mouth, "How pathetic of a place is Konoha? Even the Fourth Hokage must be an idiot weakling if a no good Demon Brat can get past him to steal the forbidden scroll. I mean you can barely even use the Academy style Taijutsu effectively. Also, clearly those weren't really shadow clones you made at your exam it had to have been some Demon trick."

Naruto at this point lost his cool and hit Mizuki square in chest sending him skidding back a good distance. As Mizuki, was recovering Naruto said in a cold voice that showed no emotion, "You can make fun of me all you want but talking bad about Iruka-sensei is pushing it. And if you are dumb enough to call my dad, the Fourth Hokage, an 'idiot weakling' all hell breaks loose. Just so you know I can use the Academy style just fine, but I have been focusing more on the Namikaze style this past year and a half. I haven't mastered it yet and I am far from doing so, but I know it well enough to make sport of a dumbass traitor like you."

One of the ANBU watching this gave a soft whistle and said quietly, "I almost feel sorry for the poor stupid traitor." Then he heard the cat masked ANBU eating some popcorn she got from somewhere. After seeing their questioning looks, she said innocently, "What? This is going to be very entertaining. Might as well enjoy the show. I doubt the village's master prankster and scariest ninja in training, who is learning the Namikaze style, will need our help." The rest of the squad nodded in agreement and a couple asked for some popcorn, as they watched the scene before them unfold, and heard a jutsu that made them wince in sympathy for the poor stupid traitor.

"_Kage-Bushin no Jutsu_! Now you will see firsthand if I know this jutsu or not." Naruto said as several Narutos appeared all over the forest. Ten Narutos henged their selves some jerseys, half a dark red the other a dark blue. Some Narutos joined hands and henged into a net. Two clones had managed to grab Mizuki while he was recovering and brought him over. Several other Narutos then did the Sexy jutsu and reappeared as beautiful young blonde girls wearing Cheer-leading outfits to match the teams they were representing. The remaining Narutos got ready to cheer the Men's Volleyball game about to commence in front of them. After a coin flip which the Reds won, they took their sides as the two shadow clones holding Mizuki the traitor, and very dumb ninja, handed him over after he was bound in a ball shape for use in the game.

The cheerleader Narukos gave their all to support their team, while the crowd of Narutos and ANBU really started to get into the match. It was intense as far as five versus five Men's Volleyball went. The score was tied and the Reds were serving, after they served the Blues spiked him into the ground thus gaining them service. At this time, the ANBU Captain realized if the game didn't end soon they would have a dead Mizuki on their hands which wasn't good.

As the Blues served, two ANBU took the mid-air Mizuki into proper custody, while the Captain appeared in a referee version of the ANBU outfit, blew his whistle and said, "Blue wins!" This caused many clones to get angry so he apologized, "Sorry. I felt I should declare a winner so I randomly picked one. After all, If Ibiki doesn't get his guest/plaything alive he will be a 'Saaaaddddd Ibiki….' again. We all know what that means and don't want that. Now do we?" Hearing these words sent shivers down the spine of everyone conscious there, as they recalled what happened last time.

-Flashback-

"What do you mean he was killed in transit?" Said an angry Commander of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation force. Minato hated to break this news to Ibiki but he had to, so he once again told him, "I am sorry Ibiki. But he was killed when the retrieval team was ambushed by three Jonin. There isn't anything I can do about it." Ibiki looked very upset when he said, "But I had polished my best set of equipment and reserved him a spot in 'The Suite'. It was even cleaned an extra time or two…. I was supposed to get him for interrogation. I even made special arrangements with Anko-chan so that I could give him my full attention." Ibiki frowned more before finishing, "This makes me a Saaaaddddd Ibiki…." Minato shivered as the head of T and I left.

After a couple of hectic weeks, Ibiki was once again in front of the Fourth Hokage, who sighed and then said, "Really? Ibiki? 'Interrogation Survival Training?"

"What? They need to be able to know how to withstand harsh interrogation as ninjas. Who better to train them than me?" Said an offended Interrogator.

Minato shook his head as his headache grew and asked, "But even the Genin and Academy students? Not to mention what you did to some of the Chunin, who have been regularly visiting the Yamanaka clan for 'Mental Maintenance'. Also don't get me started on Gai's new found enthusiasm for his obsession on green spandex and 'The Fires of Youth!' It was bad enough to begin with. But now, even with his talent, I fear his mental stability. Then there is Kakashi-kun's new fixation on the many perverted works of my old sensei, so that he can get over what he went through."

Ibiki looking a bit bashful said, "Hey now. I gave those Academy students a 'light touch' and nothing more. As for the Chunin, they need to expect that to happen. And those last you mentioned. They just have a few quirks is all, Hokage-sama."

Minato shuttered knowing that the 'Light touch' could sometimes be more terrifying than a full interrogation. He then sighed in defeat. He couldn't really stay mad at Ibiki. He was only doing his job and was cheated out of his entertainment and work for two weeks, since he gave those responsibilities to Anko, so the interrogations wouldn't suffer while he was busy with other responsibilities. The fourth then said to the scarred man, "Okay. I am sorry this happened and it is understandable, even if it was a bit extreme in my opinion. Just promise me to stop now with your 'Interrogation Survival Training'." Ibiki looked at his boss and said, "Okay I will for now at least Hokge-sama." After Minato dismissed him, he knew that the last couple of weeks would leave an impression on those involved, and he never wanted to see a 'Saaaaddddd Ibiki….' Again if he could help it. Minato then gathered several ANBU and other ninja together and told them what happened and warned them to help prevent this from happening in the future.

-End of Flashback-

This recollection caused the upset Narutos to quiet down; they knew the dangers of a sad Ibiki. The original decided he needed to apologize, "I am sorry that I got carried away but he bad mouthed my favorite teacher, the village and my father, the Hokage. I will train harder to better keep my emotions in check for the future." He then bowed in apology to the ANBU before most of them left to escort the prisoner to his care taker Ibiki. The captain stayed behind to congratulate Naruto on a successful mission. The ANBU Captain noticed that Naruto was about to dispel all of his clones at once, and shouted, "Wait! Don't dispel them all at once!" It was too late as the blonde Shinobi did just that and passed out. The Captain looked him over and then took him to the hospital, realizing he would be okay and just needed to rest and let the information sink in. Truthfully the kid was lucky he didn't die from over load or something.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruto woke up in some dungeon-like sewer place. It was dark, dank, and cold. As he stood up, Naruto headed off in a certain direction. He eventually came to an oddly familiar clearing except this time there was a cage in part of the area. He was about to examine the cage further when he saw a green bottle sitting on a table. Naruto for some unknown reason was drawn towards said green bottle, as he approached it and was about to reach out and touch it he heard a booming, yet terrified voice say, **"Don't touch the green bottle! He doesn't like it when you mess with the green bottle."** Naruto was about to panic as he turned around and saw a horse sized fox with three tails looking a bit scared.

As Naruto approached the cage, Kyuubi ignored the fact he just pleaded for this mortal not to touch a bottle. Kyuubi grinned and said in what he thought was a menacing voice, and it would have been, if he hadn't just sounded horrified, **"So mortal brat! We meet at last. I have been waiting for you. I am 'The Demon Fox' and King of the Bijuu!" **Naruto was puzzled for a bit and said, "You're the Kyuubi? I thought he had nine tails and was the size of a really big building, with a terrifying presence that made all men weak in their knees and had a foul menacing chakra." The Fox 'Demon' stared at the insolent human brat that dared talk down to him! The strongest of the Bijuu. The fox then said, "**Of course I am all of that and more! I have nine tails can't you count, stupid insignificant human?"** Naruto gave his half frowning puzzled face as he said to the fox, "I only count three tails. You are big, but only about the size of a horse not a large building."

The Kyuubi then realized the kid looked larger than he remembered humans looking when he was out of here and free. It was also at this time he noticed he was in his three tailed form. The demon fox then reverted to his full nine-tailed glory, and it would have made up for his lackluster first impression on Naruto. If it wasn't for the fact he stood up, hoping to seem more imposing, and subsequently hit his head on the roof of his room/cage and let out a booming but painful sounding yelp. This being the case all chances of getting the kid to fear him and obey his every whim flew out the window.

Naruto looked at him a bit concerned and said, "Are you okay Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi did his best to hide his tears of frustration as he said, **"Of course I am okay. Aren't you terrified of me? I am the strongest of the Bijuu that came close to destroying your village years ago. I mean come on. I'm a demon! An immortal demon on top of that."** Naruto still a bit concerned said in a slightly amused voice. "Sorry Kyuubi-san. But you kind of ruined that when you begged me not to touch the green bottle. Then you claim to be very powerful and have nine tails while only showing three at the time." Kyuubi frowned at this as Naruto continued, "Then when you revert to your true form of nine tails, which is impressive and would have caused me to be scared of you. However you end up hitting your head on the roof of your cage. That kind of ruins any intimidation factors you may have had. By the way, are you okay? You aren't hurt anywhere are you?"

Kyuubi was upset but replied, **"Only my pride is hurt." **The giant fox then mumbled something that sounded like, **"Stupid reapers not saying when I would meet my jailor." **Before returning to sulk in his now three tailed form, there wasn't any point in being uncomfortable if your jailor doesn't see you as imposing and you can't seem to influence him. Naruto shrugged as he looked around the place. It was familiar, like he had been here before one time. "Where is this place anyways. I feel like I have been here before but I don't really recall where here is."

Naruto then felt a chill in the air and started to feel a cold sweat forming on his body, as the air got thicker and darker around him. He felt as if he was walking on his own grave and then he heard it. A hollow, chilly and echoing voice say, "**You are in your mind-scape again my young friend, Naruto. You came here that night you discovered Kabuto's traitorous intentions and had a pleasant tea party. Where you asked a lot of questions I might add. Nice to see you again by the way**."

Naruto was shivering pretty badly as he was overcome by a sense of doom and saw a black cloaked figure with bony arms and a skull that was grinning yet very unsettling. Then he saw a pair of bright, fiery, ice cold blue orbs in the skull's eye sockets emerge from the deep darkness. He barely kept himself from screaming after being called a friend by this other worldly being and greeted so casually. He then heard Kyuubi sulking as he said, **"Stupid Reapers and their overwhelming and intimidating entrances. Scaring the kid with just a greeting when I couldn't at all. What has become of me the mightiest of all Bijuu. It isn't fair! I lose another bet to him…. GRRRR… I am supposed to be immortal and feared."**

The figure then said conversationally to the Fox Demon, "**I told you, I already knew how your attempts to influence Naruto here would end. You would think after I told you about my trip to Vegas you would learn not to bet against me."** Naruto for some reason started to feel more at ease. The black cloaked man then said, "**Also for the last time, I have told you that you aren't really immortal. If you were I wouldn't be able to see you, since my 'powers' wouldn't work on you. We also discussed this Bijuu thing as well. You are all just large masses of energy that can think**."

The 'Demon Fox' that one time terrorized Konoha gave a childish retort as he harrumphed, **"You could have at least told me the kid was coming here soon, so I wouldn't make a fool of myself."** The giant fox then sniffed. As he turned his back to them and said sorrowfully, **"And I thought we were friends. Why do I have to have mean friends that take away all of my fun?"**

The Grim Reaper sighed and rolled his orbs at the fox before saying in is encompassing voice, "**Fine. I will take you for a walk later and you can decide where**." Naruto looked back and forth absolutely stunned at what was happening in front of him then noticed at the mention of a walk the fox's present three tails wagged a bit. **"That works for me. Here we come again 'The Beach', enjoy your peace while you can!"** The fox then laughed in an excited manner with no malice, despite his choice of words.

Naruto finally managed to say something and asked the cloaked figure, "Who are you and how did you end up here? And where is here? How did I get here in the first place?" The figure looked at the blonde haired boy and said, "**I am Death.**" Even though Death said that without any emotion, the introduction sent a chill down Naruto's back as cold as a grave. He then asked starting to panic, "Am I dead then? I don't see how I could be. I can't be. I haven't even gotten to spend more time with Hinata-chan, nor have I gotten to be on a team, nor have I been Hokage yet? I can't die!"

Death sighed and said, "**You aren't dead. I sealed the Kyuubi here so that your Father and Mother wouldn't die and disrupt my schedule. Also I wanted to have some vacation and meet these self-proclaimed 'Immortal' Ninjas. You're in your mind-scape. This is the second time you have come here. The first time like I said, was back when you discovered Kabuto's faked allegiance. You are here because you made about a hundred shadow clones played a game of volleyball, had some clones henge into cheerleaders, and then dismissed them all at once. After you dismissed them you had a sort of 'near death experience' because of all the information being sent to your brain at the same time. You'll learn how to visit here when you want and as a result of this contact, you will gain certain…. 'Attributes' from me. As for your 'I can't die' statement the truth is you will someday but your time is not up yet**."

Naruto calmed down and asked, "Ummm… can you tell me when I will die or how much time I have left?" Death grinned, like he always does, at Naruto and said, "**Yes I could tell you. But that would be telling and where is the fun in knowing when you will die? You might start acting overly dramatic, and I hate 'DRAMA!' or you might take your life for granted and not live a fulfilling one**." Naruto surrendered and silently agreed. "So if you're real and that dream was real does that mean the Death of Rats is also real?" Asked the ever inquisitive boy.

"**Yes he is. He's out on business for the moment**." Echoed the bony man back to him. "So how long until I go back?" Death looked thoughtful for a second and said, "**Soon.**" Naruto looked around and asked, "How did my mind-scape come to look like this?" The tall figure in front of him echoed a reply. "**I made some changes. Since I am going to be here a bit, I wanted to be comfortable."** Naruto nodded still feeling a bit uneasy and slightly awkward. Suddenly, he seemed to turn fuzzy as he started fading back to the waking world.

Naruto woke up to see he was in a bed at the hospital. Naruto didn't really like hospitals; he got his distaste of them from both parents. Naruto looked over to see his dad and mom there watching over him by his side as his mother leaned in and gave him a Kushina hug, which in their family meant 'bone-crushing' while loving. "Well seems you came back to us Naruto. We were scared you might not wake up in time for your team assignment, but that isn't until tomorrow." His father told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again Naruto. You know the dangers and reasons why the kage-bushin is forbidden." His mom scolded him as she finally released him and added with a smile, "Anyways congratulations on completing your first mission. Try not to rub it in people's faces, especially your teammates." Naruto smiled at his mom and said, "Don't worry mom they don't need to know that Mizuki had been a traitor all this time. I don't think they could handle such knowledge anyways right now." His dad chuckled then said, "I knew you could handle Mizuki really well. But I didn't think you would use his as a volleyball. I am relieved that you didn't accidentally kill him in your eagerness to get him for what he said to you." He said that last part seriously.

"I don't want to think about a sad Ibiki again. He terrifies me when he is in T and I mode. And I had to deal with the fox demon for most of my life." Kushina said. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small laugh as he said, "Sorry I got a little over zealous." Kushina gave him another hug and said to him, "It's alright Naruto you learned your lesson. Anyways, I better head back and start getting your graduation meal ready. It is already getting close to supper time. I would have done it last night but you had that mission. Later you two." With that Kushina left to get things ready for her two favorite blondes.

Minato smiled as his wife left before turning to his son and saying, "Do you want regular C-ranked mission payment or something else for your successful mission Naruto?" Naruto thought for a second before saying, "Do you think I could learn how to use your special kunai? I don't mean for the flying thunder god technique I don't think I will be able to do that anytime soon. But as normal weapons." Minato smiled and said, "Sure, I will even give you some scrolls and tips on how to make best use of their properties." Naruto smiled and Minato continued, "Now let's try and get you out of here. I know you hate this place as much as I do. It's important for villagers and Konoha ninja, but still not really my favorite place to be." Naruto grinned at his dad and said in teasing voice, "Ha! Dad just admit the truth. You want to leave so we can get some of mom's cooking and enjoy those delicious smells while she cooks." Minato gave a hearty laugh to his son while ruffling his hair and said, "Right you are Naruto. But I know you look forward to that as much as I do." Father and son both laughed as they left for home.

That night Kushina made her special Ramen, which was almost as good as Ichiraku's but in a different way. There were also many other wonderful foods to eat as well. Kushina still wearing her apron smiled and said in a cheerful voice, "I decided to go all out for my two favorite guys." At dinner, the family talked about many things. Naruto went over the finer points of his 'fight' with Mizuki and told them all about what he did for his tests at the school. Kushina laughed at Naruto's description of the ranks for jutsus, "Dang you figured it out. The Jonin-sensei will be a bit upset that someone learned about their ways." Naruto grinned and next told them about Shikamaru's beating of the Genjutsu because of his laziness, this brought about peals a laughter form all three Namikazes.

Once he told them about his Genjutsu test Minato laughed out loud, "Sage of ramen? Wow, I know you love the stuff and it is food from the gods their selves but really?" Naruto replied to his father, "Actually I have it on good authority that even the gods would more or less bow before Ichiraku's ramen so it isn't from them. I think ramen is so amazing that it came into existence all on its own. In case you are wondering, I met Death and the Kyuubi inside my head. Death made me feel uneasy but seems to be an alright guy. Kyuubi ruined all chances of scaring me with all that happened in my mind-scape. He may have been horrifying before but not now."

"I thought that might happen eventually. I guess this happened while you were unconscious?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded as Kushina then asked, "How is it that the demon didn't scare you?" Naruto then told his mom about the green bottle, Kyuubi hitting his head by accident and how he responded when Death promised to take him on a walk. Kushina almost fell to the floor laughing while imagining Kyuubi being nothing more than a giant multi-tailed dog. After supper and wishing his parents a goodnight Naruto went to bed.

{-} {-} {-}

The next morning Naruto was up before his alarm clock went off and wore his iconic Orange jumpsuit to class for one last time. That day after he got back his parents were going to take him to get his new gear. He would still wear his jumpsuit for training though. He arrived to class proudly wearing his new Konoha forehead protector. He greeted everyone and went to talk to Hinata. When he spoke to death and first thought his time had come, he was surprised to later realize what he had said about Hinata. He then decided that he would do what he could to make sure they still stayed close regardless of their team assignments.

As he sat down by Hinata, he said to her, "Hinata, I don't know how team assignments will go so I wanted to say this to you. No matter what, I want to still talk with you and stuff. Also just so you know, we will be busy with our teams but there will still be time we can be with each other, even if we don't see each other as often. Our teammates will be close to us but that doesn't mean you can't be close to others as well. My parents weren't on each other's team and they ended up married. So I am sure we can still be at least good friends."

Hinata blushed when he mentioned his parents not being on the same team but married. Even though it wasn't necessarily a confession it was damn close as far as she was concerned. She would do what she could so they became more than just friends. She smiled at him her soft smile before saying, "Thanks for saying that Naruto, I was actually a bit worried about teams. I figured I would be on a tracking team while you were on either an assassination team or Assault team." Naruto nodded to her before saying, "Meet me tonight for Ichiraku's? I mean if you aren't too tried from team training or anything. If you are, can you send a messenger?" Hinata blushed, it almost felt like a date even though it wasn't really as she replied, "I will Naruto-kun one or the other."

At that time, Iruka-sensei walked in to speak with the class one last time. He said, "Well once again congratulations on passing your exams. We have some things to do this morning and after lunch you will get your team assignments. Unfortunately, Mizuki-sensei had an important appointment he couldn't break. So he won't be here." After that he told them about the importance of being Genin and how ninja help the village in many ways. He told them, "Once you become a Genin you are considered an adult by the village since, Genin will be risking their lives to protect the village. The civilians will come to respect you even if they don't at first."

{-} {-} {-}

Minato was meeting with this year's Jonin-sensei giving them their team assignments. The truth was he only gave them a number and not any more information on their teams. He thought this was a good way to help prevent favoritism by the Sensei. Plus he thought it was kind of funny keeping them in dark as much as the students. Once a team passed he would give the sensei files on their students. "Alright you have your assigned team numbers. once they pass or fail give me as through a report as you wish. If you have anything to say to me today feel free to drop by as long as it is during my office hours. Now go and meet your potential students." With that all Jonin-sensei left in shushins. Minato laughed as he thought to himself, _"Everyone loves the shushin. Almost as much as the replacement."_

After lunch, Iruka-sensei started listing teams. Naruto mostly cared about his friends so only paid attention to some of them. "Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimich, and Ino Yamanaka you three will form team ten, your Jonin-sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Ino cursed out loud for not being on 'Sasuke-kun's' team. They left as a bearded man with black hair called them over.

"Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame you will form team 8 and your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai" Hinata gave Naruto a wave, which he returned as she left with her team and a beautiful darked haired lady with red eyes.

Iruka then got to Naruto's team, "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Namikaze you will form team 7 and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." With this Naruto let out a frustrated sigh as he said, "Oh great…. Why me?" Naruto was referring to having the lazy and perpetually tardy Jonin as his sensei. Sasuke thought he was talking about being stuck on the same team as him and so said aloud, "Shut-up Dobe! I should be the one that is upset not you. Why, Iruka-sensei, am I stuck with him?" Iruka rolled his eyes and said, "We look for balance, you are the 'genius' rookie of the year Sakura scored the highest on the written test and Naruto is the 'Dead Last'." Naruto grinned at the mention of his title. Their sensei wasn't there yet, obviously, so once Iruka finished up he left them alone.

Sakura was happy to be on 'Sasuke-kun's' team and wanted to rub it into Ino's face later. However, Naruto was on her mind at the moment, she wanted to know why he responded like he did. So she asked him, "Hey Naruto?" "Yes Sakura?" He replied. "Are you really that upset to have Sasuke on your team? He isn't that bad you know and you could learn from him he is the rookie of the year." She said finishing her question.

Naruto gave a little laugh before answering her. "No Sakura, I am not happy about being on the same team as Sasuke. However, what upset me is having Kakashi sensei, the Copy nin, as our teacher. He is a strong Jonin and I understand why he is our sensei, but he is also the tardiest of all Jonin and is actually known in Konoha both for his prowess as an elite Jonin and former ANBU Captain and for his tardiness. He is one of the most talented Jonin whose skills are only matched by his excessive tardiness." Sakura was a little surprised at this information. Sauske was also impressed but didn't acknowledge what the blonde shinobi said in anyway.

Sakura was going to ask Naruto more questions when the room suddenly got colder and darker, almost as if something was going to manifest itself into their plane of existence after not having done it in a long while. Naruto recognized this feeling and just sat there calmly. Sakura was feeling very uncomfortable and almost shaking with fear at this other worldly presence. She looked to Sasuke hoping he would be stoic, strong, and ready to protect her. What she saw did not reflect her fantasies at all. Sasuke tried to ignore the presence at first but soon his resolve crumbled as he shivered a lot. He was downright terrified, even a fully mastered Uchiha glare user would be fazed by this.

Sakura thought to herself, _"Even he is scared. But he is supposed to save me like a knight in shining armor and beat anything or anyone that challenges him." _Inner Sakura said in a calm voice **"Sasuke is just a freshly graduated academy student like you, even if he is a genius and strong. Also he never thinks of protecting, only killing his brother." **Sakura heard her inner say this but didn't feel any better as she thought, _"How can I be a ninja if even he isn't invincible? I only did really well on the written exam and barely passed the rest except Genjutsu."_ She was starting to panic a bit when she saw Naruto just relaxing and heard her inner self say, **"It isn't too late for you to start being serious about being a Kunoichi. Your smart and have a talent in one field at least."**

Sakura seemed to calm down, until she saw a bony man with a black cloak and blue bladed scythe standing next to Naruto and say in a hollow voice. "**So, this is your team Naruto." **Naruto nodded. Sakura gulped before asking in an almost squeak of a voice, "W-w-w-who are y-y-y-you?" Sasuke cursed himself, he was too afraid to even say that as he thought, _"Clearly I need to improve my brooding skill level."_ As if that would actually matter. The cloaked skeleton looked at her with his cold fiery orbs and echoed, **"I am Death."**

Naruto sensed a lot of tension so he casually asked Death, "How's it going man? Has the Death of Rats returned yet?" Death looked at the Blonde boy and said, **"Really, what is with all the questions?" **Naruto shrugged before answering, "Best way to get information." Death thought for a second and then continued, **"No he hasn't. Apparently, one of his charges spoke with a member of the 'Trusted and Objective entities' or simply The Auditors, about how despite his rat like disposition he is still human. He didn't know under section five article b of The Otherworldly Duties Agreement, this qualifies him as 'Under the care' of the Death of Rats. He is suing for rights to life. He was denied but the paperwork is a huge hassle and his lawyer's fees have to be handled somehow." **Sakura was no longer feeling scared for some reason. Naruto looked at Death and side, "Ouch. Sounds tough. Next time you see him tell him I am sorry to hear that. But really? 'suing for rights to life' and getting a lawyer? I didn't even know lawyers would practice in that."

Death sighed as he said in a tired voice that still echoed from everywhere. **"He specializes in otherworldly affairs both natural and supernatural. The Auditors decided that there should be a legal department to handle 'discrepancies' when dealing with matters of 'Exorcism'. They hoped it would lessen their paperwork. Instead a necromancer discovered its existence and started a law firm saying, 'If there are problems concerning the dead and the living worlds. Then the Living deserve equal representation and posthumous rights'. This only made my job more difficult, before he finally actually read The Otherworldly Duties Agreement. However, others trying to make their mark some times over step their bonds and cause problems. The Legal department I mentioned earlier now has staff of thousands."** Naruto could start to see why Death wanted some vacation.

Sakura suddenly asked, "What are these 'discrepancies' in exorcism you spoke about?" Death looked at her and answered, "**Sometimes a priest, who is usually new to the job, accidentally exorcises the wrong soul or manages to trap an extra ghost or two in their client." **Death looked at Sakura thoughtfully before taking a leaf from Naruto's book and asked the pink haired girl, **"Are you one of these discrepancies possibly? I mean it would answer a couple of questions." **Sakura laughed a little nervously before saying, "W-w-what do you mean?" Naruto looked at her curiously, while Sasuke again was on the verge of a huge breakthrough in his glare training wasn't listening to any of this. Death looked at her confused before saying emotionlessly, **"I am talking about that second consciousness in your body. At first, I thought you were what humans call schizophrenic, but then realized that those don't usually have more than one consciousness in their body, next I thought it was possibly possession but I don't since a soul just another version of you or something. So what is your problem exactly Sakura Haruno?"**

After this Sakura shrieked out her answer rather loudly, "What? There is nothing wrong with me! I don't have any mental problems! Inner Sakura is just there! I mean we disagree on stuff, but she usually is correct and she always helps me when I am down. She isn't evil and she doesn't try to take control of me or anything she guides me I guess." Sakura kept rambling. When Sasuke said aloud, "Damn! So close to a breakthrough in my glare training. Of course something has to get in the way of it."

This stopped Sakura as she said to him, "Sasuke-kun there is this skeleton man in front of us and then he questions my mental state and all you can think about his your glare training?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "What? That skeleton talked, and you have a mental problem? I didn't know." He then said in a half concerned manner to Sakura, "I am sorry to hear you have mental problems Sakura. Well at least you aren't the only one." The others looked at him puzzled on what he was talking about. Sasuke was of course talking about himself. Having fan girls stalk you every minute of your life does have negative effects on your sanity after all. _"Why else would I be so paranoid about everything." _The dark haired boy said to himself before trying to pick up where he was going with his almost breakthrough to no avail.

Death said, **"On that note, I should be going. I just wanted to see your team. Where is your sensei anyways?" **Naruto answered, "Kakashi, I'm late to everything, Hatake is tardy." Death then said in grave voice like he usually did, **"hmmm…. I will take care of that tomorrow. If there is one thing I hate more than 'DRAMA!' its lateness. Also Sakura." **Sakura squeaked, "Yes Death-sama?" before he continued, **"Listen to your inner self. She is protecting you and will keep guiding you on the right path." **Then the black cloaked figure vanished.

{-} {-} {-}

After waiting for a long time that seemed to last forever, while only being 2 hours. Sakura had been conversing with her inner self asking about things and had started to realize that she shouldn't have forgotten her original reason for becoming a ninja. Sakura wanted to be strong and help protect her village and family; she grew up hearing stories about Tsunade and to a lesser extent a Kunoichi called the Red Hot Habanero an Uzumaki from whirlpool. She forgot what became of her though. Sakura decided she would go with her original goal now that she remembered it. She looked at Naruto and saw that he was getting irritated.

Naruto had had enough waiting, he knows the man is always late but this was ridiculous, so he decided to play a prank on the Jonin-sensei. He knew just the one to use as well it was a simple and overly used prank but was perfect for this situation. The old chalk filled eraser on the door, setup to fall once the door is opened.

After setting it up Sakura who had been watching asked the blonde, "Naruto, do you really think a Jonin will fall for such a simple prank?" Naruto gave her a smirk that would have made Sasuke jealous if he saw it, as he answered, "Yes Sakura, I do." She still had her doubts but decided to see what happened. About fifteen minutes later, a man wearing a mask with gravity defying silver hair and a forehead protector covering his left eye looked into the room only for an eraser to promptly fall on his head. Naruto laughed while Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe he fell for the prank. The man looked at them and said, "My first thoughts, 'I don't like you'. Meet on the roof in five minutes." He left after that.

The others went to the roof, Sasuke and Sakura using the stairs, Naruto putting one of his chakra control exercises to practical use walked up the wall and dashed unnoticed to the side of the roof access doors. Once Sakura and Sasuke came out Naruto joined them making it seem like he was just behind them by jumping to their side. He was curious to see if anyone would notice.

No one did. His two teammates were focused on getting to the roof and Kakashi wasn't really paying attention since they were a bunch of kids and he had his orange book out reading it. Once they were lined up he snapped shut his book and said to them, "Alright time for some introductions tell me your names what your likes and dislikes are and dreams or goals."

Sakura raised her hand and said, "Care to start us off sensei?" Kakashi nodded and started, "well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have likes and I have dislikes, as for goals I don't really think about those." He was actually trying their patience on purpose, while wondering how he fell for such a stupid prank. As he then pointed to Sasuke and said, "Broody your next."

Sasuke gave him a solid level two glare which in Uchiha glare language stood for 'how dare you call me that', or 'how dare you belittle me'. It could also mean 'stupid fool you know I am better than you show respect'. The last Uchiha then said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and wonderful, tasty, mouthwatering tomatoes. I hate a lot of stuff. As far as goals I don't have one. I have ambitions. I will get to brooding skill level 75 or higher and fully master at the very least glares one, two, and three. Oh and also kill my brother." He said the last bit as if it wasn't as important as the first two but still important. Kakashi thought to himself, _"There's such a thing as brooding skill levels? Also I didn't know there were different Uchiha glares. They all looked the same to me."_ The Jonin nodded, "You there. girl with pink hair your next."

Sakura nodded and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my friends and also…" she was about to blush and look at Sasuke but instead for some reason said, "Syrup coated anko dumplings and playing trivia games. My dislikes are…." She got angry as she thought about what was said earlier to her by Death-san even if he wasn't being mean or anything. "Being accused of having mental problems." Naruto thought this was kind of funny because he saw Kakashi's bewildered expression. Sasuke just shook his head saying to himself, _"First step is learning to accept Sakura. Then embracing."_ She then continued, "My goal is to get strong like Tsunade and though I am forgetting her name since I was too focused on other things the Kunoichi from Whirlpool with red hair."

Naruto was shocked along with Kakashi. _"she wants to be like my mom? I never knew. I guess she has been too focused on other things. At least it looks like she is getting serious. I guess I can tell her sometime." _Naruto thought to himself. Kakashi was thinking, _"Maybe she does have mental problems if she doesn't know the name of Minato-sensei's wife."_ Kakashi then said, "Thank you Sakura. Now for you 'Dead Last'."

Kakashi was secretly hoping this would rile up the boy, he heard about his position in the academy, but was disappointed when he didn't seem fazed. Naruto nodded before saying, "My name is Naruto Namikaze. My likes are my mom, dad, my godfather, my friends, training, people that strive for worthy goals and have the determination to reach for them, ramen and cats. My dislikes are idiots too focused on the past that cut off their strong bonds with others and refuse to live their life. I also don't like girls with potential that demean their selves by foolishly chasing someone that they don't even truly see."

Sakura looked a little depressed, hearing that she knew he was talking about her. She brightened a bit when he continued, "As a side note I think people can change for the better if they wish. As for my goal, I wish to do my best to continue helping the village and become a Hokage my dad will be proud of." As he finished Kakashi nodded and said to his potential students, "Alright meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow morning at 6am, for 'real survival training'. It will be much more intense than the thing at the academy. Oh and don't eat breakfast you'll only throw it back up." After that he left them on the roof.

Once Kakashi left Naruto was about to see if they wanted to go eat something together when Sasuke left. He frowned and was getting ready to leave figuring Sakura would leave as well. "Hey Naruto." Sakura's words stopped him as he turned around and said, "Yes Sakura?" She then asked him, "I am just curious about a couple of things. First off was I really that bad about Sasuke-kun? And also why didn't you list pranks as one of your likes?" Naruto looked at her seriously and said, "Sakura I think of you as a friend and all, so I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, you were that bad about 'Sasuke-kun'. You could be a lot further along in your training now if you actually spent time training instead of chasing someone you don't even actually know."

Sakura, a little offended, said, "Hey I know a lot about Sasuke-kun." Naruto simply asked, "Tell me Sakura what is it you like about him and why do like him?" Sakura started, "He is cool, good looking, a genius and strong. I like him because he is the last Uchiha and he is strong and stoic. I mean every girl likes him."

Naruto then said evenly to her. "You have a crush on him cause he is 'The Last Uchiha' and all of the girls except for Hinata-chan, who joined the academy later, were also crushing on him. You, like so many other fan girls only saw a title. Not the actual person. Sasuke is actually a person that lost his whole family and instead of going to friends or other people that were close to him and his family, he chose to concentrate on revenge and training. Before that fateful night where he lost his whole clan by his brother's hand, he and I were really good friends. Once it all went down he ended our friendship and refused anyone that tried to help him. Instead of talking to someone like my mom, who was best friends with his mom, he refused to do anything but sulk."

Sakura wanted to retort but knew he was right. He then smiled friendly at her and continued, "However, you seem to have realized this now. As for why I didn't include pranks in my likes. Well it is simple I considered them training. You know of some of my bigger ones right?" Sakura nodded, "In many of those, I got away with, I was easily inside assassination distance to high profile targets, or deep within a secured compound that I could have easily, if on a mission, gotten sensitive intelligence. This is why my dad punished me harshly if I was caught doing my pranks, but congratulated me when I was successful." Sakura nodded it made a lot of sense now that she thought about it.

She had one more question on her mind at that time. "Why did you do that eraser prank on Kakashi-sensei? I could tell you knew it would work." Naruto gave her foxy grin and said, "He is a very powerful and gifted elite Jonin. He's used to looking for the underside of underneath the underneath. Meaning, he spends all his time looking for the triple meanings to what is going on around him. This is needed for what a ninja of his caliber does. The thing is high ranking ninja are so busy with all of that; they forget to look at the surface. In other words, simple is better than complicated for pranks on Jonin and such."

She was amazed and said, "I thought you were supposed to be dead last. Not a genius." Naruto laughed and said, "Ultimate prank successful!" Before explaining to her how he had purposely been the dead last. Sakura was looking at her blonde teammate in a new light. Sakura and Naruto then said their goodbyes as they left for the day.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter done. Took longer than I expected. I seem to keep underestimating the lengths of my chapters. Feel free to give me reviews and suggestions. Thanks for reading.


	8. Ramen with Hinata and'Another test'

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus obviously no breaks for them if they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear as so: _name no jutsu, or the English names.

**Death, Death of rats and other 'higher beings' along with inners talk and think like this.**

I don't own Naruto or Discwold. If I did then I wouldn't be having trouble with formatting for this story.

A/N: Back by my demand another chapter. I will finish this story. I really hope people enjoy it. I am still trying to figure out formatting. Suggestions are still welcomed. My writing experience consists of essays in high school and then college from a few years back. Doesn't help that I got a degree in something other than English either. So I hope you can all bear with me, I will hopefully get better as time goes on.

For those of you that like romance there will be some hints here. Like I said a few chapters back this will be a Naruto/Hinata pairing. Sakura fans don't worry she will be likeable, in my humble opinion at least, and have a great person to be paired with, or well I hope you think that. Also, if anyone wants to share their thoughts on Sasuke here feel free to. I want him to be funny but not entirely sane however, at the same time understood for why he has gotten the way he is. I already have his fate decided but I think it is in a way a good ending. I think the title will explain what this chapter covers, on to the story.

I will try to have shorter paragraphs, that aren't painfully verbose. I plan to take the time to figure things out for this story. This being the case I might end up making several revisions of this story. Anyways please enjoy it. Reviews are more than welcome however I understand if you don't place them. After all, it took me awhile before I started placing reviews myself but I still like to hear people's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Ramen with Hinata, and… Another Test?<p>

After team seven's introductions Kakashi Hatake decided he would report to his former sensei, since it was still within his office hours if only barely. As Kakashi used the Jonin's all-purpose transportation jutsu, the shushin, he appeared in Minato's office. The Fourth Hokage looked up to see his former student and now laziest, but still experienced, Jonin standing before him. Kakashi had actually broken the record for laziest Jonin a few years back and has held on tight to the title since.

"Ah. Kakashi-kun. Have you met with your team already? And what is with the chalk dust in your hair?" asked Minato, knowing full well what happened while trying his best not to laugh at his student. Kakashi gave his sensei a slightly annoyed look before asking, "Do you expect me to pass your son's team no matter what?"

Kakashi's expression relaxed a bit as he continued, "I don't mind teaching him. In fact, I secretly wanted him to be on my team. I want to do what I can to pay you back the small bit I am capable of for everything you've done for me. Even after that incident all those years ago, you helped me get through. If things work out for the best I can also pay back Obito whom I also owe everything to after what he did for me."

Kakashi then pouted through his mask a bit and ended by saying, "As for the chalk in my hair. That was all your son's doing. I still can't believe I fell for such a trick."

Minato laughed a bit before saying, "Don't worry Kakashi-kun. You are the best teacher for his team, but if they don't pass your test, whatever it may be, that just shows they aren't ready for the real world. Talented they may be, but if they can't pass your test then it would only be a waste to make them a team. However, personally I think they will pass. I am curious though, if you don't mind telling me, what test do you wish to use on them?" Minato looked at his lazy but talented student as he asked the question with a grave expression.

Kakashi smiled at his sensei and said to him in a firm voice, "The same test you gave my team. As you know, I have followed your lead with my teams. They unfortunately failed, but I am thinking that this group has the potential to pass. Sasuke and Sakura should figure it out….. Well one of them should at least. I am curious about your son though, sensei. I think if they pass this and stay loyal to each other, they can be one of the best teams in Konoha's history." Kakashi smiled a bit after saying this. He really hopped that the genius or the smartest Kunoichi would figure things out quickly and this team would pass his test. He didn't hate the idea of teaching; he just wanted a team worthy of his teaching.

Minato-sensei taught his team how important teamwork is. Kakashi wanted to continue this teaching, but unfortunately for him none of his teams had realized this lesson. This meant they all failed his test and were sent back to the academy or went and became civilians trained in a craft that benefitted the village.

Minato grinned at his former student before he said to him, "I appreciate your sentiments. You do bring up a very important aspect of Konoha ninja. However, don't underestimate my son. There is more to him than meets the eye. I do agree with your thinking though." Minato smiled at the 'Lazy' Jonin before continuing, "I am glad to know that even with the high price, I did at least manage to teach you the basis of our strength. I will warn you though…."

The fourth Hokage stared at his student for a few seconds and then said in a serious voice, "Seriously do not…. Underestimate my son. Think about the prank he pulled on you and why it was so effective, when you have the time. We have some difficult times ahead of us. Everyone, needs to be at their best." Minato stared into the distance as he finished these words. "I will let you in on many things once you test your team. For now I can't go into detail. If I were a betting man I would bet on this team passing your test Kakashi-kun. I expect you to do your best if they do. Also, I will give you advice on how to treat them, and with that advice you can use it however you want. There is nothing wrong with sharing experience with others. I will not pressure you in anyway on dealing with your team. I know that if they pass your test you will do what you think is best for them all."

Kakashi was close to tears hearing these words from his sensei. This proved to him that his sensei was proud of him even with his deficiencies in some areas. Kakashi then replied to his most important person, "I will do what I can to make them worthy of being Konoha ninja, if they pass my test sensei. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me."

Minato came around and placed his hand on Kakashi for a few seconds before saying to him, "I know you will Kakashi-kun. I also know that you will help them all, to the best of your abilities." Minato then said, "So I am curious what do you plan to do for this test? I want to know so that I can support you and do anything I need to at home, to help you with your test. I give you my word I won't tell Naruto anything about why you do what you do to his team. Unless I absolutely need to tell him." Minato then gave the one-eyed Jonin his infamous grin. This grin always seemed to fill Konoha ninja with unimaginable strength and perseverance.

The one-eyed Jonin told his sensei, "I told them they will go through survival training tomorrow. It will be something much more in depth than their Academy courses. I also told them not to eat breakfast. I know that at least two are talented and that I would have a hard time if they were at full strength going against me. I mean I could defeat them but it would be harder to actually pay attention to who they are, instead of what moves they are planning to use on me. I am also hoping it will provide a clue for them."

Minato raised an eyebrow, he had a hunch, but wanted more detail from his student, so he asked, "What is this clue you are speaking of Kakashi?"

Kakashi answered his sensei by saying, "I am hoping that they will realize that three Genin can't take on a Jonin separately and they have to team up and work together if they wish to pass."

Minato smiled as he told the silver haired man, "I see. But be wary during this test with them, especially my son."

Kakashi nodded and then shushined away. The one-eyed man thought about how he could have been tricked by a kid and tried to figure out the 'lesson' Minato mentioned he should learn from this instance. He thought about how he could put his possible students in their places when he tested them tomorrow. He was also curious about why his former sensei warned him twice to be careful of his son. _"I mean the kid was 'Dead Last' even if he was holding back in the academy for some reason. Why should I be extra wary of him? I guess I will find out tomorrow."_ Thought Kakashi as he made his way home.

{-} {-} {-}

After the brief meeting with his team's sensei, Naruto figured he would follow what his sensei said if he could. After all his mom is always very picky about him eating breakfast in the mornings, not that he minded usually, but he was told by his teacher not to eat breakfast. Naruto was a bit suspicious about not eating breakfast before 'survival training'. Naruto then checked the time. _"4pm. Still have time before I meet with Hinata."_ Naruto was thinking when he started to panic. _"I never set a time I just said after meeting with our teams… If her team is already done as well then I might be really late."_ Naruto knew Hinata was probably one of the nicest people he knew, but even she wouldn't appreciate it if her friend was hours late meeting with her.

Naruto thought for a second and said, "_Kage Bushin no jutsu_". After he summoned several shadow clones he gave orders. "Alright everyone search the village for Hinata. I forgot to set a time to meet her. If you find her and she isn't already at Ichiraku's ask her where she is going and if she is on her way tell her I am running a bit late but will meet her there. If she isn't on her way tell her that we should meet at 6:30pm."

One of his clones interrupted him and said "You mean to say that you didn't set a time earlier when you asked her? Come on Boss… you're better than that."

Another clone then said, "What do we do if she is already there boss?" Naruto showed his frustration and answered his clones, "I know I messed up ok. If she is there already tell her, we have Kakashi, late to his own funeral, Hatake as a sensei, and he just released us and I'm on my way right now. Once Hinata gets the message whoever found her dispel yourself. Then you will go and tell mom that I made plans with Hinata-chan and won't be having supper tonight. Also if she is still meeting with her team then dispel yourself, so that we know she is found and I can go wait nearby for her." As he said the part about his mom he pointed to a bored looking clone leaning against a tree.

The Orange clad army nodded and then one asked, "What do the rest of us do once the messages have been sent?"

Naruto replied, "You can do whatever you want training or something else but don't disturb the village too much. We are ninja now! We have to act like it. That means we won't be pranking as much." The blonde-haired army sighed longingly at the last sentence. Naruto saw this and brought his army's morale back up. "I said 'we won't be pranking as much'. This means we still might when time allows. Our pranks will be bigger than before. We will make up for lack of quantity with quality!" The Naruto army cheered loudly and the main one dispelled the General uniform he somehow henged in middle of his speech. "Now GO! My fellow shinobi! Use your stealth and speed skills in finding her!"

Once he finished the clones dashed off in separate directions. One clone stayed behind and was now lazing about on a low hanging branch. "What are you doing here still?" Naruto asked his clone. The clone looked at him and replied through a yawn, "Following orders. I wait until Hinata is found and then tell Kushina you won't make it for dinner tonight. I figured best to just wait. I mean I don't want to be looking around a training ground on the opposite end of town and end up getting back late with your message. We both know Kushina doesn't like being told someone made other plans for supper when she has already started getting it ready."

Naruto winced remembering how last time he did that 5 years ago his mom hung him upside down from the ceiling with her chakra chains and lectured him about punctuality and informing those you need to of your plans in advance. With that Naruto saw his clone's logic even if it wasn't anything more than an excuse to not run around looking for Hinata-chan. "Alright I see what you mean. Make sure you aren't late telling my mom. I made sure you all would last a good bit after your 'deaths' so that Hinata could be found. And mom will react the most violent on the Naruto nearest to her. Clone or not." Naruto grinned a little evilly as the Shikamaru wannabe clone gulped and sweat dropped knowing what he was told was true.

{-} {-} {-}

In a training ground surrounded by trees Hinata was laying down resting a bit. The team meeting had gone by quickly. After introductions and being told tomorrow to come back at 8am their sensei left. Kiba a bit frustrated that they had only introduced their selves said they should train some together even though their sensei up and left them. Shino agreed this was logical. Hinata had mixed feelings she could see why they would want to do that but she didn't want to be too tried to meet up with Naruto later. _"I can't believe I am even thinking this… He wouldn't like it if I gave up team training because we were meeting later. I am not some fan girl. I am a serious Kunoichi. I can do this!"_ Hinata thought to herself before agreeing with her teammates.

The training was tough since they didn't really know what each other were capable of yet. Hinata surprised both her teammates with her skill in her clan's style and how she had learned some other jutsu as well so that she could catch her opponents off guard by having more tricks up her sleeve. It still wasn't easy going against Kiba and Shino in sparring though. Before they got too tired Shino said they should discuss how their clans' styles work to a reasonable degree for coming up with strategies for team combat. All three were impressed with each other's abilities.

Hinata was a bit excited hearing what the others could do. In her mind, they had lots of potential to become one of Konoha's greatest tracking teams. Her skills in close range mixed well with Kiba's mid to short range skills and Shino's strategic mind and long range abilities. This to her showed they could overcome one the greatest weaknesses in a tracking team. Usually tracking teams focus on just their tracking skills neglecting their other skills. They don't know they made a mistake until it was too late and they are captured or killed by their enemy. She was glad when she mentioned this to her teammates and they agreed.

-Flashback-

After a very tiresome training session, Hinata was learning a lot about her teammates and their clan's abilities. Kiba told them, "In the Inuzuka clan, we see our dogs as partners, not just animals we use for our jutsus. They are as much family to us as I am to my sister and she is to me." Hinata nodded to this as he then went into more detail about what all they can do and what he knows so far. He was still learning the basics with some more advanced skills but not many. This irritated him as he voiced his irritation, "How can I become Hokage and beat Naruto if they don't teach me more advanced skills. I mean his dad is the Hokage already that has to give him some kind of advantage as it is."

Hinata giggled before saying, "Hokageship doesn't pass down to the next generation like royalty or clan leadership, you know." Kiba almost growled softly as he then said, "Yah but I bet he gets a leg up in training he probably is taught lots of cool stuff from his dad."

Hinata looked at the sky thoughtfully before saying, "As far as I know his dad has only taught him one jutsu. His mother taught him something as well. And I think Jiraiya-sama also taught him one thing. Most of his training has been in the basics of a ninja and some ideas he came up with on his own. His parents are raising him like a normal ninja family would for the most part." Hinata decided to leave out the things he was learning she wanted to be supportive of her teammates but she still and always would probably care the most about her Naruto-kun. Her teammates would be a close second.

Kiba looked at her, grinned and asked, "How do you know the kind of training he is getting Hinata? Are you stalking him again like you used to for a bit?" Hinata blushed before saying, "I-I-I don't stalk…. I just f-f-follow closely…" She was past the whole stalking stage. She was at the least an acquaintance thank you very much.

Kiba laughed quietly before asking her, "How are things there anyways? I mean you have to tell him eventually how you really feel. No beating around the bush now." Kiba chuckled to himself thinking about the word 'bush' in a perverted way, but he really was supportive of his friends and meant what he said to Hinata.

Hinata answered him deciding to ignore the grin he was wearing, "Actually I think they are going good. We are meeting up later actually, for some food and stuff. He also told me that he still wants to see me and hang out and such even though we are on different teams." Hinata was smiling to herself now.

Kiba was glad that his friend and teammate was having some luck but was a little concerned and said to her, "You should have said something. So we wouldn't go all out training, or we could have just waited until tomorrow. I hope you aren't too tired to meet with him." Hinata giggled a little bit before saying, "I am good. I have some time I will rest some and then meet up with him. Besides if I had done that he would have been disappointed in me."

Kiba curiously asked, "Why would he be disappointed in you for wanting to be with him?" Hinata smiled a little bit and said, "I am a real Kunoichi, heiress to my clan, and take being a ninja seriously. I am not some fan girl playing ninja hoping to get someone's attention that I don't really even know. He said to me before team assignments 'So you know, we will be busy with our teams, but there will still be time we can be with each other. Our teammates will be close to us but that doesn't mean you can't be close to others as well.' Hearing that do you think he would be happy I skipped my team practice?"

Kiba nodded and said excitedly, "Sounds like he is already thinking like a Hokage. He definitely is a great rival and friend. I will have to do my best to compete with him. Teammates are important." Hinata then said, "Which reminds me of something I wanted to bring up. We are a tracking team but we have the makings to cover a tracking team's weakness. I think we can become the greatest tracking team Konoha has seen." Kiba interrupted her, "What is a tracking team's weakness?"

Shino answered deciding that if he didn't he would be forgotten again, "Usually tracking teams focus solely on their tracking skills and consequently neglect their other skills. I think I know where you are going with this Hinata-san, but please do tell." Before Hinata could answer Kiba burst out in surprise, "Whoa, I thought you had already left Shino. Heh heh sorry man."

Shino sighed and sulked a little bit, "No worries. Part of my Clan's teaching is to be unnoticed and use the distance to our advantage. We seem to be easily forgotten. This is good for missions. However, in social interactions it is a rather large drawback. But at least I got to sleep whenever I wanted to in class, since I am unnoticeable and wear these sun glasses. I think this also helps us with our hives. Not talking to others as much we get closer to our insects."

Hinata couldn't really get her head fully around the 'sharing our bodies with our hives' part of the Aburame clan. She was a bit grossed out by the thought, but she didn't show it because even if she didn't like the idea Shino was her teammate and a good friend if usually quite. Plus the abilities gained because of this relationship were obviously very useful and interesting.

She left her musings for later and answered, "Well Shino we have a midrange to close range fighter here." She pointed to Kiba and continued, "A long range and strategic mind." She then pointed at him before finishing, "A close range fighter that can stop the chakra flow of her opponent with a few tricks up her sleeve as well." She pointed to herself.

Shino completed her thoughts, "That is very logical and what I kind of thought you were meaning. So you are saying that if we don't neglect our other abilities we can become a very dangerous tracking team?" She nodded and replied, "Yes we can. I think we can even eventually get up to hunter-nin levels." She was getting a little more excited now, "Think about it Hunter-nin are dangerous trackers going after high ranking missing-nin and we can become a team just as dangerous and probably more so, because we use our skills for all missions."

Kiba was also getting excited now and blurted out, "Yes! Naruto will have to try extra hard if he wants to stand a chance against me for Hokage!" Hinata giggled at this and even Shino broke his stoic persona and laughed a little bit. "What is so funny? I mean we will be as awesome as hunter nin and a team of high caliber! He will have to try really hard to be even with us." Grumbled Kiba.

Shino adjusted his glasses to get back his stoicism and replied in his usual mono-tone, "The thing is Kiba-san. If Naruto keeps improving his skills, which logically he will, and illogically turned traitor, his capture would be given priority. Most likely two teams of the same or greater caliber, which Hinata spoke of, would be the least of requirements for retrieving him."

Kiba was shocked to hear this and said, "Damn…. Is he really that good already? That he would need that much to be captured? I know he was hiding his skills at the academy…. But really?" Shino simply nodded.

Hinata then spoke up, "You do know he was the mastermind behind the 'Hyuga Incident' right?" Kiba nodded slowly as she continued, "That was his second prank on my clan. The first was a failed attempt due to bad luck on his part. During this prank he was going to give one of the elders a surprise haircut in their sleep. He managed to break into a highly guarded compound in the middle of the day when that elder takes a nap wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. He was only caught because the guard was late on patrol. In other words, he got well within assassination distance of a high ranking member of our village. He could have run and escaped easily, but his dad told him if he is caught red-handed pulling a prank he can't run because if he was doing an assassination or infiltration mission he would have failed and should suffer punishment for his actions so he will be more careful in the future when his life really is on the line."

Kiba was surprised. He didn't know his good friend and rival was already that good. What Hinata said next floored him. "He did all of that a few months before I joined the academy, and all he used were his stealth and speed for that attempt."

Kiba was completely amazed he then said, "I think I am going to go home and learn more about my basics…. See you all tomorrow." Hinata gave him a goodbye wave. Even though she wasn't the one that did that amazing stunt she was proud about her choice of man. _"I really did choose well when I picked him. Now I just need to find a way to make him mine. Ha! I kind of want to see the faces of all those 'Sasuke-kun' fan girls once they realize how amazing Naruto is."_ Hinata thought this to herself and if it wasn't for her training in keeping her composure at all times would have giggled evilly in almost triumph.

Shino would have been more impressed if he hadn't already known these facts about Naruto. He stood up and said to Hinata, "I should go as well. Hope things go well with Naruto." Hinata gave her teammate a small wave as he left.

-End of Flashback-

Hinata had her eyes closed as she thought about the day so far before falling asleep. She didn't see that three Naruto clones managed to stumble upon her resting place at the same time. They looked at each other and thought about what they should do. "Should we wake her up and give her the message?" Asked the first one, "Nah, I think we should leave her to sleep. This actually works out for the best she isn't waiting at the ramen stand for him and he can get her himself. Instead of leaving a message." The second one said. The third then spoke up, "So rock-paper-scissors? For determining who dispels their self to send the message she's been found? I figure two rounds the winners of the first and second get to stay." The others nodded their agreement.

Unfortunately for the first clone that spoke he lost both rounds. He sniffed and said in a sad voice to his clone brothers in an overly dramatic manner, "Brothers…. It has been nice knowing you two. I must go. Be sure to think of me while you enjoy your limited existence. I really must go."

The other two quietly shed silent manly tears as the first clone finished, "But fret not! For I shall be with you in your memories…. in a rather literal way." With that he dispersed himself and the other two went off, one to play with a kitty he saw earlier and the other to train some. Once the clone's memories were shared with all, the other clones went to cause minimal havoc or to train. The original started making his way to where Hinata was laying down, as the Shikaesque-clone gave a large yawn and went to fulfill his duty.

The original Naruto was at the training ground where Hinata was resting. He looked at her sleeping peacefully under the tree. _"Their sensei must have actually done some training with them. Lucky."_ Naruto was a bit jealous, he wanted to train with Sasuke and Sakura but Sasuke left so they couldn't really do much. He looked over the sleeping Hinata and blushed as he thought, "_She certainly is cute."_

After his blush faded, he walked over and took his jumpsuit jacket off and placed it over her the best he could without waking her up. Naruto did this because he knew that even with a large coat on if you always wear it. It won't keep the cold out as much since your body gets used to it. Adding to that, the body's temperature lowers when sleeping and you have a potential health risk. He then sat next to her and waited. He didn't want to wake up the beautiful dark haired, pale-eyed girl because she looked peaceful.

{-} {-} {-}

Kushina was thinking about getting supper ready when she say Naruto walk in. "Welcome back! How was your day?" Naruto replied in a lazy yet business-like manner, "Kushina I wish to inform you that your son has a prior engagement tonight with Miss Hinata Hyuga. Regretfully he will not be joining you for supper tonight. He plans on returning late as well." Naruto then bowed and before she could reply to his curious behavior vanished in puff of smoke. Kushina stared a moment longer before laughing and saying out loud, "Already using clones for mundane activities and chores. You really are your father's son."

Kushina giggled to herself some more as she remembered how Minato would use his clones as messengers when he didn't want to be disturbed from his time with her. He also used clones for chores around the house after they got married and moved into their home. This let the two of them really enjoy more time together with each other. Kushina then wore one of her foxy grins as she made plans for a supper with just her and her beloved Husband. They both loved Naruto very much, but it was nice to have some time to their selves every so often. She then made a shadow clone herself and sent it to tell Minato the news. As the clone left, she went upstairs to pick out something special to wear for her man.

{-} {-} {-}

Hinata was starting to wake up. She had fallen asleep while thinking about the day. She felt warm and comfortable. As she was waking up she noticed a very familiar Orange jumpsuit acting like a cover on her. Still kind of sleepy, she looked over to see her favorite blonde sitting next to her. She stretched and let out a soft musical moan. Naruto heard her soft moan and it made him feel a bit funny, which caused him to blush a bit. Hinata then blushed a deep red as she realized that she was sleeping with Naruto's jacket. She then suddenly woke up and apologized to him, "S-s-sorry Naruto-kun. I d-d-didn't mean to fall asleep." She bowed while thinking, "_Stupid stutter…."_

Naruto managed to gain his composure back and turned to her and said while smiling, "No worries Hinata-chan. I could have woken you up, but you looked so peaceful and beautiful there. I didn't want to disturb you." He then rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh.

Hinata couldn't help but think, _"Did he just call me beautiful?" _She was getting dangerously close to Phase five embarrassment and then going beyond when she could have sworn she heard a voice from somewhere echo, "**Don't even think about it girl.**" This didn't do much but give her a brief pause before continuing her trek to Phase five.

The brief pause was just enough for Naruto to keep her embarrassment from going further. "So I guess that means your Sensei actually did some training with you guys. Huh?" Hinata gathered herself quickly and answered, "Actually no. Kurenai-sensei just had us introduce ourselves and then she left telling us to meet her tomorrow. Kiba in his frustration said we should train since we are already at a training ground. What did your sensei do?"

"Kakashi-current record holder for most tardies-sensei, showed up three hours late, fell for the old eraser on the door prank and then ordered us to get to the roof. Once we got there we introduced ourselves. After that he told us to meet him tomorrow for 'real survival training' at 6 in the morning and not to eat breakfast."

Hinata sighed and said, "So far he sounds very unimpressive. As far as senseis go at least." Naruto nodded and said to her, "Yah, he is talented though. If he gets his act together he could be a very good sensei for my team I think. He can help Sakura with Genjutsu to some extent at least. He can teach me some of those many jutsus he knows. Also he is the only one that can help Sasuke with the Sharigan. I know why he was chosen for us. I just hope he isn't always late."

Hinata smiled knowingly as she said, "So, let me guess. You came here as soon as you figured out where I was using shadow clones after he left." Naruto nodded and waited for her to continue. "Sasuke left to go and increase his 'brooding skill level' or glare training, and Sakura left to chase after her dear beloved 'Sasuke-kun'. Is that right?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin before replying, "You are right about Sasuke but wrong about Sakura." Hinata was surprised and asked, "How so?"

Naruto continued, "Turns out she finally remembered why she wanted to become a ninja in the first place. Did you know that she actually wants to be like Tsunade and my mom?" Hinata just stared utterly flabbergasted at Naruto. Naruto gave a small chuckle, "Neither did I. The funny thing is she doesn't even know the other Kunoichi she wants to be like is my mom. She really was too busy being distracted by other things…. Kind of sad actually."

Hinata sighed and said, "Well at least she wants to be a Kunoichi for the right reasons now. I just hope she learns of the particular dangers Kunoichi face that guys don't before it is too late." Naruto nodded his head before saying, "Me too Hinata. Not only as a teammate but as a friend of hers as well."

They both looked down at the ground for bit before Naruto broke the dark atmosphere. "So…. Do I get something since you were wrong about Sakura? I mean you have to do something as a 'punishment'." Naruto chuckled for a bit at that thought. Hinata looked at him thoughtfully before thinking to herself, _"Might as well go with that. Not really a punishment for me but he left it open."_

She then walked over to him and gave him a hug before quickly releasing him and then blushing while she held out his jacket for him to take. Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden hug. Not that he minded Hinata's hug… it was nice. Once he stopped staring like a fool he grabbed the jacket and turned to hide his blush before saying, "Thank you… For the jacket. I mean." Hinata simply said, "yea". He then asked, "Well so Ichiraku's?" Again Hinata just said softly "yea".

{-} {-} {-}

The two slightly blushing friends arrived at the temple for ramen worship more commonly referred to as Ichiraku's. They sat down and the kind man greeted them like always. "Hello two of my favorite customers! Do you want to start off with your usuals?" The two replied "yes!" in stereo. After blinking a couple of times he went and got their orders ready. _"They never have answered at the same time like that before…. Odd."_

Next Ayame came out and smiled at the two before greeting them, "Well hello you two how was your day? I heard you got your team assignments. Are you two perhaps on the same team? And who is your sensei?" Hinata was the first to reply, "No we are on different teams but we still want to be friends and all of that. As for whom my sensei is. I have Kurenia-sensei. We just introduced ourselves today before she left. But I trained with my teammates Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame for bit afterwards." She gave a little smile to her older sister figure right from the start. Ayame smiled back, she knew all too well of the young girl's crush. Also dare she say it, though he may not realize it yet, there is something there from Naruto as well for the Hyuga heiress.

Naruto then added his own account. "Same here though Kakashi-sensei was three hours late to meet with us. Unfortunately, Sasuke felt there was nothing else for today and left immediately after introductions. I talked to Sakura for a short bit before we went our separate ways and I met up with Hinata-chan here." After he concluded his statement Teuchi came back with their first round of orders. Naruto and Hinata sat at the bar and talked with each other and Teuchi and Ayame when they had the spare time. Ichiraku's was becoming even more popular. Not only did the Hokage and his family enjoy eating there so did the Hyuga Clan Heiress and more importantly 'Konoha's Ladder Golf League prefers Ichiraku's when it comes to Ramen'.

It was a rather enjoyable evening Naruto had 10 bowls tonight and Hinata who was a bit hungrier than usual because of her training had three bowls. Naruto made sure she got over the whole diet thing girls seem to be obsessed with quickly by pointing out to her that since they use a lot of energy they need to take in more as well. She was surprised that doing what he said had caused her to grow even more in a healthy way much to her dismay… _"After all when you gain certain… assets… it is harder to shrink into your thick jacket. Though I don't mind if Naruto approves…."_ She blushed at her own thoughts.

Naruto noticed and thought _"Geez I like it when she blushes a lot… I wonder why… Anyway Kunoichi definitely have a natural advantage in the distraction department. I will have to keep this in mind… Though none of the others really have this effect on me as much."_ Naruto broke from his musings as he demanded that he pay for both of them as a graduation gift for her. Hinata just looked away after she gave in and blushed a bit, once he paid the bill she had collected herself and they left.

As they were walking around Naruto lead them to his favorite spot atop of the Hokage monument. "This is beautiful Naruto. I know we have come here a few times before but I like it every time." She turned and smiled at him. Naruto scratched the back up his head and said "yeah me too. Other than my family you are the only one I have been up here with before." He dropped his hand and then continued, "Hinata I think if we have the time. We should still do our training together. Hopefully we can figure out our teams' schedules and work something out."

Hinata was a little disappointed but also relieved as she thought to herself, _"For a second there I thought he was going to confess."_ If he had she would have confessed as well but it was still a bit embarrassing nonetheless, and, though she was better, she still knew she couldn't handle it for long before having another 'near death experience' as the voice reminded her frequently. "I would like that Naruto. I was hoping we could still do that. I'm sure we will still have time for personal training. These past couple of years training with you has really helped me out. I will make the Hyuga clan stronger and hopefully less strict."

Naruto chuckled lightly before saying, "That last part will be difficult. I am sure… The training sessions have helped me as well."

Their training had really helped him out with finding out some of his short comings in the Namikaze style and improved his chakra control, something that was an ever going battle for him. Hinata on the other hand learned more about her Byakugan and the importance of having something that caught people off-guard. It was after all, Naruto who told her that her clan is well known for being strong fighters but also were becoming very predictable since they were strict in using their style only, when fighting, almost using their powerful bloodline limit as a crutch instead of a tool. Hinata decided that once she could she would use her status as leader to change this as well as get rid of that horrible caged-bird seal. She knew there had to be a better way to protect their bloodline then that.

As they stared out over the beautiful landscape Naruto said in a very solemn voice, "I won't let anything happen to Konoha." He accidentally let out a bit of his KI as he remembered what he learned from Kabuto during the Uzumaki Challenge. Hinata felt it, even though it was small, she still felt his KI. It was a bit familiar…. It had a similar feeling to that of the voice when she first heard it. It felt cold and of death. However she somehow didn't feel threatened by it and soon was ok. She said also in a solemn voice, "Neither will I Naruto."

They talked about more pleasant and different things as they headed back. Naruto shared with her what happened with his Genjutsu test and she giggled and smiled while saying, "Ramen Sage…. Only you would think of that. It is nice to know that what Iruka taught us works in field conditions." Naruto glanced at her sideways before saying, "But with your Byakugan isn't Genjutsu useless?" Hinata looked at him before saying, "I have an advantage yes but I may not always be in condition to use it or someone may be able to trick even it. Aren't you always going on about how in the ninja world there are always surprises?"

Naruto overly dramatically slapped his forehead before saying in a feigned shocked voice, "Of course! I forgot... whatever would I do without you Hinata-chan? I mean I am the dead last so of course I forget things from time to time." He then grinned foolishly as Hinata laughed at his overreaction.

They had now reached her home as they said their goodnights to each other. Hinata gave Naruto a hug and said before she headed inside the compound, "Well Naruto-kun I had fun tonight. I hope things go well for you with your sensei tomorrow." Naruto could only nod and reply with a simple, "Yah…. You too." Hinata closed the door and almost collapsed from what she had just done with Naruto. _"Was it too much? He didn't complain about the hug… He seemed to kind of like it… Maybe I am being too forward…."_ As she went to bed her mind kept racing before she started to focus and calm realizing she needed a good night's sleep before tomorrow whatever they did with their sensei.

Naruto somehow made it home and through the door before getting to bed. He didn't see his parents so he figured they were spending some time alone with each other. His mind was filled with many visions and thoughts from the night. He finally calmed his racing brain down; since he knew he needed sleep for whatever this 'real survival training' his sensei spoke about was in the morning, especially if he couldn't have breakfast. The breakfast thing still bothered him a bit, but he would figure it out tomorrow morning.

{-} {-} {-}

The next morning he woke up early and got ready he told his mom his sensei told him not to eat breakfast and she surprisingly didn't force him to eat something anyway. She had a little knowing smile on her face he noticed as he left for training ground three. _"Wonder what that was about…."_ Naruto thought as he made his way via rooftop express.

Naruto arrived at the appointed meeting place last. "You're late dobe." Sasuke said with minor irritation. "I am not that late. Besides sensei isn't here yet so it doesn't matter." Replied the blonde haired ninja defensively.

Sakura didn't really say anything but she thought to herself. _"He is only a couple of minuets later than us. Why are you angry at him Sasuke-kun?"_ Inner decided to speak up at that time. ** "Because he has serious misplaced aggression issues? And thinks only he is ever on time?" **Sakura sighed to herself and responded,_ "Oh come on he isn't that bad…. Is he?"_ she only got silence in return. Sakura conceded to her inner self, _"Okay…. Maybe he is…. But I bet he has a good reason for being like that." _ Her inner scoffed as she replied, **"Doesn't make it alright for him to lash out at others for no reason." **Sakura sighed inwardly again.

She and her inner self talked about many things last night after she got her warning from Death-sama yesterday. And she had come to terms with some of her 'issues' about things. She still wasn't going to give up on Sasuke-kun. Though she had some doubts since he seemed to be very self-absorbed judging from how he was yesterday when Death-sama appeared before them.

Naruto had closed his eyes while sitting in a meditative lotus pose. Sasuke saw this and after half an hour he started working through some katas after another 15 minutes passed he smirked and said in a rather condescending tone, "Hey Dead last are you sleeping? Giving up already since you can't handle this survival training and taking a nap?"

Naruto opened his eyes and gave Sasuke a sharp stare, which unsettled the last Uchiha a bit, before saying in a clear and clam voice, "No Sasuke. I am meditating. Training my mind while conserving energy, since I was told not to eat breakfast. It helps you stay calm and collected when in a fight. You should try it sometime." Sasuke scoffed trying to keep his unease hidden and then went back to training, though not as fiercely as he was earlier. Naruto noticing this was proud that he didn't smirk at his dark haired teammate, even though it was very tempting.

As he was going to return to his meditation Sakura asked him, "How do you do that? I mean there has to be something more than just the pose to it." Naruto smiled at her in a friendly way glad that she was ready to start getting serious with her training before giving her instructions and adding that it would be really good if she wanted to get better with Genjutsu. After she heard his instructions she followed his example and meditated as well.

{-} {-} {-}

Kakashi who was actually there early to get a closer look at his potential team and see what they would do was surprised. _"I didn't think that Naruto would be the one that meditated… He is smarter than he appears. But I don't think he is as dangerous as Sensei warned me he would be. I figured he would try to outdo Sasuke in the amount of training to pass the time. It is good to see that the pink haired fan girl is getting more serious. I only hope it lasts…. Well might as well come back in an hour or two and start their real test."_ He then disappeared to partake in his favorite past time. Though he really was doing this on purpose he was serious about the real survival training bit. It wasn't uncommon for ninja to be on a mission that took longer than it was supposed to and in areas with limited resources. Being able to still fight despite lack of normal rations was very key in this kind of situation.

{-} {-} {-}

After a couple of hours or so Naruto opened his eyes as he sensed their sensei approaching and give Sakura a nudge. Sakura opened her eyes and said curiously, "What is it Naruto?" Naruto replied to her, "He will be here soon." Sakura looked puzzled for a bit but got ready nonetheless wondering how Naruto could know this. Sasuke almost scoffed before he too felt his sensei's chakra signature about to arrive. _"How did the idiot know before even me? His brooding skill can't be higher than mine…"_

As Kakashi arrived via the all-purpose transportation jutsu he was mildly surprised that all of his charges were looking at him expectantly. "Yo." Before he could say more Sasuke and Sakura both shouted at him in Unisom. "You're late!" Naruto just shook his head and mumbled something about, "Would be late for the end of all time and existence…" Kakashi just gave his ever popular and swoon inducing, to the ladies, eye-smile before saying, "Sorry I was lost on the road through life." His students just sweat dropped before he turned serious and said to them, "Well since we are all here, time for what I told you some about yesterday. There is more to it than what I told you lot on the roof."

Naruto suddenly looked very serious and it almost had the elite Jonin break his composure. _"He really does take after his father and mother… Both of them would get similar looks when the put on their game face."_ Thought Kakashi. Naruto was ready to listen to every word, tone and inflection in what his sensei was about to say, _"I knew there was more to it than just merely survival training."_

Kakashi continued, "The truth is you have one more test before you can become true Genin of Konoha." Sakura interrupted him, "What do you mean? We already took and passed our graduation exam." Kakashi let out an evil laugh before stating, "That was only to see if you were remotely worthy of being ninja. All of your fellow graduates will be going through a last test that will show if they are Genin or not. There is a 66% failure rate and only nine of the 27 graduates will become ninja. I have here two bells…. You have to get one from me to pass before noon. Also the one that doesn't get a bell won't get any lunch and I will eat it in front of them."

He paused for a few seconds to let it sink in before concluding, "This means that only two of you will become ninja. The other one will be sent back to the ninja academy." He gave them a slight imitation of the look Ibiki gave him back during his 'Interrogation survival training'. He wasn't good at it though, no one could come close not even Anko, but it seemed to have worked as he intended.

After hearing this Sakura gulped in nervousness while her inner said in a firm voice **"We will become Kunoichi. Then we will become top Kunoichi just like Tsunade and the Red Hot Habanero!"**

Sasuke glared (level one glare he was too tired to use the more effective level 2.) as he thought, _"I won't let even a Jonin keep me from becoming a ninja and then take on Itachi."_

Naruto faked nervousness as he thought, _"So that is his game. I know why he has done all he has. I wonder if they will learn… Sakura will. I am sure. She may need a little help but she will get it. Sasuke…. Will have to be more or less tricked into passing this test."_ Naruto was actually looking forward to this a bit. He knew he couldn't match Kakashi taking them seriously, but he would be able to get some valuable experience anyways.

Kakashi laughed to himself a bit as he looked at their faces. _"They really are scared… I do hope they figure it out though."_ He wanted to train this team. They had so much promise but as his sensei said 'If they can't pass your test than it would only be a waste to make them a team.' The one-eyed ninja then placed an alarm clock on one of the post and said, "Once this goes off the test is over. If you want to pass come at me with the intention to kill… Otherwise you won't stand even a small chance against me." After a moment's pause he then yelled, "Begin!"

After this, all disappeared to a hiding place of their choosing. Kakashi searched around using his skills and abilities to sense where they were hidden. _"Well… they know how to hide their selves fairly well. I must say. Even Naruto…."_ He tried to find Naruto using all of his ability, but to his complete shock and amazement he couldn't find any trace of the bright blonde haired orange clad ninja anywhere. _"Seems like he is indeed a great stealth specialist… He is even better than some strong Jonin I have faced in the past… Maybe I should have taken sensei's warning more seriously…"_

Suddenly the wind shifted a bit and he picked up a very slight scent of sweat and his highly trained instincts screamed 'Duck!' As he ducked a leg swept past him and hit the tree breaking off some bark and he felt a few of his hairs split. He quickly spun around and blocked the next strike that came at him. _"That hasn't happened in a long while…."_ He was forced to take the defensive as Naruto threw punches and kicks that even his trained eye was just able to see.

Kakashi blocked his next hit dead on but he severely under estimated the power behind the Genin's attack. It sent him flying into the clearing in the middle of the training ground. As he landed softly on his feet and Naruto landed in front of him. He stared at Naruto with an expression he hadn't shown in a very long while. The only thing keeping him from bringing out his trump card on the Genin and going for an assassination attack was that he wanted to train Naruto… _"Worst case scenario I will ask and even beg sensei to let me take his son as an apprentice."_ Kakashi was getting excited and had to keep his eagerness in check with all of his many years of training. He then said to the Shinobi in front of him, "I must apologize to you for underestimating you. It seems through my lack of observation I did you a great injustice and underestimated you Naruto-san."

Naruto hid his shock for the respect he was shown by his sensei and said with equal respect to his sensei, "The second you underestimate your opponent they gain the upper hand as my Father, Mother and Godfather have told me numerous times. I won't lie to you. I am really skilled. However, I greatly lack the experience you have. I know that I can learn much form you if my teammates pass your test." Kakashi noted that Naruto said this quietly and respectfully. _"So he even already knows the importance of teamwork and realizes that if they fail then he also fails since he couldn't get them to pass with him…. Sensei, your son is already well on his way to taking your spot I get the feeling."_

Naruto then charged at him and threw several punches and kicks. Kakashi blocked and countered them. Naruto started using more of his Father's style doing aerial attacks but nothing the elite Jonin couldn't manage. Kakashi made note that this was turning into an actual battle, the only thing that kept Naruto alive was that they used only Taijutsu. _"You seem to have learned the Namikaze style fairly well and can integrate it with the academy style in a way that would keep any less experienced opponents off guard. Though as expected you still can improve on it, I can help you there."_

Naruto was able to surprisingly minimize the damage from Kakashi no Sharingan's attacks, even to the boy's shock. He managed to catch Naruto off guard and pushed him back a bit, causing him to fall face first into the ground if he landed. As Kakashi, was about to send a punch at him before he could land, Naruto managed to slam his foot on Kakashi cancelling the Jonin's plan, while still in the air before recovering and landing soundly on the ground. Naruto immediately took advantage of sensei's bewilderment and launched him into the air with a kick before then using his hands to spring him into the air and follow through with an aerial roundhouse kick that made contact with his sensei.

Kakashi shaken and feeling it, however minimized the contact his future student made. Using his experience and skill he recovered while landing on his feet. Kakashi couldn't keep his instinct and skills in check and quickly managed to place a very powerful punch square in Naruto's stomach, sending the boy flying towards the pond in the back of the training ground. Kakashi was completely surprised by his actions and noticed that he had managed to break a sweat, and suffer some small damage during their exchange. He thought to himself, _"Sorry… Naruto-san…. I couldn't help but let my instincts and training kick in during that fight. I almost used my trump card, which I don't use easily…. I know you will survive that. But I hope you also realize I need to test your possible teammates. I will train you no matter what the outcome is. But I'm sure you want a team to work with during your ninja career_."

Unnoticed by Kakashi, Naruto slowed his descent by flipping and managed to land quietly on the pond's surface. He had to keep his calm as he landed. _"I have never had such a spar before Kakashi-sensei. I will wait to let you do your job and find out what Sakura and Sasuke can do." _ Naruto then took a position towards the edge of the training ground to watch his teammates.

Kakashi retreated to take a better assessment of his team before making a move. While he did this the two other Genin were amazed by what they had just seen take place before their eyes. _"I am beginning to think that Naruto is far more talented than he seemed at the academy…. I will make sure I am worthy of being his teammate…"_ Sakura thought to herself as inner Sakura said, **"He is also willing to help you if you ask for it. He is indeed the Hokage's son if that exchange is anything to go by. I will do what I can to make sure you achieve your goals Sakura-sama."** Sakura did notice the change in tone from her inner-self and understood why it changed, they were getting more in sync with each other.

Sasuke was shocked at what he saw. _"I guess Naruto is a bit better than I thought. I will make sure he doesn't catch up to me…. Kakashi sensei despite what I hear him say must have been going easy on Naruto."_ Sasuke knew he was to some extent lying to himself just then but didn't let it get to him. Once he unlocked his Sharingan it wouldn't matter anyways…. right?

Kakashi decided that he would try Sakura next. _"Let's see how she handles Genjutsu at this stage. I can tell that is one of the many paths she can take."_ Kakashi had to once again keep his excitement in check. It was just so tantalizing to help this team reach its potential. He sincerely hoped with all his being that they would pass this test. He was going to show his rival what a team of geniuses could do when they took all their training seriously and worked hard.

The ex-ANBU captain placed a rather strong but not over bearing Genjutsu on his pink haired would be student. He was pleased when she managed to with some difficulty shake off the Genjutsu and then relocate herself to a safer position. He let her go, since she shook his jutsu off and realized her position was exposed. He wanted her to have a better chance and show what she was made of to him so he let her get the time to think. He knew she was a bit behind her teammates but he could tell that she would correct that the best she could. He then turned his attentions to 'The Last Uchiha'.

Sasuke was getting impatient waiting for his chance and when he thought he had it he attacked. The Jonin was a little bit surprised at the fact Sasuke could manage some of his moves despite his lack of breakfast. Sasuke was sure that their sensei was almost going all out on him since he was the last Uchiha.

Kakashi wasn't going all out on him but he did have to put more effort into his attacks than he would for most of the graduates. _"He will become powerful with his drive and Bloodline limit once it is awakened…. If only he wasn't so focused on revenge…. That will handicap him whether he believes it or not. I should work on that with him if they pass."_

After Sasuke used his family's "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)_" Kakashi had used the god move, Replacement jutsu and easily escaped. _"Well... He does have potential like his teammates."_ Kakashi thought before continuing their spar.

While Sasuke and Kakashi engaged in the most epic battle, as far as Sasuke was concerned, Naruto appeared right by his pink haired friend. She stiffened before recognizing Naruto's chakra signature. She couldn't help but voice her thoughts. "Something isn't right about this test. There is obviously more to it than what he told us before we started." She was so close to figuring it out. The answer was just out of her reach. Naruto surprised her yet again by saying, "So you are close to figuring out the answer to this test of his. That makes me glad. It is a very important lesson he is trying to teach us. What are your thoughts Sakura-chan?" Naruto said in a calm voice.

Sakura voiced her thoughts. "If only two of us are allowed to pass then why, are we in teams of three…. I am so close I can taste the answer, but I can't figure it out. Do you have anything to add Naruto-kun?" As she said this she almost blushed at the way she referred to her blonde teammate, as inner Sakura said, **"If only we hadn't been soooo focused on 'The Last Uchiha' we could have been with Naruto…. Well at least we can be good friends with him. And he does look good with Hinata-chan. Once they finally admit their apparent feelings for each other."**

Naruto smiled proud that his friend was more than worthy of her title as smartest Kunoichi. Even though he knew Hinata-chan was better by a little bit. _"I really am glad that she is getting serious about her ninja career. I will help her in the ways I can." _The Hokage's son thought to himself before answering her, "Well…. There must be a reason for them putting us in teams of three." He stressed the word teams as he spoke.

Sakura concluded, "This is a test to see if we can work as a team…. Of course three Genin that didn't have breakfast wouldn't be able to take a Jonin on their own. Konoha's strength has always been in their team work with each other. I only hope we can convince Sasuke of this." She sighed. Even though Sasuke was handsome, his social skills were lacking and his ego did need to be kept in check. _"I guess being treated the way he is by most of the civilians does isolate him from others and inflate his ego…. It is too bad. If he was a bit more humble and didn't mind working with others our team would be unstoppable."_ Inner Sakura showed her immense pride of her outer self by saying,** "You finally are seeing Sasuke for who he is instead of his title. You definitely are one of the smartest Kunoichi in Konoha. I knew it was in you as did others. The Elemental Nations better watch out now."** Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit better about herself and resolved to find a way to repair her friendship with Ino Yamanaka. There wasn't really much reason for them to keep fighting each other really, despite liking the same guy. Her good attitude almost came to a halt when she said to Naruto, "I think Sasuke regardless of his genius will need help seeing this."

Naruto smiled and said in a reassuring voice, "I know how to deal with Sasuke. Hopefully he will eventually see and understand the importance of teamwork on his own. However, considering what happened to him, he will have difficulty with learning this if it is even possible. I can barely imagine what it was like to have the one person in your family; you looked up to slaughter your whole clan for seemingly no real reason. Only to torture you for what seems like hours and then taunt you to get stronger. Truthfully I think he should seek out his brother, but not for revenge. He should seek him out to understand why he did what he did." Naruto's tone was dead serious; Sakura couldn't help but contemplate his words. She then asked out of curiosity, "When did you figure it out?" Naruto smirked before answering her, "Pass this test and I will tell you, along with other things you want to know within reason."

Sakura scowled before then watching Sasuke continue to take on their sensei. "Hey Sakura do you think you can place a Genjutsu on Kakashi sensei? He is taking it easy on us and probably won't fight it too much." She looked at Naruto and said, "I think I can maybe…. Depends on what you have in mind." Naruto then told her his plan and she grinned in response to him.

Sasuke was a little bit angry. His traps and plans had seemed to be going well. His sensei even said to him, "You are different from your teammates." Kakashi was meaning his overwhelming arrogance and lack of seeing the true meaning of this test. However, Sasuke didn't care about that, he figured his sensei was giving him a complement about his skill compared to the others. Kakashi then disappeared and as the last Uchiha was trying to find him. The one-eyed Jonin said "From below… _Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Decapitation Technique)_." Sasuke then found himself buried up to his neck in the Earth.

{-} {-} {-}

Kakashi giggled after he was a safe distance from the Genin. He was eager to see if they could figure out his test. He decided that he could relax for a bit while still paying some attention to his teams actions and so pulled out his favorite orange book and began reading it and giggling like a school girl. _ "I wonder what they will do next… Naruto has it figured out and Sakura might as well…. I am a bit sad to say that Sasuke needs to learn this lesson. Even if Naruto and Sakura tell him what is going on….. Oh Shiori-chan that is very naughty…"_

As he watched his possible team talk to each other and continued to read his choice of 'literature'. He suddenly felt very cold and the area seemed to unnaturally darken around him. Soon he felt a presence that even his many near death experiences and well trained composure couldn't ignore. He couldn't help but quiver at this phenomenon. He then heard a voice that made him feel as if he was walking over the graves of his many ancestors and his own as well, that echoed, **"Kakashi Hatake…. I am here to request that you train Naruto and his team well. I know for a fact they will pass this test of yours."**

The copy-nin, asked this other worldly being in a barely calm voice, "Who are you?" The specter grinned in his own way which really unsettled the Elite Jonin, as he said in a booming and echoing voice, **"I am Death."** Kakashi shuddered in his presence before asking in a quaking voice. "W-What do you want from me?"

Death laughed a hollow and echoing laugh before saying, **"I want you to train your team seriously….. I want you to be on time for their training sessions. I am very strict about keeping to my schedule…. However the only things I hate more than 'DRAMA!' is tardiness and those that try to go against my schedule…."** Death paused for a brief moment so this information would sink in before saying, **"That being the case. I might make an exception for you Kakashi the Copy-nin."**

Kakashi gulped…. Even his mask couldn't hide his uneasiness from Death. Ninja of his caliber were trained to face death fearlessly. This did not mean Death himself though. It only meant do or die circumstances. Kakashi then nodded and said, "I understand Death-sama." Death grinned as he always does. However, Kakashi felt relieved and unthreatened now as Death said to him, **"Good, Kakashi-san. Dark times are ahead for this world. But you and the other senseis will hopefully prepare your students for what is to come."** With those parting words the other worldly and powerful being disappeared.

Kakashi then thought to himself as he let go a breath he was holding, _"I will be on time and train them seriously and never again be late…. I don't want to get on his bad side…. I wonder what they will do next."_ After thinking this, he saw the three Genin once again separate and hide. He still couldn't really find Naruto's whereabouts.

{-} {-} {-}

While Kakashi was confronted by Death, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were speaking with each other. "Looks like you can use some help Sasuke." Sasuke glowered at them before saying, "You think Dead Last?" Naruto chuckled before then saying in a no nonsense way, "Look I know you are very strong and powerful, as your clan is. But even a recently graduated Uchiha that didn't have breakfast can't take on an Elite Jonin on his own. It took some time but the two of us figured out that there is more to this test than just 'real survival training'." Sasuke thought about this and saw what they were saying.

Sakura then continued where Naruto left off, "The real test is to see if we can work together as a team. When Kakashi sensei said there is a 66% failure rate he was meaning that other teams as a whole would fail. They clearly wouldn't put us in teams of three if we wouldn't work with each other."

Naruto then said, "I am sure that if you had enough time you would figure this out on your own, but that alarm clock is getting close to noon. We have a plan that we think you will agree with once you hear it. If you have anything to add we will listen though. So Sasuke, if we dig you out will you listen to what we say?"

The last Uchiha thought for a moment before saying to himself, _"Maybe my teammates aren't as worthless as I thought. Sakura seems to be taking her role as a Kunoichi more seriously. And Naruto seems to be a bit more talented than he appeared to be at the academy…. I think I will give them a chance for now."_ Sasuke then surprisingly said a whole sentence without sounding too arrogant, "I will listen to your plan. I think it will be better than something I thought you could come up with back at academy."

Sakura was impressed with how Naruto dealt with Sasuke and then realized that he did actually know Sasuke better than anyone else. She would learn from him so that she could win Sasuke's affections…. Maybe….

Naruto smiled and then said, "Alright here is the plan we came up with. Sakura here is very good at genjutsu with her chakra control. I am good at Taijutsu, but I don't have my family's style as perfected as you have the Uchiha style (this was actually true). However I have a trick up my sleeve that can for a bit at least restrain him. If I can catch him off guard. The plan is simple actually. You keep him distracted with your attacks while Sakura places a Genjutsu on him that will obscure us from his view and I use my trick to restrain him and then we have him pass us." Naruto actually had more to the plan but wanted, in this case, to let Sasuke mention it. _"Large egos may be annoying but when it comes to a mission you need to let them flourish to some extent…. Another lesson Father taught me."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke mulled the plan over in his head for a bit. It was actually very good, but he had something to add to it that would make it even better. The Last Uchiha then unknowingly did just as Naruto expected, "That is actually very good Naruto. However, I can think of something that will be even more effective… I am low on Chakra but, he doesn't know how low I actually am…. While you restrain him I will pretend to get the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ready and that should make him pass us before we show him that we figured it out." Sasuke Smirked as he finished.

Sakura was amazed by what Sasuke said….. Her jaw almost fell to the floor. _"It went just as Naruto said it would…. I think Naruto might actually be very clever." _Inner Sakura just gave a soft self-satisfied giggle in response, which the pinkette ignored.

Naruto smiled and acted to be in awe before proclaiming in a slightly annoyed voice, "Figures the Rookie of the year would find a way to improve a plan." Sasuke just nodded though he was a bit taken aback by his teammates' reactions. They then dug him out quickly before putting their plan into action.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruto then got close and let Kakashi-sensei notice his KI, just barely, in an effort to flush him out. Naruto didn't know the actual potency of his KI though even in small doses. His punch seemed to slice through the air and take a noticeable part of Kakashi's flak jacket off with it.

Kakashi was completely caught off guard by the sudden movement from his student and shaken from his strong KI. _"He is even faster than before….. His KI is almost as potent as Death-sama's… Once he learns how to make better use of it he would even be able to faze his own father…. Any ninja will be trembling from it. He doesn't have a good hang of it yet but it is still effective…. I have to use it…. I won't let my student get the best of me yet…"_ He then lifted his forehead protector and revealed his Sharingan to a bewildered trio of Genin.

Naruto knew of his trump card but was surprised nonetheless when it was revealed. _"I didn't think he would use it on us…"_ He continued to engage his sensei while his teammates got over their shock. Naruto fought even more fiercely than before. His form was rather sloppy though. Even with a year and a half of learning the Namikaze style he was far from being proficient in it. He knew that he could take on most opponents with it but Kakashi had seen it many times before from the fourth Hokage using it to help Kakashi with Obito's parting gift efficiently.

However despite what some people believed the Sharingan couldn't copy everything. This included certain styles of Taijutsu, the Namikaze style being one of them. If it was similar to the more disciplined and straight forward strong fist style of Gai, which relied more on strength and speed to punch through something. The eye could copy it. But Kakashi respected his fellow Konoha Shinobi and didn't copy their moves. The truth was he didn't 'copy' all of those jutsus really even though he could. He used his eye to see how a jutsu worked and then trained himself to use the jutsu on his own.

One weakness that couldn't really be worked out until the three tome stage was that the Sharingan forced the user's body to react to jutsus. It analyzed the opponent and then used the best available jutsu to counter, dodge, or nullify the enemy's technique depending on the situation. This was very handy, but there is a distinct difference between knowing a jutsu and mastering a jutsu. The eye did also help predict what an opponent would do based on their muscle tension and movement. This did not make it infallible though. If you aren't trained or fit enough to counter what the eye sees, then you only get a glimpse and barely enough time to brace yourself for the inevitable. The Sharingan was a very powerful tool but only those that really knew of its abilities and could use it correctly saw it for what it was a tool and nothing else.

Kakashi was able to dodge some moves but Naruto still managed to somehow land hits every so often. Though they were misdirected or otherwise made less effective. _"How is he already this fast…? I wouldn't be able to keep up if I didn't have this eye. Sensei…. You really are training one of Konoha's scariest ninjas. I will have some questions once this is over."_ Naruto managed to land another hit that Kakashi was able to redirect but managed to place a cut on his vest.

Sasuke was shocked by what he saw. _"He has the Sharingan? How?"_ Sasuke was also surprised that Naruto was managing to hold his ground against their sensei. He was taken a decent beating but he still was able to fight. He soon got over his shock and gave Naruto the signal.

Naruto was getting tired he was glad to be holding his own against their sensei, but even this short bout was taking its toll on him. He then saw Sasuke give his ready signal and lured Kakashi into position for the last Uchiha to ambush him.

Kakashi noticed that Naruto was getting a bit tired and the hits he landed were taking their toll. He was actually very impressed with Naruto's performance not many Genin would be able to last this long against a jonin. Right when he was about to land one last hit on Naruto that he knew would send him flying Sasuke suddenly appeared form the side and started attacking him. Naruto then disengaged and moved back to a safe distance. _"So they have a plan of some kind… I will see where this goes."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke immediately used the Uchiha style which he had gotten fairly good at. He knew that it was designed to counter the Sharingan in case someone got their hands on the eye through sinister means. He also could tell that Kakashi was suffering from his fight with Naruto and his Sharingan. _"I guess if you aren't born with the bloodline then it taxes your chakra more."_

Kakashi was feeling the strain from using the Sharingan and fighting Naruto immediately followed by Sasuke. Who used his clan's style that could confuse the Sharingan in some ways. He felt a Genjutsu being placed on him. He was impressed that Sakura's Genjutsu was formed well enough that Obitio's legacy didn't break it right away instinctually. Even though he could break it he chose not to so that he could see what his students were doing.

He continued to engage Sasuke until said boy broke off his attack and the Genjutsu was lifted to reveal Naruto standing before with a palm outstretched. Before the lazy Jonin could figure out what was happening and react he saw chakra chains shoot from Naruto's outstretched hand and quickly surround him thus immobilizing him. Kakashi was surprised he didn't think anyone would be able to use Kushina's signature move; the special chakra needed for it wasn't really hereditary. Kakashi didn't even struggle, after all there really wasn't much one could do when they are trapped by chains that restrained the strongest of the Bijuu.

Sakura was a bit surprised by what Naruto used. _"That is what she was known for I wonder if he knows her?"_ she thought to herself. Her inner said, **"We can ask him sometime and see."**

Right after he was captured his Pink haired student appeared by Naruto and Sasuke stood before him preparing a _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_ at close range. Kakashi quickly said out loud. "Okay! You three pass!" Sasuke lowered his hands and the Genin smirked. "So can you all tell me what the purpose of this test really was?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked even more, if that was possible, before answering, "Team work."

Sakura then proudly proclaimed, "Naruto and I came up with a plan after we realized this and then told it to Sasuke-kun who helped make it even more effective!"

Naruto was just smiling. Kakashi eye-smiled and then said "Absolutely right! Now if you will release me Naruto. I will go into further detail about today." Naruto then released the chakra chains that were holding their sensei as he recovered his trump card. Naruto then said in a serious voice, "Kakashi-sensei is that why you brought us here?" He was pointing at the memorial stone.

"Yes, it is. Very observant Naruto." Kakashi said suddenly serious, "Team work is the basis of Konoha's strength. Those who break the rules are trash. But those that abandon their comrades are lower than trash." He walked over to the stone while motioning for his students to gather around him as he continued, "This stone here honors many heroes of Konoha, but not just any heroes. Do either of you know what I mean?'

Naruto solemnly answered, "They are the heroes of Konoha that gave the ultimate sacrifice for our safety, their lives."

Kakashi nodded before continuing, "My best friend's name is here. He gave me a gift other than just his friendship as well. However, the price for this gift was far too high." He closed his eye in reflection for a bit and then said, "You three are the first team I have ever passed. The bell test I gave you was the same test my sensei the fourth Hokage gave my team. Which was the same test his Sensei the Toad Sannin gave his team. This was also the same test the third Hokage gave his students who later became known as the Sannin of Konoha. There is a rich history to this test. All of the graduates from the academy are given a test that sees if they can become a team but it is different for each group. Remember that even though personal strength is important a team's strength in teamwork is even more important. I was assigned to your team because I am the only one that can help Sasuke with his Sharingan once it is awakened. Also because I can teach Sakura some things about Genjutus as well as other things. And last but not least, because I wanted to have the opportunity to teach you Naruto, as a way to show my appreciation to your farther; my sensei."

The three students reflected on what their sensei told them in their own way.

Kakashi then eye-smiled and said in a much lighter tone, "Anyways meet back here tomorrow for our first team assignment and team training at 8am. I was able to get a good idea of what to teach you all to start out with today. Dismissed."

Sakura and Sasuke left pretty quickly since they were very hungry and it was a tough day on them. Naruto stayed behind and called his sensei once the other two left. "Kakashi-sensei?'

"Yes Naruto?" the Jonin replied. Naruto then continued in a serious tone, "Do you think you could arrive on time and not just observe us from afar before then disappearing for a couple of hours now that we are a team?" Kakashi chuckled a little bit embarrassed before asking, "You noticed me did you? Tell me Naruto, when did you actually figure out the test?"

Naruto answered him, "The moment you said there was a 66% failure rate and that one of our team would fail. If that was the case then there wouldn't be a reason to put us in three man teams after we graduated." Kakashi looked at his most surprising student before asking him, "Did you tell the others?"

Naruto looked at him before saying, "I only confirmed Sakura's suspicions while you were evaluating Sasuke. We then told Sasuke together since he wasn't in the mood to think clearly and we had a time limit. I didn't interfere with your initial rounds with them including your Genjutsu test on Sakura, since I knew you wanted to get an idea where we were skill wise. I also figured out that the reason you didn't want use to eat breakfast was so you could observe us and analyze our moves instead of letting your instincts completely take over. Even a Jonin would have to be wary if he was fighting three Genin at the same time that worked together."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Naruto as he said, "You really do know how to look underneath the underneath. As I am sure you are aware even with those precautions I still had to eventually get more serious. Good job nonetheless on seeing the meaning behind the meaning."

Naruto smiled as he said, "I always look underneath the underneath…. But I don't forget the surface as well. We are in for some dark times sensei. I am sure my dad will fill you in. I look forward to learning from you." Naruto bowed and then headed home.

Kakashi processed what his blonde student said for a bit and then slapped his forehead before saying to himself, "That is why he got the best of me with that little prank…. I have always been too focused on seeing the third and fourth meanings to things that I don't look at the first meaning." Kakashi then left to go and give the Hokage his report. It was already close to the assigned time. He really was serious when he told them they had until noon to pass.

* * *

><p>AN: End of chapter. Another long one. Sorry for the long delay in update. I was distracted by other things like work, Skyrim, Thanksgiving, Skyrim, a time sensitive project and Christmas. Did I mention Skyrim as well? Anyways hope you all enjoy the chapter please feel free to comment and review.


	9. D rank missions chores

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus obviously no breaks for them if they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear as so: _name no jutsu, or the English names.

**Death, Death of rats and other 'higher beings' along with inners talk and think like this.**

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Discwold. If I did then I would be more punctual with my updates.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: D-rank missionschores

The Jonin-senseis were once again gathered in the Hokage's office to deliver their reports on, if their team passed or failed. As usual most of the teams failed, one team that had two girls on it couldn't even hold the test because the girls didn't show since 'Sasuke-kun' wasn't on their team. The sensei felt sorry for the boy that actual wanted to be a ninja to protect the village and took him as his apprentice since he sparred with him a little bit and saw he had potential and would hopefully have teammates next time that also wanted to be ninja. Other that that most of the other senseis just left a very short report. Minato had just gotten a failed from team 6's sensei as he called out, "Kakashi, Jonin-sensei for team 7 what is your report?" Minato after a brief pause then said, "I am sure he will be here soon enough. So Kurenai, Jonin-Sensei for team 8 what is your report?"

The red-eyed Kunoichi made a ditzy face and said, "Ohhhh… that is right we were supposed to give them a test weren't we, on team work right Hokage-sama?" Minato raised an eyebrow and nodded to her wondering what she was going on about. Kurenai then beamed with pride before saying, "I didn't give them one. After we did our introductions yesterday I hid nearby to see what they would do. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata then held a team practice on their own, before discussing what their abilities are and where they are in their training. After which they discussed some team strategies with each other before coming to a team goal of becoming Hunter-nin. After that they discussed about covering a tracking team's greatest weakness and how they would avoid suffering from it. I decided that these actions more then showed their proficiency in the ninja arts and their realization that team work is the most important skill for Konoha ninja."

Minato smiled at the Kunoichi and said, "Excellent conclusion. I would say that they are probably one of the few teams that would show that much team work right from the get go." Asuma whistled before saying, "Hunter-nin? They really are aiming high. Do you think they can do it?" Kurenai looked at him and then said evenly, "I have full confidence that they can reach their goal."

"I am sure you're right Kurenai-san. Asuma, Jonin-sensei for team 10 what is your report?" Minato said while looking at the bearded man.

Asuma smiled as he said, "Passed. They will need some work, but they got the team work concept and their skills can balance each other. They will probably be as good as their fathers once they work out their kinks. Though they have a lot of kinks…"

Minato smiled and then said, "Good to hear. Kurenai and Asuma please stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed." The other Jonins left once they were given their leave. The fourth Hokage then looked at the reaming senseis and said to them, "Alright, now these are the files on your students and I have a few things to go over with you."

Before he could start going over things with the two Jonin. A disheveled and tired looking Kakashi covered lightly with sweat and dirt, missing part of his flak jacket and sporting a cut across his mid chest entered the office. "What happened Kakashi-kun?" Asked the surprised Fourth Hokage with two equally shocked Jonin-senseis standing next to him. "Your son." Answered the one-eyed Jonin simply.

Asuma's unlighted cigarette fell from his mouth as he just stared in awe. Kurenai wasn't sure what to make of the sight before her as she thought _"I've never seen Kakashi in such shape before…"_ Minato burst out laughing as he said, "I did warn you not to underestimate him."

"Did he actually eat breakfast? Because your son was very impressive. I did just stick to Taijutsu but still he was very impressive." Minato grinned before answering, "Nope I talked to Kushina last night and she agreed to not force feed him breakfast. Maybe he lessened his weights when he fought you. Or you really did underestimate him."

Kakashi frowned and said, "I did at first. But the second time I engaged him I even used my trump card on him and he still managed to hold his own long enough to set up their plan." Minato beamed with pride at this. He then said, "Kakashi, Jonin-sensei for team 7 what is your report?"

Kakashi rolled his eye as he said, "I think it is obvious judging by my condition that they passed. Your son had it all figured out right after I told them about the 66% failure rate and one of them would fail. Sakura figured it out after some time and they managed to get Sasuke to work with them… It still shocks me how few actually realize there has to be a reason they are divided into teams of three after they graduate… Really it should be immediately obvious to them there is something behind that test. Then again I didn't get it right away either."

Minato laughed as he then handed Kakashi his students' files. "Well it is good to hear they passed. I believe you all will find your students files very informative. I will give you some time to look over them quickly before going into further detail on why I held you three back after dismissing the others."

Asuma and Kurenai were impressed with the detail on the files but not to shocked with what they covered. "These are pretty informative files." Asuma said aloud and Kurenai nodded in agreement.

Kakashi wasn't shocked with what was on Sakura's and Sasuke's reports. He almost broke his trained façade when he saw Naruto's file though, "He has already completed a C ranked mission? But he just graduated two days ago. He couldn't have gone on an escort mission and been back, before the test could he?" C-ranked missions were usually escort missions or missions to send or receive low leveled confidential documents. Either way they take some time to complete.

Minato beamed even more, he tried not to show his pride in his son too much, it was unprofessional. He just couldn't this time as he said, "Well I didn't consider Mizuki to be worthy of being called a B-ranked threat. Naruto was the one that secured the traitor's capture and gave Ibiki some much needed work. I hear that Mizuki will probably have nightmares for the rest of his life." The gathered Jonin shuddered each remembering their 'Interrogation Survival Training'.

"However, Naruto has done something far more important for the village back while he was still an academy student." The Fourth Hokage grew serious, and the three instructors stopped looking over their files and gave their esteemed leader their undivided attention. "The information I am about to tell you is ranked as an S-ranked secret, Special approval needed. As you know this means you can't speak about it with others unless I have given you my clearance and then only about topics that I have said you can discuss."

This surprised the Jonin. An S-Ranked secret meant you could only speak about it with others that also knew of the information in a controlled setting. However, an S-ranked secret, special approval was far more serious. In fact, it was rarely ever used. This made them wonder what they were about to hear.

"During an event that we in my family have dubbed the 'Uzumaki Challenge' my son uncovered information about a plot against Konoha. You all know that Orochimaru turned traitor to Konoha a while back. However, Naruto uncovered that he has himself a village in the Land of Sound. After this we searched for any hints of this village of his. We found out that it isn't so much a village as it is several hideouts throughout the country and some others as well. We have found ways to monitor their movements though this took some time to set up. We have discovered that he will attack during the Chunin exams being held here with the help of Sand. From what we can tell he has tricked the Kazekage into thinking that we are to blame for their misfortune. There is also reason to believe that he will at some time replace the Kazekage before the Chunin exams in order to get close to the other Kages to attack. We are working on a plan for this scenario along with many other ways he probably will attack us. Any questions before I go further?" finished the Hokage.

The Jonins thought for a bit before Kakashi asked, "How did he uncover this plot? If you don't mind my asking."

Minato said, "Good question Kakashi. He used his own disguise abilities and some help on advice to make it less noticeable and came into contact with this person." He then tossed each of them another file before continuing, "Kabuto Yakushi. Adopted son of our Captain of the Konoha Medic Corps. This file contains all that we know of him. He has repeatedly failed the Chunin exams for a while now. We figure he was using these as a means for gathering Intel on other ninja to pass onto Orochimaru, and possibly recruit for the snake's village which is mostly comprised of missing nin, orphans, and others that have slipped through the cracks. He is very skilled in medical jutsu, so he may also be helping with experiments."

Asuma then asked, "How skilled is Kabuto really then? And what is being done about him?"

Minato gave solemn grin, "Nothing really. Once a spy is exposed they aren't an asset but a liability for their master. We have been keeping track of him from a distance. He is at least as skilled as a low Jonin, so we have to be careful with him. However, we let him believe that he isn't exposed and he hasn't really been as aware as a spy should be. He seems to have learned his master's over confidence. We have on some well-planned occasions given him false information to pass on to his boss. I won't go into the details."

The Jonin nodded as Kurenai questioned, "If it isn't stepping beyond our bounds, who all knows of this and what are we to do to help with preparations?"

Minato answered, "It isn't. I don't want you talking about it with the others; they also have the same instructions. Most of the Jonin Senseis, with teams, know of this matter and some ANBU as well. You will have the same orders the other instructors have. To train your students to be ready for a village invasion from a former ally and an unknown hidden village form the inside and outside. Openly you will say that this is to prepare them so that they will someday be capable of providing security during a Ladder Golf Regional or World Tournament. Orochimaru and his allies will no doubt view this as foolish and not worth their thoughts. Once the time comes nearer more shinobi will be given this information and orders for their roles during this attack. Any last questions?"

Minato waited for anymore words from the Jonin. Once he got no response he then said, "Very well. Train your students well. Asuma and Kurenai you are dismissed." The two Jonin sensei left after he finished and Kakashi stayed wondering what his former sensei wanted with him.

"Kakashi. I know you are always habitually late for most everything. But I want you to actually arrive on time to train your students. I didn't say this in front of them but your team will be in the thick of things. Mister I- want-to-learn-every-jutsu-in-the-world-and-not-give-up-on-my-unnatural-fascination-with-little-boys; will most likely use this exam as a way to get in contact with Sasuke. He has always been eager to get his hands on the Sharingan. Since he knows that Itachi is beyond his abilities to find, let alone defeat he will probably go for the younger one and see where his skills lie in comparison. Also what are your thoughts about each of your students?"

Kakashi answered, "Honestly I have to say that your son is probably a true genius. I was going to beg you to let me take him on as an apprentice if his team didn't pass the bell test. But I could tell that he would much rather have a team to train alongside with him. Sasuke is for sure very gifted but not as much as others want to believe given his circumstances. Sasuke has a serious attitude problem as well, maybe with his teammates he will grow out of it a bit. Sakura is the weakest in the team but only cause she wasn't serious about her training in the academy. I think now that she seems to be focused on becoming a real Kunoichi she will become very strong. Her fan girling is still there, but she is smart and has realized that it is a hindrance to her talents and training. All in all I think they have the makings of being very strong ninja…. Am I really that bad about my tardiness that you would think I would be late to train my own team?"

Minato burst out laughing and said while trying to keep from falling over. "Yes Kakashi-kun. You are. You really are."

Kakashi frowned and thought a bit before saying, "Okay maybe I was. But I plan on fixing that. Naruto mentioned this to me and I also met his _other_ resident. That I didn't even know he had in him."

Minato got serious before saying, "Well Death-sama doesn't really pose a threat to this village. In fact, he was the one that sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. I was planning on using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to put half of the Kyuubi's chakra in Naruto and the other half with me inside the Shinigami's stomach. Death said that this would cause too much 'DRAMA!' and go against his schedule. He then did the sealing himself saying that he wanted to hang around and see all of these 'Immortal Ninja' when he came to collect them. He warned us of dark times to come and to train our ninja well. He is the only reason I am blessed enough to still be alive. I owe everything to him, which I don't to Kushina and my son."

Kakashi was staring dumbfounded trying to figure out what things would have been like without the Yondaime. It was hard enough on him losing his best friend and teammate Obito, but to also have lost his sensei. He shuddered at the thought. He then said, "I have to say it seems like Death-sama is rubbing off on Naruto in some ways. He seems to have some rather potent KI. I wonder what else he has. But yeah Death spoke to me and told me he didn't like people being tardy and that I should train Naruto and his team well. At first when he arrived I felt very cold and heavy and that I was walking across the grave of my ancestors. When he spoke to me I was very frightened of him even with all of my training. Then when I agreed, I suddenly I felt alright. There was still unnaturalness to the air around him but nothing threatening."

Minato nodded, "That sounds about right. Just so you know don't speak of that to anyone. Only my family, Jiraiya-sensei and Hiruzen Sarutobi know of that part. Naruto can however tell anyone he wants about that as he can about the Kyuubi. Though most know about fur ball already, however many of the parents respected my wishes not to tell their kids. Once I had gotten them to realize the difference between Naruto and the 'demon' he jails. I will give you some advice for training Naruto. He responds best to being allowed some freedom with some understanding of how jutsus of a particular nature work. The reason why he has progressed as far as he has is because we let him use his creativity. All I did was train him in the shadow clone jutsu and give him some understanding of the basics on the Namikaze-style for now. Kushina taught him her Chakra chains, which she was very excited about, and his god father taught him something that I will let you find out on your own when Naruto uses it." Minato got a bit of a mischievous grin and laughed in a somewhat evil way with that last part.

Kakashi didn't want to know what caused this reaction in his sensei and said, "Is there anything else Hokage-sama? I am little tired from using the Sharingan earlier today."

The Hokage regained his composure, "You may go Kakashi I look forward to seeing your team become great."

Kakashi then left to go and eat lunch as well as rest. During the test he had come to the conclusion that he relied too much on his Sharingan. "_Looks like I will have to do some training myself when I have the time."_ He thought as he made his was home casually too tired to bother brining out his favorite book.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruto was hungry, they all seemed to have forgotten about the lunches his sensei had when they each left. He was busy thinking over what happened during the test again and decided that it would be good fun to find many ways to get Sasuke to work with them as a team until the Duck-ass haired boy learned it on his own. Naruto had decided that to celebrate the occasion, lunch at Ichiraku's was a must. He started grinning to himself as he thought, _"Ichiraku's! So good even the gods know it surpasses them."_ He was trying his hardest to not drool as he smelled the wonderful scents of cooking Ramen ahead of him. When he pulled back the curtain he was glad he wasn't drooling as he saw Hinata was there with her team waiting for their orders. _"Phew… I am glad I wasn't caught drooling by her…. I wonder why that is… It never bothered me before if others saw me drooling… Must be because I am now a ninja that passed the second test with my team."_ He grinned less foolishly as he called out, "Yo! How's it going Hinata-chan. Guys?"

Hinata waved and said, "Hey Naruto-kun… How are you doing today?" Kiba quietly teased Hinata by saying to her, "Oh Naruto-_kun_ is it? Why are we just Shino and Kiba?" As he finished he was quietly laughing to himself and saw that Hinata was blushing a little bit. Shino then said. "Hello Naruto-san. Is your team done for the day?"

"Yah we are it was kind of tough and I need food." Naruto said.

"Oh yah? Want to sit with us? I want to hear what y'all did." Said Kiba as he noticed Hinata's blush grow more pronounced. _"Hmmm…. I know she is usually shy around him but she isn't usually this bad. Wonder why that is… heh heh maybe this will cause her to finally admit her feelings for him."_ Kiba thought to himself.

Naruto shifted a bit uneasily before saying, "Sure, Hey Ossan can I have a miso ramen and then two pork ramen and lastly two shrimp ramen?" The chef that had just come out with team 8's order nodded before going back in to get started on Naruto's order as the boy sat next to Shino.

Hinata tried her best not to look straight into his eyes, because she just knew she would pass out if she did. Naruto had a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks that Kiba assumed was from exertion due to his tough day. Shino knew what it was but said nothing deciding that he would just see what happened.

"So, Naruto. What did yall do to work up your appetite that much?" said Kiba jokingly to his blonde friend and rival for Hokage.

"We had our second test this morning to see if we would become Genin. And our Sensei told us not to eat breakfast this morning. I was wondering about that but I figured it out once we all met, even though he was three hours late."

Kiba laughed at this and asked, "You mean your mom didn't force you to eat breakfast anyways? Ha Ha I find that hard to believe."

Shino then asked "What did you, Sasuke-san and Sakura-san all have to do for this test?" Hinata still trying not to face Naruto directly in the eyes after her forwardness last night perked up wanting to hear what they had to do.

Naruto then told them the basis of their test and how the passed it, before finishing as he ate his ramen by saying, "The whole thing was to see if we could work as a team and realize that we either all passed the test or all failed. What did you all have to do?"

Kiba started grinning broadly as he said only a bit cocky, "That sounds tough Naruto. We didn't have to take a test, 'cause we're just that awesome unlike you!" Kiba then started laughing to himself but stopped when he saw Hinata glaring at him from the corner of her eyes, which actually scared him.

Shino decided to interpret Kibanese for Naruto, "What Kiba-san means is that our sensei showed up and told us that usually there is a test to see if we would work together as a team. But after she hid herself and watched us practice together yesterday and then discuss what our abilities are and how we can make best use of them together. She had all the conclusive evidence needed to say that we passed the test and were fit to be Genin of Konoha. After that she sparred with each of us to see what we could do and where she can help us improve. At 11:30ish after she had us do several exercises, she left saying she needed to report to the Hokage and we would start our first mission tomorrow and do more training."

"Yah. We are so awesome that we get to start missions tomorrow. I can't wait for it!" Kiba then said loudly and cheered. Akamaru yipped his agreement. Naruto managed to suppress his laughter so that only Shino and Hinata noticed. Naruto knew they would do chores mislabeled as D-Rank Missions for a while around the village, having spent lots of time with his dad in his office over the years. They all spent some time talking for a while after that.

After some time, Kiba exchanged a look briefly with Shino and then said, "Well I had a good lunch, and it was cool seeing you again Naruto but I need to get going man see you all later." He then paid for his meal and left. Shino adjusted his sunglasses _"Well I guess he wants me to follow his example and leave Naruto and Hinata alone together. Though I don't know if that will accomplish anything right now."_ Shino then said, "I too should get going good bye Naruto-san and Hinata-san." The bug shinobi then also paid and left.

Hinata was blushing she knew why they just left her there alone with Naruto. After last night, however she was perfectly happy to just be quiet and hide her embarrassment while they all talked. Now she had to face Naruto since she didn't want to leave him alone like that. He hadn't even started his last bowl of shrimp Ramen yet. She tried to say something but all she managed was a small barely audible "bye you two."

Naruto was a little bit anxious being there alone with Hinata-chan. _"This never bothered me before why is it now? I mean that hug last night was nice… She also smells nice too."_ He blushed a bit at his thoughts before scratching the back of his head nervously and said to her, "Heh heh. I wish my team was as quick to teamwork as yours. We had to trick Sasuke into working with us."

Hinata managed to find her voice and said to him, "I am s-s-sure your team will get to be g-g-good at it in time Naruto-k-k-kun." After a brief pause she then hurriedly finished "I am glad that you passed. One step closer to becoming Hokage." She managed to calm down a bit even though she was still sporting a deep blush.

Naruto smiled and then said, "And you are taking another step in showing everyone how strong you are." They sat there for a bit while Naruto ate his ramen. Just when he was about to say something to finally break their silence. Hinata beat him to punch and said, "I am sorry about the hug last night I didn't t-t-think it through."

Naruto blushed a little as he remembered how it felt to get a hug from his favorite Kunoichi. He replied quickly after that so she wouldn't be left hanging. "You don't need to apologize for that. I was just taken off guard by it. Heh heh… I actually thought it was nice." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Hinata was close to the ever present and intimidating Level 5 embarrassment level that had robbed her of more memories with Naruto at times. She held steadfast, somehow, and even managed to give Naruto a beautiful smile as she said, "Oh thank Kami… I was scared that you would hate me for that." She relaxed after saying that sighing with relief.

Naruto then looked at her and said seriously, "Hinata…. It would take a lot for me to hate you. Besides I figured if anyone were to be hated it would be me for not responding to it." Hinata then gave him a quick hug that surprised him but he then returned it as she said to him in her soft and musical voice, "Naruto-kun it would take a lot for me to hate you…."

After they broke their hug apart they managed to have a good conversation with each other as Naruto finished up his final bowl of Ramen. He was about to pay but Hinata once again beat him to the punch and paid for him. He looked at her with a half frown, "Hinata…. I could have paid for that you know…" She looked at him and said, "Think of it as a graduation present Naruto-kun. After all you refused to let me pay last night for my food." Naruto conceded at that point.

After the two left Naruto walked her home and said to her, "So Hinata-chan, are you ready for all of those chores referred to as D-rank missions?"

"As ready as I will ever be Naruto-kun. It still is disappointing and I don't get why we, Konoha ninja, have to do them." Hinata sighed as she finished. They had discussed this before; she didn't say anything to Kiba because she didn't want to ruin his good mood. Kiba at times seemed like the puppy instead of Akamaru, and the kind hearted Kunoichi couldn't stand to crush his enthusiasm without a reason.

Naruto then put on his Hokage voice and said, "Chores, D-ranks, need to be done to show new ninja that they will have to work hard and do things they don't want to for the village. It also provides a great opportunity to learn more about your teammates and form stronger bonds with them…. Besides, none of the higher ranked ninjas want to do them so they're passed down the chain."

Hinata giggled as he impersonated his father. She paused her giggle and said "Sounds like a very good reason to me. Well the first part not really, but the last part I can understand."

Naruto gave a hearty laugh as he told her, "The funny thing is that's the official definition on D-ranked missions in the Hokage's manual, that each Hokage gets when they take office."

"Really? There is a book and that is what it says about them?" Hinata was really surprised by this.

Naruto nodded and replied, "I didn't believe it at first but dad showed that page to me."

Hinata's mind was blown by these two things…. First of all there was a Hokage manual, and second of all it even referred to D-ranks as chores.

The D-rank designation was added in almost as an afterthought to try and make it sound more prestigious.

Naruto broke her form her thoughts "It sounds like a joke Hokages made in a poor attempt to lessen the suffering, which is paper work. I still can't believe they don't think to use the Shadow clone jutsu for that."

Hinata still a little blown from the information earlier questioned, "Really? What about Sarutobi-sama? He was known as the professor after all."

Naruto had to keep himself from falling since he was laughing so much. As they continued their walk, he told her what his dad told him about his brief conversation on this very subject. Hinata laughed after he finished telling her.

They soon found their selves in front of Hinata's house and he gave her a quick good bye hug and inhaled her alluring scent of flowers deeply in the process. Hinata noticed this and wondered about it, but didn't say anything to him as she went inside.

{-} {-} {-}

The next day Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all arrived earlier then the appointed meeting time. Sakura and Sasuke did because they were eager to get started on missions.

Naruto got there early because he had an early but enjoyable morning juice drink with Death and the Death of Rats in his mindscape. He was glad to hear that Death of Rats got all of his legal paper work taken care of and everything with the incident finished. Naruto had finally learned to understand what the skeletal rat says, and to his pleasant surprise the small cloak was just as eloquent as Death said he was. The rat was also quite the conversationalists; he covered sports, politics, economy, things going on in the entertainment world and many other things. Naruto was shocked to learn that the Universal Space Time Sports Agency or USTSA for short had sent an observer to the last Ladder Golf Regional Tournament, and the sport was now recognized officially on several planes of existence.

After all of that Naruto woke up a little earlier than usual and grabbed a quick breakfast from his mom and decided to go to their training ground and wait for the others. Also he secretly was eager to see their reactions to their first mission. He was sure it would be comical to say the least.

As they waited Naruto did some light exercises so that he would be warmed up and ready for the hard work to follow, after he felt warmed up he did some meditation.

Sakura saw her blonde teammate and asked with barely contained excitement, "How can you be so calm? We are getting our first mission today after all."

"Well a ninja always should be calm right?" He said. He grinned as he tried his hardest not to laugh and give away he knew more than they did.

Sakura figured he knew something but thought that it wasn't worth bothering with and decided to also do some light warm ups just in case.

Sasuke looked at the other two and thought to himself, _"I am surprised that the fan girl hasn't asked me out like she usually does. Could she no longer be interested in me? Nah… all the fan girls want me… unfortunately…"_ He shuddered at the thought about girls and the lack of brain to take a hint. He still slept with one eye open at times. He knew they would take an opening if they saw it.

About half an hour later Kakashi-sensei arrived a little surprised that his team was already there, he even checked the time to see if he was late despite his efforts not to be. "Well I am actually a tad bit early, yet you are all here."

"I thought you said he was always late Naruto." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto for seemingly lying to him.

Naruto un-phased by the look simply said, "Well I asked him not to be late anymore and you heard Death after we became a team. Do you think anyone would not follow his request? I mean who would want to piss off Death?"

Sakura nodded her agreement and Sasuke decided he had a point. "When Death-sama met with me yesterday he was very clear about his displeasure if I continued to be late…" Kakashi shivered remembering the event and his students noticed this. Then he suddenly did a complete 180 in his demeanor and eye-smiled at them before saying, "I have decided that I should turn a new leaf! Just as Hokage-sama strongly recommended me." As if he wasn't more or less quaking a second ago and came to this decision all on his own. His students tried not to roll their eyes too obviously.

"Well then since we are all eager to be better ninja. We will meet at this time every Monday through Friday. You will have the weekends off to rest and recover. We will first do a mission and maybe sometimes two in the morning. After that we will have team training and some one on one time as well. After this we will dismiss for the day and you can train some more or do whatever you want for the day. Oh yah we will have breaks for Lunch each day and you should eat breakfast. After all we don't need 'real survival training' for now at least."

The students were all eager to start, this sounded like a good schedule to them. Kakashi then gave them a look of sincerity and almost mischievousness which scared them a bit as he then said to them, "Also I won't take much complaining and you will all listen to me and do as I say. If you don't… I will get permission for you to go through Ibki's 'Interrogation Survival Training.' I hope we all can get along." He returned to his eye-smile at the end of the statement.

All of the Genin shrived at the punishment he listed, even the almighty and ever stoic Sasuke Uchiha. Normally, Ibki had a good solid level 60 brooding skill. But the last Uchiha knew when the scarred man was interrogating someone his brooding skill was over 5,000. This truly did scare the dark haired boy. _"Even Itachi wouldn't be a match if he was being interrogated by him."_

"Now then follow me, time to get our first mission." Kakashi grinned as he led them to the Hokage's office for their first mission.

{-} {-} {-}

Sasuke and Sakura where in awe as they ascended the stairs to the Hokage's office to get their first mission, Naruto and Kakashi were used to it but took their time so that the two could soak it all in that they were now real ninja. As they approached the outer desk, they saw that Iruka was tending it.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! How is it going?" Asked Naruto happily. He was glad to see one of his favorite and precious people. "We got through the team test! And are here for our first mission!" The blonde shinobi grinned. He was going to tell Iruka next time he saw him the good news, but knew that the teachers were busy with end of term business at the academy and needed a couple of days for it, so he just now could get around to it.

The academy teacher beamed at the three in front of him before saying, "I am doing good Naruto thanks for asking. I am glad that you all made it. Though I am not the least bit surprised. Go on in Hokage-sama is waiting for you all."

"Thanks Iruka." Answered Kakashi as he led his team into the next room.

Once again Sasuke and Sakura were in awe as they looked around the office. The office was decorated in a modest manner. It had pictures of the previous Hokages hanging along the walls. There was a Konoha banner hanging behind the Hokage's desk alongside a whirlpool banner with wording above the two that read, "Never Forget Those Responsible for Our Founding nor Their Sacrifice." The academy was through in teaching the young hopefuls of Konoha's past with Whirlpool. The Hokage demanded it saying that not only should they know how the village was created but also the reason behind the will of fire in the first place, as well as the importance of the bonds we have with others. It was also Whirlpool's destruction after a hard fought battle that led to the start of the Third Great Shinobi War.

There were other decorations and pictures of Minato and his family on the walls. If Sakura wasn't too busy with trying to soak in everything quickly she would have noticed that the Kunoichi from whirlpool was in many of the pictures with Minato and Naruto.

The Yondaime gave off a powerful and entrancing Aura that made Konoha ninja feel braver and ready to do what they must for their beloved village. It was Minato's Charisma that tipped the choice for Sarutobi's successor in his favor. He was very talented and strong but there were many others who were talented and strong. Minato though had a gift when dealing with people. He seemed to be able to understand others fairly well. In fact only Naruto would be more capable of understanding others and getting them to see the truth they either missed or ignored. For now though the young shinobi only had some hints to this understanding.

The Fourth Hokage smiled at the recent additions to the ninja ranks. They felt like they would do whatever they could to help Konoha. Even Sasuke, who was mostly focused on his thrust for revenge, felt like nothing mattered more than Konoha. Unfortunately, his sanity had already started to slip a little so the feeling didn't last forever.

Minato then said in a pleasant voice that rang of power, "Ahhh…. Team Seven. I have been waiting for you to come for your first mission. Congratulations on becoming Konoha ninja. There are many tough trials ahead of you all. You will have to work hard and do things you would rather not as you climb through the ranks of Ninja." He paused for a bit and watched as the Genin before him felt proud of their selves and were ready to do what they could. "Unfortunately all have to start at the bottom regardless of their skills and strength. I have D-rank missions for you here. So what will it be?"

He took a breath as Sakura and Sasuke eagerly hung on to his every word and tried to preserve through his pauses.

He then continued, "Will you paint the Yamaguchi's fence? Walk the Inuzuka's unpaired dogs? Or will you help out old man Himura by pulling weeds in his garden?" He paused and tried not to laugh as he saw their expressions. Sakura and Sasuke both had their jaws on the ground and blank eyes.

Naruto on the other hand, despite all the training he put into keeping calm, didn't have the self-control of his father. As a result he burst out laughing as he managed to say, "Ha Ha Ha! Don't tell me you guys honestly thought we would be doing dangerous missions right off the bat." Even Kakashi was barely able to keep his laughing unnoticed.

Sasuke's face was red with anger. Sakura was blushing from embarrassment, since she thought they did. Though it made sense to her now, and she felt a bit stupid. _"I really am getting tired of feeling this way…"_ she thought to herself. **"Don't get upset about it. You are just a bit off balance because of everything that's happened these past couple of days. Anyone would feel a bit out of it if they experienced what you did. I am sure we will get over it and get back to proving why we are the smartest Kunoichi in the class, with an exception." ** Inner Sakura replied.

Minato then looked up at the Genin. Naruto stopped laughing and the other two got over their embarrassment. Konoha's Yellow Flash had a presence about him that got everyone's attention. He then said in a warm tone, "Don't be too upset about this. Everyone and I mean everyone goes through this same thing. Iruka had to do D-Ranked missions with his team. Kakashi did. The Sannin did as well. The mightiest of the Uchiha also put up with D-rank missions…" After hearing this Sasuke no longer felt anger. If all of his clan including his brother made it through these missions, then so would he. The Hokage continued, "Even Sarutobi-sama and I had to suffer through D-rank missions."

They ended up choosing painting the Yamaguchi's fence for the day.

{-}{-}{-}

The Yamaguchi's turned out to be an elderly couple that was actually rather nice, though strict in having their fence painted properly. Mrs. Yamaguchi got them refreshments while they worked under the sun.

Sasuke wasn't happy about this; he was used to moving around and using the shade while he trained not just standing under the blazing sun.

Sakura was having a bit of a harder time than she thought she would. She usually was inside during this time not outside baking under 'the fiery orb of suffering' as she was starting to call it, while trying not to let the paint fumes get to her.

Naruto was sweating a bit but not too much. He had a bit of a tan unlike the other two and he also was more used to baking under the sun. When he was learning chakra control exercises he thought that he could combine it and his meditation at once, and took on an awkward stance on the small pond's surface.

-Flashback-

Naruto was balancing on one leg with the other crossed on top and his hands touching each other forming something that resembled a heart with his eyes closed. Kushina was intrigued when she went to check on her son and decided that she would just wait it out to see what happened. After a rather short amount of time, her son lost concentration due to the sun's heat and fell into the water. She laughed a little before saying to him. "I can see what you were trying to do. And I'm bit impressed you would think up something so complicated as an exercise, but it might be better to try something like that in the evening or at night."

Naruto frowned half-heartedly and said to his mother, "But a ninja is supposed to remain calm and collected in all weather."

Kushina laughed softly to herself, she couldn't help it; she thought her son was adorable when he pouted but didn't mean it. "Still you should at least first do something like that when it is cooler. After that if you still insist. Try it at a warmer time in the day. Anyways you might as well take a break and eat your lunch… I swear when you get in training mode you can be more stubborn than an Uchiha told to give up tomatoes."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a little before turning to his mom and saying, "Alright let me dry off first, and then I will eat."

-End of Flashback-

He eventually got to the point he could do that exercise in the middle of the day. Compared to being still in the center of a pond on a cloudless day, a rather horrible day if you are a certain Nara, with the heat reflecting off the water's surface and beating down on you form above, this was nothing. It was actually a pleasant day with some cloud cover but not too much and a light breeze that came through every so often.

Kakashi was impressed with Naruto's perseverance in these conditions. He was also impressed with Sakura as well considering her state, covered in sweat and looking very irritable, she managed to be polite and keep her emotions to herself, very professional. _'Once she trains more she will also be mostly unaffected by these weather conditions.'_ The sensei thought to himself.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't show any outward and obvious signs that he was being affected, but the jonin-sensei could tell by the aura the dark haired boy was giving off that he was very upset.

The teacher turned to Mr. Yamaguchi and continued their interesting conversation. The older man was actually a ninja skilled enough to make it into retirement because of age. He was known as the blue shadow in his day, due to his then blue colored hair. He was on an assassination squad and eventually handled several high ranked missions on his own that prevented many would be wars. He told the one-eyed jonin that he lost many friends, which is usually the case with older ninja, and got through the tough times because he realized that it was his job to do what he could to keep more from dying in the years that followed. Kakashi agreed completely with him, he owed Obito and the Hokage. He had, at the time, been a mess but his Sensei got him over his best friend's death.

Kakashi had heard many stories of the Blue Shadow and was happy to meet a legend from his childhood that lived through all of the years. The one-eyed man was inwardly geeking out from the meeting. The Blue Shadow was to his generation what he and many other skilled jonin were to the current generation, a hero.

Mr. Yamaguchi told them that the only reason he wasn't doing this himself was because he suffered from old wounds from time to time. The elder man said when this happened he did what he felt was his duty and made a request to the Hokage for a D-rank mission "After all we had to suffer doing chores… I mean had to 'fulfill our duty to the village' by completing D-rank missions, in my day as well before we could do the bigger missions."

This man was what, all ninja wanted to be. A ninja that did his duty, helped out the village greatly, and survived to tell his tales and find a wife he loved.

Mr. Yamaguchi's wife was a civilian that saw and loved him for who he was as a person and not because of his renown. She was well known for her beauty, personality and modesty when she was younger. They had a daughter that married a good man and had a family of her own. They also had a son, who was currently a ninja in the village.

{-}{-}{-}

They finished their mission and did some team and strategy training with their sensei. They were taught a few different ways to work with each other using their strengths along with various formations and when best to use them in the field.

Next, Kakashi took them each away separately to spar with them and give them assignments.

He told Sakura that she should start doing normal exercises in the hotter hours of the day so when they go on a midday mission she won't be affected by the weather. He gave her some tips on how to do this training efficiently without causing serious risks to her health.

He told Naruto he should do what he has been doing but to focus more on his Taijutsu style. He knew the boy had it down and he had some ideas on jutsus he wanted to teach him, but felt he needed to get the Hokage's permission first.

Naruto managed not to laugh out loud when Kakashi told Sasuke that he was in a good position talent wise but needed to do more mental training in the form of meditation. Sasuke glowered but followed instructions none the less. The Last Uchiha thought that he should be learning new and powerful jutsus but he remembered their sensei's threat earlier and didn't want to see how serious he was about it.

Kakashi then dismissed them all for the day telling them to meet back here same time tomorrow. Sasuke left immediately. He was intent on showing them that an Uchiha could out train them all in meditation. He wasn't sure how they would know this but he knew they would. Hell, with his stalker brigade, meditating could be a life or death challenge. After all they might try something involving glitter and some vile book called Twilight. _"What the hell kind of a Vampire would sparkle in daylight anyways. And how dare they say this Edward guy can out brood ME! I will show you Itachi and E. Cullen NO BODY will have a higher brooding skill than me!"_ thought the dark haired boy as he made his way home taking solace in the fact he had some nice succulent mouthwatering tomatoes waiting for him.

{-}{-}{-}

Sakura was resting a bit in the shade by their training ground before making her way home to start her training. The pink haired girl was very eager to make up for her lost time in the academy. The exercises Kakashi-sensei gave her would help her with building her chakra reserves as well as get used to working in the sun. However, it was still a little early for her to start, she looked over at Naruto who was meditating in the middle of the clearing under the sun unfazed by it rays. "Hey Naruto."

"Yah Sakura?" he responded.

"How is it you can sustain all the Fiery Orb of Suffering throws at you? I mean it has to be more than your slight tan."

"heh heh. Fiery orb of Suffering? Never heard the sun called that before. The truth is I started doing exercises like the ones Kakashi-sensei gave you when I was younger. My mom gave me the same advice that he gave you even…. I wonder if she told dad that same advice when they were younger and he passed it on to Kakashi?" Naruto finished the statement, and held his thoughtful expression for a bit before resuming meditation.

Sakura sighed inwardly secretly wishing she hadn't been so blind to him before, _"Heck if all the girls weren't so caught up in Sasuke-kun they might have gone after him. Hinata really was smart to notice him like she did." _Inner Sakura frowned a bit and said, **"Don't dwell on the past. At least you aren't blinded so that when someone worthy of us comes along you will probably notice them before it is too late. Anyways at least we are friends with him. We really would be missing out if things got more strained between us. Anyways time to go train."** With that Sakura got up turned to Naruto and said, "Thanks Naruto. It is good to hear that I am not so helpless after all. Anyways off to go train." She smiled and waved at him before leaving.

Naruto returned her wave with a smile of his own.

After forty-five more minutes of meditation he smiled and broke his concentration as he felt a very familiar presence finally approach closer to him. He cracked open an eye and gave a half smile and said, "Come on now… You have been hiding over there for at least twenty minutes. You will have to get better if you want to hide form me."

Hinata blushed a bit. The truth was she wasn't trying to hide from him, she wanted to admire the wonderful view in front of her before they started their training together. She smiled at him and replied, "Well, I'll have to try harder in the future if I want to. Anyways how was your first mission and team training session Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled even bigger after she said his name. When she said it to him it seemed natural, for her to say it that way. He knew he was in deep trouble if she ever dropped the '–kun.' "It was actually pretty good. We painted the Yamaguchi's fence. The weather is pretty nice and we got to hear some good stories. Also team training went pretty well Kakashi-sensei really knows his stuff. He gave us all assignments on how to improve ourselves. It was funny seeing Sasuke get all pissed when he was told that he needed to do more meditation. He stormed off eager to prove that no one can mediate like an Uchiha can."

They both laughed for a bit and then Hinata asked him, "What stories did you hear?"

Naruto had a look of awe as he replied, "Mr. Yamaguchi is the Blue Shadow! He told us all kinds of stories and stuff. He proved to be the legend he was, with them."

"Really? That is so cool Naruto-kun. If we ever hear of any D-ranks for Yamaguchi then I will insist we take it." Hinata said with a determined face. The two of them looked up stories and mission reports that were available to the public for all ninjas. Most their age just looked to the generation just before them for their heroes. They knew better. They knew there was plenty to learn from all generations of ninjas.

"Yah it was pretty cool listening to him. Anyways. How was your first full day as a team Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he recovered from his awe.

Hinata blushed just a little bit she loved it when he said her name that way. "We had Tora duty today…. It was tough but not as bad as it usually is from what we heard. Might be due to our tracking abilities. After that we had more team training and a little one on one with Kurenai-sensei. She told me to keep doing what I was for the time being. She said she wanted to check on a few things she had in mind for me to train."

"I think Kakashi-sensei is doing the same thing with me, though he didn't say it."

Hinata giggled a little bit, "Not surprising since you proved to be further ahead than many thought, even those that saw through your ultimate prank." Naruto frowned over-exaggeratedly at this while Hinata continued, "Sensei gave Shino some tips on how to improve his close range fighting for when it is required. The highlight for the day I would have to say was when she told Kiba that she knew his clan prized being very close to their partners, so he should bathe at least as often as Akamaru." The two both bursts out laughing at this, since it was an ongoing gag in the academy to get on Kiba's case about bathing.

Hinata stopped laughing and continued in a serious tone, "He protested but when it was pointed out, she could smell him from a good bit away without his clan's nose; it meant he could give our position away. She also told him that his kinship with his partner was a strong asset to our team and could really help us out with our goal. However, chasing down missing-nin when they can sense you with smell alone without any enhancements could lead to a bad situation."

"I bet that got him to pay attention. Kiba like all of his clan takes family and bonds seriously, something that can make him a good candidate for Hokage one day. I will have to make sure I don't slack off." Naruto said with a respectful and serious tone.

Hinata smiled as she thought, _"I am biased, but I can see you being Hokage more than I can Kiba. For now at least, you have more Hokage like qualities than he does and I think you will only get more as time continues."_

After a few seconds of silence Naruto stood up and said to Hinata, "Well since we were both told to keep doing what we are for training how about we get started Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded her agreement and the two started their training routine.

{-}{-}{-}

As time went by, the Genin teams continued their routine of D-rank missions and team training. They started to form theories that old man Himura was trying to grow weeds instead of an actual garden but forgot this and so he always asked for a D-Rank mission to help with it. Walking the Inuzuka dogs proved to be more of a challenge then they thought since they always got their leashes tangled with each other. Naruto finally got pissed off and displayed his Kage-Bushin knowledge and commanded the small force to each take a leash and a dog.

This surprised his teammates and Sensei. Sasuke wanted to know where he learned and demanded that he learn it. Kakashi rolled his eyes when he said to the dark haired boy, "You would probably die from chakra exhaustion if you made more than one Sasuke. Naruto has more chakra than even some kages so he can make several. That technique is forbidden because it requires a lot more chakra than one can safely lose just to make one." Sasuke just frowned as they continued to walk the dogs.

Sakura then asked their sensei, "But we learn bushin and have to form three to pass the academy graduation exam. What makes this one that much different? I know there are different types but they usually are weaker than the user and they don't tax someone that much."

Kakashi eye-smiled and answered her question. "Very knowledgeable Sakura. The shadow clone is different from the others. Naruto's clones here are just as strong physically as he is and can even cast the same jutsus he can however they can be easily dispelled. And they disappear once they use up their allotted chakra. But he does get their memories and experiences back when they dispel. This can be an issue if he makes too many and they all dispel at once since it can actually overload a person's brain with information, sometimes putting them in a coma." Naruto cringed a little at that remembering when he did just that and how lucky he was to have survived.

"_It still is amazing that he can do so many and use them so casually. I knew he could do a lot at once but actually seeing it is something else. Not to mention he seems to have found a way to reinforce them."_ Thought the sensei to himself as he watched two bored clones engage in a small poking war, since the dogs were much easier to handle now.

Sakura once again found herself amazed by her blonde haired teammate. _"Wow he can already do some amazing things, the shadow clone and those chains."_ The pink haired girl thought to herself. Inner then spoke up, **"Speaking of which. If we catch up to the real one, ask him how he knows that." ** Sakura shook her head to herself and told her inner, _"I should probably ask after team training. I get a feeling I am in for another shock."_

{-}{-}{-}

After their training, that involved Naruto actually trying to direct his KI at them, which was very oppressive. But as their sensei told them, "Trust me when I say this. If you can get used to his KI then you won't be bothered by any one's KI. It isn't as powerful as Death-sama's but it is close enough. And Naruto once you learn to use it efficiently you will have a way to give even the strongest and battle hardened a pause at the very least." So they made it a part of their normal training for Naruto to use his KI on them.

Sakura finally approached Naruto and asked him, "Hey Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura?" came his reply.

She shifted a bit before continuing, "This may seem bad but I was wondering where you learned to use those chains? She was known for them after all."

Naruto turned to her and answered, "Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Hot Habanero, now goes by Kushina Namikaze. She was originally from Whirlpool, the last of her village. She moved here and later her and my dad fell in love. Mom was very happy that she could teach me her signature move. Since it isn't something just anyone can do."

Sakura stared and then slumped on to the ground and sulked a little bit and it seemed as if all color was drained from her and the area around her seemed to get a little darker with a spotlight on her. "I can't believe I didn't even know the Hokage's wife's name. I really was an idiot…."

Naruto a bit concerned for his teammate said to her. "Don't worry Sakura. You aren't an idiot. You are the top Kunoichi of our class and you're smart. You just didn't pay much attention to anything other than lessons and Sasuke. Well… mostly Sasuke…."

Sakura frowned a little but felt a bit better. She smiled softly and her color returned as she said, "Well at least I somehow managed to be the smartest Kunoichi in class, and there is hope for me yet. Right Naruto?"

Naruto smiled silently for a bit and then answered her, "Yes Sakura there is hope for you yet."

Sakura noticed there was a bit of silence before he agreed she had hope. "I am also the smartest Kunoichi in our class right Naruto?"

Naruto a little nervous now laughed a bit uneasily and said "You are the top Kunoichi of our class. Anyways I got to go and train. Later Sakura." He then disappeared before she could press more. He knew she was very smart but he thought Hinata was the smartest she just didn't try her hardest to prove it like others did hoping to impress Sasuke.

Sakura yelled after him, "What do you mean by that Naruto? Get back here!" She huffed and then started training. She wanted to chase him down but she knew she needed to do her training. She decided that she might confront him about what he meant later. _"Maybe if he wouldn't mind I could meet his mom one day. I would like to talk to one of my heroes if possible."_ Sakura thought as she kept training. Her inner then said, **"Better not bother with what he said then. Might as well drop it. That way he will possibly be relieved that we haven't pressed and more likely to agree."** Sakura agreed as she continued to train and get ready for the next horrible D-rank they would be assigned.

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't uploaded in a while because I went back and looked over my previous chapters. I didn't change the story I just made grammar corrections when I saw them and tried to cut down paragraph length. I haven't re-uploaded my other chapters because I am not sure how that will mess with alerts and all. I don't want to suddenly spam everyone with a ton of alerts when there is only one new chapter without them knowing. Anyways I have started working on the next chapter. The training stuff will come to an end and we will see what happened at 'The Beach'. Also feel free to tell me what yall think of this story if you want. I am hoping that I haven't made too many people seem OOC. I hope that their changes are somewhat logical given how this is an AU where Minato lived.


	10. Beaches, Trees and Carpenters

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus obviously no breaks for them if they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear as so: _name no jutsu, or the English names.

**Death, Death of rats and other 'higher beings' along with inners talk and think like this.**

I don't own Naruto or Discwold. If I did then I would be getting paid to write… Also my writing would be worth paying to read.

A/N: I decided to release the updated chapters with this one since I warned everyone about it last chapter. They are still far from perfect but they should hopefully be better in some way at least. Once again I didn't change the story in these chapters I just cleaned them up and made them easier to read than they were.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Beaches, Trees and Carpenters<p>

It was a nice calm and relaxing afternoon near the sea, little did the unsuspecting and carefree Families know of the terror descending upon them at this very moment. Buildings and monuments would fall in the horrible aftermath. People would disappear before the sunset that day never to be heard from.

In the distance, there were flashes of red fiery fur and demonic claws tearing through the weak defenses of the many structures. A tail could be glimpsed from time to time. Screams of a certain nature could be heard from all around.

"_**Ha Ha Ha! Fear me! Yes! Yes! Sweet wonderful destruction! All of these Buildings will fall!"**_ Thought the Kyuubi taking glee in the chaos.

"_**Yes. I am sure those sand castles are no match for your powers and the little sand men aren't moving because you scare them so much Fox."**_ Thought Death in response. The two had a mental link due to the sealing when in the outside world together.

A small little cute fox looking puppy with red fur and a very fluffy tail stopped his destruction and let out a little growl as he swiped at another wall of the sand castle. "Awwww… Look at him! He's so cute!" screamed a young girl, probably 10 years old, in delight. "Yes he is showing that castle whose boss." giggled the beautiful older sister in her late teens back from her first year at college.

Kyuubi didn't really like pretending to be a fox and dog hybrid. He felt it demeaned him, but they quickly found out that if he still looked like a fox then the animal control in the area would try to get Death to release him back into the wild or donate him to the local zoo. Kyuubi agreed to take this form so he could visit the beach mostly undisturbed whenever he and Death made a trip. Plus there were some benefits to this smaller form Kyuubi soon found out.

"You don't mind if my daughters play with your pet some do you sir? We lost a pet awhile back and aren't ready for another one yet. We have to wait since we're moving before this summer is over." said a woman very attractive for her age, especially since she had two kids, one already in college.

"**Not at all ma'am. In fact he likes the attention especially from girls." ** Echoed the reaper. Death was in his human form that people commented on as "A sort of bony fellow…. Hard to determine his age though. He is very polite and well-mannered." In his human form, Death was a very nondescript male that aged anywhere form 25 into his late 50s somehow.

The tiny terror was now a bit tired after laying waste to the defenseless yet imposing castle. After the girls heard Death's answer to their mom's question they squealed a little and started playing with him some, petting him and snuggling him. Kyuubi liked this, especially when the older daughter got her turn and snuggled him close and he got to feel her wonderful soft bikini clad breasts and gave her face a little lick much to her delight. Yes it didn't take long for the fox to enjoy this form when he first donned it on their second trip. The many beautiful swimsuit wearing goddesses seemed to really like small, cute and cuddly animals.

"_**I wonder what Naruto would say if he saw this. Or maybe his Mother Kushina?"**_ thought Death in a tone that didn't have any emotion at all despite the statement's joking nature.

Kyuubi unfazed by Death's prodding replied nonchalantly, _**"Naruto would probably be jealous, if he wasn't laughing his ass off. Kushina would probably be angry. But only because she knew I was taking advantage of the situation."**_

Death was enjoying the beach breeze and the sound of the ocean from under a beach umbrella nearby while reading a book. He wanted to bring the green bottle along but after their last trip he decided it was best to leave it in Naruto's mindscape.

-Flashback-

Death was relaxing in a private part of the beach with the green bottle next to him. Kyuubi was off chasing sea gulls somewhere since he claimed, **"It's a challenge in this form to catch them. And no one will mind if a few go missing, I'm sure."** Death didn't really care; when he wanted to leave he would be able to get the fox 'demon' back in an instant, besides the peace and quiet was nice.

It was early in the beach season for this planet in particular so it was pleasantly peaceful. There was the occasional vacationer from time to time and the staff here actually patrolled and collected garbage along the shore that either blew away or wasn't disposed of properly by some idiot.

They had been there a while without incident and the reaper actually managed to get to know some of the beach clean-up workers. One of these workers was actually near him at present and noticed that good old Bill Door was alone relaxing with an empty green bottle next to him a little ways away. The worker thought he would do the gentleman a favor and take care of his empty bottle.

As he approached and picked up the bottle the air suddenly got very cold and heavy, and he heard Bill say in an otherworldly voice. **"What are you doing?"** The voice scared the poor worker as he placed the bottle down where it was. In fact, a certain fox even felt the effects and shivered a bit. The Tanned beauty with dark hair and warm brown eyes said in a sultry voice, "Aww… The poor dear must be a little cold from that breeze just then." She snuggled him closer to her wonderful, glorious and well-endowed chest.

The worker said in a scared tone, "Sorry sir I just thought I would take care of this for you. That is all."

Death's presence lessened after that and he said to the worker, **"Sorry. I got mildly upset there… It's just that this green bottle here is important to me…. It has… sentimental value. Forgive my actions."** The worker nodded in return glad that Bill Door wasn't still angry at him. He thought he saw a skull with fiery blue glowing orbs for a second there.

He soon forgot about that part though. Death could hide his presence really well so well that if he wanted, people would forget he was ever there seconds after seeing him. Even if he just bought a meal, drink or some other item. He still paid them with his currency which was always the right amount for what he purchased.

The worker soon was smiling again and said, "Good afternoon Mr. Door. I should get going, busy you know." He wasn't sure why he approached Mr. Door in first place. **"Good afternoon to yourself and Goodbye sir." **Replied the reaper.

-End of Flashback-

After that incident Death decided to leave the green bottle at his vacation home in Naruto's mindscape. He didn't want to keep others from doing their work. Also he didn't like scaring hard working and punctual people.

{-} {-} {-}

Back in Konoha the D-ranks were still boring but they weren't as much of a pain as they used to be. In fact, Team Seven had favorites that the tried for from time to time, including the ever dreaded Tora retrieval mission that always kept popping up. All Genin feared this mission, even Sakura and Sasuke had at first due to all they heard of it. But then they got it their first time and it was very different to say the least.

-Flashback-

They were hunting down a cat. Konoha Genin, and promising ones at that, were hunting down a cat… They were considered adults in their village, since they would lay down their lives to protect its citizens if need be. However, they were now hunting down a cat… The only consolation was that this cat was feared and respected as an adversary by the others. It really was a mission that required a lot of skill and ever changing plans.

Kakashi was running the mission from afar ready to pull out his Sharingan if need be. He wasn't using it as crutch anymore but Tora… Tora was fast… When it came to speed Gai saw Tora as his eternal youthful rival. Everything else it was Kakashi as his rival, but not with speed.

Sakura and Sasuke lead the cat to the agreed upon location. It wasn't completely secured even with Naruto moving to block the main exit. Naruto stood there facing Tora. The cat faced Naruto. The others got ready to make a move in case Naruto missed her. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan. The thing that happened next none of them expected.

The two were staring at each other for a bit. Naruto started running towards Tora. Tora ran towards Naruto. Tora could somehow tell that this human in front of her wasn't bad and seemed friendly. The two ran towards each other Naruto opened his arms and the observers could have sworn the scenery changed into some kind of grassy hill by a mountain range with a partly cloudy sky that any Nara would love to watch.

Sakura tried dispelling a genjutsu since she thought she heard singing and music in the distant background. Even Kakashi's Sharingan couldn't break it. _"At least it isn't as disturbing as the Gai and Lee Sunset."_ Thought the one eyed Jonin.

Naruto was saying loudly, "Tora!" The cat was calling happily, "Meow!" They continued this and would have made Gai and Lee jealous of their 'youthfulness'. The two met as Tora jumped into Naruto's opened arms. Naruto hugged the cat a bit and petted her, but not too hard. He placed the cat on the ground and magically pulled out a cat toy from somewhere. He did this sometimes, he would pull out random stuff from seemingly nowhere.

Sasuke's stoic facade didn't hold up. He was staring in confused awe… This was the dreaded Tora? He knew Naruto had a knack and fondness of cats but still this was unexpected.

Kakashi thought about having them complete the mission but for some reason he didn't want to ruin this moment. He instead decided to spend some one on one time with Sakura and Sasuke since they were surprisingly behind Naruto in some areas.

{-} {-} {-}

After enough time had passed for a normal Tora mission to have been completed, they returned the cat to the Daimyo's wife. When they saw how overly affectionate the owner was they sort of felt bad for the cat. Naruto was trying hard to fight back tears as was Tora. The two then looked at each other and mentally told the other they will play again sometime.

-End of Flashback-

The Tora mission soon became a favorite of their's since it was easy for them and gave them more time for training. They started to return at the time it would take for a very quick Tora capture. Team Seven now held the record and since they trained, or in Naruto's case played with the cat, they appeared to have been busy with the mission.

Whenever people asked how they did the mission so successfully they just answered, "It wasn't easy. We had to work _real_ hard at it." The Hokage knew the truth but didn't say anything about it. He actually found the whole situation amusing.

Danzo was half tempted to assign a root team to look into the matter, but decided that there really were more important things to work on. Working from the shadows for Konoha wasn't easy and then there were the Brooding skill level experiments.

Hinata also knew truth behind the missions but she wasn't saying anything about it. Most of the other Genin teams didn't really pry into the matter, if Team Seven wanted to chase the 'Demon Cat' they were perfectly fine with that.

Sasuke was happy with the arrangement as well. He got more training from his Sensei and holding the record for the Tora mission looked good on his record. It didn't matter that there wasn't any actual work on his part to complete it. Naruto and Tora seemed to have come to an odd unspoken agreement on a meeting location somehow. This made finding the cat easy.

The avenger actually liked his team. He wouldn't mind staying in Konoha with them if he didn't have to go and kill Itachi. Sakura was a serious Kunoichi now and didn't fan girl anymore. Naruto was a rival that forced him to push himself to new heights. Kakashi-sensei was helping him a lot and would help even more once he got his Sharingan. It still bothered him it hadn't awakened yet, but not as much as it once did, since his talk with Kakashi-sensei.

-Flashback-

Kakashi told Sasuke not to worry so much about his Sharingan waking up yet. Sasuke scowled, "I must awaken it! I am not a worthy Uchiha without it. Besides what can I train in without it?"

Kakashi frowned and then told him about Obito. How his best friend was seen as an inferior Uchiha because he didn't have it awakened long after they were teammates. He told him how Obito made up for this by really learning his basics and Taijutsu. He also talked about how the carefree Uchiha had trained his reflexes and could use the clan's fire techniques with speeds that would leave others in the clan jealous.

The one-eyed sensei then finished by telling Sasuke how when he did finally awakened his Sharingan it was already in stage two and he used it his first time better than some that were practiced with it and had the level three stage.

This caused Sasuke to do all he could while training and he wasn't as angered when they were taught something that Naruto already knew. Instead the Last Uchiha would prove that he could train and use the training in a way that only an Uchiha would think to do.

-End of Flashback-

Currently Team seven just finished the Tora mission for the day. They were now going for some team training. Kakashi was going to start them on a new training exercise.

"Alright chakra control is very important for ninjas as you three know. They teach you the leaf exercise in the academy but there are more exercises. One is Tree Walking." Kakashi then continued knowing full well that Genin didn't believe it at first. "I know it is hard to believe so allow me to demonstrate." That said the Sensei went and climbed up a nearby tree without his hands.

Sakura and Sasuke watched in awe. Naruto was used to it and more. He was glad though his teammates were going to be learning it. He knew if Sakura kept training in it she would get even more skilled with chakra control. It also would help the Uchiha to make better use of his techniques having better control.

"I want you to each give it a try. You need to focus a fixed amount of chakra on your feet. The trick is finding out how much to use. Too little and you will slip. Too much and you will break the bark. Once you have this amount down you need to keep it and make it to the top. This exercise is something to keep practicing until you can do it almost instinctively." He then tossed each a kunai and instructed them to use it for marking their progress.

The three Genin stared at their chosen tree. Sasuke was determined and went first at a running speed. He made it a few steps but that was probably more momentum than anything. He soon fell back down after quickly marking the tree.

Sakura took a more tactical approach. She kept testing with her feet to find the right amount of chakra. Once she found it she took to the tree. Her first try she got to a branch a third of the way up. She felt proud that she got that far so quickly though she partly knew that her smaller reserves made it easier for her. She was working on it but she still had to catch up to the others she felt.

Naruto decided he might as well not hide that he knew this exercise. So he casually walked up the tree, to top of it in one try much to the others astonishment. Once he got back down he looked at their expressions and shrugged as he said to them, "I started doing this exercise long ago and still do it regularly since chakra control is an ever going battle for me. I mean y'all saw how bad my clones were at the academy. Control is still a battle for me even now."

Sasuke glared with renewed determination and decided to take a leaf out of what Sakura's book and found the right amount first before going on with the exercise.

The pinkette stared for a bit, sighed and said to herself, _"I don't think he will ever cease to surprise me…"_ With that she continued the exercise.

Kakashi said, "Naruto come with me I need to ask you some things. You two keep at it. I will return in a bit and check on your progress." They nodded as Naruto followed his sensei.

Once they were a bit away. Kakashi turned to Naruto and asked, "Okay Naruto do you know water walking as well?" The blonde shinobi nodded. Kakashi sighed, "I guess I should have seen this coming. You are a lot further along than the others… The surprising thing is you got that far with little help from others."

Naruto frowned at his sensei, "I can still learn a lot… It is just my parents figured when it came to training, it was best if they just told me basic stuff and then helped me some when I asked for it…. Besides walking on trees and water is awesome! So I made sure I got it down well!" Naruto grinned widely at the last part.

Kakashi laughed a bit before bringing out a sheet of chakra infused paper and handed it to the boy, "Alright I was going to do this eventually anyways. It is just you need good control to get the best from this. This sheet of paper will tell me what your nature affinity is." He then explained what the different reactions from the paper mean before giving it to Naruto and telling him to channel chakra into it.

As Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper it ripped into many different pieces. Kakashi let out a small whistle. Naruto looked a little bit confused before voicing his thoughts. "Don't Jonin usually have two affinities? What does it mean if I only have one?"

Kakashi laughed and answered, "Yes they do. As far as I can tell form that. It shows that you have a huge affinity to wind. I bet you have a secondary affinity but it is common for only one affinity to be shown in this test. Once you have a better handle on your affinity we will try again and you can actively hold back your wind chakra allowing your second affinity to show itself. Besides Wind is the most offensive and I am sure a ninja like you will find a way to only need one affinity and still be considered a Jonin in the future if nothing else." Naruto smiled at the praise.

After Kakashi gave him instructions on how to start working on his nature chakra and explaining that it might take some time he gave Naruto some exercises for training and went back to see how the others were doing.

{-} {-} {-}

After their training was over Kakashi left and dismissed them for the day. Naruto stayed there and started meditating since he knew Hinata would be free soon and come to join him for their training. Sakura also stayed behind continuing the tree walking exercise and some exercises to increase her reserves.

She stopped to take a little bit of a breather and saw that Naruto was working on something, but she couldn't see what it was, since his back was to her. "Hey Naruto, How is it you are so far ahead? I mean I know you train a lot but there has to be more to it than that. Sasuke trains just as much if not more, yet you are still ahead in ways."

Naruto thought for a second before turning to Sakura and answering her. "I think the answer is I train with someone else. There is only so much you can learn from scrolls and books. Having someone to spar with helps out a lot. I am sure you noticed this once Kakashi-sensei started doing so with us. Also having people to bounce ideas off of can lead to new discoveries and ideas for jutsus. Sasuke refuses to train with others outside of team training, so he is actually missing out."

"I guess you are right about that. I need to find someone to do that with. Someone closer to my own level." Sakura commented.

"It wouldn't hurt. Also training with others is kind of fun in a way."

After that the two went back to what they were doing.

{-} {-} {-}

After a while Naruto stopped what he was doing and said out loud to no one in particular. "Alright how long were you there this time?"

Sakura was a bit confused until she saw Hinata come out of the forest with a slight blush and smile as the dark blue-haired girl said, "Ohhh… I would say 20 minutes. I was hoping I could go 30 but that didn't work out. I wanted to prove to you that I could actually hide form you if I wanted to Naruto-kun."

The pink-haired girl was surprised as she landed on the ground. She hadn't noticed Hinata at all.

Naruto gave a little laugh and scratched the back of his head, "Guess I have a ways to go then if you were hidden for that long. A Hokage needs to be aware at all times after all."

Hinata smiled at Naruto and then turned to Sakura. "Tree walking? Did your sensei teach y'all that today? Kurenai-sensei hasn't taught us that yet. She plans on teaching us tomorrow after our daily chores I think."

Hinata and Naruto laughed at this and Sakura felt a little left out and said, "What's so funny?"

Naruto then told her about the Hokage manual's definition of D-ranks. She found it funny but wasn't happy that they were listed like that. After they stopped laughing she asked, "So Hinata what are you doing here?"

Naruto answered for her, "Remember how I told you I train with someone?" Sakura Nodded. "Hinata-chan is who I train with usually."

"Speaking of which lets get started Naruto-kun."

"Sure thing Hinata-chan." Naruto said in a sing song way that made the Hyuga heiress blush.

Sakura decided to take a break and asked, "Can I watch you two train together?"

The two looked at each other before they both shrugged and nodded she could.

{-} {-} {-}

Sakura was amazed after watching their training. They did the tree walking exercise first but they did more than just that exercise alone. They started to increase their speed with each trek up the tree. After that they started throwing punches at each other and blocked the other's punches while running up the tree.

Next the two started using minor jutsus while they went up and down the tree. Once they did this a couple of times they then started throwing the jutsus at each other. They took turns and dodged the jutsu while still making their way up and down the trees.

Eventually the two jumped down and rested for bit before they then started stretching. They made their way over to the pond near the training ground. Sakura followed wondering what they were going to do next.

Once they got to the pond Naruto took off his jumpsuit's jacket, and Hinata tossed her thick jacket as well. Sakura couldn't help being a bit jealous of Hinata's body. _"Damn…. Why can't I be better endowed like her… I mean we figured she was hiding something under that jacket of hers… But damn…. She would make all the girls jealous. She doesn't diet or anything either… Guess it is as useless to a Kunoichi as others said."_ Thought the pink haired girl to herself. She also had to try hard not to stare at Naruto too much. She didn't want to get Hinata angry at her. She especially wouldn't after seeing the next part of their training and how far along the Lavender-eyed girl was.

Hinata and Naruto walked on the water and after doing a few laps running around the pond they started to spar with each other on the surface of the water. They threw punches and kicks at each other that appeared more graceful and elegant than a spar usually is.

Sakura was amazed as she watched them. **"It's like they're dancing almost. That has got to be tough to do. We will have to get that good as well."** Said Inner Sakura to her outer self. Sakura silently agreed.

Next Naruto started sending waves of water at Hinata who was using her clan's style to blast the waves back. After a few minutes of this the two spoke quietly about something and then Hinata started again. This time however, Hinata was doing something new that Sakura had never heard a Hyuga do before. Hinata started spinning really fast but instead of forming a ball like the rotation she formed blades. Hinata was using this technique to actually cut the water rather than just blast it back. Naruto made some shadow clones and had then try to attack instead of being blasted back and dispersing they were cut in half before dispersing.

Hinata stopped and Naruto hugged her and said, "That was amazing Hinata-chan! Did you complete it?" Hinata blushed and responded, "No not yet but I am getting there once I finish it I will be able to control the size of the beams." Naruto grinned widely, he was happy for her. "That _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)_ really is cool! I can't wait until you finish it." Hinata just blushed as she said in her soft alluring voice, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Sakura was about to say something thinking they were done when Naruto made more clones that took up different positions around the pond. The real Naruto went and stood back to back with Hinata as the two took ready positions. They then did another dodging exercise and occasionally sent kicks or punches the other's way. This exercise was a way for them to be more aware of their surroundings in the middle of an intense fight.

They continued this for a while as Sakura watched from the sidelines feeling a bit down, jealous, and romantic. She was depressed because she was once again wondering how far behind she really was. Naruto and Sasuke were one thing but Hinata as well? The Hyuga heiress was training with Naruto all this time, but Sakura was wondering if everyone was training with a partner except her.

She was jealous because she wanted to have that kind of a thing going on with a guy. She did take her training far more seriously now and left some of her fantasies behind her but she was still romantic in her own way and had dreams about romance. It was just now instead of being rescued by a handsome prince. She fought side by side with a handsome prince. She, even before seeing her two classmates, had thought with the right person training could be quite romantic. Seeing Hinata and Naruto just confirmed her thoughts.

In the meantime, she would have to see about repairing her friendship with Ino and maybe if they were close to the same level the two of them could train and help each other out. Sakura was pretty sure that Choji and Shikamaru didn't train extra if they could avoid it or at the most they trained with each other. Besides Sakura had to admit that she was lonely, having alienated herself during academy for her misguided crush.

After their intense training Hinata and Naruto got off the pond and were laying on the grass. Sakura walked up to them and said, "That was amazing! Do you two do this often?"

The answer surprised her, "We aren't done yet. That was our usual warm up. Now we rest for a bit and then do some more training before calling it a day." Naruto grinned as he answered.

Hinata smiled and added, "We usually help each other think of new ideas or go over what we were told to practice by our senseis. It might be cheating a little bit in some way but we don't share absolutely everything."

The pink haired girl sighed, "I don't think I will ever catch up to you all… I will have to try my hardest so that I won't bring others down at least. Oh well. As much as I would like to keep watching you two, I do have some other things to do and if I don't train on my own I will just fall further behind everyone."

"I don't think you are as far behind as you think Sakura-san. Naruto and I are exceptions, not the norm. We started training together like this after the Hyuga incident. Most Genin don't get serious with their training until after they become a team. It is just that most of our classmates are clan heirs in some form or fashion so they got training from their families." Said Hinata seriously.

Sakura frowned a bit and said, "I'm from a civilian family and I hate to say it but I neglected my training for stupid reasons in the academy…. I don't think I am even to the others in our class."

Hinata stood up suddenly. She didn't want to have to say this but she had to make sure that Sakura knew of the dangers Kunoichi face in general and where she does actually stand. "I didn't say you were even with the others in the class. I said you aren't as far behind as you seem to think. You are behind Sakura-san but you can and are making up for it. But I have to know…. Have you thought about the dangers Kunoichi face in particular?" Hinata was speaking firmly. Naruto wanted to tell Hinata to back off but didn't. She was right, if Sakura didn't know she needed to know now before it was too late.

Sakura looked wide-eyed for only a brief bit as she realized what Hinata was talking about. She frowned and said, "I know about that, but I try not to dwell on it. I don't like thinking about it or talking about it for obvious reasons."

Hinata frowned and said apologetically to the pink haired girl, "I am sorry but we were a bit concerned that you hadn't fully realized that, due to your…. Distraction in the academy."

Sakura sighed and shook her head before once again asking, "Was I really that bad, that people thought I had no clue what I was getting into?"

She got only silence in return. She rubbed her forehead and said, "I know. I haven't really lived up to being the 'smartest' Kunoichi lately, but that's because I have been getting shock, after shock, after shock… That happens around Naruto a lot… That stupid ultimate prank of his… Our team assignment incident… his shadow clones and kami knows what other shocks he has up his sleeve waiting for us… Also Sasuke seems all too eager to every so often throw in something random as well."

Hinata giggled and Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

Sakura finally said goodbye to the two and left.

Hinata and Naruto kept training after Sakura left. The blonde shinobi told Hinata what he was told to work on by Kakashi sensei. Hinata was impressed. It seemed that the lazy Jonin was actually a good teacher since he was trying to teach them well and arriving on time.

{-} {-} {-}

Sakura went and looked for Ino. She found her resting on her home's porch. Sakura swallowed and walked up to Ino. She was ready for the worst of it and she would put up with anything Ino threw at her and hope for the best. She was even ready to admit her mistakes at the academy if she had too. Still it wasn't going to be easy she thought.

Ino looked up as she heard someone approach. She frowned a bit and said a bit harshly, "What do you want Forehead girl? I figured I would see you soon. Come here to gloat about being with Sasuke?" Ino regretted her tone when she saw visible signs of hurt on the pinkette's face. It almost reminded her of when she first met Sakura. Though there was strength to her now, unlike back then.

Sakura looked Ino in the eyes and said in a soft tone, "Look Ino… I didn't come here for such a thing… I was hoping we could talk. Maybe figure things out with each other."

Ino wasn't sure what to think. She could see sincerity in her ex-best friend, but Kunoichi were good at deception when needed. The blonde haired, blue-green eyed girl hated Sakura, but only because she threw away their friendship. Ino wanted her back as a friend but she wasn't going to make it that easy for Sakura to get forgiveness. So she motioned for Sakura to follow her to her room, and the pink haired girl followed.

Once they reached her room which hadn't changed that much from what Sakura remembered. The blonde girl turned to her. "Alright Forehead I will listen but if you start gloating or anything I will throw you out of here if I have to." She pointed to the window along the wall as she said this.

Sakura clenched her fist trying not to burst out bawling for her friend to come back to her side. She really did miss her. "Ino… I am sorry for all of the things I said to you…. I was foolish and stupid. I shouldn't have done what I did to you Ino."

Ino stood there not sure what to make of this. She said to Sakura in a voice that came off a bit haughty but not intentionally, "This isn't some trick is it? Are you trying to get me to back off from Sasuke so you can get him instead? You were the one that said we couldn't be friends after all because we liked the same guy."

Sakura felt a little angry. She had enough of everything going on. She didn't need Ino reminding her how stupid she was even if it was unintentional. "Look Ino. I know I was stupid ok! I was chasing after a guy I didn't even understand. I broke off the only friendship I had. And my training suffered because of it. I don't care about Sasuke like that anymore. He is my teammate I will fight by his side but I don't want to be with him anymore… I hate that I stopped being friends with the first person to ever be nice to me. I shouldn't have done all of those stupid things I did…"

She was crying now but she continued. "I tore away from my closest friend. Sure I have maybe one or two but I am not close to them like I was with you… I want that back… I want to be your friend again. I want to do things with each other again like shopping, hanging out, and maybe even training. I want that with you if you want it as well. Even if I have to swear never to chase Sasuke again or something stupid like that." Sakura was still crying after her words finished, because of all the emotions that were running through her.

Ino stood there surprised by everything. Before she knew it she grabbed Sakura in a hug. Sakura sobbed a little more. As Ino said to her softly, "I do want that Sakura. I won't make you do anything stupid like swearing never to follow Sasuke again. Please stop crying…. You always were a bit of a crybaby. I never wanted our friendship to end you know… I thought even if we still liked the same guy we could be friends." Ino was a little teary eyed herself, but she did her best to hide her tears.

The two spent time catching up after that and seemed to still mesh well like they did those years before. Sakura could tell that she wasn't fully forgiven, but she thought things were going better than she deserved with Ino. Ino had agreed to go shopping some time saying, "Since we are Genin now we need supplies and more clothes!" Sakura agreed with her, training really wore out her wardrobe even if that wasn't exactly what Ino was thinking.

{-} {-} {-}

Things seemed to keep speeding up as time went on. All of Konoha's new ninja were getting stronger. Sakura was glad that she managed to talk Ino into training with her. Sakura was glad to learn that Ino was indeed closer to her level, even if the platinum blonde was ahead of her. The two were benefiting from their training together and once again Naruto proved to be right. It was fun training with someone else.

Sakura was particularly happy today because Kakashi said they would soon be moving on to water walking. As usual the Genin arrived a bit early to do warm-ups or a little light training. Sakura felt more confident in herself after everything that had happened and really liked her team.

As she approached their meeting spot she saw Naruto waiting but not Sasuke. She was surprised by this because Sasuke became obsessed with the tree climbing exercise and was always seen doing it every morning. He mentioned something about 'The Uchiha way to tree climb'.

"Good morning, Naruto. Where's Sasuke?" She asked Naruto while standing next to him.

Naruto pointed to the tree trying not to laugh. Sakura curiously looked to where he was pointing and gasped while staring blankly. If she hadn't gotten used to her teams' eccentric ways in some regard, she would have been sure her brain was playing tricks on her. She was used to this so she instead just questioned, "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Up in the tree Sasuke was standing upside down with one leg on a thick branch. If that wasn't strange enough he was in some kind of strange meditation pose concentrating really hard. His thumb was touching his middle finger, the two fingers forming a circle in each hand. He was even humming as well.

Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and started rolling on the ground laughing really hard. Sakura, despite her concerns for the raven haired boy's mental condition, started laughing as well. Naruto managed to get some words out, "Well Sasuke... I can definitely say that you have trained in a way only an Uchiha can."

Sasuke glared (level one) at the short messy haired Shinobi, before scoffing and saying, "Laugh if you want. You're just jealous that you can't do the Uchiha Clan Secret Tree Meditation. You have to have a brooding skill of at least 18."

At that moment, Kakashi arrived via a combination of the rooftop express and the all-purpose transportation jutsu. He looked up, only briefly surprised for a second, to see Sasuke standing upside down. He was used to seeing strange things but more so now because of his team. Despite all his years as a Jonin and in ANBU he still gets a little surprise from his Genin from time to time.

_"Really who else materializes cat toys at random and carries on about brooding skills and glare levels. Also Sakura has natural pink hair. Natural. Pink. Hair."_ Thought the sensei to himself. His mind then curiously and perversely wondered if all of her hair was pink. He quickly dismissed that thought though. After all he may be a pervert even dare he say it a 'Super Pervert' but thinking that way about his student was just wrong, even by his standards. While she was still so young at least.

It turned out to be a normal day for the team. They got through two D-Ranks rather quickly, much to Sakura's and Sasuke's relief. They were eager to learn how to water walk. They started training after Kakashi demonstrated how to do such a thing and Naruto proved to Sasuke that he already knew this as well. Though Sasuke wasn't as surprised now, it seemed only natural to move to this next if you knew tree-walking. He would still find a way to do water-walking Uchiha style which he knew would be better anyways. While they tried to stay on top of the water but still fell in from time to time, which made Sakura glad she brought a towel for this reason, Naruto continued working on using nature chakra.

They eventually went their separate ways. Sasuke went to train in private like usual. Sakura was going with Ino for some 'Urban Recon Training' at the shopping mall. After all, Kunoichi were often used for recon and infiltration. Especially, the ones that could go in and seem like a normal young woman, this included knowing how to move through a mall and other public areas undetected. If you happen to see an outfit that you really liked there was no harm in going into the store, doing some small talk while trying on clothes and buying them; it added to the authenticity of your recon. Besides she enjoyed shopping with Ino and did need some better training clothes.

Naruto trained like usual with Hinata, trying not to get too caught up in the Dark haired girl's beauty. He did eventually make a small breakthrough on his training. He decided that a visit to his favorite ramen stand was needed in celebration. He asked Hinata if she could go but she had to decline saying she had some important clan business to attend to as she gave him a hug and headed towards home blushing furiously. She just knew she would have some pleasant dreams that would cause her sleep to be a bit restless tonight for good reasons. She noticed Naruto trying to steal glances at her from time to time, which she figured was huge progress.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruto was a bit bummed that Hinata wasn't coming but he understood. He was just about to turn in to the Ramen restaurant when he heard a familiar echoing voice. **"And you're sure you won't take the gift of immortality in exchange for how you make such a wonderful dish Teuchi-san? Or would it be –sama. Given your status as master of the ramen? I still can't figure out these different suffixes you mortals use here.**"

Teuchi gave a hardy laugh as he said, "Once again Death-sama the answer is no. I never saw the reason for such things as immortality. Seems like it would be lonely without family. Besides If I did that I think my wife would come and haunt me for all eternity for not meeting up with her when the time came. I only hope that my wonderful daughter Ayame will have at least started dating before my time comes." Teuchi said the last part a bit louder.

Ayame poked her head out from the back and glared at her dad as she said, "I will once I see a man that is worth it. Besides I am rather busy helping you out. You won't even let me go on that cooking trip, I have been wanting to take for some time now." The ramen goddess went back to work in the back.

"**If her skills are even half as good as yours with ramen then she is right. Not many would be worthy of such a talented woman. But I believe that she will find someone in time. Daughters do that after all. And when it happens you find yourself wishing to have the little girl you once knew back. But it will probably work out for the best."** Death echoed his wisdom. He did have a daughter himself after all and she was married now.

"You are probably right. Anyways what can I do you for today Naruto?" said the Ramen Chef turning to the blonde shinobi making his way up to the bar.

Naruto smiled as he responded. "Two miso and one pork. Ossan!"

"Only three bowls today Naruto? That is unusual. Are you alright?" Teuchi asked with concern in his voice.

"Yah I'm good. Just later than usual and you know how my mom is. She probably has cooked up enough food to feed a couple of armies. So I can't have too many bowls of ramen. Sorry."

The chef laughed as he headed into the back with the order and had Ayame take some time at the front. She cheerfully greeted Naruto and a bit more warily greeted Death. She didn't hate him or anything, he was just a bit off putting. She hadn't gotten used to him yet.

Death let them actually see his true form when he first approached Teuchi with his offer on behalf of the very curious gods. He didn't bother keeping from their sight after that. Teuchi didn't mind he was a bit shocked at first but he got used to the reaper. Ayame didn't mind him either, he was a nice enough fellow, but she couldn't help but fear her dad's time was coming soon. She wasn't ready for him to be gone yet.

Naruto then turned to the black cloaked figure and said cheerfully, "Hey glad to see you're back Death. How was the Beach?"

"**Great Naurto. He had a great time as well. He caught a total of five sea gulls. A new record for him."**

"Just five I mean he is huge… why sea gulls anyways?" questioned Naruto.

"**The thing is when we are at the Beach he is in a smaller form. Since his other form would draw unnecessary attention to us. He chose Sea Gulls because, I quote. 'They are a challenge and no one will miss them if a few disappear.' How have things been going here my friend?" **replied Death.

Naruto grinned widely, "They have been going well and I have been learning a lot from Sensei. Oh yah you have to meet Tora tomorrow when we get her retrieval mission. I am sure you will like her." Naruto then started eating the ramen that was placed just in front of him.

Death looked at Naruto and would have raised an eyebrow if he had any as he said, **"Okay… What happened to the Death of Rats he wasn't in your mindscape once we returned?"**

Death then continued eating his meal that seemed to have somehow disappeared once in his mouth and didn't seem to make a mess or anything since he didn't have a digestive system. Well at least one that can be seen anyhow. Naruto was used to this so it didn't bother him.

Naruto paused to answer, "He had some business to attend to and he was then going to check in on Quoth the Raven at O. M. I. A. I. headquarters. He is hoping that the recent strike is over, so that he can once again; 'enlist his services so you two won't be burdened with unnecessary hardship that stretches beyond your already heavily filled and difficult schedules. Were I to meet another being in your presence, thus requiring one of you two to server as my interpreter, going beyond the bounds of your duty; I would feel saddened that I am talking up your time.' I told him I didn't really mind and it was alright. He insisted he at least try to bring Quoth back nonetheless"

Death simply replied, **"I see."** before they continued their respective ramen dishes while talking to each other and Ayame, who finally admitted her fears of seeing Death around. She felt much easier and started to enjoy his company once he assured her that Teuchi's time was far from ending.

{-} {-} {-}

The next day Team seven took on the Tora mission once again.

The students were busy training, even Naruto. Kakashi meanwhile was stunned and couldn't help but stare. "I thought I had seen some of the strangest things in my days in ANBU… Then you all proved me wrong… But this…. This I never thought I would see." Kakashi-sensei didn't know he had voiced his thoughts out loud, so he was surprised when he heard Naruto talk to him.

"I told him I would introduce him to Tora today." Naruto said a bit jealously it sounded. Kakashi just nodded still not sure he was seeing what he was.

In front of him by a nearby shade tree, the Grim Reaper, who could scare even the most jaded and emotionless veteran ninja, was sitting on the grass delicately stroking Tora's back. His scythe that gave off the most uneasy and supernatural aura leaning upside down on the tree's trunk. _"He looks so…. Innocent? 'Cute' women would say…. Less frighten than a newborn child there petting a cat… Petting Tora of all cats! Hell even all of the Sasuke-kun fan girls would stop chasing Sasuke for a bit after seeing this."_ The one-eyed man thought.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to Death now. She squealed louder and more fan-girly than ever when she first saw this scene and got it out of her system for the moment. _"I can't believe that Death is a cat lover. Even though he is all bones and has a presence unmatched to him, he looks so cute like that."_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke couldn't comprehend this situation at all so he tried his ignore approach. It was working partially but not anywhere near like usual. He just continued his training the best he could wondering what was with Death's love for cats.

Naruto was a bit jealous. He was jealous because he could hear Tora purring all the way across the training ground. _"I got her to purr lots of times but I have never gotten her to purr that loudly… She took to liking him even faster than she did me."_ Naruto then tried the new jutsu that Kakashi taught him to see if he was making any progress on his Nature affinity. "_Fuuton: Daitoppa(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)_" As a result, many tree branches and leaves broke off. He was glad that he at least was able to develop the jutsu correctly even if it wasn't as powerful or as focused as it should have been considering the chakra he used. Naruto kept trying a few more great breakthroughs until he felt it was decent enough and he should move to another jutsu and come back to it later. He then went over a few more moves that Kakashi-sensei told him about and read the scroll that had more detail on the moves.

Kakashi finally managed to tear his eyes away from Death and went to help his students. He gave Sakura and Sasuke some more tips on how to walk on the water's surface better and then had them do more difficult moves. His goal was to get them to do this instinctually much like how he noticed Naruto did, and like tree climbing was to them now.

He then made his way to The Orange clad ninja. "How's it going Naruto-kun?" Naruto stood up and demonstrated the great breakthrough. Kakashi whistled, "You sure can learn things fast. Needs some more work but it is definitely working correctly."

Naruto smiled as he said, "I will work on it some more but I wanted to start working on this one here." He pointed to the third jutsu listed on the page.

Kakashi thought for a bit before instructing, "Be careful with that one. Make sure you are away from others when practicing it. I told you wind is very offensive. If you hit an ally or friend with that it won't be pretty. Why do you want to learn that one already?"

Naruto answered, "I think it would be good to have that one as a move to quickly end a fight if things get bad once we are on C-ranks. Plus it could be handy in other ways as well."

Kakashi thought for a minute and said to his student. "This one here the second one will actually help you better control that third one. There isn't really an order to these but this one will help you with many of these and can also be useful to end a fight quickly."

Naruto thought for a minute and nodded, "I just thought it could be messy in a way. It could be deadly."

Kakashi understood what Naruto meant and turned to the Blonde haired ninja to look him in the eye. "Yes it can be messy but so can that other one. The second one however is easier to control. It doesn't have to be deadly if used properly. But if you lose control of it, the potential damage is more manageable. It is good that you don't want to kill Naruto but sometimes you won't have a choice."

The Blonde Genin gulped and nodded his understanding. Kakashi then eye-smiled at him and said, "Good. Be careful with that one as well. But I have confidence that you will be able to get a hang of it quickly. You can also control the power in it as well. Make it less deadly if you need to." Naruto was a bit glad to hear that. He knew he would kill sometime but he would rather not try for killing even if it would be easier.

After some time Naruto got the jutsu down and was already getting a better understanding of how it worked and how easy he could modify it to his liking. Kakashi eye-smiled as he got up and said, "Now let's go get Sakura and Sauske. I think it is time to return Tora. I get a feeling it won't be easy. I think I heard Death-sama whispering something about how fine her coat is and pleasant her company. I still can't get that scene out of my head."

Naruto chuckled as he got up and said to his sensei, "Death is full of surprises really. He is a very Hospitable Host, good cook, and has a wonderful singing voice, surprisingly enough."

Kakashi laughed a bit as well, thinking about the good cook part and for some reason imaging the Reaper in some kind of brightly colored kitchen apron that clashed with his black robe.

{-} {-} {-}

After some protest form Tora, they managed to get her away from Death and then took her back to the Hokage tower. She was a bit sad, but at least she was being carried by Naruto. He wasn't the black cloaked bony man but the orange clad boy was alright. Once Tora left with her owner the Hokage asked what the next D-rank they wanted for the day was.

Kakashi sensed Sakura's and Sasuke's irritation at another D-rank. Naruto was a bit irritated as well, though he hid it fairly well. The easy going Jonin couldn't blame them they were ready for a while now for a higher rank mission. The only reason why he hadn't gotten them one sooner was because they were eager to learn and train. He had gotten their chakra control up high, improved their speed and strength, helped them with their Taijutsu, and taught them a few jutsus as well. Add to that their increasingly better handling of Naruto's KI and said boy improving it as well. He felt they were ready for a C-rank mission if there was one. Which having overheard a man asking earlier if a team had be found yet before hitting the bar he figured there just might be.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama. But I think we are done with D-ranks for the day." He paused for a second noticing the barely contained irritation before continuing, "I, Kakashi Hatake, Jonin-sensei of Team seven believe that they are more than ready for higher ranked mission."

The three Genin shouted in glee. Naruto knew that C-ranks could be boring and long but he was ready for something more that D-ranks and training.

Minato looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and his son, and saw the excitement they had in their eyes. He also saw the knowing look in Kakashi's eye as well. He let out a laugh and then said, "Well you are in luck. I just so happen to have a C-ranked mission here. It is an escort mission for a civilian contractor. These kinds of missions usually aren't too difficult. However, as I tell everyone, 'The ninja world is full of surprises.' There may be _more_ to the mission than you think; so _be_ careful."

Sakura and Sasuke didn't catch the extra emphasis to what the Hokage said. Kakashi caught the underlining meaning, and Naruto noticed there was something more as well. Kakashi frowned under his mask. He knew what had probably happened. It explained why the man was extra eager from what he heard earlier.

Sometimes people that couldn't afford a higher level mission for whatever reason would give misinformation about it. He guessed that his sensei had some ideas about the man's situation. It was still upsetting though. Konoha has always been willing to work with clients in this kind of situation and make arrangements. Unfortunately, people didn't always think this was the case. Might be because Konoha was known as the strongest hidden village, and since the others were less diplomatic, people assumed Konoha would be worse.

People didn't realize that a huge part of why Konoha was so successful was because they were diplomatic and would make agreements. Another unfortunate truth was that most of these arrangements happened after the mission instead of before.

Minato knew this happened more often than it should so he made some improvements to Jonin attire. It wasn't visible to the naked eye but he designed a seal that allowed almost instantaneous communication between him and Jonin leading missions. He was still improving it and wanted it to be thoroughly protected and efficient before giving it out to more ninjas. The ones trusted with it knew of the kill switch that they could easily activate when they were in a tight spot and unlikely to make it out alive. If they made it out which did happen the seal was easily recreated and placed back on their uniform.

This seal gave a huge advantage to the village ninja, which they weren't eager to share even with their allied nations. In fact, other than the ones that had this seal on their uniform no one else knew about it except a very select few. Hiashi knew about it since he helped Minato make it undetectable to the Byakugun. Fugaku Uchiha knew about it as well before he passed on. He helped make it invisible to the Sharingan, before things started falling apart for his clan and then the massacre. A few others helped with its creation and also knew of it.

After Sakura and Sasuke quieted down, he said to one of his ANBU, "Bring me Tazuna… I believe he might still be at that bar he went to earlier." The ANBU shushined away and once again the three Genin all thought, _"I have got to learn that move."_ After a few more minutes in which Minato told them the details of the mission and how good it was that their Sensei already deemed them worthy of higher ranked missions, Tazuna walked in with the ANBU from earlier.

The man was tall and muscular, since he was a carpenter, with dark eyes, grey hair, glasses and a towel around his neck wearing work clothes and a straw hat. He also reeked of sake. He stared at them trying to calculate their abilities. Not really a wise thing to do, having no training himself. Tazuna had come up with some difficult math and highly advanced calculations to determine their strength and found it lacking.

"Hokage-sama? I asked for ninja not little brats! Can they even fight at all? They are so small. I thought Konoha was better than this." Barked the drunken bridge builder. His difficult math amounted to: small kids, one with a bright Orange suit and one with pink hair. No scars, no bulky muscles, no black outfit covering everything but their eyes and no sword on their backs. Must not be ninjas.

Sakura and Sasuke were glaring at him. And Naruto was grinning in a containing my anger kind of way. Naruto then said to their client, "Oh we are ninjas. Don't worry we know with kunai the pointy end goes into the bad guy."

Sakura and Sasuke started glaring at Naruto. Kakashi rolled his eye and sighed. Sasuke glared (level 2) and growled to the blonde haired shinobi, "Dobe… this is no time to make jokes and well…. Be a dobe."

Naruto gave a mock serious expression and said in his 'Dead Last' tone. "But Sasuke-teme. I am serious. Pointy end goes into the bad guy…. Don't you remember? It was even on our test."

Sakura tried her hardest not to explode on Naruto. _"I can't believe he just said that? What is wrong with him this isn't the time to make jokes…."_ She thought to herself. Inner Sakura was actually enjoying the scene but answered the rhetorical question nonetheless. **"He is just playing up the idiot card because our client here is making a fool of himself. How would a mere carpenter know a ninja with just a glance?"** Sakura sighed and composed herself.

Kakashi already sensing more of Sasuke's anger decided he would speak up and break up the atmosphere. "Don't worry Tazuna-san. I am a Jonin-sensei and despite their sometimes childish behavior they are very promising Genin. This is just a C-rank mission after all. If somehow things were to actually get out hand, which I doubt will happen when handling bandits, I can jump in and take care of it. Even mere 'brats' as you called them can easily take on bandits without any problems." Kakashi took note of Tazuna's slight cringe as did Naruto and Sakura. _"I will have to tell Naruto about being professional even if the client unwisely disrespects your village and its leader, your Father."_ Thought the sensei to himself.

The fourth Hokage then turned to Tazuna and said, "Anyways they have the details you provided us unless you have anything else to add Tazuna-san." Tazuna gave a barely audible, "No Hokage-sama." The fourth then said, "Good. Kakashi if you will." He motioned for the one-eyed jonin to dismiss his team with instructions.

Kakashi then clapped his hands together and said, "Great. Then everyone meet at the front gate in two hours. Be prepared for a lengthy mission but travel light. Dismissed team."

The ninjas and their client gave the Hokage their respectful goodbye as they left. The Genin went to get ready for the mission and the Sensei tried to see if he could glean anything more from their client before the mission started.

* * *

><p>AN: I know cliff hangerish… But I thought this would be a good stopping point. I don't want anymore 14,000 + word chapters. Hell their current length might even be too long for some people. Sorry it took so long to get the revised chapters up but it gets tough reading the same thing again and again. Until next time.


	11. Beginning of the Waves

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus obviously no breaks for them if they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear as so: _name no jutsu, or the English names.

**Death, Death of rats and other 'higher beings' along with inners talk and think like this.**

I don't own Naruto or Discwold. If I did then I would be getting paid to write… Also my writing would be worthy of pay.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was having a big problem figuring out how to make the wave arc stuff different. I get tired of everyone using the same rehashed ideas but something happens here that will be a part of the story so I had to do it. Hopefully I will make it at least bearable. I have also decided to mostly use English names for jutsus now except for Naruto's cannon calling cards _Rasengan_ and _Kage bushin no jutsu_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Beginning of the Waves<p>

Naruto got to his house, told his mom about his instructions and was glad he kept supplies ready at all times for long missions once he graduated. It took him an hour to shake off his mother's affections and when he gave his goodbye to her, he got his 'mission' clothes and headed out to meet his team.

He was glad he ran into Hinata's team taking a break on his way to the front gate with some time to spare as well. He didn't think he would get to say a proper goodbye to her. "Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned around blushing when she heard his voice remembering her dream from last night, it was very intense… His new outfit didn't help either. "N-N-Naruto-kun. Hello. So these are your mission clothes you talked about that your parents helped you pick out? You l-l-look really good in them." She gave him a look up and down and blushed deeper.

Naruto scratched the back of his head having noticed her look over. He didn't mind it, but it made him feel a little funny again. _"I'm going to have to ask about that sometime."_ He thought to himself. He then smiled and said to Hinata, "Yah they are. I am *cough* glad you like them… Anyways I'm glad I caught you during a break. I don't have much time and I need to be at the front gate soon. We got our first C-rank mission today. It might take some time. We have to escort a civilian and guard him while he finishes a big project. I didn't think I would get to say goodbye to you but I'm glad I did."

Hinata gave him a concerned look as she said to him, "Be safe Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I won't be happy if you don't come back in one piece. I won't give you any more grief though. I'm sure your mother gave you the third and maybe even fourth degree." She giggled and then gave him a soft and warm smile before walking up to him and giving him a tight Hinata hug, and whispered to him, "Really do be safe Naruto-kun. See you after you return and good luck."

Hinata blushed as she took in his scent which she noticed he did to her as well. She could sense that he was a bit concerned about the mission, even though he didn't act it. Though oddly enough he seemed to calm down and become more focused after he inhaled her scent. He gave her a soft squeeze and said to her quietly, "I will Hinata-chan. I haven't seen you fulfill your dream yet and I do have to become Hokage." They broke apart and he gave her his special smile usually only she got to see as he waved and ran off to the front gate.

Hinata waved back at him and eeped when she heard Kiba say, "Tch! He didn't even notice us. Neither did you Hinata." Akamaru yipped his agreement.

Shino adjusted his sun glasses and just shook his head at Kiba when he said, "I am sure you will be the same way once you find yourself a girlfriend. Besides he did say that he didn't have a lot of time. Therefore it is only logical that he make haste and only give a goodbye to Hinata-san."

Hinata blushed even deeper when she heard Shino say girlfriend. She then pressed her two index fingers together as she said quietly, "I am not his g-g-girlfriend… At least not yet…" She thought about what it would be like, not for the first time that day, to be his girlfriend. _"I should have given him a kiss on the lips! For good luck…. But maybe that is too bold…. For now…"_ The shy Hyuuga thought to herself.

Kiba laughed out loud and even Shino managed to let a small chuckle escape. "You two just need to make it official already. Hell even some of the 'Sasuke-kun' fan-girls only stuck to the emo bastard because they realized too late, you and him were all but going out even back in academy. If he wasn't so focused on his training and pranks, Naruto probably would have noticed as well." Stated the Inuzuka. Kurenai-sensei then gathered her team and got them back to work.

{-} {-} {-}

Naruto arrived about 10 minutes early to the front gate but Sasuke and Sakura were already there. As Naruto got closer Sakura gave him a look over and said, "Well Naruto. If I didn't know any better I would say you might be a barely passable ninja. Seems I am not the only one that thought to have a set of mission clothes."

Naruto was wearing dark orange ninja pants, and a solid black colored form fitting sturdy jacket with the Uzumaki Clan swirls on the top of his shoulders. Underneath the jacket, which he had unzipped currently, he was wear a dark navy blue, almost black, V-neck shirt with a large orange Uzumaki swirl in the center and what looked like a chakra reinforced mesh shirt underneath it. He had his ever present forehead protector on his forehead keeping his messy blonde hair from falling over his eyes and black Shinobi sandals. He also had on a dual compartment pouch on his waist and a kunai holster on his right leg.

His outfit still had orange but if he zipped up his jacket it at least wasn't as much of a bright, look at me, kind of orange. Sakura also had to admit that he looked good with his 'mission' clothes. _"I wonder how tough he will be to find without all of that bright orange if he wants to be unseen"_ Sakura thought to herself as she shivered a bit. She knew how scary stealthy he could be when he wanted to be, especially after she heard more about some of the things he did.

Naruto gave a laugh at her comment and said, "Thanks Sakura. If I didn't know any better I would say you might be a barely passable Kunoichi."

Sakura was wearing a red china dress with white circle designs and a zipper in the middle of her chest similar to what she usually wore. However, this one was more durable and it was cut off above her mid-thigh with a higher slit on the sides to allow her better movement and it was sleeveless. She wore tight dark green short shorts underneath her china dress which while preserving her modesty also allowed her better movement. She had her forehead protector in the same place as always. Her outfit concluded with elbow pads on her arms, and she was wearing her kunai holster on her right upper thigh with a knapsack on her back.

Sasuke snorted a bit before saying, "Hey Dobe your outfit is much better but did you forget to pack for a long mission or something? Even Sakura has that knapsack of hers." The Uchiha was wearing the same thing as always except he had backpack on.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him wishing that he didn't need to always have something negative when giving a compliment. She was curious too though so she actually asked nicely, "Yah Naruto, I mean you have a pouch but it doesn't look like it could hold much besides shuriken. What kind of trick did you use this time?" She knew that Naruto would have done something; he wasn't the dead last he acted like at the academy.

Naruto just grinned and said in teasing voice, "Awww. But Sakura-chan that would be telling." Sakura just rolled her eyes again, Naruto really loved to keep people guessing even on the simplest of matters.

After a few more minutes, Kakashi-sensei showed up right on time. This was actually a miracle considering their, oh so wonderful client's drunken condition.

The sensei looked over his team. He was impressed that both Naruto and Sakura decided to have alternate outfits for real missions. He was still surprised how so few ninja think about things like that. They usually just wore the same thing all the time. Ninjas usually claimed their clothing for training would work just fine since it was good and worn in. This lead to interesting results to say the least from time to time.

-Flashback-

Kakashi was a Jonin on an important mission about a possible hostile takeover in a land Konoha does a lot of business with. He was with a Chunin girl and a fellow Jonin. The Chunin was with them because she was the one who always met with their informant.

The informant was very paranoid lately since two enemy ninjas disguised as Konoha ninja tried to make contact with him, and would have had the drop on him if it wasn't for the girl with them now, who dealt with the imposters quickly. This being the case the Yondaime decided she should be present with them so the informant, with the layout of the enemy's base of operations, would know to trust them. She was also the one to deliver this message to Konoha after placing the informant in a safe location where they could meet later, so she was the only one who knew where to find him anyways.

Kakashi's fellow Jonin thought the girl would slow them down or get in the way and wasn't happy with her coming with them. Kakashi however, knew she was very skilled and would soon be a Jonin herself, not to mention she was. _"Hot… she has the perfect figure with just the right amount of chest. Not too much but still plenty! Also that dark purple hair..." _ Kakashi was only able to stop from giggling like a school girl because of his training. He had to ask though because he was curious. "Don't you always wear that outfit?"

The Kunoichi gave him a look and said, "Yes is that a problem? It is very dependable. I have been through a lot with this outfit."

Kakashi just stayed silent he knew the route they were taking went through a place called the Howling Canyon. It got the name because of the strong winds that blast through it causing a sound, like that of some ancient and powerful angered god. He figured she knew about this though and it was something she passed through all the time. Just maybe not at this high of a speed, they were told to make this quick after all. _"Maybe it isn't a problem."_ He concluded his thoughts.

As they finally approached the canyon and went through it, they heard what sounded like fabric tearing and a small surprised squeal. The two Jonins looked back thinking something was attacking their teammate. As Kakashi looked back he soon rocketed from a bloody nose. _"Yep she has natural dark purple hair. And she likes to wear very enticing see-through lingerie."_ Thought the one-eyed Jonin as he gave her a thumbs-up before passing out for a few minutes.

Fortunately, they found a clothing vendor nearby and the Kunoichi got herself a new outfit quickly. The saleswoman just nodded and said knowingly, "Let me guess you went through the Howling Canyon." The purple haired Chunin blushed as she put on the clothes and paid for her new outfit.

That was the only hitch to the mission and they made quick work of taking out the enemy force they were sent to destroy after meeting the informer. He trusted them easily seeing she was with them and handed them the plans and told them everything he knew of the place.

-End of Flashback-

Other times when people lost their clothes from always using the same outfit, it wasn't as pleasant of a memory, though it was funny having blackmail material on some of the other Jonin. _"Really boxers with puppy prints are not very professional, and also men should not wear thongs, especially Akimichis! I am glad, all of their clan wear the expandable armor now once they get Chunin at the latest…"_ Kakashi thought and shrived at a horrible mental picture. Kakashi had to draw up the memory of that Kunoichi again to save his poor mind.

The Jonin-sensei broke from his thoughts and turned to his team and said "Everyone is ready right? Including you Naruto? I don't see a pack, are you ready for a long mission?" Said blonde haired ninja just gave a big toothy grin and said, "Sure am Kaka-sensei." Kakashi shook his head and thought, _"Yep, definitely going to have to talk to him about not trying to prank a client even if you don't like them."_

After that they started their trek to wave country, it would take some time since it was an escort mission for a civilian. Naruto kept being a bit obnoxious but seemed to still be aware of his surroundings and managed to place himself in a formation with Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi was actually impressed with how, due to Naruto's actions they were in an interesting formation.

He was going to order them into the typical four man formation for this type of a mission which put the sensei in the back watching behind them, one student next to the client and two in front on either side keeping track of the front and their side. However, Sasuke instantly put himself at point since he thought himself the leader, and was focused on the front. The one-eyed sensei knew the boy would have followed his orders and kept track of both the front left and left flank, but Naruto right away started 'bouncing' around all of them in a circular motion. Making it seem like he was bored and had too much energy.

The blonde Shinobi's actions actually made this a different formation, one more advanced. He was taking on the role of a sensor that kept track on all sides for hidden chakra signatures while the others could check for more obvious threats. Kakashi was once again surprised by his blonde student. He really wanted to get Naruto to take a test that showed just how skilled he actually was; even though he knew the kid would never agree to one.

However, these actions seemed to be getting on their client's nerves more so than it should. Tazuna leaned in and said quietly to the sensei, "Are you sure they can protect me? I mean they don't seem to know anything about being ninjas." Kakashi looked at the man and said lazily, "All we have to fight are Bandits right?" Tazuna nodded though he seemed to be sweating a bit. "Then there is nothing to worry about Tazuna-san. Even our freshest academy graduates can take on bandits." The sensei then gave him an eye-smile.

Kakashi just didn't mention that he was making up that last part. Graduates could take on bandits usually but not always. He was hoping to get Tazuna to admit there was more going on than he said in the mission request. Then Kakashi's eye widened as he thought _"Is that why Naruto is acting this way? To get our client to mention he lied about the mission before it gets too late, even if it is just out of fear for his own life? I mean I know he and Sakura picked up on there being something the client wasn't saying. Sasuke would have too but he was a little too eager to prove he was strong to notice something like that."_ Kakashi sighed he knew Sasuke was getting better but still the boy was way too focused on getting power, revenge and most importantly tomatoes surprisingly.

{-} {-} {-}

It had been a few hours on their trip when the group passed a puddle on the side of the road. Kakashi noticed the two signatures inside it and got ready as he watched his team to see how they would react. He noticed Sasuke tense a bit and Naruto got a little bit quieter as he continued his round to Sasuke.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Notice that Sasuke?"

The dark haired boy nodded and whispered back, "Yah How many did you notice? I didn't want to pay too much attention and give away we noticed them, since you have been roving around this whole time."

"Two. Fairly strong as well."

"I guess you are going to tell Sakura when you make you way back around to her?" questioned the dark haired boy.

"Yah she is smart but the smell of alcohol coming from our illustrious and wonderful client might be keeping her a bit dazed." Responded Naruto in a whisper.

Sasuke actually allowed himself to laugh a little bit at the blonde's sarcasm since it would make it seem even more like they weren't aware.

Naruto grinned foolishly still playing the idiot role and made his way to Sakura and turned to her in a way that he was hidden from others and said to her, "Sakura-chan. After this mission you should have ramen with me! Please? Teme over there was laughing cause he's betting you'll say no and give me a good smack at the next rest stop."

While he said this he signed to her that there were two shinobi back that way probably getting ready for an ambush. Sakura stared at him and played the part of the annoyed girl, "Is that so Naruto…. I think I will have to give you more than just a simple smack for being stupid enough to ask me out again." She glared at him and her body tensed as if she was getting ready to attack him.

Naruto gulped, gave a nervous laugh as he quickly moved away from her.

{-} {-} {-}

The two Kirigakure ninjas saw this and figured once they got rid of their sensei the kids would be no problem at all. "They must be fresh or really stupid to be carrying on like that while on a mission." Said the one with one horn to his brother.

"Doesn't matter they will scream as we kill them either way." Replied the one with two horns.

After that they made their move.

{-} {-} {-}

As the two former Kiri ninja attacked the group they went for Kakashi first, since the sensei decided to lag a little bit behind the others. They were fast and wrapped their chain joined gantlets around Kakashi and then pulled them tight causing the chain to cut Kakashi to pieces. They then moved quickly while they said, "One down! More to go!"

The Genin froze for a second thinking that somehow their Sensei was killed. But they got over their shock and moved quickly.

Sakura took up position by Tazuna, ready to defend how she can. The two Jumped after her next aiming clearly for the Bridge builder and herself in one attack. When they got closer, Naruto appeared seemingly out of thin air above them sending two quick and successive aerial attacks at them forcing them to the side. Sakura managed to place a Genjutsu on them that she was getting ready once they aimed for her. Sasuke appeared on the ground in front of them and threw two kunai hard into the inter-linking chain thus pinning their weapon to a nearby tree.

The Genjutsu placed on them caused their mind to be a bit clouded and their movements sluggish relative to their usual speed. This small almost minuscule delay was just barely enough to allow Sasuke and Naruto to land a few really good hits before the two kiri-nin released their chain.

As the two brothers were about to counter and dispel the Genjutsu, Kakashi appeared behind them and managed to knock them out.

"Sensei what happened?" Asked Naruto voicing the thoughts of both his teammates as well.

"I used a replacement Jutsu. I didn't attack right away because I wanted to see who they were after." The grey haired ninja eye-smiled at everyone.

Tazuna, finally getting over his nerves asked, "Why didn't you counter right away?"

Kakashi grew serious and said to the builder. "I just said I needed to see who they were after. It could have been me since I am well known. It could also have been Sasuke since he is the last of his clan that anyone could find. Lastly, it could have been Naruto here."

"Why would they be after this blonde kid?" interrupted Tazuna.

Kakashi said evenly, "Naruto is the fourth Hokage's son. They could have been trying to get him for ransom purposes or something else." Tazuna gulped hearing this. "However, they were after you Tazuna… I think the two of us should have a little talk in private."

Tazuna gulped and followed him into the woods as he called back, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura work on securing them."

{-} {-} {-}

Forty-five minutes passed and the two men came back out. The sensei came and checked how they secured their prisoners. They did pretty well considering, "Why didn't Naruto use his chains?" he asked

Sakura was the one that spoke up, "We figured two C-ranked missing-nin would be working for someone stronger, so we thought it would be good not to let them know about that little trump card just in case they come to retrieve them. We found the rope in your pack over there and Naruto reinforced it with chakra and Sasuke tied them up."

Kakashi examined the rope it was much stronger with the chakra reinforcement and Sasuke did a very good job with the tying, a surprisingly good job tying it. _"Not sure I want to know why Sasuke is good at tying people up."_ Thought the Jonin to himself.

The reason Sasuke was good at it is because, he found that some of his fan-girls didn't mind being tied up for some reason. So he would do so quickly and then escape. This tactic was known as the 'tie and escape' to the Uchiha clan. It was needed often. Part of being an Uchiha means having to escape rabid fan-girls, in the past it was usually just a small number since there were several Uchihas they would chase. Now though Sasuke only remained and he used this technique after most had tried out from running after him and only a few remained. So practice made perfect.

Kakashi was satisfied with their job and turned to them, "How did you know they were C-ranked missing-nin?"

Naruto sheepishly held up a Bingo book for their sensei to see. "How did you get a copy of that? Only ANBU, Jonin, and Hunter-nin get a copy." Kakashi asked.

Naruto laughed a little nervously as he said, "Well my dad said that after a favor I did him and the village I deserved one."

Sakura frowned at him and said a little bit annoyed, "He won't tell us what this favor he did is though. Do you know sensei?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and then Sakura and gave another eye-smile before answering, "Maybe…. But I won't talk about it."

Naruto looked betrayed. This would only make Sakura more curious. She would keep bothering him about it now he just knew it. He then gave his Sensei a look and said, "So sensei what is going on with this mission?" That drew Sakura's attention away from him for the moment at least.

Kakashi gave them a serious face as he explained all about Gato and how he was bleeding wave country's economy dry. He told them how Tazuna was building a great bridge to connect them to the main land so they can trade with fewer restrictions, which obviously Gato was not happy about. So Gato was now hiring thugs and missing-nin to kill Tazuna since the bridge was nearing completion.

Once he finished Kakashi looked at his students and said, "Usually something like this would require an additional Genin team or higher ranked ninja meaning more money. We should end the mission here and head back while the Hokage comes up with a new payment agreement. What do you all think?"

Sasuke would have none of this he was angry. How dare they think he would be a coward and run? He would miss an opportunity to test his strength. He started to glare at no one in particular.

Sakura was a bit nervous. They did well against the demon brothers but she wasn't sure they could do well fighting someone stronger. She also didn't want to say no out right either, because she knew Sasuke wouldn't want to quit. She wasn't sure about Naruto though, she looked at him hoping he would pick since she couldn't.

Naruto thought for a bit. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew they should return but Sasuke wouldn't allow that to happen. But he didn't want to get hurt and make Hinata angry at him either. However he felt if he returned like this he would disappoint her. He knew he wouldn't, but she wished him luck on this mission. He thought if they quit here he would be throwing away her good luck wish for no reason.

Naruto finally spoke up seeing that Sasuke was glaring around the place for some reason and Sakura seemed to be looking to him to decide. "A ninja needs to be prepared for anything. Konoha ninja do what they can to complete their missions. I think we should go. If we back out now we would be quitting. There are missions where you can't quit no matter how hard they become. The ninja world is always full of surprises. If we don't get used to going against unknown and maybe impossible odds for us when we have a Jonin-sensei watching our back, we won't make it long once we get further in our careers. Besides Kakashi-sensei if it gets too tough I am sure you won't just sit back and watch to see how we do…. Right?"

Sasuke had stopped glaring not just because he was sure they would continue now but also he felt a bit encouraged for some reason. Sasuke just smirked and nodded at their sensei.

Sakura smiled and voiced her agreement with Naruto. "We can do this! I wouldn't want to run away and leave a whole nation to suffer like that when I could help."

Kakashi beamed at his Genin team and then turned to Tazuna and said, "We shall continue it seems. The Hokage will draw up a new agreement with your nation once this mission is over."

Tazuna was very relieved to hear this. The Land of Waves wouldn't make it much longer if they had to draw up a new contract. He was going to show them the picture of his grandson and try the guilt trip approach if he needed. He was already holding the picture in his hands because of the long silence and it was half way out of his pocket. He couldn't help but think that they were very good people and maybe they wouldn't have to do much to change the contract.

Kakashi saw he was clutching something in his hands and had a feeling what it was the bridge builder was about to try. He gave an eye-smile and said, "Besides when we complete this mission, I am sure the Land of Waves will be very grateful to us and much more agreeable to negotiations. Considering their intentional misinformation about the contract put a well-known and important clan heir along with the Hokage's son in severe danger."

Naruto gave a foxy grin seeing what his sensei was doing and added, "Especially, when Hokage-sama would have listened to their request and been more than willing to work something out after the mission was completed and the ninja team or teams assigned assessed the situation correctly."

Tazuna gulped and hung his head in shame. It was nothing less than what he deserved for all he had done. He thought more about it and realized how much he had really screwed up. He was only a bit relieved that they would solve the Gato problem. He was sure Konoha would be much more benevolent than that greedy sorry excuse of a man anyways.

{-} {-} {-}

The group continued a little ways and then made camp for the night. As they were getting their supplies for the night such as firewood, a familiar black cloak appeared next to them but they didn't really notice the previous chill to the air as before. Naruto was shocked knowing who was among them. He looked around and noticed the bridge builder wasn't fazed at all. He then turned to Death and asked quietly, "What are you doing here Death? Won't you scare the Bridge builder?" Death answered him in his usual tone, "**If I wanted him to notice me then he would have.**"

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of this and asked, "But how can he not notice you? I mean when you appeared near my teammates after we were assigned. They panicked."

Death casually answered his question, "**Well yes they did because I wanted them to notice me.**" He spoke as if this was completely understandable, but Naruto still didn't get it.

Naruto asked another question, "But when you spoke with Kakashi-sensei he seemed to have been affected greatly as well. Also when you spoke to Teuchi and Ayame they noticed you too. What is going on?"

Death turned to his blonde friend and said to him, **"Again I wanted them to notice me. Kakashi to get him to be more prompt with his arrival and the ramen people to ask for their secret."**

Naruto still wasn't sure what he meant. He figured Death was just really stealthy or something but the reaper was making it sound like he was just unnoticed by the population at large. "What are you saying exactly Death?"

Death thought for a minuet on how to best explain this to a mortal before answering, "**Really you ask a lot of questions. The best way to put it I guess is that I am not so much stealthy as I am unnoticed by most mortal beings. There are of course exceptions but other than that, people don't notice me unless I want them to notice me. However, once they notice me in my true form they usually always notice me unless I actively use stealth. Does that make sense my young friend? I am not always the best at explaining things to mortals.**"

Naruto thought for a moment before saying to Death still quietly so that the bridge builder wouldn't notice, "I guess it does. That ability sounds like it would go real well with a ninja's stealth. I have told you about the question thing before. Anyways what brings you here man?"

Death nodded glad that Naruto understood him and said, **"I just wanted a break from the fox. He is alright but sometimes he does get boring, constantly going on about how he should be powerful and immortal and all of that. I had hoped the beach trip would calm him a bit but it doesn't seem to have done so. Death of Rats is off tending to business so I am alone with the mass of energy. Plus I like the fresh air."**

Naruto couldn't help but reply jokingly, "I didn't know you could breathe."

Death responded plainly yet somehow seemed offended, **"I don't have too. But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the fresh air and scents of this world anyways."**

Naruto laughed to himself at this. He thought it funny how Death sometimes didn't notice the more subtle forms of 'mortal' humor. Death then went to take a bit of a walk around the area, and Naruto continued setting up camp.

{-} {-} {-}

Sakura stood to take a little breather and noticed Naruto seemed to be looking for a place to pitch a tent. She approached him and asked, "Hey Naruto where is all of your gear? Are you just sleeping outside?"

Naruto smiled and told her, "Stand back Sakura."

She did so and then Naruto pulled out one scroll and used his chakra to unseal it. Sakura expected a lot of stuff to appear randomly, that was usually how it worked with storage scrolls. She realized the second he pulled it out he had one. However, she was actually surprised and looked at the scroll. "What is this scroll? I have never seen storage scrolls like this before." She looked at it intently and studied the scroll from a few different angles.

Naruto grinned and said, "They usually aren't but I have modified this one, look here." He then touched a symbol that looked like a tent while releasing chakra. Suddenly a tent poofed into existence with all of it parts neatly stacked.

"That is amazing Naruto!" Sakura said in complete astonishment. Naruto just smiled as he started setting up his tent. He then said, "I have different sections to my storage scrolls. My mom is teaching me about seals and how they work. Uzumaki Tradition she says. Even if we are Namikazes she teaches me all she can about her clan's ways since, she was the last one of her clan having lost them all during the third shinobi world war."

Sakura frowned as she asked, "How did your mom get over that?"

Naruto said in solemn voice, "It wasn't easy. At first, she claimed she would restart her clan someday and resurrect Whirlpool village. Eventually she started to realize that might not happen. She decided to then do what she could to live her life. She eventually fell in love with my dad and he had already fallen for her earlier. She tells me now that she may have lost her clan but she has in her life what is most important, family and people she cares about deeply who also care for her. She says she wouldn't exchange that for anything."

Naruto then sighed and continued, "She only hopes Sasuke will learn this before it's too late." The two stood there in deep thought before Naruto spoke again to break up the depressing atmosphere. "Anyways, I have learned a lot about seals from her and other things."

Sakura smiled softly and said, "Your mom really is amazing Naruto. I hope I can become just as strong. She is one of my role models after all."

Naruto gave her a pleasant smile and said, "You are on your way. Still have a ways to go but you are working on it. We all have a long way to go before we can be strong like my dad's generation. We have a ways to go before we are as strong as Kakashi-sensei's generation." Sakura nodded her agreement and got back to work.

After a while Kakashi returned to their camp with dinner. After their meal, Tazuna told them how much further they had to go before reaching the boat. "If we keep up our pace we should get there late tomorrow morning. We should be careful since the boat's owner is scared of getting caught by one of Gato's men. They have already threatened him and his family. Yet the man still helps how he can. I wish the rest of the village was the same way."

After the discussion, Kakashi setup night-watch shifts and sent the Genin to bed.

{-} {-} {-}

They stepped off the boat quietly. The boat ride was fortunately very quiet and peaceful, but Kakashi had a feeling they would soon meet the ninja the demon brothers worked under. He also thought it was going to be a really strong ninja.

As they kept going, Naruto threw a kunai and almost hit a snowy white rabbit. Everyone's eyes widened and they got ready knowing the rabbit shouldn't have white fur in this season, which meant it was kept to use for a replacement jutsu. They all waited, soon enough Kakashi yelled, "Everyone down!" They quickly did what they were told. Sakura and Sasuke forced the bridge builder down to the ground as well. Just as a large sword whipped through the air and embedded it's self in a nearby tree.

"Damn! I was hoping this would be a quick fight. I guess you Kakashi the copy ninja are the reason why I couldn't get the ropes off the Demon Brothers, before several Konoha hunter-nin came for their retrieval. Oh well I could have taken the hunter-nin, but I decided with them out of the picture I would get a larger cut of the pay." A gruff voice said from a man that had bandages covering his face, large baggy pants and some kind of cow print leg warmers, standing atop the hilt of the giant sword.

"Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist, didn't think you would be the one leading two sorry excuses for Chunin like the Demon Brothers." Kakashi said. He was about to unveil his Sharingan on instinct. He then stopped and decided he could fight without it.

The Swordsman chuckled and said, "Oh? I think you are underestimating me not using your trump card from the get go Kakashi." Zubuza then disappeared back into the thick mist.

"Be on the lookout. I will take him on but don't drop your guard." Kakashi warned his Genin.

A chuckle could be heard that sounded like it came from everywhere. Zabuza then said, "So did you decide to run a day care now Kakashi? I see you have three brats with you."

Naruto then spoke up hoping to make out the direction of the response he knew would come. "We aren't Brats! We're Ninja!"

This caused the mist swordsman to laugh and say, "Oh really? I don't think you are. You have to be in my bingo book to be considered a ninja brat." Zabuza then shot a full blast of his KI at the Genin. His KI was extremely potent and horrifying. However, team seven was unfazed by it. In fact, Sasuke even laughed out loud and said in a mocking tone, "Is that all you got? The dobe here has stronger KI then you and he was the Dead Last in academy."

Sakura sighed and thought to herself, "_I hope he is being patronizing to get at Zabuza and not because it is Naruto_." Her inner scoffed and replied, "**No he is just full of himself. Haven't we been over this already?**"

Zabuza laughed not sure how to take the situation. He was surprised how little effect his KI had on the kids. He then said, "Is that so? How about the blonde idiot shows me then?"

Naruto got a feral grin on his face and blasted his KI fully focused on Zabuza. Zabuza actually jumped back quietly and feared for his life a bit until the KI passed. He was glad the mist concealed him so well. He then regained his composure knowing that for now the Blonde kid was more bark than bite.

He then launched an attack at the kids hoping to get them all in one fell swoop. His eyes widened when he heard metal meeting metal, even if the resisting force wouldn't hold for long. He looked down to see the blonde kid using three pronged kunai. Zabuza's eyes widened even further seeing those kunai. The kunai were just as famous as the man who used them during the third Ninja world war. He replaced himself with a water clone in his brief panic.

Sakura and Sasuke noticed a change in the mist and grabbed the client and moved him further back. They knew Naruto could only hold the man back for a couple of seconds, but he would block the man for them. Once they were in a more secure location Sakura spoke up, "Sasuke go help Naruto I can take care of Tazuna. I know you will be able to help him more than I can for now." Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He quickly landed by Naruto just as the blonde managed to disengage, drop down and then move quickly to the back and stab Zabuza who promptly turned into a puddle of water.

Then an amused voice said, "Not half bad. He managed to beat my water clone. Wonder how those two will handle this though." Zabuza made four more water clones and sent them in to attack.

Kakashi didn't move he figured out where Zabuza was and knew that Sasuke and Naruto could beat the clones. Espically if…. "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!" Naruto yelled aloud. _"That happened…"_ he finished his thought to himself.

Naruto made 6 shadow clones who then worked with Sasuke and the original against the water clones. Zabuza actually found himself amazed and a bit panicky. If these were just Konoha Genin fresh from the academy he didn't want to think what they would become in the future. However, he gave credit where credit was due and decided to take them more seriously.

He watched as there were now only three water clones left, two of the shadow clones engaged a water clone together and kept it busy while the dark haired boy readied a great fireball jutsu strong enough to defeat the unaware water clone. The two Naruto clones jumped to the side at the last second as the fireball hit the clone dispersing it. They then made quick work of one of the last water clones. The other managed to take out the shadow clones in the process.

Zabuza decided it was about time to act. He said, "It seems that your Genin are promising ninja. The blonde one is fast and strong the Black haired one can already use fire techniques and the girl knows to keep her focus on the mission, so you don't drop your client's guard. It's a pity I have to end their careers here today." Zabuza then shot forward thinking he avoided being detected this whole time. As he charged forward, he was surprised when Kakashi intercepted and landed a good kick on him sending him back on the surface of the water.

Zabuza brought his guard up and blocked Kakashi's next attack. He then sent the copy ninja flying back a good bit. He thought he had the upper hand but Kakashi decided since he wasn't using his Sharingan he could make one shadow clone for replacement purposes. So the grey haired Jonin let himself be thrown back more than he actually should have been as he made the cross shaped sign. He didn't have to say the jutsu. He was versed enough that he could do it silently. He had a hunch Naruto was as well but chose to say the jutsu aloud to throw his opponents off guard. Once Kakashi regained his footing and landed on the water surface he immediately engaged Zabuza again.

{-} {-} {-}

Zabuza was a tough opponent, his sword skills were hard to match, and he was supposed to be the weakest of the seven swordsmen. Kakashi blocked his attack. Zabuza simply jumped back and attacked again. This time Kakashi dodged hoping to get an opening. His hopes were to no avail. Zabuza fluidly followed through with his attack blocking Kakashi in the process.

Kakashi and Zabuza kept attacking and blocking or dodging the other. It took a few attacks but Kakashi was starting to see a pattern in the missing-nin's attacks. Kakashi used this to his advantage. The one-eyed Jonin made a show of dodging or blocking in advance though. Kakashi knew Zabuza was caught off guard and losing his focus due to team seven's skills. When Zabuza's eyes widen a bit the white haired ninja smirked knowing he now had the mental edge over the swordsman.

"You see Zabuza I don't need the Sharingan revealed to fight you it is a part of me. I receive its basic effects without showing it." Kakashi lied. Zabuza glared and said, "I am not falling for your little tricks Copy-nin." Kakashi just smirked knowing he already had fallen for his 'tricks'. The fight turned tide after that Kakashi taking the lead.

Zabuza sent a _Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu_ at Kakashi. The attack was very strong but Kakashi was also a water user and he knew that water was very fluid, there were few techniques that couldn't be shot back at the caster if the opponent knew water style well enough.

Zabuza was surprised when the technique came right back at him. The mist-nin wasn't thinking clearly, he thought Kakashi had copied the jutsu and sent it right back at him simultaneously somehow. However, Zabuza was still a strong and experienced ninja he decided to use the technique again but also got ready to try something else as well.

Kakashi's instincts kicked in when the technique came at him again. He knew Zabuza wasn't stupid enough, even when unfocused to try the same Jutsu twice on someone in a row. Kakashi replaced himself with his clone at the last second. The clone returned the jutsu but Zabuza was ready this time and appeared next to the clone and encased it in a _Water Prison Jutsu_. The clone Kakashi made a show of being caught and begging that his students leave with Tazuna.

They refused to do so. Kakashi wasn't sure if it was due to his teaching or because they had noticed him making a show of his fight when he didn't need to, or if it was because Naruto and Sasuke were having a little trouble with the last water clone. Kakashi also thought it could have been a mix of all three. Sasuke then sent a well-placed kick at the clone causing it to back up a bit and Naruto drove a kunai into it. The water clone fell into a puddle after that. They got ready to attack Zabuza, but before they could Kakashi made his move.

Zabuza was smiling thinking he had finally won the fight. Soon though he was kicked hard and sent flying back. The Kakashi in the prison vanished in a puff of smoke. _"He saw through my attack?"_ Zabuza thought in a panic. He only let it show for a second. This however was all Kakashi needed to see. The Jonin-sensei now knew he had the upper hand by a large amount. He noticed Zabuza getting in a position. Kakashi got in the same position as well at the same time.

Kakashi's trained eye could make out muscle movements and he was faster than the missing-nin if only by just a small amount. This made it appear he did it at the same time Zabuza did. Zabuza put his sword on his back. Kakashi put his kunai away knowing this would be the last big attack. Zabuza started making hand signs. Kakashi made the same ones at the same time. Zabuza was socked wondering if Kakashi could, "Read you mind?" Kakashi said to him. Zabuza retorted, "I won't fall for your tricks." He kept making the signs.

Kakashi's vast experience fighting Mist-nin and his vast knowledge about Water Jutsus, allowed him to realize what jutsu his opponent was using. This many signs and in this order of the first few, were used by only one powerful water jutsu. Kakashi then started to speed up. Zabuza was fully panicking now, but he continued his jutsu a little faster, but Kakashi would beat him in finishing it.

Kakashi shouted a split second before Zabuza, "_Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet_!" Kakashi's being formed just a fraction of a second faster crashed into Zabuza's not fully formed one. Zabuza was sent flying back, caught in the after effects of the colliding jutsus. He hit a tree hard. He was barely able to block Kakashi's attack. However, when he countered the next one Kakashi looked to be using the one-eyed Jonin already had countered his counter hitting the mist-nin hard and sending him back and crashing to the ground. Kakashi was poised to kill him when Zabuza thought _"Can he…"_

"See the Future?" Kakashi finished Zabuza's thought. Zabuza's eyes widened. "Yes I can Zabuza Momochi. And the future for you holds only your death." Kakashi said readying to deliver the final blow. Before he could though he heard something whistling through the air, Kakashi saw three needles embed their selves in Zabuza seemingly killing him.

"Thank you Kakashi of Konoha. I have been waiting for the right moment to deal with him. It seems your prediction was true." A boy only a couple of years older than his students appeared next to Zabuza wearing a mist hunter-nin mask and a blue green Kimono on top of a striped turtle neck sweater. Kakashi then checked for a pulse and jumped back as he said, "Well I can't feel a pulse." Kakashi surveyed the area seemingly thinking about something.

The hunter-nin then said, "I want to think you once again Konoha ninjas. Now I must dispose of the body." The hunter-nin and Zabuza's body then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

{-} {-} {-}

After they left, Sakura sighed out loud and plopped on to the ground. Sasuke looked at her and said in a condescending tone, "Why are you tried Sakura you didn't have to fight like Naruto and I did."

Naruto thought something didn't seem right about what just happened. He broke from his musings about to defend Sakura, but the pink haired girl defended herself. "I may not be physically tried but I am mentally. The hardest thing to do sometimes, is doing nothing but watch."

Kakashi then eye smiled and said, "Maybe she didn't get involved in the fight, but she had to watch you two fight knowing she couldn't leave Tazuna alone. Zabuza would have either killed the man himself or sent a water clone to do it."

Naruto then said in addition, "You heard what Zabuza said himself. 'The girl knows to keep her focus on the mission so you don't drop your client's guard.' Sakura is strong to have volunteered for that duty." He then turned and gave Sakura a big smile which the pinkette returned.

"Okay…. Geez I get it. Let's just go already." Sasuke said in an offended tone.

Tazuna now had his wits about him and said, "Alright! We are close to my house now. I think we should all go there and get something to eat and rest after this long day." The old man then led them to his house.

{-} {-} {-}

They were now all sitting around the living room of a nice home having finished a wonderful dinner. Kakashi had to try his damnedness not to let his nose bleed seeing Tazuna's beautiful daughter, Tsunami. Tsunami had long flowing dark purple hair. She had a small but still busty body and dark brown eyes. She was a couple of years older than Kakashi, but he liked them a year or two older. She was very much the house wife type, which led Kakashi to visions of the woman in just an apron cooking a meal and other things. Kakashi had to try very hard not to let his perverted thoughts get the best of him and show in some fashion.

He could tell she had barely been holding on, having lost most of her spirit in the events that happened here in wave. He wanted to help her out, not just because of the mission but also because he could tell it was the right thing to do. He shuddered at the thoughts of what Gato would do with her and Inari, her son, who seemed to try his best to avoid them for some reason.

Kakashi was eye-smiling really hard at her. She, despite the situation, blushed and started to move around a little bit happier. He didn't keep it up long, not wanting to go overboard. However, he was hard pressed not to allow a giggle to escape him. He had thought of a wonderful scene for his latest Icha Icha Paradise fanfic:

{-} {-} {-}

A beautiful house wife, who lost her husband, is down trodden with little of her once vibrant spirit left. A ninja passing by exhausted from a tough fight against an A ranked missing-nin collapses in front of her. She takes him to her home and feeds him. She says he can stay the night to rest up.

As they eat, she tells him of the evil man destroying the nearby village and how he killed off her husband. The ninja Eye-smiled with blonde gravity defying hair and said reassuringly to her, "Fear not Kurumi-chan! I will defeat this man as thanks for the meal." She smiled her eyes tearing up as she looked to him with renewed hope and said, "Oh I haven't been called that in so long! Also thank you for deciding to help this broken woman out." The Ninja Hakash wiped the tears from her eyes and said to her, "You may be broken but not for long. Anyways you are still beautiful. Fair maiden."

She smiled at him and stood up saying, "I will get the bedroom upstairs ready for you to use." Hakash thanked her and finished his meal. That night, once she came back down, they shared a drink of sake before calling it a night. However, shortly after he was getting ready for bed, he heard soft steps in the hall outside and a delicate knock on his door. He said, "Come in". Kurumi walked in wearing a very lacy corset and velvet panties. She then said in a very seductive and alluring voice, "I for some reason can't sleep in my own bedroom tonight. You see there is this breeze and it gets cold. Do you think I could stay with you tonight? I would love to see how that impressive shinobi stamina will keep the cold away."

Hakash gave her a seductive smile and said in a husky tone, "You know ninja don't share unless there is something in it for them Kurumi-chan." Kurumi blushed and had to keep herself from melting into a puddle before the magnificent specimen of a man before her. She let out a soft moan and replied to the ninja, "I will gladly let you do with me as you wish. I haven't been with a man in a long time and self-gratification can only get you so far."

The eye-smiling blonde Jonin said, "That will work. It is also my duty to make sure beautiful women like you are given the love they need." With that she closed the door behind her and sashayed towards him, slowly undressing herself…..

{-} {-} {-}

Kakashi was broken from his thoughts by Naruto's voice. "So Kakashi-sensei. How long do you think we have before we face Zabuza again?"

Sakura then said aloud, "Wait! What? He's still alive? But that hunter-nin killed him you even said you couldn't feel… a pulse…" Sakura was starting to figure something out. She then said, "You knew? You knew he wasn't dead?"

Tazuna's mouth was a gape and he said, "That monster of a man is still alive?"

Kakashi calmly said, "Yes he is Tazuna and yes Sakura I did know. The timing was too perfect and Senbon needles aren't really lethal weapons. The fake hunter-nin just put him in a near death state for escape. There were other signs as well. However, I wonder how did you figure it out Naruto? I know you are smarter than you lead on in the academy but still."

Naruto gave a little nervous laugh and replied, "I thought something was up but it took me a bit to figure it out. I remembered Hunter-nin are supposed to destroy the body on site not go somewhere else. Hinata-chan wants to be a hunter-nin before she eventually takes her position as head of the Hyuga clan. So we spent some time together and looked up what we could about them." Naruto blushed at the memory of the beautiful lavender eyed girl, and her intoxicating scent. He stared off for a bit lost in his thoughts reminding himself to speak to his parents about them after this mission. He had certain feelings towards her he wasn't too sure about.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little at the clearly love struck boy. Sasuke said not taking notice of Naruto, "You didn't want to fight at that time did you? Is it because you knew even if you used your Sharingan it might not have been enough, since it drains your energy fast and you used that shadow clone earlier?"

Sakura then added, "Also you knew that Sasuke and Naruto were physically exhausted and I was mentally. Knowing that you decided engaging an unknown enemy ninja would only lead to disaster?"

Kakashi beamed at his students and said, "Once again you three show you are as sharp as ever. Yes those are the reasons. I think we have at least a week, he was really beat up since we caught him off guard with your skills and my tactics. Tomorrow I will start training you guys again. I want to see how you two are on water walking and after that I have something planned for each of you. I came fully prepared to train you three during this mission since even if it was only bandits we had to worry about, the mission would take a good bit of time. Naruto do you think you could have shadow clones keep an eye on the bridge and the builders in the mean time?"

Naruto grinned broadly and said, "Yes Kakashi-sensei I can do that and still train plenty."

"Alright then be in bed in two hours. Be up at 5:30am in the morning and ready to train by 6." Kakashi said to his students. They all three nodded their understanding and after relaxing for a little longer they took turns getting a shower and other wise ready for bed. Naruto and Sauske would be sharing a room. Sakura had her own room and Kakashi after some discussion took the last free room instead of the couch.

Kakashi sighed to himself as he lay in his bed, glad he had a perfect memory and would still get to write his fanfic despite Naruto's interruption. Kakashi loved writing fanfic, almost as much as he enjoyed reading the Icha Icha Paradise series. However, deciding not to read his favorite books in public anymore he found himself thinking up more ideas for stories. He even shared a few of his more daring ones with his fellow literature enthusiast. They liked his stories but didn't like his blatant allusions to himself. Sure he changed a feature or two here and there but it was still obvious he was inserting himself into them.

The truth was Kakashi dreamed of becoming a pro one day and maybe, just maybe co-writing a book with the god of literature Jiraiya-sama. He had been told he was on his way to Jiraiya's level but still had much to learn. He had a feeling this next one would be even closer to the highly set bar.

He wanted to write his own series of books as well. He would of course make sure they didn't interfere with Jiraiya's books since the Toad Sage used the funds to finance his spy network.

Kakashi then rolled over and gave a perverted laugh as he started to dream about what would happen in his story from where Naruto interrupted him.

Sasuke had a little trouble falling asleep since Naruto kept mumbling about his 'lavender eyed princess'. Eventually, the dark haired boy fell asleep and dreamed about getting revenge on Itachi.

In his dream, he had unlocked the mythic sixth level glare and had a brooding skill of over 5,000. His brother was no match for him in the dream. He then dreamed about training even more and becoming more powerful. The Uchiha style water walking proved to be something no one else could match. He finally dreamed about his fan girls at last getting a clue and letting him live in peace. Sasuke smiled to himself as he dreamed, it was a good night's sleep. He didn't get these much anymore, too many fan girls ready to tackle him in his sleep.

Sakura hummed to herself as she looked herself up and down in the full body mirror in her room. She frowned still not happy with her chest. Though she was proud to say it had grown some more or at least looked like it had to her. She was still surprised how not dieting and training had really helped her figure out. She also felt stronger than she did before. She also thought about maybe doing something with her hair again. She only grew it out because she heard Sasuke liked girls with long hair but now that she wasn't concerned with getting his affections she wanted to fix her hair how she liked it. She would get her mom or Ino to help her with it after the mission.

The pink haired girl finally went to sleep dreaming of finding a handsome man that she fought beside as they took on enemies of Konoha together. Her dream went on and showed her many romantic images of a life she had yet to live. The last part of her dream was of her with a family of her own and a loving husband, Ino as her best friend, who also had her own family, and to her delight Naruto and Hinata smiling and laughing as kids ran around them playing. She smiled in her sleep having found another reason to be the best Kunoichi she could be, even if it was only for protecting a silly dream.

* * *

><p>AN: There done. Sorry it took a while to complete this chapter, but I had so much trouble figuring out how to do Zabuza's fight with Kakashi. I also have to admit I sort of did what I said I wouldn't do earlier in this story and started writing another story. The idea came to me and wouldn't leave. I had been thinking about it for a good while though, but I never meant for it to get as far along as it did. I am thinking I might post it. I think having two different stories might help since I did for a bit here get frustrated with this story having to go back and fix lots of the previous chapters I did, which as a result caused me to not write as much of it as I could have in my free time. I am going to try and make a poll to see what people think if they bother with it. I hope someone does. It is another crossover but takes place in Shippuden.

Anyways this chapter was long, but I am fairly happy with it. Things should hopefully move along more now that I got over my first and biggest hurdle in the wave arc. Please feel free to read and review. I don't have many and I would like to hear what people think of my story. I am also happy to say there are now a total of three Naruto X Discworld fics! (The Naruko cheerleaders appear again and cheer for this accomplishment.)


	12. A Lull in the Waves

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus obviously no breaks for them if they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear as so: _name no jutsu, or the English names.

**Death, Death of rats and other 'higher beings' along with inners talk and think like this.**

I don't own Naruto or Discwold, not even in my dreams.

A/N: Sorry It took so long for a new chapter but to make up for it I only have to read through the next chapter one more time before it is ready to post! Also since no one answered the poll, or maybe I messed up setting it up, or didn't give enough information, or maybe I jumped the gun in doing something like that. I have decided it means everyone will leave the decision to me. So I will be posting a second story that I actually got pretty far in writing, since I just didn't know what all to do about the wave arc; along with another story I have written a little bit in to. But do not worry these two stories don't really have any sort of priority. Anyways on to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: A Lull in the Waves.<p>

The next day team seven got up at 5:30 or earlier and got ready for training. Each Genin was looking forward to what Kakashi-sensei had in store for them. They each had a logical guess, but all three wished for the same thing after yesterday. _"I want to learn the Shushin!"_

They were now all three gathered outside in the front yard waiting for their sensei. At precisely 5:55am he arrived. He then eye-smiled and said, "Sorry I got lost on the road of life and somehow ended up here early." Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but give a little laugh. Sasuke didn't laugh out loud he had to be stoic because he was an Uchiha and it was too early, but he was laughing in his head. Naruto grinned and said, "Hey Sensei if that was always where the road of life led. You wouldn't need to apologize."

Sakura laughed as she said, "You know it is funny when you aren't using it as an excuse for being late Sensei."

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Alright everyone let's get started. And sorry but I won't be teaching you the shushin." All three sighed. They had been secretly or not so secretly trying to get him to teach it to them for a long time now. However, they followed him and soon were excited to be learning something new anyways.

"Alright I found this little pond here yesterday. So Sakura and Sasuke show me where you stand on your water walking." Kakashi-sensei said.

Sasuke just did what he was told. He had indeed found an Uchiha way to do this but he didn't want to show it here. They were on a mission, even if they had a little break. The dark haired boy may be a little crazy but he was also professional in a way at least. He showed that he knew how to walk on water with ease. Kakashi simply said, "Very good Sasuke. Your turn Sakura."

The pinkette nodded and showed that she too could do the exercise. She was proud of herself for doing so very well. She had been training and increasing her chakra reserves while at the same time there wasn't a drop in her control. Kakashi gave her an eye smile and said, "Very good Sakura-chan."

The four ninjas were gathered near the pond together now. Kakashi looked at his team proud of them all. He then spoke. "Alright I have a few ideas and I will let you choose what you train in for the next week when you aren't in charge of guarding the bridge." He then took out two pieces of paper that Naruto recognized as chakra papers.

Kakashi then spoke again. "These right here are chakra papers. They are infused with chakra to test and find out what your natures are. As you know there are five basic natures. Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning and earth. Each one will have a different but obvious effect on this paper. Except maybe Lightning. If you have that nature type it will crumple. Now all you have to do is concentrate and send some of your chakra into the paper. You go first Sasuke though I think I know what yours is but you never knew you may already have two nature types detectable."

Sasuke took the paper fully expecting it to turn into ash. As he sent some chakra into the paper though, to everyone's surprise it instead crumpled. Sasuke was a bit speechless. Kakashi looked thoughtful for a second and then asked the dark haired boy a question. "Sasuke when you learned your clan's fire techniques. Did it honestly come easy to you or did you have to actually work at it?"

Sasuke was tempted to say it was easy since he was, after all, an Uchiha. However he decided this was not the time to remind them of his awesome Uchihaness. "It took a lot of work. I figured that was normal."

Kakashi nodded and then said, "It seems you actually worked on what is your secondary nature affinity instead. This is actually interesting. Either way you have a choice Sasuke. You can either start working on your Lightning nature affinity now. Or I can give some more fire jutsus that I can swear your clan didn't have in their library."

Sasuke thought for only a second, the answer seemed obvious to him. "I want to learn to use my Lightning nature affinity but I think due to the short time before Zabuza is back I should increase my fire jutsus since they can be useful." Kakashi smiled he was glad to see that even if he wasn't always making sense Sasuke still knew the mission took priority. "Very good I will start right away but first. Sakura try yours."

Sakura was a bit timid to try hers she knew she had improved a lot but she didn't think she was ready for this. Naruto had been working on this for awhile and Sasuke already knew what to do kind of she figured, since he used fire jutsus. However, she took her piece of paper and pushed chakra into it. The paper as a result turned to very fine dirt.

Kakashi looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Interesting we don't have that many earth types in Konoha. However as you know I can use Earth jutsus and can help you with it just like I can Sasuke with Lightning. Plus it does give you an edge since most ninja expect Konoha shinobi to be fire users. You have a way to catch them off guard."

Sakura was feeling kind of happy. She felt she would be more of a ninja once she learned to use Earth jutsus, after all surprise is important for a ninja to have.

Kakashi was still looking her over. "You could either start your nature training, or you can learn some more jutsus to help you. Or I think, given your exceptionally high chakra control even by Kunoichi standards, you might be able to do a little bit of both. I could see you knowing how to at least infuse earth chakra into objects such as you kunai, thus making them tougher and harder to break. As well as learning a special genjutsu I happen to have the scroll for and think you will find to your liking."

Sakura was really amazed. Sasuke was a little jealous that she could learn both but understood what Kakashi was saying. Even he wouldn't dare argue he was better in chakra control than Sakura. Even though he knew he was superior compared to all the others except maybe Hinata. Naruto grinned and said loudly, "Isn't that great Sakura! You were the top Kunoichi in our class after all."

Sakura was too excited to let it fully sink in that he had once again curiously said she was just the top Kunoichi in their class. He never said she was also the smartest.

Kakashi then said, "alright Naruto. I think you should keep working on those jutsus you were working on before this mission. I believe you are close to finishing them are you not?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I will make sure to have at least two of them down by the end of this week." The only reason he didn't say them all is because he knew he was very picky with saying he had a jutsu down. He didn't just accept being able to use them. He also didn't consider them mastered until he had completely figured out how to use the jutsu and then modify it to fit his style.

Kakashi nodded knowing what Naruto's standards were and turned to Sasuke. "Alright Sasuke here is a training scroll I want you to read and study it carefully. I will get Sakura started and then come and meet with you afterwards to answer any questions and if you want a demonstration."

Sasuke just nodded. Ever since he talked to Kakashi awhile back he knew the importance of fully understanding a jutsu. Hell, he even decided that even if his eyes were awakened he would still learn to use jutsus the old fashioned way. It was the way his brother did and the way Obito did, though the latter didn't have the Sharingan until much later.

Kakashi then took Sakura off to her own place for training. Sakura was excited. She knew it would be tough but she was determined to learn both things Kakashi had for her. As Kakashi hopped around looking over the little area he led Sakura to he smiled. He turned around ready to explain the Genjutsu to her and paused for a bit looking at her. _"I never thought someone's eyes could actually glow with eagerness."_ He thought to himself. He felt a bit happy that at least two of his students were very eager to learn for the right reasons. Also Sakura he could teach a lot to and he got to see her grow from the ground up.

"You seem eager Sakura." Kakashi eye smiled at her. Sakura blushed a little bit before asking in a small voice, "Is it that obvious sensei?" Kakashi laughed, Sakura gave him a little glare and he laughed a little more. At times they were really such cute little Genin. Kakashi then said in a more serious tone, "Anyways I figured it would be best to teach you the genjutsu first. That way you have a very good technique to use if needed."

Sakura nodded ready to learn. Kakashi continued, "I think it would be best if I first cast the actual genjutsu on you. Try to dispel it if you can. However, I won't do anything to hurt you badly." He then did some hand seals and the next thing Sakura knew a wind picked up in the clearing. She also noticed leaves falling all around her. Some of them split, but she didn't feel anything. She thought hard as she tried to figure out what was going on.

One thought came to her mind. _"Better not stay in one place."_ She jumped back. She started moving around so that she wasn't in one space the whole time. She still kept seeing leaves falling around her. She tried dispelling but that didn't do much. She then focused all of her mind on breaking this illusion, and shouted, "Kai!" with the appropriate hand seal.

The leaves and the wind disappeared and she saw Kakashi smile as he capped a marker and said, "Not bad I only marked you 28 times." Sakura was confused and looked over herself. She saw several marker marks on her body. She glared as she thought a few of them were inappropriately placed. She was about to say something and deliver justice when she heard Kakashi speak up, "I think I proved my point though if you look at them closely Sakura."

She did so and then it donned on her. Most of them were on vital parts of her body. Yet she didn't notice a marker being used on her while she was in the illusion she saw placed on her. If he had been using a weapon on her she would have died. Kakashi then said, "This Genjutsu is simple compared to more advanced ones but it is still one of the most effective ones there are. You can change the leaves to be any color you want. You can keep them close to what they should be for the right season or you can be creative with them. You can even change the type of leaves they are. As you noticed it is hard to dispel unlike most Genjutsus."

Sakura listened but after his last sentence she had to say, "But sensei I still broke it." Kakashi smiled and said, "Yes you did Sakura but I went easy on you." He left out the fact that she had broken an illusion cast with the strength of a Chunin in mind. Sakura nodded and was about to ask something else but Kakashi answered her unasked question. "It can be cast silently once you learn it and usually you would cast it from a hiding place or when your opponent isn't focused on you. Also Sakura I can tell you from experience that your illusions are very difficult to break through once you place them. The demon brothers did break through the one you placed on them but it succeeded in what you wanted it to do, and that was a low level Genjutsu."

Sakura nodded feeling a little bit happy inside. _"He thinks I can learn this Genjutsu in one week."_ She thought to herself. **"And how to use Earth Chakra to at least enhance weapons. Told you we were good we just needed to stop focusing on other things so much."** Her inner added. Sakura's eyes showed her determination. "So once I cast the illusion I would then use my kunai, Taijutsu or Shuriken on them Sensei?"

Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "Or later once you learn them an Earth jutsu or any other attack jutsu. You could even have this set up so that your teammates can launch attacks as well if you are facing a single opponent." Sakura's eyes grew wider. Her being able to help her teammates set something up with this made it even better.

"Until you get versed enough in it to cast it silently, which I don't expect of you in one week, say either "Leaf Fall Illusion or Cheery Blossom Illusion. Either should work." Kakashi said. Sakura was about to ask a question when he answered it for her. "Don't try to get this down until you can do it silently. You are really good Sakura. But you would have to be a master at the jutsu to do it silently. I do want you to learn it that well soon enough, but we do have only one week and I expect you to also learn how to use Earth nature chakra before the week is up." Sakura then said, "Okay Sensei."

Kakashi then waited around as she practiced the hand seals and once she had that down he made a shadow clone of himself and said, "Alright Sakura. I want you to practice the illusion on him until you can mark him at least 10 times before he breaks the illusion or you know you can't do it anymore for today. This illusion is exhausting to practice until you find out the right amount of chakra to use so your opponent won't see or hear your movements." With that Kakashi went to check on Sasuke.

Sakura kept practicing until she couldn't go any further with it. "Sensei was right this is very taxing…." Sakura panted. The shadow clone smiled, "But you are close to figuring out the right amount of chakra to use for it in the proper way. Very Good Sakura." Sakura smiled despite her exhaustion. Sakura then thought about something and decided to ask her sensei's clone. "Would it be better if I had even better chakra control? Or well I could control it just as naturally as I do for tree climbing?"

The shadow clone sensei thought for a bit. "It might. What did you have in mind Sakura?" The pinkette smiled, "Doing the tree climbing exercise Naruto style." The clone chuckled, "That might work I would wait until you see the real sensei tonight before you decide though. But try not to get too carried away Sakura. After all you have to be able to mark me at least ten times and then start working on molding nature chakra before the week is up." Sakura nodded as she laid down on the grass to rest for a bit as the shadow clone dispelled itself.

Kakashi was watching Sasuke after he had just demonstrated the jutsu to him as the memories flooded to him. He had to say he thought that Sakura might have a good idea there. He had witnessed one of Naruto's and Hinata's training sessions and it was intense he had to say. If Sakura could handle it then it would make a lot of jutsus easier for her to use especially with her already good control even though she had to concentrate for the more control intensive jutsus.

Kakashi gave a clap in praise as Sasuke managed to do the _Fire style: Dragon's Breath Spiral_. Sasuke grinned with satisfaction. "Very good Sasuke. You seem to have done very well with developing your secondary nature. It still needs some work but it is good enough for now. Start on the next one now." Sasuke nodded and started going through the hand seals for the second fire jutsu. He wanted to go and train the other one to perfection, but he knew that they only had a week to get ready for an enemy of unknown strength. Better to have a few new jutsus to use rather than only one new one when you had no idea what your opponent could do.

{-} {-} {-}

A jutsu was shouted as a rush of what seemed like compressed wind made its way across the clearing and then slammed into a tree breaking it. In another part of the field a funnel of wind was created and soon dispersed. Other jutsus were being cast in the clearing as well as some Narutos ran up and down a tree, and others were on the water from the pond nearby. Naruto then dispersed the clones that were practicing the two new wind jutsus. He was close to being able to use them in his own fashion so he decided to go over what the clones did. Plus he wasn't going to risk making too many clones and sending himself in to a coma like he almost did after he completed his first C-ranked mission dealing with that traitor.

After more time had passed the rest of Naruto's clones had dismissed their selves at staggered intervals and Naruto was now going back to the house. He was a bit exhausted but he felt satisfied with his progress for his first day of training. He soon could smell whatever the delightful dish Tsunami was cooking for them as he got closer to the house. He was a little surprised he was first to arrive back considering the time.

He decided he didn't want to be useless so he offered to help set the table. The others arrived soon after he did, so he didn't feel so much like he had taken an easy day at training in relation to them. After they all sat down to eat their meal the Genin all took turns talking about their training and how they could tell once the week was up they knew they would be stronger. Both Tsunami and Tazuna seemed to be enjoying their energy and enthusiasm. However, Tsunami's son Inari just remained quiet throughout the meal.

After they finished, they were relaxing a bit in the living room before heading to their beds for the night. "Oh yah Sakura." Kakashi called to get her attention. "I approve of your idea and I will leave planning how to approach it to you. Tell me in the morning once you have it set up. You can all stay up for one more hour before getting ready for bed." Sakura smiled brightly as the lazy Jonin then decided to go to bed himself. Sasuke left immediately deciding since their sensei was retiring he should as well.

"What was that about Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura smiled, "I was wondering if I could join you for some joint training similar to what you and Hinata do for a bit each day until we head back. I mean I don't have Ino to train with and you don't have Hinata to train with and there is only so much you could do with your shadow clones. Do you mind Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a moment and smiled. "Yah that sounds like a good idea Sakura. I noticed that despite what I wish for my clones, they get a little monotonous from time to time doing that exercise. Hinata and I had some warm-ups we always do but when we really get at it we aren't as predictable in our attacks."

Sakura gave him a friendly hug because it really meant a lot to her that he saw her as someone he could train with now. "Thanks Naruto it means a lot to me. I think we should start after Lunch tomorrow. In the morning I have my practice with Sensei and then after we are done I can try my nature chakra training." She held a thoughtful look for a second as she realized Sensei hadn't told her what to do about that yet. She shrugged and figured he would tell her in the morning, so it wouldn't matter. They talked for a little bit longer before they too got ready for the night.

{-} {-} {-}

The next morning after breakfast they each went to their training area from the day before. Kakashi this time spent more of his time with Sakura in the morning since she was going to be training with Naruto later. "Before we start Sakura I wanted to tell you how to do the second part of your training." Sakura smiled, "I wondered about that. You didn't tell me yesterday so I figured you would today."

Kakashi nodded as he looked for the right leaf for this kind of exercise. "Yah. I wanted you to focus more on the Genjutsu yesterday since it is very taxing. I think you will find it easier today and I don't expect you to exhaust yourself this time since you want to train with Naruto and do the nature transformation practice. What is your plan about that anyways?"

"I was going to do it after Lunch. I figured that way I would have plenty of time in the morning to practice the Genjutsu and then I can use the evening to practice my Earth Nature. Does that sound good Sensei?" The pinkette asked. Kakashi thought for a moment as he picked a leaf from the tree. "As long as you don't exhaust your reserves or body too much that might be for the best. Since having less chakra can sometimes make it easier to control it. Though you are amazing at that as is."

Kakashi then turned to her and held out the leaf in his hand. "Alright Sakura when practicing your Earth nature what you need to do is be able to turn a healthy leaf like this…." He held it closer for her to examine for a bit. "Into dust like so." He then injected his earth elemental chakra into the perfectly healthy leaf which then turned into dust.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "Make sure it is a healthy still alive leaf Sakura. Otherwise you won't have to do any work to turn it into dust." Sakura examined the dust for a bit still trying to wrap her head around it. She had read a lot about the different types of Elemental chakras but seeing a green leaf turn into dust before your very eyes was still amazing.

"Alright Sakura! Time to practice the Genjutsu again. We will keep at it until Lunch." Kakashi then stood back and waited. After a couple of hours Sakura had managed to mark him 5 times in one go. He was impressed with her quick progress but he could tell that she had about one more cast or two left in her. "That was pretty good you got me 5 times." Sakura smiled and then got ready to cast it again. Once the jutsu took hold she ran at him quietly she pulled out the marker and started to mark him again. She then collapsed onto the ground knowing she wouldn't be able to do anymore if she still wanted to do her other training today.

Kakashi counted four marks. "Not bad, only four but not bad." Sakura grinned as she told him to look at his reflection in the small stream nearby. He did so and saw a mark right in between his eyes. He gave her a nod. "Good job I think that one will count as two. So that is six total. But I don't think we can do anymore on this today. So rest until Lunch." After that he sat down and let her ask him any questions she had for him about the Genjutsu or tips on how to make better use of it.

{-} {-} {-}

Lunch came quick enough and they all enjoyed it peacefully. Inari still seemed to glare at them as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong with them or something. He ate quickly and stormed off to his room. Sakura noticed this and might have asked what was his deal but she was too excited about getting to train with Naruto and then later her Nature chakra training.

After lunch Naruto and Sakura both headed to a wooded area since Sakura wanted to include using more than one tree in their exercise. Naruto looked her over and could tell that she needed a little more rest first but had a feeling she would get angry and/or discouraged if he said anything about it. As they entered the clearing they heard what sounded like someone humming to their self.

Naruto and Sakura brought up their guard just in case as the saw someone on the ground looking for something. "Hello? Do you need help?" Naruto asked from a safe distance Sakura by his side ready in case this was an enemy trick. After all they both knew that the masked ninja wasn't hurt at all and still at large.

The person looked up. The person had a very feminine face with a slender frame and was short. The person could easily be mistaken for a girl. Hell for all Naruto knew they were a girl, but he wasn't sure one way or the other. He had seen some very girlish looking guys during the Uzumaki challenge.

Sakura being a girl herself instantly knew that the person in front of them was a boy. "Yah do you need help with something mister?" Sakura did have to admit that she thought him beautiful regardless being a guy. The person laughed a little bit. "That has to be the first time someone realized I was a guy right away even if they were a girl." Sakura couldn't help but smile at this. She felt a little bit proud of herself especially when she saw Naruto's astonished face.

"So what are you doing here in the forest alone?" Naruto asked. The mysterious guy smiled and said, "I am here looking to restock my medical supplies. I have an important person that really needs the help." Sakura and Naruto both looked the guy over and decided that they would help him. "What are you looking for? And what is your name?" Sakura asked the beautiful guy that could pass for a girl.

The guy smiled as he answered, "I am Haku. I am looking for this herb right here it is good for healing cuts and burns." He lifted up a herb of some kind that Sakura had only seen for the first time right now. However the aspiring Kunoichi memorized it and put the properties of the leaf in her mind with the other herbs she had a little knowledge of in her brain.

Naruto looked at Sakura and knew that she needed just a little more rest before they started training and so he said, "Alright Haku. If you don't mind we could help you look for it." Haku smiled, "I don't mind if you are okay with helping me." Sakura looked to Naruto who just smiled and gave her a nod. With that the two Ninjas helped Haku search for the herb he asked about and talked to the guy a bit.

After Haku thanked them for their help and left. Naruto waited a bit and said to Sakura, "Are you ready to train with me?" Sakura grinned and nodded her affirmative. Naruto gave a smile and the two started running up and down trees for a bit before they started throwing punches at each other. After doing this for a bit they added in kicks as well and kept going until Sakura was breathing hard and couldn't go any further. Naruto wasn't as exhausted but he did get a half decent workout and was glad that he was able to help one of his teammates.

They then headed back to Tazuna's house and had another enjoyable meal. Sasuke was in a good mood as well. They asked why and he told them he had learned how to use a new fire jutsu really well. Naruto and Sakura spoke about their own progress as well. Inari again seemed to be in a foul mood and quickly left the dining room after he ate his food. Naruto was a bit concerned but didn't let it show.

The next day the Genin did mostly the same thing as yesterday. Sakura this time went a little more all out in her training and met with Naruto earlier in the day. Naruto smiled as the two went and did their own practice. Naruto this time used extra weight on his training seal array to make them a bit more even. Sakura and Naruto went all out and Sakura ended up passing out a bit.

{-} {-} {-}

When Sakura woke up she was a bit concerned that it was already late afternoon. She would have said something to Naruto, but she overheard Naruto talking to Haku. "Yah we are strong. We do all we can to meet our goals Haku." Haku smiled, "Do you two have precious people? I have found that one only becomes truly strong when they are fighting to protect their precious people. I have a precious person that I do what I can to help."

Naruto looked serious and said, "I know all about that. I have a few precious people in my life. I do what I can to fight for them. It is a lesson that both of my parents have drilled into my brain from the time I first started to train. I am sure Sakura has some as well." Sakura then yawned and said, "I do have precious people. I have my teammates, Ino and my parents as well. I will do everything I can to protect them."

Haku smiled at the pink haired girl and said, "Then you too will become truly strong Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed a bit at the use of the suffix. The three then talked for a good bit with each other. Naruto and Sakura both made sure not to say anything that might expose who they really were to Haku.

That night they once again enjoyed a wonderful meal cooked by Tsunami. This time however Inari finally had enough of their happy and pleased attitude and spoke out. "Why don't you just give up?! You won't be able to beat Gato. He is too rich and powerful! No one that fights against him lives!" Inari was close to tears. Sasuke just stared at the kid. Sakura gave a worried expression.

Naruto frowned and stared at the kid. "What do you know about fighting against someone?" Inari glared and shouted, "Kaiza couldn't do anything about Gato and neither can you!" With that the kid ran out of the room before Naruto could say anything. Tazuna sighed, "I am sorry about that it is just that Kaiza was important to Inari. He was his step-dad." Naruto and the others listened as Tazuna told them about the man named Kaiza.

Kaiza was a fisherman that had come from a faraway land seeking new opportunities in the Land of Waves. He was a good man that had stood for all that was just and refused to give into Gato's tyranny. However the rest of the land had given into Gato already at that point hoping they could just survive if nothing else. Kaiza however, never gave up and kept doing all he could to help fight the corruption. It eventually got to the point where Gato didn't ignore him anymore. Eventually Gato had Kaiza arrested and then he beheaded him in front of the whole of Wave to show what happened to those that defied him. This was more or less the final blow to an already crippled country.

Once the tale was finished everyone sat in silence. Sasuke was actually for once affected by someone else's circumstances. He then left to go study more jutsus. He would show everyone that some midget in a bad suit was nothing more than talk. Sakura frowned and also became more determined to improve as well. She left to go and meditate for a bit before finally calling it a night. Kakashi was about to go and find Inari when he saw Naruto was already on his way to the boy. The one eyed sensei sighed in relief and decided he would instead go outside and send an update to Hokage-sama.

{-} {-} {-}

Inari sat on the roof to his family's house. He was angry at everything. He was angry at the ninjas that were there to help not thinking they knew how tough Gato was. He was also angry at himself for being nothing more than a weak kid. He didn't know what to do anymore. His mom was always quiet and his granddad was convinced building this bridge was more important than his own life. Inari cried a little more. He didn't want to lose more of his family. "Hey can I talk to you for a bit Inari?" Inari sat still shocked hearing the blonde guy's voice. He hadn't even noticed him come out on to the roof.

"Maybe…." Inari said in a defiant tone. Naruto sighed and sat down next to him. "Your grandpa told us about Kaiza…. I'm sorry." Inari's body stiffened but he wasn't going to let the ninja off the hook that easily. "What do you know about losing a family member? I bet you haven't lost someone close to you before." Inari said bitterly and felt a little bit victorious in a dark way. Naruto looked at Inari for a bit and thought how to best approach the topic.

"You are right. I have been lucky enough to still have my parents." Naruto had decided to just be truthful. Inari's eyes widened he wanted to feel superior or something but he didn't. Naruto then continued, "However. I have never taken them for granted, and I have thought what it would be like to lose them…." Inari just kept listening wondering where the guy was going with this. "I can only imagine what it would be like to lose my parents. But I do know one thing for sure."

Inari looked to the blonde haired ninja and asked, "What is that?" Naruto kept his tone neutral as he answered Inari. "I would know they cared about me enough that they would give their own lives if it meant I could live a peaceful happy life." Inari looked to him and was about to say something but Naruto kept going, "I would also do everything I could to make sure the sacrifice they made in love for me would mean something. I would mourn them but I would also get over it and use it as fuel to get stronger and protect the life they died protecting."

Inari was once again about to say something nasty in retort but then Naruto kept going, "One thing my dad has told me many times is that life is precious and should never be taken for granted. People unfortunately die for what they believe in. However instead of wallowing in pity it is the living's duty to make sure their sacrifice has meaning." Inari listened to Naruto. It was something that few had ever said to him.

"Kaiza died so that you and your mom, the people he loved the most, could have a life they deserved. The unfortunate thing is that no one else in this village has the backbone to stand for what he believed in." Naruto paused for a bit letting Inari think over what he said. "So Inari, I know I may not be the best one to say this. But what have you done to make sure his sacrifice means something. What have you done with the life he died to protect?"

Inari stared with wide eyes and his jaw hung open. He was about to defend himself but Naruto again didn't let him say anything. "I know you are young and are limited in what you can do. But look at your mother and grandfather. Your mom cares deeply for you and does what she can to make sure you live a good life despite what is going on in the Land of Waves. Your Grandfather is building a bridge that is near completion. This bridge will open up trade that Gato can't control."

Inari continued to stare and was thinking over everything Naruto had said to him. Inari's eyes began to water as Naruto continued, "What have you done Inari? Cried? Pouted? That doesn't do any good. Everyone needs to mourn their lose but they also need to do what they can to make sure the ones they love don't die in vain." Inari wiped his tears away as he asked quietly, "What can I do? Is it not too late for me to change?" Naruto looked him in the eyes, "It is only too late if you don't wish to change Inari. We are here to help put an end to Gato's reign. In the very unlikely event we fail, then if nothing else we will have delivered a crippling blow to Gato."

Inari was about to go on about how they still might die and that it was stupid if they continued and he didn't think there would be anyone that would take up the job after them. Naruto smiled darkly as he said, "If It was to come to that. Then Gato would have to deal with the strongest ninja in the elemental countries." Inari couldn't help but ask, "Who is that and how strong are they?" Naruto smiled as he answered, "My dad and he is strong enough that he destroyed an entire battalion of enemy ninjas single handedly and barely broke a sweat."

Inari was amazed but he still didn't want Naruto or any of the others to die. Naruto smiled again except this time it was bright and warm. "But really I don't think Gato will have to face my dad. We will be more than ready to defeat him and protect your granddad as he finishes the bridge. Gato is a weakling. He uses his money to get others to do his dirty work. However, even then there are limits to what he can achieve. We know who we have to face and defeat first now. And we will defeat him after that. I promise you we will, and I don't go back on my promises." Naruto grinned at Inari. Inari couldn't help but feel hopeful and believe in Naruto and the other ninjas.

Inari smiled as he wiped away his tears and said, "And I promise you I will get stronger and make dad's sacrifice mean something!" A good bit away in the darkness Death couldn't help but grin as Kaiza's ghost crossed over having finally seen that Inari and Tsunami were more than ready to fight for what was right and knew the Konoha ninjas would protect them and defeat Gato.

{-} {-} {-}

The next day once again Sakura had done her usual training except this time she actually managed to mark Kakashi-sensei twenty times before he broke from her Genjutsu. Kakashi smiled to himself as he looked in the water and saw that Sakura only got twenty marks because she decided to write pervert on his face. He fake pouted as he whined, "Come on now…. A man can't enjoy the pleasures that are Icha Icha? I didn't think you would be so mean Sakura-chan…" He sniffed at the end of his sentence but Sakura paid no mind knowing that he was only over reacting.

"Anyways with that I think you have a good enough handle on this jutsu Sakura. So you should spend the rest of this week working with Naruto and practicing your Earth chakra exercises." Kakashi smiled as he washed off the marker and saw Sakura's eyes brighten as she gave him a hug in thanks for his help before saying he was "…still a pervert, but also a good teacher." She then ran off to go train with Naruto.

Kakashi just shook his head. He then smiled as he thought about what his sensei had told him last night when he gave him an update using the instant messaging seal.

-Flashback-

Kakashi walked outside into the twilight and pulled out a scroll before writing down his update on the mission. He voiced his concerns about having to face Zabuza and an unknown ninja. He also requested back up just in case things got really bad. Kakashi sighed to himself. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his students' skills. It was just that he was worried since they had to face two strong ninja before then having to get rid of Gato who most likely had an army of bodyguards. The bodyguards were probably weak but that didn't make things any easier.

In a few seconds Kakashi got his answer and read it. He sighed dejectedly as he read the response.

"Hey Kakashi-kun. Sorry to hear about the change of mission parameters. But hey you know Ninjas are supposed to be ready for any situation. Make sure your Genin come back victorious. Also I have complete faith in your abilities as a ninja! So I trust that you can take care of a simple A-class missing ninja." As Kakashi read the letter he could swear he heard his sensei's matter of fact voice. He then noticed the mini Minato face with a toothy grin holding up two fingers in a "V" as he read the post script.

"P.S. Besides the only available team is Gai's team. I guess I could send them to help you out if you really needed it though."

Kakashi's eye widened as he quickly replied to the message saying it wasn't necessary and he was only being a worrywart. Kakashi then sighed to himself as he knew he was safe form that fate. The thing was Kakashi and his 'eternal' rival, Gai, had long ago made a pact, saying if the other ever came to aide them they would then be subject to a week at their disposal. This of course didn't apply in the most dire of circumstances, but otherwise it did apply.

If Gai had come to help him then Kakashi would have to spend a week in 'youthful' green spandex and train side by side with Gai and Lee. Kakashi was not about to do that when he now knew for sure his team would complete this mission. On the flipside, if Kakashi aided Gai then Konoha's sublime green beast would have to wear grey and spend at least two days doing mental training quietly. The rest of the week he would have to train in more normal ways and speak in a regular volume.

Kakashi read Minato's reply:

"Knew I could count on you Kakashi-kun."

By the fourth's signature there was once again the face except with two "V" signs this time. The lazy Jonin read the new post script.

"P.S. Kushina and I think your most recent Icha Icha fan fiction is a great improvement, but still it is obvious the hero is nothing more than a shameless self-inserted Mary Sue… Really if you took care of that problem then you could easily write your own series of books. So good luck!"

Next to it was a Kushina face with a foxy grin giving a thumbs up. Kakashi sighed as he finished reading it. He hated it when Minato shared his messages with his wife. At the same time though he was glad that they for the most part enjoyed his most recent story.

-End of Flashback-

Kakashi shushined his way to Sasuke to check on his progress. He applauded as he watched Sasuke preform two of the new fire jutsus back to back with no break for gathering chakra. This was great progress but at the same time Sasuke was still not ready to do this in actual combat as the boy then bent over to catch his breath.

Sakura and Naruto trained hard and soon Sakura having given it her all laid on the grass and ended up falling asleep. Naruto sat down as well and got his breath. Sakura was catching up to him with his weights. Naruto smiled and saw Haku was once again in the forest, so he went to talk to the guy that had quickly become friends with both him and Sakura.

{-} {-} {-}

Sakura was having a nice dream and even heard a wonderful singing voice singing a song she wasn't familiar with. She eventually opened her eyes and was surprised to see that it was now late afternoon. She sat bolt up right and looked around. Her eyes noticed a black cloaked figure sitting next to her. She panicked as she asked, "Death-sama?!" The figure looked at her and she could tell he was raising an eyebrow despite not having any as he replied, "**Sakura Haruno?**"

Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Am I…. Dead?" She felt very much at peace with her surroundings for some reason so she thought it a remote if unlikely possibility. Death just shook his skull. "**I have told many before that it is very rare to actually train one's self to death. Yet they still keep thinking that they have done so.**"

Sakura gave a nervous laugh, "Well it is rather surprising to wake up and see you nearby. So…. What are you doing here?" She felt a little at ease now and like Naruto had told her before she knew that Death was actually a fairly decent person even if he wasn't actually a person.

Death looked her over. "**Do mortals always ask questions every time they open their mouths?**" Sakura looked at him and replied, "We don't always just ask questions. But like Naruto said it is the best way to get information." Death placed a hand under his chin before nodding to himself as if hearing another mortal say this solved some grand puzzle of the universe. "**I guess so. To answer your question. I like the trees here. This place is very peaceful. Considering the 'Demon' fox is once again going on a long winded tirade about how unfair it is that his vessel can't be controlled at all. This place makes a nice change of scenery. I was actually enjoying myself and singing before you woke up.**"

Sakura looked at him and then asked, "Was that your voice I heard then in my dream?" Death just nodded. Sakura smiled and said, "You have a wonderful singing voice then Death-sama," The grim reaper looked her in the eyes and said, "**Thank you Sakura Haruno. Not many hear it and even fewer tell me so.**" Sakura just answered, "No problem Death-sama."

After a few more minutes Death stood up and was about to leave when he told Sakura. "**Naruto is over there talking to that guy you like a lot Sakura Haruno.**" Death pointed to some trees a little bit away from them before then disappearing, leaving a blushing pink haired girl, who was trying to figure out how Death knew she had developed a little crush on the guy. She had even though they have only known each other for a few days. She liked how he was pretty like a girl while at the same time to her he was very much a guy.

Sakura joined the two as she heard them laugh at some joke Naruto probably made. "Ahh. Hello Sakura-chan. Naruto was telling me how you called the sun 'the great fiery orb of suffering' after a long day outside doing hard work." Haku greeted her as she sat by Naruto and gave the blonde a playful jab on the shoulder. Naruto frowned and over exaggerated the pain in his shoulder. As both Sakura and Haku, who had come to understand their antics, laughed together. The three then talked a little more before Haku then dismissed himself and left the two to train in peace.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and Sakura had managed to learn to use her Earth nature chakra to enhance her tools and fists just like Kakashi had said he thought she could. Naruto had managed to finally master his new Wind release jutsus, and Sasuke learned all of the fire jutsus on the scroll Kakashi gave him and even started working a little bit on his Lighting nature chakra.

Sakura and Naruto had both spent plenty of time training together and spending time talking to Haku. However for some reason Naruto seemed to be a little saddened as the boy left them the last day before they would meet Zabuza and the masked ninja at the bridge. Sakura had a bad feeling as well but figured it was because she feared they wouldn't see Haku again after tomorrow either because they would complete their mission or worst case scenario, died by Zabuza's hand. She doubted it would be the latter but she knew in the ninja world that was always a possibility.

{-} {-} {-}

Haku frowned as he made his way back to a building on the edge of the Land of Waves. He was glad to have made some new friends, but he knew that he wouldn't see them as friends anymore after tomorrow. He hated what he and his precious person had done to this place, but he knew it was a just another job they had to do in order to survive. _"I hope I can be forgiven for what I will do tomorrow. I wish we had met in another life Sakura and Naruto."_ Haku thought to himself as he entered the building and got ready for tomorrow.

Haku couldn't figure out anything about their abilities or strength from his interactions with the two, but he also knew he hadn't really tried his hardest to find out more in that regard. He had selfishly decided to actually be a normal person this week, and for the first time in his life he knew what it was like to have friends his own age. He also knew for certain that tomorrow would be the worst day of his life regardless of how it turned out. Haku went to bed that night in a restless sleep dreading the next day.

* * *

><p>AN: Just so everyone knows. This is an AU. I will be taking liberties with the story. That being the case I am not going to acknowledge some of the things that are revealed in the Shinobi World War Arc. It seems the stuff was in a manner planned for a long time. I have no idea what that plan is but I have my own plan for this story and the characters.


	13. The Bridge at the End of Wave

Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing

Naruto minor crossover with discworld.

Summary: AU What if when Minato tried to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, he managed to summon not the Shinigami, but instead Death?

"Normal person speaking"

"_This means someone is thinking these lines."_

Flashbacks will have a break before and after.

_Name no jutsu__: this is for jutsus obviously no breaks for them if they are mentioned in flashbacks they will appear as so: _name no jutsu, or the English names.

**Death, Death of rats and other 'higher beings' along with inners talk and think like this.**

I don't own Naruto or Discwold, even in my dreams.

A/N: Here it is the third and final part of the Wave Arc. I actually had this chapter written before I wrote the middle chapter. I am once again sorry it took so long for me update my story. It was tough to play Naruto and Sakura's meeting Haku right and even now I am not too happy with how it went but I decided I needed to just get it over with. Now on to the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Bridge at the End of Wave<p>

"Well guys we need to get going. Are you ready Sakura and Sauske?" Kakashi called for two of his Genin.

"I don't get why we don't wake up Naruto and drag him there with us." Sakura said with minor irritation while Sasuke glared in the direction of the sleeping blonde's room, sure Naruto could feel it.

"Now now… He overdid it training yesterday and he would only slow us down in his current condition." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Unn" Sasuke grunted as he headed outside and Sakura rolled her eyes as she followed him.

"Anyways Tsunami-san when he wakes up please tell him to go to the bridge." Kakashi said as she nodded and waved them off.

Once they were out of ear shot. Their faces grew serious. They were as ready as they would be for this upcoming fight. Sasuke mastered the fire jutsus he was given and even started on his Lighting chakra training. He knew his Lighting chakra wasn't anywhere near battle ready, but he was satisfied with his success anyways, however he wasn't smirking or gloating about it. After all they were on an important mission.

Sakura made great progress with her training as well. She learned the Genjutsu Kakashi-sensei gave her and could use her earth elemental chakra to reinforce most everything she could get her hands on.

"You two played your parts well." Kakashi said to his two students as they made their way.

"Yah Naruto was smart to think up the idea to have him stay behind, and take care of whoever comes to kidnap them to use as bargaining chips to stop Tazuna." Sakura said. Last night Naruto told them when the team met alone that he figured Gato would try to capture Tsunami and Inari while they would be occupied at the bridge. He also said he didn't want to risk just leaving shadow clones behind in case the would be captors were decently skilled.

"Yah the dobe came up with a good plan. He is still a dobe though."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke's statement. _ "Really…. Why can't he just compliment someone normally? Don't answer that Inner…"_ Sakura thought to herself. **"What makes you think dear sweet little me would have said anything?"** replied her inner. Sakura just mentally rolled her eyes at her inner self.

"Alright you two. Cut the chatter. We are close." Kakashi said as they approached the bridge already covered lightly in mist. They saw broken tools scattered about and a terrified Tazuna watching as Zabusa cut away Naruto's last shadow clone guarding the bridge that day.

"Lousy annoying clones… Ahhh… So we meet again Copy ninja Kakashi. I was certainly hoping we would fight again. These clones made for a good little warm-up." Zabuza said slinging his giant blade over his shoulder. "He managed to buy enough time for the workers to escape. Though that was only because he made so many. I feel a bit disappointed the kid didn't improve more in the week he had to get ready."

"Well now you can fight me instead. I will prove to at least be a better opponent." Kakashi said. "But where is that fake hunter-nin friend of yours? If they aren't here then we will defeat you together no problem."

Zabuza grinned through his wrapped up face and said, "You heard him. Take care of the dark haired boy and then the girl. Seems the blonde idiot made too many shadow clones and exhausted himself. "

The masked nin appeared by his side, nodded and got ready. The others got ready as well. Kakashi and Sasuke to fight and Sakura took up covering their client. This was how they hoped things would happen Sakura's new skills for the moment were best for defending since she only had one week to train. They stared each other down gauging their strength and planning their first moves.

{-} {-} {-}

Gato's two ex-samurai henchmen were approaching the Bridge builder's house. They gave each other evil grins. "This ought to be fun don'tcha think?" said Zori, a man with white hair.

"Yah I think it will be fun. And if Zabuza does somehow win we get to kill him too." Said Waraji, a man with dark hair and an eye patch.

The two kicked the door in… Well Zori did. Waraji just looked like he did and thought he did, but he was too far back to actually hit the door.

"Hello little lady… We're Gato's Bodyguards and we are here to take your son as bait!" Zori said.

Tsunami dropped the plate she was washing and quickly moved to cover the hallway her son was standing in. "Take me instead. Leave Inari alone! He is just a child!"

"Mom what is going on?" Said Inari from behind her. He was close to tears again he could tell these guys weren't up to any good.

"Inari stay back Mom's going to protect you." Tsunami said with the courage and clam only a parent could have when protecting their child.

The two ex-samurai thugs smirked and Waraji said, "I say we take the mother and have a little fun with her before getting rid of her and taking her son." He quickly grabbed her and put a sword to her throat.

Zori moved fast and grabbed Inari before the boy could run and said, "Now now… Why not take them both that will definitely get the old bridge builder to listen to us. We can then have fun with her there before ending her life. That will get him to give up for sure."

"Nooo… Take me only! Do what you want with me! Leave Inari alone!" Tsunami begged.

"Shut up wench!" Shouted the eye patch man that somehow miraculously and accurately grabbed her in the first place. He then threw her to the ground and was getting ready to slice her with his sword.

Inari was fed up with everything. He was tired of being weak and tired of crying. He remembered what Naruto said to him about making his step dad's sacrifice mean something. He then drew on his courage and bite the man hard and got in front of his mom.

Waraji looked to see what happened and was about to slice down when suddenly a voice called out. "_Wind style: Blunt Force jutsu_!" Right after that a disc shaped rush of compressed wind soared over Inari and his mother before smacking into the two thugs and blasting them out the door.

"Wow! I knew Gato was a cheap money grabbing asshole… But really?! A one-eyed Samurai as a bodyguard?" Naruto said in a stern voice that really seemed to be wondering the answer to what he asked.

The two Samurai struggled to get up. Naruto then turned to Inari made a cross shaped hand seal and said to the kid. "Good job Inari! You showed them you were strong and brave. I will take care of it from here you check on your mom." The mother and son then went into the side hallway to be out of the way of the impending fight.

Zori and Waraji finally got to their feet and glared at Naruto's back. "Turn around brat and face us!" Shouted Waraji losing his patience. Zori stayed silent but kept his guard up. He didn't underestimate ninja opponents like many others did. He knew Wind style Jutsus were highly advanced, and this kid used one with no problem and controlled it really well. He regretted slacking off for so many years, since working with Gato was an easy job.

"Why should I? You're already dead." Naruto said.

"What are y…. gahh!" Waraji tried to say something but before he could finish there was something that sounded like a sharp object slicing through skin and bone, severing his brain stem. Waraji then fell to the ground and saw no more.

Zori managed to dodge and only took some minor damage to his shoulder since he was already on guard. He engaged the clone behind him since the other had already dispersed. The samurai blocked the kunai and the next attacks. The white haired man then feinted and followed up with a subsequent attack that dispelled the clone.

He smirked for a second but then panicked as he barely blocked Naruto's attack and jumped back. "You killed Waraji!" He said hoping this would cause the kid to freeze up. He was surprised it didn't seem to have an effect on him at all.

"Technically my clone did. But that is beside the point. I am a ninja." Naruto said calmly and lunged at Zori. The Samurai blocked the attack again, jumped back but then immediately lunged right back at Naruto. Naruto shifted his body a little bit, and got in close. He then used the notch between one of the smaller prongs and the main one on his kunai, to push the sword down and to the side a bit, while he twirled and used his other wind enhanced kunai to slice through his opponent's neck ending the other man's life as well.

"You two are safe now. I took care of them. I am going to help my teammates now." And with that Naruto dashed off to the bridge to join the rest of Team seven. He was in a hurry to get there and help them, so it didn't fully register to him that he had for the first time killed someone.

{-} {-} {-}

Things were not looking good at the bridge right now. Kakashi was a bit distracted worrying about his Genin. He couldn't see them at all and he had no idea what this masked ninja could do. He just knew he was strong. He believed in Sasuke, but that was before things seemed to turn a bit sour.

Zabuza charged him again. Kakashi blocked and Zabuza disappeared again in the mist. Kakashi wasn't happy. Even with the Sharingan activated he couldn't make out too much. The elements affected the eye just like they did a normal eye. Except darkness, he could see a bit better in the dark with it. Kakashi also noticed he seemed to still use his eye as a crutch to some extent when it was active.

"Hmph you shouldn't be so worried about your Genin over there. I can tell you now he won't live." Zabuza said in a confident voice.

Kakashi got ready for the next attack thinking of what he could do in this situation.

{-} {-} {-}

Sasuke was glaring at the masked ninja. The fight had started out well enough. He had used the new fire jutsus really well in conjunction with his Taijutsu. However this guy in front of him seemed to be really fast and strong. He even used one handed seals! That was something he had never heard of before.

The two had kept attacking each other despite the enemy saying he didn't want to have to kill him. Sasuke felt something strange happen with his eyes during the battle. It felt as if blood was flowing into them and he noticed everything appeared in some kind of red and black colored scale. He saw things were moving just a tiny bit slower now. He smirked and the hunter-nin said in a wistful voice. "So you awakened your eyes huh?"

Sasuke smirked more and said, "Yah that is right! Things will be going my way now!"

Sasuke could have sworn if he saw this guy's face he would be raising an eyebrow as he said, "I wonder…" He then charged Sasuke again. This time Sasuke blocked the attack with no problem. But the masked ninja made some quick one handed signs, his eyes couldn't make out before saying aloud, "_Water Style: A Thousand Needles of Death_" With that he jumped back and Sasuke was quickly reminded about one of the main disadvantages to the Sharingan. He was worn out form the fight and the needles came real quickly, but all he could do was watch as they hit him in non-lethal locations on his body. It was like he was seeing his own death before it happened but couldn't do anything about it.

Sasuke groaned and collapsed to the ground on one knee. Sakura who only heard his groan shouted, "Sasuke!" But she stayed where she was. She would do all she could to keep their client safe. She also had faith in him as well. It was the only option she had at this time anyways.

Then before anyone knew what was happening they heard the masked ninja say, "_Demonic Ice Mirrors_!" Sasuke stood up only to find himself surrounded by ice mirrors in what looked like a dome. Even with his Sharingan he couldn't figure out which reflection was the real reflection of his opponent.

"So you can still stand after all of that… Impressive. But I doubt you can withstand much more." Sasuke glared at him and got ready to defend himself the best he could. Soon needles started shooting from different directions. Sasuke concentrated doing his best to ignore the pain trying to focus. Sasuke noticed something was darting between the mirrors before the needles fired at him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the situation. He could almost see the guy switch between mirrors, but even if he was in top condition he wouldn't have been able to do much about it. _"I have the Sharingan but it is useless to me right now…"_ The dark haired boy thought to himself.

The masked ninja was even more impressed. Sasuke was able to withstand a lot of punishment, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He threw a needle that hit Sasuke and caused the boy to fall to the ground still awake but unable to move. "This is your last chance. You could give up now and I will let you live." He said sounding hopeful that he wouldn't have to kill even though he could if needed.

Sasuke glared at him and was about to say something when he heard the sound of a large impact from outside the mirrors. "I will get out of here." Sasuke said with defiance.

The masked ninja was a bit surprised by the sound of the impact, but knew nothing could break his mirrors. "Seems your third teammate arrived. Doesn't matter he won't break through. These mirrors are reinforced with my chakra and nothing has ever broken them before." What the masked ninja left out was the fact that his mirrors were connected together through his chakra, and that allowed him to move from mirror to mirror with ease. However, if one were to use enough force to actually shatter a mirror of his to pieces, not just break it, the whole thing would collapse. But like he said no one has ever done that before.

"Sasuke hold on I will find a way to get through." Naruto said from outside.

"Dobe he just said nothing can break them. Can't you hear anything?" Sasuke said angrily. Though his anger wasn't actually due to Naruto, it was due to this whole situation. He had yet to kill his brother for what he did to the Uchiha clan. He had yet to resurrect his clan. He still had things he needed to do before he died.

"Teme… What he said was nothing had broken them before." Naruto said in a calm voice. Sasuke wondered what he meant by that. The masked ninja also wondered what he meant.

{-} {-} {-}

Kakashi heard Sasuke's groan of pain. He made to move to his student, his teacher instincts taking over. Zabuza blocked him and said, "We aren't done yet. Kakashi." Zabuza then heard the jutsu his partner used and gave a demonic grin. "Well that settles it once and for all… It seems He has gotten serious now. You might as well fight me or run with that pink haired student of yours and let me take care of old Tazuna."

They continued to trade blows. There wasn't much going on other than melee attacks though. The mist was too thick to risk using jutsus. After a few more bouts they heard what sounded like a large impact. Zabuza was a bit surprised. That was a powerful hit whatever it was. He began to worry just a slight bit that Haku was in trouble.

Kakashi saw Zabuza's face and smirked before saying, "I don't know about that Zabuza… After all, as the Hokage always says; 'The ninja world is always full of surprises.' Now that he is here I think things are about to change." Deep down Kakashi was still fearful that Sasuke took too much damage earlier and might not fully recover.

Kakashi heard what sounded like a whirling sound and then heard Naruto shout something he never thought a Genin barely out of the Academy would say.

{-} {-} {-}

"_Rasengan_!" Naruto shouted. Everyone was shocked. They knew it was one of the Fourth Hokage's signature moves. Naruto then yelled as he slammed the whirling form of pure blue chakra into one of the mirrors.

As the ball of chakra hit the back of the mirror the whole dome vibrated before the mirror Naruto hit shattered to very fine pieces. Sasuke smirked at the reflection of the masked ninja in front of him before seeing the other mirrors shatter as well and finally giving in to unconsciousness.

The fake hunter ninja was blown back and hit the ground hard cracking his mask. He took some time to recover while Naruto bent down and checked to see that Sasuke was still alive but unconscious. Naruto made three shadow clones silently. Two carried the Last Loyal Uchiha to safety while one hid ready to switch places with him if needed. He knew his opponent wouldn't see him since the masked ninja was trying to recover from the blast.

Sakura saw a group of clones carrying what looked like a body to the edge of the mist. She feared the worst, but realized if Sasuke was dead Naruto would have reacted in some different fashion. She sighed in relief feeling a little bit of hope that this mission would work out somehow despite having taken a turn for the worse earlier.

The fake hunter ninja stood up and said is a slightly astonished voice, "Well I didn't expect that to happen. But this battle is far from over." He then got into a ready stance.

"I would hope not. I owe you for what you did to Sasuke even if he is still alive." Naruto said as he too dropped into a stance and narrowed his eyes. The Hunter-nin actually felt a chill but kept it from showing.

Naruto then charged at him. The masked ninja was taken aback seeing his speed. _"He is just as fast as me… Maybe even faster. If only I hadn't fought Sasuke earlier… He used his fire jutsus to great effect even against my water and ice jutsus… It took more out of me than I thought."_ He thought to himself. Haku barely managed to block the attack. Haku was about to start doing hand signs thinking he had Naruto busy with the block. But he was shocked when Naruto jumped back and then dashed forward once again. Haku jumped back and threw three needles at Naruto. Naruto used one of his kunai to redirect them away from him as he continued charging forward.

Haku jumped again throwing more needles. Naruto dodged them and sent a kunai at him and shortly after two shuriken. Haku jumped to the side of the shuriken and unwittingly right in the direction Naruto wanted him to jump. Naruto give an extra burst of speed and he slashed with a Kunai. Haku blocked it and made three needles ready to throw for when Naruto jumped back. However, Naruto turned with the block and sent a kick right into the masked ninja's stomach.

Haku let out a little "ooof." Before skidding backwards a good bit. Naruto then came at him and sent an airel kick to the side of his head thus sending him flying to the side.

Naruto continued his assault, but this time Haku managed to block and counter while landing a hit on Naruto. Naruto staggered to the side just a little bit and then Haku launched him into the air. Naruto managed to block the next attack but was caught by the follow up hit. That sent him to the ground.

Naruto flipped and landed on the ground and saw Haku charging at him head on. Naruto made hand signs and said, "_Wind Style: Blunt Force Jutsu_!" That caught Haku completely off guard. He had never seen or heard of this jutsu. He could only watch as the disc flew at him with incredible speed. The attack hit him and sent him flying backwards hard into a tree. His mask crumbled completely at that point revealing his face to both Sakura and Naruto.

{-} {-} {-}

Zabuza was actually getting concerned for Haku. Now he could tell Haku was getting beat badly. Kakashi said in a calm voice, "It looks like your friend over there isn't winning anymore. Tell me Zabuza, what will you do if he loses... Will you give up and save him? Or will you let my student end his life?" Kakashi knew that Naruto wouldn't kill the kid if he could help it. Naruto was the type that would only do that if there was no other option or if his opponent really was scum, but he didn't let Zabuza know this.

Zabuza for the first time in his life wasn't sure himself. He never admitted it, but he had come to see Haku as a younger brother. However, Zabuza wasn't about to let Kakashi know his thoughts on this. "If he dies then it shows that he is nothing more than a broken tool that should be thrown out anyways. All ninjas are just tools."

Kakashi was getting his next attack setup. He figured out a plan hearing Naruto use the Rasengan. However, he still needed some more preparations. He lunged at the direction he figured Zabuza was. He nicked the swordsman's cheek a little. Zabuza had stayed in one location for too long and briefly dropped his guard. Zabuza got away from the attack. "Heh seems I was getting a little sloppy there. Oh well that is all you will get from me Kakashi."

"If you say so Zabuza." Kakashi replied. He didn't say that he had all he needed to set his plan in motion. Now he just needed a little extra time. He summoned his pack of dogs when he heard Naruto shout aloud.

{-} {-} {-}

"Why… Why would you work for someone like Zabuza Haku?!" Naruto shouted in anger, holding an exhausted Haku to the tree. Haku noticed that Naruto wasn't as surprised at seeing his face as he thought he would be. He could tell though the blonde ninja wanted answers and knew fighting to this extreme was the only way to get them.

"Zabuza-sama is my precious person." Haku responded in his soft voice. Naruto's eye widened a bit. Sakura's did as well.

"Why is someone like him one of your precious people…?" Naruto asked, barely able to contain his anger.

"Because he accepted me when no one else would and gave my life a purpose…" Naruto's eyes grew a bit wider again, but his grip on Haku remained strong.

"You know about Kiri's Bloodline hatred do you not?" Naruto nodded to him.

"I once had a family… A Mother and a Father. My mom was from the Yuki clan and had their bloodline, but she hid it and never used it. She and dad were happy. They were even happier when I was born. My mother loved both of us. She was relieved that it didn't seem her bloodline had manifested in me." Sakura listened wondering what could have happened. She liked Haku. She had thought him to be a friend at least, even if they had only known each other for about a week.

Haku continued, "One day however, it did manifest. My mom told me never to use it. Father wasn't home at the time so he didn't notice it fortunately. For a couple more years everything was good with us. But my dad had heard about my mother's clan and grew suspicious. He saw me accidentally use it one time when I was trying to preserve a fallen snow flake. I didn't understand why I had to hide it that whole time. I usually made sure not to use it where someone could see me however." Sakura gasped, she didn't like where this was going.

"The next day my dad came with a group of people. And said, 'Get that boy and kill him. He is no longer a son of mine.' My mom quickly grabbed and sheltered me. He then said they should kill her too since she was a lair and had cursed blood. They killed my mother right there in front of me. I lost it when that happened. My Ice bloodline ability ran wild and made ice spikes everywhere that killed all of them including my father. I cried after that for I don't know how long. I buried my mother and ran. I was forced to live on the streets. Eating scraps from trash cans to survive. No one wanted me and I had nowhere to go." Naruto's eyes softened a bit, but he still kept Haku pinned to the tree.

"Eventually Zabuza-sama found me. He didn't want me at first, but he didn't force me away either. He even saw my ability and said it wasn't something horrible that needed to be shunned. Then one day I followed him and saved him from two unsuspecting hunter-nin. I grabbed a hold of him and used my abilities to cover us in a protective shield of ice. I then used the same ability I did when my mother died. After that he told me I would be his tool to help bring down the current Mizukage after he trained me a bit. We tried and failed to kill the Mizukage. But he told me we would try again later and that I was still useful to him." Haku finished.

Naruto frowned and said, "But ninjas aren't just tools…"

Haku looked at him with a dead expression, "I was accepted for the first time in my life after losing my mom. I didn't care if it was as just a tool. I was finally wanted. It is probably hard for you to understand that Naruto. It is okay though, I wouldn't wish for others to go through what I did."

Naruto dropped Haku to the ground harshly and glared at him, "And yet that is what you are doing by working with Zabuza, who chooses to work with people like Gato! You two are here to kill a bridge builder, the only hope this town has of surviving. There are already kids in Wave going through what you did. What would Inari do? Gato sent men to kill his mother and take him as hostage to keep Tazuna from working while he kills him."

Haku's eyes widened. He had never thought about what he had been doing working with Zabuza that much. It made him a little sick in his stomach now. Naruto continued, "I made sure they didn't get them, but his mother was willing to sacrifice herself for him. Just like your mother did for you. How have you repaid her sacrifice?" Naruto paused for a bit. Naruto didn't like saying this but knew it had to be said, "You are making other children suffer as you did."

Haku's brain was racing a million miles a minuet. _"Was it true?"_ he thought. This was not something he wanted to hear. He said quietly still on the ground, "But I am just a tool… Ninjas are just tools…"

"Ninjas are tools… But we are also human." Naruto said lowly.

Haku kept thinking on what Naruto said. He was also thinking about Zabuza and the goals he had. Haku was confused more than he had ever been before. "_If what he said is true… Which it is… Then the things I have done…"_ he thought to himself. He had conflicting emotions in his mind. He wanted to end his life… He also wanted to live his life working as a ninja that wasn't just a tool but also a person. He partly wanted to be in a place like Konoha. He also wanted to be here and to have used his life to protect Zabuza-sama who had given him something to do and strive for even if it was another's goal. He desperately wanted an easy way out but couldn't find one.

Haku stayed there thinking. Not sure what to do when he suddenly heard what sounded like the sound of a thousand birds chirping. He knew then that his precious person was in trouble. He said one thing. "Zabuza-sama!"

Haku mustered all he had left to get to Zabuza. He knew he would make it just in time. He was getting closer when suddenly he jerked to a complete stop. Haku gasped and looked down and saw blue chains wrapped around him. He looked back and saw Naruto's out stretched hand. He saw Naruto's face shadowed by his bangs. He looked back just in time to see what was happening.

{-} {-} {-}

Zabuza and Kakashi listened to the story. Zabuza knew it all too well. Kakashi was touched by it as well, but they were still on an important mission. All of Wave depended on its success. He was doing what was right. There was only one threat to their mission and it stood right in front of him. He wouldn't let more Hakus be made here in the Land of Waves. He made his move.

"Chirodi!" Kakashi shouted and charged at Zabuza at full speed dragging a ball of lighting on the ground ripping up some bricks as he went. Zabuza barely registered what was happening as he heard Haku shout! "Nooo!"

He moved back just a little bit. It was enough to make the injury he received not immediately Lethal. Kakashi struck him! Zabuza felt the Jutsu hit. He felt blood pour from his new wound as Kakashi pulled his hand out. Zabuza then looked to the side and saw blue chakra chains wrapped around Haku. It was at this time he knew for certain who Blonde boy's parents were. The mother was just as famous as the father, so was her signature move as well. The mist cleared and he saw the dogs he had barely felt bite into him, anchoring him so that Kakashi would know where he was.

A voice then called from across the bridge. "Well looks like I was right not to trust you to finish your job Zabuza." It was Gato with a lot of bandits and other disreputable types.

Zabuza glared at the tiny man. "What are you doing here?!" He demanded.

"I am double crossing you Zabuza Demon of the Red Mist." Gato laughed and then said, "Actually you look more like a cat there since you were attacked by a bunch of dogs." Zabuza glared again.

Death who was watching the whole scene despite its high amounts of DRAMA! Was half tempted to bring about the short man's demise a little earlier. But Death was a professional and always punctual. He was never late and he was never early. He was always on time. The skeleton shook his head and thought _**"Clearly the man forgot that cats have sharp claws and turn fiercest if you corner them."**_

"This cat could defeat you even now Gato!" Zabuza then looked to Haku one last time. He knew he was about to die. He would look one last time at the only family he had. A boy who had become a man and was a brother to him. He then said to Kakashi lowly, "Well Kakashi the Copy Ninja, it looks like I have no reason to fight you anymore. I am at my end. Do you mind if I clean up the scum that double crossed me and condemned this country?"

Kakashi gave a smile from under his mask. He dismissed his summons and said, "I don't see why not."

Zabuza gave an evil grin and said, "Thanks. I have actually wanted to do this for a good while now." Zabuza still had some use of his legs and his right arm. His sword lay to the side. He wouldn't be able to use it ever again. He gave it one last look to say thanks to it for having saved him all of those times. He pulled out a kunai and readied it. Gato scoffed, "I doubt you can do anything any more."

Zabuza frowned. He then took off at a faster speed than any of Gato's thugs could keep up with and ran at the little man. Gato's jaw fell open and then in a flash Zabuza beheaded the short man. He then appeared back by Kakashi before falling to the ground breathing hard on his back. He had made amends for one of his mistakes at least.

Naruto released Haku. Haku ran towards Zabuza crying. "Zabuza-sama…" Zabuza gave a wheezing cough and a weak smile at Haku. "Haku… You weren't just a tool to me… I saw you as just a tool at first I will admit. But you quickly had to go and grow on me. I saw you not as just a tool, but as a friend and even a younger brother. You weren't just a tool. You were never just a tool." Haku grabbed hold of Zabuza's hand and said, "Zabuza-sama… don't die yet… You can't!"

They felt a darkness surround them as time seemed to freeze while they made their final goodbyes. A grim figure walked over to them slowly but purposefully. The figure was clothed in all black with a ridiculously sharp looking scythe in his bony hands with blue glowing orbs for eyes and a skull for a head. Haku stared at the figure scared of who this would be, though he seemed to know in a way.

Zabuza looked up to see the figure unafraid. To him he saw the approaching figure as an old friend that he had faced many times before. The bandaged man said, "No Haku… It is time I leave. May I ask who you are sir? You seem familiar." The figured said in an echoing voice casually, "**I am Death. I am here for you Zabuza Momochi. You have time for a final goodbye."**

Haku's eyes widened and he tried to shelter Zabuza from this being. Haku knew it was useless but he couldn't just stand by doing nothing. Zabuza said, "Haku you heard him… There is nothing you can do… I must go." Haku frowned and then said, "Then I shall join you!" Haku lifted a kunai but froze. He heard the reaper say in a powerful but calm voice, **"It is not your time."**

Haku looked pleadingly at Zabuza and said, "Then I will fulfill your dream Zabuza-sama! It is my fault you can't… If only I was a better tool… This wouldn't have happened." Zabuza looked sternly at Haku and said, "No… I am dying Haku… My dream and will don't matter anymore… The dead lose all rights to those when they die. Only the will and dreams of the living matter in the world of the living."

Haku still in tears said, "But I am your tool… I failed you. I don't have any reason to keep going."

Zabuza frowned at Haku and said, "It is as the Blonde ninja over there said Haku. You are a tool but you are also a person. Not only are you a person, but you are a good person Haku. If… You need a reason to live from me then I give you my last command…" Haku leaned in closer so that Zabuza could whisper to him.

Zabuza whispered, "I order you to live your life from now on doing what you want and to enjoy your life Haku. You might try Konoha. You aren't a ninja to any village and they seem to understand you. They won't hate you for your bloodline in Konoha."

Haku stared with his eyes wide having shed his tears. Haku seemed to be in thought for a moment. Zabuza had done a lot for him and Haku had done everything he could for Zabuza. However, Haku never had given much thought to what he wanted to do in life. He loved Zabuza as brother if not a father. Haku thought about the words Naruto had told him earlier.

Haku looked down at Zabuza and seemed to have understood something. He seemed to have finally seen the reason why Zabuza wanted to get rid of the Mizukage. It was the reason why he also put a rather violent end to the normal graduation method in Kirigakure. Zabuza smiled at him seeing the understanding in Haku's eyes.

Haku then remembered his mother and her sacrifice. He wanted to make her and Zabuza's sacrifices mean something. He would live his life how he wanted. He would do what he could as a ninja with his friends Sakura and Naruto. He would help them bring an end to the continued hatred and suffering. Konoha was the place where it would start if it hadn't already he knew.

Haku smiled at Zabuza giving the dying swordsman's hand a tighter squeeze as he said, "Hai. Zabuza-sama. I will do what I want. I won't forget you either though." Zabuza smiled as he said, "That is all I would ever want if what I wanted mattered Haku. My friend. My brother."

Death's scythe cut through Zabuza separating his soul from his body. Haku watched as Zabuza's soul stood next to the grim reaper and shouted to him as he disappeared "I will see you again Zabuza-sama!" Zabuza's ghostly apparition waved to the boy as he thought to himself. _"No you won't Haku. You are a kind and good person, unlike me. I don't know what pit of hell I will be sent to but when your time comes Haku... You will go to heaven."_

Death tired of the DRAMA! But letting the two mortals have their goodbye finally spoke to Zabuza, "**You are actually the smartest mortal I have ever seen at their end.**" Zabuza raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really? How so?"

"**What you said. About the living's will mattering in the living's world only. No one else has ever said that. Everyone else thinks their 'will' shall be obeyed and carried out after their death.**" The reaper said.

"Is that so? You mean to tell me that no one has ever realized this before now?" The ghostly figure asked, "**Nope. Not even the Fourth Hokage. He thought that if he scarified himself to seal the Kyuubi into to 'Blonde Boy' back there, His son. The village would see him as something other than the 'Demon' that destroyed their village, killed their loved ones and took the soul of their beloved Hokage immediately and praise him as a hero that protects them from the fox.**" The black cloak said in a monotone.

Zabuza's eyes seemed as if they were going to pop-out of his sockets in a comical way as he said, "No way… You mean to tell me that I was, in at least one moment of my life, smarter than the most feared Kage in all the nations?" Death merely nodded.

Zabuza smiled for a second before then asking, "So what happens to me now Death-sama?" Death stopped for a second and said, **"I don't know. I am merely in charge of bringing the souls of mortals to the one who judges them. I don't think you will be going to nirvana or Heaven or whatever else it is called, but I can tell a certain deity what I know about you."**

Zabuza then followed death further into the light at the end of the tunnel. **"I have always wondered why they insist on making us walk through such a long tunnel. I do wish I could have you ride on Binky, my horse, with me. It would be much more efficient But you know rules and such. I don't break them usually. Since I am, after all, a professional."** Zabuza was about to ask about this horse named Binky but thought better of it. He figured it would turn into a conversation that went over his head. He was tired of conversations at this point anyways. He and Death just continued walking into the light.

{-} {-} {-}

Haku was still mourning Zabuza's death, but his tears had stopped for now. Naruto was now standing next to his Sensei as the mist cleared, staring at the Mercenaries in front of them. Naruto didn't understand this Gato guy at all. He hires about 50 or so mercs to kill a missing ninja and the bridge builder, but hired just two ex-samurai as bodyguards. One hopefully at discount since, he only had one eye. Naruto thought the man a cheapskate, but maybe he was just an idiot when spending his money.

One of the mercs finally spoke. "Hey! They killed our golden ticket! We woulda had the easy life after this…"

Another merc then said, "Yah women with no choice but to satisfy us in every way we wish, wherever we wish without having to lift a finger. Plenty of easy gold flowing in our wallets and good food."

A third merc then said, "Yah now we gots ta do this the hard way…"

One in a green shirt then said, "Though the hard way can sometimes be the most fun. I say we gut the ninja weaklings and then pass the pink haired one around."

Sakura's eyes glowed with distaste and anger hearing that but she stood her ground. These scumbags weren't going to give up. It wouldn't take much to defeat them, but if she joined the fight they might slip around in the confusion and take out Tazuna, Wave's last hope. She gritted her teeth; as much as she wanted to show them where they stood she had to stay put. She decided next time team seven had an escort mission she would force Naruto or Sasuke to stand guard the whole time by their client instead of her.

Naruto's face darkened he knew what had to be done. This time he would have to kill. It was one thing if a clone of his killed, he could avoid the truth a tiny bit, but he wouldn't have any option except to spill blood himself this time and a lot of it. Naruto opened his hand and blue chakra chains shot out of it and wrapped their selves around the closet scumbag near him. The others watched in surprise. Naruto then gritted his teeth and closed his hand.

The chains around the merc constricted, squeezing the poor excuse of a human to death. Kakashi looked at Naruto a bit concerned, but noticed Naruto hated doing this but knew it had to be done. "Think you can take the sides Naruto while I take the center? That way the bridge won't be destroyed." Naruto was about to nod when they heard a shout from behind them as most of the village adults emerged led by Inari. Inari shouted, "We won't let you take anything else from us again you sorry scumbags!" The other villagers cheered as well ready to fight for their home at last.

Naruto smiled. It wouldn't change what had to be done but now Wave was ready to defend itself in the future if need be. One mercenary scoffed and said, "What can an army of weaklings do against us! We will kill you all while enjoying it." Kakashi then narrowed his eyes and said, "They won't have to this time. We were hired to protect Tazuna until the bridge was complete. Naruto these men are threating the life of our client. Sakura be on your guard some of them might try to escape by you." Sakura was ready and said, "Hai Kakashi-sensei."

"Like I said Naruto." Kakashi said just for Naruto to hear. Naruto nodded moved to his position and his clone appeared on the other side of Kakashi. "Looks like Blonde boy has a twin! Get them!" one shouted. The mercenaries then charged. One of the adults knowing what was coming and it was needed, grabbed Inari and turned him away so he wouldn't have to see what followed. Others did the same with the few boys that came with them as well.

Naruto and his clone then started doing hand signs and shouted "_Wind Style: Slicing Whirlwind_!" While at the same time Kakashi did hand signs of his own and shouted, "_Fire style: Dragon's Breath Spiral_!" From Naruto and his clone shot what looked like a slicing tornado each. From Kakashi's mouth shot a spiraling flame. Many screams of pain and agony were heard from the mercenaries as they met their end. Kakashi and the Narutos had to concentrate hard so that their attacks wouldn't destroy the bridge.

Sakura felt some satisfaction as she threw a few kunai and shuriken at a few mercs that managed to get around Naruto and Kakashi on the sides, thus ending the cowards' lives. Even Haku, who had recovered, grimly threw his ice needles at fleeing mercenaries, hitting them in vital spots with lethal force.

Once the dirty work was completed Sakura's satisfaction gave way to confusion, panic and a little bit of fear, as she realized what she actually had done. Kakashi noticed this and looked to Naruto. Naruto seemed to be taking it better than Sakura right now. Kakashi figured that Minato-sensei had already had the talk with Naruto. He then asked to be sure, "Naruto. Are you going to be ok?" Naruto nodded and said, "Dad told me about this and mom did as well. But knowing what to expect and actually experiencing it are different. Sakura however…" Kakashi nodded and then went to his pink haired student.

Sakura was staring wide eyed at her hand that threw her weapons. She was still staring when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her sensei's concerned face. She then said, "I killed… I killed someone. I know they were scum and what they intended to do, but I killed a living breathing human…"

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Calm down Sakura… It would have happened sooner or later… We are ninja. We kill. Sometimes even in cold blood but we can't let it consume us Sakura. I will speak to you more later, but right now… I think the villagers won't give us the time we need yet. You will have to hold on a little longer Sakura." As she looked at him and calmed down just a slight bit she heard the roar and cheers from the villages as they celebrated the end of Gato's tyranny. Many shouted for joy and others ran back to town to share the news with those that stayed behind to watch the children and elders. That night there would be several celebrations across wave in honor of the ninjas who helped them.

{-} {-} {-}

Team seven returned to Tazuna's house where they started treating Sasuke right away. Haku used his medical jutsu to help heal the avenger hoping that maybe it would make things better when the Last Uchiha woke up. Sasuke was in a bed right now resting. Naruto was a little withdrawn but still chatted happily with Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, Kakashi, Haku and Sakura. The last two were quiet though.

Haku felt like he shouldn't be there after what he and Zabuza almost did to this village. Even if Tazuna had said, "When you are old like me you learn things. One of those things is how to see when someone truly regrets what they did. I can see that in you Haku. Also one learns that holding grudges for no reason only makes things worse. You and Zabuza I know had your reasons for doing what you two did. But I also know that you two hadn't done anything to physically harm me even if you had come close to doing so."

Haku was about to protest but Tazuna cut him off. "If you feel you must make amends then when we start working on the bridge again help us complete it. I am glad that things are over with Gato, and while the damage was minimized as much as could be, repairs are still needed before we complete the bridge." Haku gave in and agreed to that.

Sakura was quiet because she was still dealing with having taken a few lives earlier that day. Kakashi had spoken with her and told her that though she took a life she did so to protect the villagers, herself and the client. Kakashi knew she needed her space now and maybe a few words form Naruto and possibly Haku. Sakura excused herself from the house, and was sitting on the porch watching the last of twilight fade with thoughts running through her head.

She heard the door open and looked to see Naruto standing there. "Mind if I join you Sakura-chan?" He asked with a big grin. Sakura couldn't help but give a soft smile as she nodded and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did so in silence for a bit. Sakura glad for just her teammate's and friend's presence, after some time spoke up, "How are you already able to get over it Naruto? You killed more than me today."

She looked to see a serious expression on his face as he looked to the fading twilight. "I am not fully over it Sakura. I am getting there, but I am not there yet. I am lucky in that respect compared to you. My parents were both ninjas. They told me what to expect. Told me it would be needed sometimes. It still wasn't easy. But when I think about the men I killed today I think about them and the two samurai that attacked here."

He turned to look into her eyes. Sakura could only stare into his intense blue eyes as he said darkly, "They were debating on if they should just kill Tsunami, have their way with her there in front of Inari's eyes, or if they should have their way with her in front of Tazuna before killing her and then Inari if he didn't hand himself over to them."

Sakura was disgusted by that. Naruto continued, "Once Gato was dead I saw the look in those pieces of scums' eyes. I knew they wouldn't leave Wave peacefully. I didn't need to hear what they said on the bridge to know it had to be done. I didn't enjoy it. I didn't want to do it. But I knew it had to be done. Even with the villagers ready to fight and defend their home finally. They weren't in any condition to do so, since Gato has been bleeding them dry for so long. Ninjas are tools Sakura we do what others can't do. We take on the darkness so that civilians can live without that hanging on their hearts. We are strong and are trained to handle it. You too are strong Sakura. I know you will get over this and put it behind you." Naruto smiled at his pink haired teammate as he finished.

Sakura felt a little bit better hearing him say that. She smiled weakly before saying "But I don't think I will ever be the same again…" Naruto said evenly, "No one can be the same after what we did I don't think. I just hope you don't end up running around in 'youthful' colors shouting about your 'fires of youth Exploding!'" Naruto gave a smile as Sakura looked scandalized and retorted, "I think I am a long way off from being like that! I just hope you don't start wearing a mask and reading little orange books." Naruto scowled and then heard from in the house Kakashi shout, "Icha Icha is a masterpiece of literature!" Naruto and Sakura laughed. They knew that somehow Kakashi and sometimes Jiraiya would sense when someone bad mouthed their 'literature'. Their sensei had defended the books a few times randomly while they were training.

Sakura and Naruto both stood up. Sakura leaned over and gave Naruto a friendly hug while saying to him quietly, "Thanks Naruto. I needed that." Naruto said to her, "No worries Sakura it's what teammates and friends are for." Sakura then headed inside as Naruto said, "I think I am going to stay out here for a bit Sakura." She nodded and closed the door behind her.

Naruto watched the last of the light fade thinking about how different he felt about hugs from Sakura and hugs from Hinata. When Hinata hugged him he felt a little funny inside and inhaled her scent. When Sakura hugged him it was nice and comforting but that was it. Naruto then blushed as he started thinking about why Hinata was so much different to him than other girls were. He had a feeling he knew but he wasn't sure. "Guess I will have to ask mom about that when we head back… Hinata…" He said to himself adding a dreamy tone to Hinata's name. Naruto blushed as he thought about the lavender eyed girl that was one of his most precious people.

{-} {-} {-}

The rest of the mission went by fairly fast. Sasuke had woken up and attacked Haku not knowing the circumstances had changed. Kakashi stopped the avenger before he could go too far and explained things. Sasuke was a little annoyed but then asked, "Will you fight me again and help me train to get my fire jutsus strong enough to go against water nature jutsus?" Haku stared at the dark haired boy and responded, "If I can make the time I will. Since it will also help Konoha get stronger as well." With that Sasuke was contented. The Last Uchiha kept mostly quiet for the rest of the trip, but he had accepted Haku nonetheless.

Naruto and Sakura accepted Haku very quickly, the two were glad their friend was still alive and would be joining their village. Kakashi had explained to them the Fourth Hokage agreed with their request on the condition that Haku meets with him in person immediately once they return, and he goes through the normal integration process. Haku couldn't believe his luck. He would never forget Zabuza, but he was happy that he would get to fulfill the mist's swordsman's last request and finally have a place to belong.

Team seven finally left the Land of Waves and returned home. As the left, Kakashi eye-smiled and said to the villagers, "Once the new contract is drawn up someone who speaks for the Hokage will meet with you to discuss payment." Tazuna would have cried and frowned at that but he knew with the completed 'Great Naruto Namikaze Bridge' the country would prosper quickly and be able to pay the bill.

As team seven made their way back, Naruto and Sakura told Haku all about Konoha and how wonderful it was. Sakura spent more time talking to Haku then Naruto did, though no one commented on this. Sasuke even added in a few words from time to time as well.

Kakashi didn't really say anything since he was too busy finalizing the plot for his new Fan fiction while also being aware of their surroundings. Naruto and the others were good, but lacked the professionalism to realize that they were still on a mission until they were debriefed and dismissed by Minato. The Jonin knew they would learn this in time, so he wasn't too concerned at the moment.

They were closing in fast on their home and all of the Genin, even Sasuke, were excited to be returning home. They sped up hoping to get there even faster.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally the end of Wave! It took me far too long to figure out how to make it worth reading even if only slightly. Anyways feel free to review if you want. I like hearing what people have to say about my story good and bad.

I will now spend some time getting the other two stories I mentioned ready for posting. I don't think it will take long. I have read them a few times myself already and they aren't as massive in chapter length as this story is… for the most part. Also I already have ideas for the next chapter in this story and will start writing it as well.


End file.
